It's about sex and saving lives
by EDH
Summary: Calzone from the early stages on. Follows the downs but mostly ups of their relationship. Slightly AU but somewhat in accordance to the GA episodes timeline, some episode events included. Lots of fluff and smut, be warned!
1. Wonderful tonight

Title: It's about sex and saving lives (1/?)  
Author: emdha  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: N17 (rated for later chapters)  
Summary: The beginning of the relationship.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

The ceremony was just perfect. While Izzie and Alex promised their eternal love for each other, Callie felt a rush of tenderness for the beautiful woman sitting next to her flowing through her body. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. When Izzie and Alex kissed, Callie and Arizona looked at each other exchanging knowing looks. Callie lent in to plant a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. The blonde woman's face flushed as she gave Callie a loving look. It took Callie all of her willpower not to keep staring at the gorgeous blonde and to say focused on what was happening around them.

Callie couldn't believe she almost drove Arizona away. She was sure she would never have the courage to pour her heart out to anyone else but her. She tried everything in her might to keep the walls she so carefully built around her since she was a little girl standing, to prevent her from getting hurt. George, Erica, she didn't think she could handle one more heartbreak. That's when Arizona came along and rocked Callie's world completely.

Arizona was breathtakingly beautiful, smart, loving and caring. Even her perkiness started to get to Callie. From the moment Callie first laid eyes on this woman, she was hooked.

Arizona was taken by Callie's strong appearance the first time they met. That, and her fabulous latina body of course. Her full lips drew full attention so it was hard for Arizona to focus on the words that actually came out of them. She tried to keep her reaction to this gorgeous woman hidden, but knew she failed miserably. Bailey was there to make sure she knew. But who cared, she had a crush and she loved it.

It took Arizona a lot of courage and alcohol to kiss Callie in the bathroom at Joe's. She was fairly proud of her performance that night: she appeared fierce and confident, exactly the impression the wanted to leave on the fragile woman before her.

The moment her lips met Callie's, she knew the touch of this womans lips would be her aphrodisiac forever. The sensation turned her on immediately but she didn't show it: she didn't want to scare the brunette. If only a simple kiss on the lips could turn her on, what else would Callie have in store for her? Arizona was curious to find out. She just hoped the other woman was, too.

Their brief 'hard to get' game only lasted a few days: it was obvious they were into each other and didn't want to waste any more time.

Callie's rude comments today almost meant the end of their relationship. Callie could kick herself for it. How could she drive away the only person who truly gets her and respects her for who she is? The only one Callie trusts completely? The one Callie can't stop staring at each time she passes, the one that makes her heart skip a beat every time they touch, even the simplest of touches?

Seeing the hurt look in Arizona's eyes today gave Callie a horribly guilty feeling that she couldn't shake off for the rest of the day. That's when she decided to come clean and pour her heart out. Now, with the support of Arizona, Callie felt like she could handle anything. She made a mistake today and promised herself to never treat her lover this way ever again. She would make sure Arizona felt safe and appreciated around her. Starting with tonight.

Callie longed for a private moment with her girlfriend, to show her exactly how strongly she felt about her. She couldn't stop staring at the blondes lips, which did not go unnoticed by the latter. It made Arizona shift uncomfortably in the church bench. She put a hand on Callie's leg and shot her a quick look, hoping Callie would pick up on her signal. She was sure she did: a huge grin appeared on the brunettes face, making Arizona's cheeks flush. Since they started dating, the private moments they got outside from work were rare. The fact that Christina always seemed to be around whenever Callie and Arizona were hitting it of at Callie's didn't help either. A smile formed on Arizona's face as she remembered one of their moments at Callie's place.

It was a Thursday night and they had both worked 18 hours in a row. They were exhausted and glad they finally had some time to themselves.

_As Arizona was cutting the ingredients Callie was going to need for her famous chicken picatta, Callie couldn't help but stare at the fine ped's surgeons hands, so delicate and soft. Callie moved up from behind her and put her hand on the hand that was holding the knife. She lightly brushed her fingers over the delicate hand, while grazing her lips against the back of her neck. _

_'What are you doing?' Arizona asked, as she unconsciously leaned into the brunettes body._

_'Well, I thought I'd give you a hand with that', Callie stated matter of factly as she moved her lips to the crook of Arizona's neck and her fingers took a firmer grip on Arizona's hands. The blonde let go of the knife as she sighed and moved her head to the side to grant Callie's lips better access. Slowly, the latina's arm started to draw a line over the full length of Arizona's arm. _

_'You're not helping', Aizona's sighed._

_Callie snaked her other arm swiftly around Arizona's waist, her fingers following the line of the shirt Arizona was wearing. Her hand snaked under the shirt and caressed the blondes flat stomach, as her lips started to nibble softly on her earlobe, while whispering 'I'm hungry'._

_'Me too', Arizona grinned. 'So if you would be so kind to remove your hand from under my shirt, I can make us dinner', she added while planting a soft kiss on her lovers forehead._

_With a groan, Callie stepped back and helped her prepare the rest of the food._

_An hour past as they ate, talking about work, gossiping about their colleagues and simply enjoying each others company. Suddenly, Callie stood up and walked over to the fridge. 'I bought desert!' she said, as she pulled out a bowl of fresh fruit and some yogurt._

_She handed Arizona a bowl and started devouring the fruit. Arizona watched her with an amused expression. She reached out to wipe away a drop of strawberry juice that glistered on the corner of Callie mouth. Slowly, she ran her finger over the full lips, finally catching the drop. _

_A shiver went through Callie´s spine, and her eyes widened as the blonde brought her finger to her lips and licked the strawberry off._

_They both chuckled and tried to focus on their desert. A few minutes past until Callie finally broke the silence. ´Wanna watch a movie?'_

_As Callie put in a dvd, Arizona's settled on the couch, gesturing Callie to lie with her. Callie relaxed as she felt her body mold into Arizona's. Arizona let her arm drop casually around Callie's waist, her other propped up under her head._

_Half and hour had passed, but Callie had no idea what the movie was about, as she couldn't help but focus on the hand that was slowly drawing circles on the naked skin between her jeans and shirt. Was she doing this on purpose? Callie wondered. She tried to focus on the TV again, but failed miserably as the body behind her shifted and Callie felt her girlfriends chest graze her back._

_She didn't know Arizona had been thinking he same the throughout the whole movie. Her eyes kept wandering to the gorgeous body pressed against hers. Arizona felt her face flush and decided to change positions a little to lower the temperature in the room. As she did this, she felt her chest graze Callie's back and she stifled back a groan. But when she caught Callie swallowing hard and close her eyes for a moment, she decided to take the first move._

_Slowly, Arizona lowered her head to plant a soft kiss just behind Callie's ear. "I like this", she whispered as she continued to explore the sensitive skin behind her ear and started to nibble softly on her lobe. She was granted with a barely audible moan as she playfully bit down on the lobe and raked her tongue over it. Callie suddenly became aware of the hand tracing circles on her belly and she put her hand over it. Slowly, she guided the hand upwards and under her shirt. Arizona's quickly picked up and trailed her hand up. She stopped when she felt the swell of her breasts. Callie was breathing hard now, the lips nibbling at her ear and the hand exploring her front causing her to shiver and let out a loud sigh._

"_I like you", Arizona whispered in Callie's ear, as she trailed a line to her neck with her tongue, all the while sucking and softly biting down on the delicate skin. She moved her hand over the soft fabric of Callie's bra and grinned into her neck as she felt Callie's nipples harden to her touch. She started her sweet assault as she softly pulled a nipple and rolled it between her fingers, all the while not losing contact between her lips and the warm skin of Callie's neck. "Oh my god", Callie whispered as she instinctively pressed her body deeper into Arizona's, enjoying the sensation of being so close. Arizona's left hand raked up Callie's back to undo her of her bra. Instead of continuing her assault on Callie's breast after she removed the piece of underwear, she moved her hand to the side and, her thumb still grazing the side of her breast, moved Callie so the woman laid on her back. This way, Arizona could see all of her and have better access to all of the body parts she was intending to explore this evening._

_Callie could see the lust in the blondes eyes and she placed her hand behind her neck and slowly pulled her down. Callie brushed her lips against Arizona's, holding back as long as possible, until she couldn't take it anymore and slowly took Arizona's bottom lip between hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. For a minute, they explored each others lips. Then, Callie parted her lips and carefully traced her tongue over Arizona's lips. Soon, their tongues swirled against each other, and the kiss changed into a lusty fight for control. Never breaking the kiss, Arizona moved her body over Callie and placed her leg between Callie's. As she pressed her thigh up, Callie moaned into the kiss. Again, Arizona's pressed her thigh into Callie's hot center. Callie arched her back. "Jesus Arizona", she panted as Arizona's thigh kept rhythmically pumping her thigh back and forth. _

_Callie pulled Arizona's down onto her and their lips found each other again. When Callie suddenly thrust her hip up, it was Arizona's turn to moan loudly against Callie's mouth._

_Legs entwined, exploring each others mouths, Arizona picked up where she left of and placed a hand on Callie's breast. She took a nipple between her fingers and started kissing down Callie's neck to her other breast. As she closed her mouth over one nipple and caressed the other one with her fingers, Callie threw her head back and gave into the blonde completely. "God, that feels so good Ari", she managed to say between ragged breaths. "It does", Arizona's replied and she softly bit down on the hard bud between her teeth. Her thigh was still pressing rhythmically into Callie's center, and she could hear Callie starting to pant. "God Ari, I need you..." Arizona's hand moved away from her nipple and found it's way south, to where her thigh was gently rubbing Callie's jean covered center. She unzipped and snaked her hand in. She gasped as she felt how soaked Callie already was. "God you're so wet", Arizona whispered as she massaged her core through the soft fabric of her panties. Callie panted loudly now. Arizona moved up to Callie's ear and whispered: "This feels so good. You feel so good. I..." She didn't get to finish that sentence as she heard someone close by yell "What the f$!#!" and she quickly pulled back to find Christina Yang standing in the doorway, a disgusted expression on her face._

"_I...I...shit" Callie stuttered as she sat up, trying to fix her clothes and regain control of her body._

Thinking of that night, it makes her face flush and her mouth dry. She wondered what would have happened if Christina wouldn't have walked in. She was planning on finding out tonight, and by the distracted look on Callie's face, she was, too.

At the afterparty, there was lots of food, music and lots and lots of champaign. Callie and Arizona were done socializing and found a private spot in the corner of the room. The sat across each other, tipsily toasting on their relationship, their jobs, their shoe collection and everything else they could think of.

"To the perfect night", Arizona suddenly said, as she looked deeply into her girlfriends eyes.

"To the perfect night" Callie repeated and she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona closed her eyes and let the pleasure of feeling those luscious lips on hers take over. Soon, the kiss lost its innocence as she felt Callie part her lips and let her tongue slide in and softly nibble on her lower lip. Arizona unconsciously let her hands rest on Callie's thighs as she leaned in the kiss and kissed Callie back with fervor.

It wasn't until they both heard a subtle cough nearby that they unwillingly pulled apart. Looking up, they saw Mark looking at them with an amused expression on his face. "Ladies, as much as I like seeing you get along so...ehm...well, you might want to consider a less public place before doing the McNasty at a wedding reception." He winked before walking back to the crowd.

"I'll behave from now on", Callie said to Arizona.

"But what if I don't want you to behave.." Arizona answered, looking as innocent as possible but the lust clearly visible in her eyes.

"Let's go", Callie managed to say before grabbing the blondes hand and pulling her from her seat.


	2. Dream a little dream of me

Title: It's about sex and saving lives (2/?)  
Author: emdha  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: N17  
Summary: The beginning of the relationship.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

They made their way through the crowd as soon as possible, bumping in to people and nearly tripping over their own feet.

"Whoa, what's the rush?!", Christina yelled when she almost toppled over because Arizona smacked right in to her. She let her gaze wonder over the couple for a few seconds before adding "I know that look. That's a dirty sex look. You're gonna do dirty gay things on my kitchen floor."

Callie tried to look away in embarrassment and impatiently pulled her girlfriends hand. Arizona wouldn't give in though. Instead, she turned to face Christina and replied "I'm planning on doing a LOT of dirty sexy gay things to Callie tonight, you're right about that...care to join us?" she added with a wink. Christina choked on the gulp of whine she just took, and Callie's eyes widened in horror.

"Wha...what? Are you kidding me?! I don't do dirty sexy gay!" Christina stuttered.

"Not so tough now, are you? Of course I'm kidding" Arizona said, laughing. "Let's go Cal, we've got some dirty things to do".

The couple turned towards the exit, but Christina grabbed Callie's arm and warned her "this one's a keeper Cal, but I better not see dirty sex looks when I get home or I swear to god I'll accept that invitation, jump right in and ruin all the fun for both of you."

"Have fun, drive safe, have safe dirty gay sex!" she yelled as the couple ran off.

Callie tipped the cabdriver big, the compensate for the little show they had put on for him on the back seat. She thought they actually might have fogged up the window a little.

Once inside, Callie opened up a bottle of fine red whine and poured two glasses. She handed one to Arizona and they both sat at the high kitchen counter, talking about the wedding and laughing about Christina.

"That girl has issues!", Arizona said. "I wonder how Owen puts up with her."

"She's fun though. She's a nice roommate. Doesn't ask any questions, cleans, makes sure there's always enough comfort food...and most importantly: takes care of the constant supply of liquor. Very important." Arizona nodded in agreement while taking a sip of her whine.

"Plus, she was there when I was in ...you know...that period. We danced it out and got drunk a lot in this room. Good memories," she added, a smile forming on her face. "That was, before I met you of course. Nowadays we just dance and get drunk for no reason. Happiness maybe. Anyway, it's fun."

"You were kidding right, about Christina joining us?", Callie asked insecurely.

A grin spread across Arizona's face as she took another sip of her whine. Callie watched her eagerly.

"What if I wasn't?" she teasingly shot back after what felt like ages.

"Uhm, I hope it's the alcohol talking right now, because if not, then I hate to say it and I didn't think it was possible with you, but: major turn of. I'm actually considering celibacy right now" Callie stated as she put her glass of whine on the counter and started to get up.

Arizona pouted her lip and gave Callie a sad look. "Really? That's too bad..." Leaning forward, until her lips where close to Callie's ear, she whispered "...because I was just thinking how great you look in that outfit and how great you must look without it. I very much care to find out tonight." Callie chuckled at those words, and just as the thought her voice couldn't go more lower, Arizona added huskily "tonight is just about the two of us. We've been putting this off way too long, don't you think?"

"Eh...yeah", Callie managed to say as she swallowed hard. This woman was going to be the death of her.

She didn't know whether she liked the control Arizona seemed to have over her or not. It was usually her part, the seductress. But just one little sentence could leave Callie speechless and it surprised her a little. In a good way, she guessed. Nonetheless, she decided to switch positions. As she hopped of her seat, her body came very close to Arizona's and she decided to take advantage of it. Taking one step forward, she placed her body between Arizona's legs and rested her hand on her thigh. With the other hand, she took the whine from Arizona and placed the glass on the counter carefully. Arizona watched her expectantly as she put her own hands on Callie's and stroked them lightly.

Callie was totally lost in those blue eyes that were watching her intently, as if to memorize every feature of Callie's face.

"God...you're beautiful" Callie let out with a sigh. She leaned in a bit and nuzzled her nose to Arizona's cheek. She breathed in deeply and let her hands slide up her thighs a little. "And you smell so good" she added in a soft voice. Arizona closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness of the dark woman before her.

This was so much more than a fling. They had been together for a few weeks now but still hadn't had proper sex yet, not in the last place thanks to Christina Yang. But even without the sex, Arizona felt that constant yearning for the gorgeous latina, she wanted to know everything about her and could spend whole evenings listening to her, talking to her and enjoying her company. She never felt like this with anyone else. In her other relationships, it got boring after a while and it would just be sex that kept them together. And the sex often wasn't even that spectacular.

But with Callie...it was different. She knew everything with her was going to be different. The way Callie was exploring her at the moment, really taking in every detail there was to find about her, turned her on more than anything. She wanted nothing more than to crush her lips onto hers and run her fingers through those long dark locks. Instead, she let Callie explore her a bit more.

Callie was completely caught up in taking in everything she could about this amazing woman in front of her. Her intoxicating scent made her impossible to resist. After a few minutes of exploring, she buried her face in the blonde curls and inhaled deeply.

"I don't remember ever being this turned on just by looking at someone" she said with a sigh.

Arizona took her hands from Callie's and moved them to cup Callie's face and turn her head to face her. She laid her forehead to Callie's.

"I don't remember ever being this turned on just by being looked at" Arizona replied, her eyes still closed. She bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Really, really...turned on" she let out.

At those words, Callie was done exploring and leaned in to graze her lips to Arizona's. Finally, she took her lips between hers and felt urging hands on the back of her head, pulling her closer. Arizona parted her lips and felt a tongue slowly slide over her bottom lip. She sucked on it a bit and let her own tongue slide against it. The kiss was slow, tantalizingly slow. They were both lost in the sensation in the feel of each others lips. This wasn't just a kiss: they were tasting each other. Callie took the blondes bottom lip between her teeth and started nibbling on it, sucking and sliding her tongue over it. Meanwhile, her hands moved up her thighs some more while pulling up the blue dress and came to rest with her thumbs almost touching Arizona's center through the fabric of her dress. Instinctively, Arizona moved her hips up, but Callie pressed them back down. Still kissing, she took both Arizona's legs in her hands and wrapped them around her hip, allowing her to step in between and press her body even closer to hers. She couldn't resist the urge to press her hips forward and Arizona moaned loudly into her mouth at the sudden intimate contact Callie was creating. It felt like they were made for each other: their bodies matched perfectly.

Callie started to feel a bit light headed, the feel of the blondes lips and her scent were really getting to her. After what felt like hours of slow, tantalizing kisses, she pulled back to regain some of the control left in her body. Arizona felt the same way: she needed to breathe, or this was going to be over soon. When their lips lost contact, they both kept their eyes closed and tried to get their breathing back to normal.

Suddenly, Arizona's eyes shot open as she felt her legs being released and she was being pulled of the chair. "What're we...Cal....""We're continuing this in my room, because I don't know if Christina meant what she said, but I'd rather not take my chances" Callie explained, while leading Arizona to her bedroom.

As soon as Callie closed the door behind them, she felt hands circling her waist and a body pressed up adainst her back. Arizona wiped the dark locks to the side and started sucking on the soft skin behind her ear. Callie pressed herself against the door for support, as her legs almost gave in the moment Arizona took her lobe in between her lips and started sucking it. Callie could hear her ragged breaths in her ear. Arizona moved her hands to Callie's front and started undoing her belt, never losing contact with the side of Callie's neck. She slowly pulled it all the way out and carelessly threw it on the floor. Next, she started unzipping her pants. She let her fingers slide over the top of the lace black panties, but not moving her hand in. Callie stifled back a groan and bucked her hips forward. She was still trapped between the blonde and the door, and it made her hot as hell.

Arizona started undoing the ties on Callie's shoulders that held the cute top together. As soon as they came loose, the shirt slid of her body and fell to the ground. A shiver went through Callie's whole body as she felt one fine hand caress her stomach, while the other went up to cup her breast. Arizona could feel her nipple harden under her touch and it made her let out a little sigh of delight in the back of Callie's neck. She took the nipple between her fingers and softly tugged it through the fabric of the black lace bra. Meanwhile, her other hand moved south and toyed with the ridge of the sexy panties.

Callie shuddered and held her hands against the door for support, as she started to pant and press her body into Arizona's. "God Ari...touch me...please...." she whimpered.

Suddenly, the hands were gone. "Turn around", Callie heard in a low voice, filled with passion and anticipation. Slowly, she obeyed. Arizona was standing next to the bed.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat the moment Callie turned around. She couldn't believe it. There she was, standing in a bedroom opposite the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. Her eyes dark, wanton and lust clearly visible. Her wild dark hair spreading across her shoulders and her back. Arizona couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the lips, full of their kissing. She let her gaze wander south and stopped at her chest, heaving hard, the desire very visible.

Slowly, Callie came walking up to the bed, stopping just before Arizona, their noses almost touching. "You turn around", she whispered. Arizona eyed her closely, before willingly turning her back on Callie. Callie started unzipping her dress, carefully pulling the zipper all the way down, just where the dimples of her lower back became visible. She laid her hands on Arizona's shoulders and gently pushed the dress of her body. She could see the heavy rise and fall of the blondes exposed shoulders, signalling her arousal as well. Not bearing the space between them any second longer, Arizona spun around and crushed her lips to Callie's. Her tongue quickly found its way in and soon they were devouring each other again in frenzied passion. "Lose the pants", Arizona panted into Callie's mouth. She pushed the pants and panties down and Callie quickly stepped out of them. Callie started moving towards the bed, never losing contact with Arizona's lips, and pushed them onto it.

Callie's hands roamed her body as Arizona tilted her head to the side and thrust her hip up in anticipation. She felt teeth gently biting the skin of her neck, followed by a soothing tongue and wet kisses. It drove her wild beyond anything. Callie moved lower and brought her hand up to cup a breast. She then lowered her mouth and settled on the erect nipple through the fabric of her bra. Her hand moved under the lace and she took the other nipple between her fingers. While caressing it, she started her sweet assault on the other one with her mouth, and licked it through the lace. The contract of skin and fabric made Arizona moan loudly and arch her back. She was clutching the sheets around her and clenched her fists. Shivers were shooting through her whole body and she felt the wetness pooling from her center.

After a few minutes of nibbling and sucking, Callie moved her mouth south and started planting kisses across the smooth expanse of her stomach. She skipped the lace covered part and instead, started sucking the inside of her thighs, drawing circles with her tongue and sweeping closer to her center with each stroke. Callie placed both Arizona's legs over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Arizona breathing heavily, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

She placed her mouth on the panties, over her wet hot center and started licking her through the lace. Arizona's put the back of her hand over her mouth as she let out a loud moan of desire. "God Calliope", she panted as she lost herself in the feel of the fabric against her clit, creating a friction she never experienced before. She was so close but she didn't want it to end yet. Keep breathing, stay calm, she reminded herself in her head. For a moment, Callie's mouth left her to undo her from her panties. Arizona took the opportunity to somewhat regain her control. But when Callie moved her mouth back down, all control flew out the window all over again.

Callie slowly slid her tongue up through her folds a few times, making Arizona cry out because of the direct contact she was finally feeling. Callie was enjoying the sounds she got out of her and it urged her on even more. Without warning, she settled her mouth over her clit and sucked on it. She switched between sucking and quickly flicking her tongue over it.

"Ooooh, god Calliope, don't stop, don't stop..." Arizona panted. She looked down across her body and saw a mass of dark hair spread across her stomach and it sent her over the edge. She felt the first ripples of climax surge through her body.

"Yes, Ooooh I'm....." she didn't get to finish that sentence as Callie pushed a finger inside her and licked her swollen nub fervently. "Calliope!" Arizona cried out as a powerful orgasm took over her body completely. Callie felt her walls tighten around her finger. The small body trembled in her hands as she kept her mouth and finger working their magic on her, keeping her on the height of her climax for as long as possible.

Callie kept her finger and mouth on her while Arizona was riding out her climax. "That was.... oh my god I don't even know what that was, it was....." she was hushed by Callie's mouth upon hers. She rolled them over so she was on top. She parted Callie's legs with her own and slid her leg in between. She moved her arms around to undo the brunette of her bra. She brought her knee up to Callie's center and gently pressed up, feeling the wetness of her hot center and causing Callie to thrust her hip up impatiently. Arizona saw that Callie was too aroused to be teased, and to be honest, Arizona wanted to feel her right now so she moved her hand in between them and cupped Callie's mound. "Oh I need to feel you so badly" she sighed as she slid one finger easily into her. She heard her name being panted, barely audible. Slowly pumping in and out, she pressed her whole body into Callie's and placed wet kissed on her collarbone. She added a second finger as she pressed her own wet center down onto Callie's thigh, causing both women to moan and grind uncontrollably against each other. Arizona took a nipple between her teeth. Callie thrust her hip up and tugged Arizona's hair, causing her to bite down on the sensitive nub.

"Ari....I'm so close..." Callie was panting heavily now. Arizona added a third finger and started a steady rhythm, frantically pumping in and out of her, all the while rubbing her center over Callie's smooth thigh.

Their legs entwined, both women panting and riding towards their release, their mouths found each other. Arizona brought her thumb up and started stroking Callie's clit, all the while pumping inside her. "Jesus Ari....I'm coming..." Callie moaned and Arizona felt her walls tighten around her fingers and her body arching into hers. It sent her over the edge for the second time and simultaneously, they cried out into each others mouths, letting their orgasms erupt and take over completely.

After the waves of pleasure subsided, Arizona rolled off and they laid next to each other, totally spent.

"That was amazing" Callie said.

"Awesome", Arizona responded.

"Seriously?! Awesome?"

Arizona turned on her side and flopped her arm over Callie's body. "Relax, in my world, 'awesome' is about the best it gets. And trust me, this was.... awesome" she laughed as she placed a sweet kiss on Callie's shoulder.

"In that case...I couldn't have said it better myself. Awesome.....I guess."

The satisfied laugh that spread across her girlfriends face was the last thing she saw before Callie's eyes closed and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. One for my baby

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (3/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: N17  
bSummary/b: The relationship develops...

bAuthor's note/b: There will a bit of Christina Yang too, simply because she is the funniest character on the show and that makes her perfect for adding a bit of humor between all the smut...  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

Callie was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, lying on her bed and thinking about the last few amazing weeks she spent with Arizona. Her whole perspective on life had changed since the blonde came along. She was happier, brighter and better at work than ever before. This of course didn't stay unnoticed by her fellow colleagues. It gave Mark and Christina a chance to mock her every time they had a chance. But she just couldn't hide it: every time she saw her girlfriend wheel by, hell every time she was just thinking of her (which was basically all the time) she couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

She also couldn't stop herself from occasionally dragging Arizona into an on-call room for a steamy make-out session or something a little less innocent. They mostly tried to keep their voices down, but considering the things Arizona could do to her, it was impossible to stay quiet. On the other hand, she figured everyone already knew what was going on in on-call rooms. That's what on-call rooms are for, right?

Callie was also surprised at how natural it all felt. She was never aware of the fact that she was dating a woman, or of what other people might think of that. She didn't feel the slightest urge to keep this relationship a secret. Except for one person: her father.

Callie knew her father wouldn't approve. She had been thinking of ways to tell him for days now, because she really wanted her parents to meet Arizona. But she didn't know what the consequences would be and that scared her. Fortunately, Arizona hadn't asked yet: she wasn't pressuring her. Callie suspected that Arizona somehow felt her fear and knew better than to mention the parents thing just yet.

Callie turned to face her sleeping girlfriend who was silently sleeping next to her. She was laying on her back, head tilted to the side, her blonde curls spread across the fluffy pillow. Most of the sheets had slipped off during the night, so her naked form was exposed from the waist up. One hand was lying on her stomach, the other was carelessly thrown above her head. Her chest was moving up and down slowly at every relaxed breath she took.

The bright morning light that shone through the gap of the curtains enlightened the exposed skin and Callie felt a sense of pride and possession rushing through her body. She looked like a sleeping angel. Callie reached out her hand and touched a nipple, rolling it through her fingers very softly, not wanting Arizona to wake up just yet. Arizona stirred a bit, but continued her steady breathing. Slowly, Callie moved her body closer and started drawing circles around the other nipple with her tongue. She swirled around the nub and flicked her tongue over it quickly. She made sure to keep her touches soft and gentle, barely touching the skin. Her nipples became erect under her touch and a long sigh escaped Arizona's mouth. Callie looked up: she still seemed to be sleeping, or she was processing her touches into the dream she was having.

Callie left her breasts and moved her head across her stomach downwards. She blew on her skin softly, tracing a line down and moving the sheets further down. When she reached her mound, she touched her with featherlike strokes and placed a soft kiss. With her hands, she parted her legs slightly so she could allow her mouth entrance. She looked at the glistering folds in anticipation and slowly lowered her head until her lips were less than an inch from her center. Looking up, she noticed Arizona's chest was moving faster now, and so was her breathing.

She parted her folds with one long, slow stroke of her tongue.

"Mmmm…" she heard Arizona mumble.

Callie stiffened her tongue and slowly entered her. She moved her tongue sideways and massaged her walls, drawing a muffled moan from her lover. She started rhythmically pumping her tongue in an out now, slowly waking Arizona up from her sleep.

"Ohhh…mmmmm Calliope…" she sighed drowsily. Callie moved her hand up and took Arizona's, assuring her that she was in fact in a safe bed, being pleasured by her girlfriend. Arizona squeezed her hand as Callie slipped her tongue out and started flicking her clit instead. She looked up and the complete form of surrender lying beneath her almost took her breath away. Arizona had her eyes still closed, her head thrown back into the pillows, her hand clutching her hair and her other hand squeezing Callie's, digging her nails into her skin in pleasure. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth to prevent her from crying out. Her back arched every time Callie's tongue stroked her sensitive nub, and her whole body was squirming under her touch.

"Jesus Calliope, keep doing that…yesss…." Her words urged Callie on even more and she settled her mouth over her clit, frantically sucking on it and moaning into her, the tremors of her voice causing Arizona half sleeping-form to cry out her name into the pillow.

Arizona really started to pant heavily now and Callie knew it wouldn't take much more to send her flying. She felt Arizona starting to tremble as the first waves of orgasm started rippling through her body.

"Yes….god yes….ohhhhhh" she panted softly, arching her back up as she let a mindblowing climax take over her body and make her cry out in pleasure. There was nothing more than soft sheets and Callie's mouth on her.

Callie took her mouth from Arizona and slowly kissed her way up, planting wet kisses across her stomach. Arizona still had her eyes closed and her breathing hadn't returned to normal yet. Callie placed kisses in the crook of her neck as her hand stroked her stomach and chest, bringing her girlfriend back to reality.

"Good morning" she whispered into the blonde curls.

Arizona let out a stunned laugh. "Good morning to you too…wow…this definitely beats the sound of my alarm clock. Definitely something I could get used to." She let out a yawn as the words left her mouth.

"You're cute when you're sleepy," Callie whispered. "I'm gonna make you breakfast. Eggs? Pancakes? You pick."

"What did I do to deserve all this?!" Arizona asked.

Callie nuzzled her neck and simply said "you make me the happiest girl alive, so I think you deserve at least a nice breakfast from your girlfriend."

"Well then, pancakes it is" Arizona replied.

"Good. You sleep some more." Callie put on a t-shirt and shorts and left the bedroom.

Arizona fell back into the pillow. She was so touched by what Callie had said. She never imagined such simple words could make her so fulfilled. She felt as if it was her personal task to make Callie happy and she had succeeded. Never had she cared about someone as much as she did about Callie. With a satisfied smile on her face, she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

Fifteen minutes later, the delicious smell of Callie's cooking woke her up again. She scrambled some clothes from the floor and made her way to the kitchen. She laughed at the sight before her: Callie was dancing to her own singing while flipping pancakes ridiculously high and skilfully catching them in the pan again.

"Hello my barely naked chef, need a hand?"

Callie jumped five feet in the air and forgot to catch the pancake she just threw into the air. It landed gracefully on her head.

Arizona burst into laughter. Callie put her hand on her waist and crooked her hip to the side, the pancake still lying on her hair, covering her forehead and slightly blocking her view. Callie crooked her eyebrow and shot Arizona a bemused look."I'm so sorry!" Arizona managed to say between fits of laughter.

"What, something funny?"

Arizona turned around, wiping away the tears and trying to stop laughing. But when she turned around and saw the ridiculous image before her again, she let out another howl of laughter.

Just then, Christina walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks, observing the little showpiece. Her eyes shot forth and back between Callie and Arizona, demanding an explanation.

"Well, so much for dirty sexy. You gay people have weird games, you know that?" Shaking her head, she walked over to the fridge. "Damn, forgot to buy eatable things."

She looked over at Callie's head.

"Is your hair clean?" she asked.

"Uhm…yeah, why?"

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"Ew, no of course not!"

Callie's eyes widened in disbelief as Christina walked up to her and yanked the pancake off of her head. "Great, thanks" she mumbled, taking a bite from the pancake and retreating to her bedroom.

"Wow, that was…interesting" Arizona broke the silence, still staring at the closed door.

"Oh my god, she did not just eat a pancake off of my head. Christina Yang did not just eat off of my head."

"Well, you do make a lovely plate," Arizona teased, snaking her arms around Callie's neck and leaning in for a kiss.

Just as Callie leaned in, Christina came bursting in again. "Awen't you fuppofed to get weady?!" she said, mouth stuffed with pancake.

"What're you talking about Christina?"Callie asked, confused. "And please, swallow first."

"Check your pagers! Mayor trauma coming in! All hands on deck! Surgeries, lots of surgeries!" Christina's cheeks flushed at those last words.

Callie and Arizona both ran into the bedroom, frantically searching for their pagers.

"Shit, gotta go" Callie sweared.

"Yup, me too."

"Guess we'll have to finish this later. Here" Callie said, throwing Arizona her pants and top.

"Thanks. But I'll need underwear first Calliope" she answered.

"Can't find them here. Oh well, you don't need panties anyway. This way I have less to undress when I meet you in the on call room.." Callie shot Arizona a wicked grin.

"Remember me to take you up on that" she replied, her voice full of promise.

Christina was impatiently waiting in the kitchen, stuffing her bag with pancakes. "One more for the road...ready, set, let's go!" she yelled. No response.

"Damn it. I'm not missing out on the best surgeries just because those two play pancake-Frisbee rather than save lives" she mumbled to herself. With that, she ran out the door.

The hospital was a mess. There were doctors, patients and relatives everywhere. Due to a great hotel fire, Seattle Grace was filled with burn victims. The smell it caused throughout the whole building was nausiating.

Arizona was assigned to a young man with severe burn damage together with Mark. Almost all the nerves in his arms were exposed, his skin was completely burnt from the neck down. The pour guy was screaming all day. Arizona tried to calm him, but without success. She had a hard time herself staying calm, the horrible sight of his skin and the smell it spread almost caused her to her faint more than once. But she couldn't. She had to be strong for this patient.

Callie was treating a fireman who got caught in the burning hotel. The man had saved more than 10 people before collapsing himself. He was a hero and Callie was determined to fix him. Fortunately, there wasn't much damage, just a broken leg but he should be fine. Nothing she couldn't fix.

Callie kept shooting glances at the room where Arizona was in, treating a patient who didn't stop screaming and crying. Callie knew how badly he was injured, and she knew how hard this must be on Arizona, seeing him squirming in pain. Arizona always cared for her patients, it's one of the things that made her a brilliant doctor. She felt sorry for her and wished she could hold her for a moment, to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be OK.

Callie decided to grab a bite, since she hadn't eaten all day. She decided to bring some for Arizona as well, she looked like she could use some.

After five minutes of absent mindedly nibbling the straw of her juice without actually drinking it, Callie was startled by Arizona plopping down at her table, sighing loudly and lying her head in her arms on the table.

Callie laid her hand on Arizona's arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "I have food. Eat." She held up a strawberry yoghurt. Arizona took it from her and started eating without taste.

The were both thinking the same.

Definitely not a day for some afternoon on-call room delight.

Today, it was about saving lives.

A/N: I know the burn victim episode happened after the Callie-Father conversation, but I needed a reason for them to be paged to the hospital asap, something that actually happened on the show, so that episode came into my mind.

/lj-cut

R&R, tell me what you think guys! Thanks! XoXo


	4. The lady in red

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (4/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: N17  
bSummary/b: Arizona prepares for date with Christina. Not what you think though. Some drama and lots of smut!

bAuthor's note/b: There will a bit of Christina Yang too, simply because she is the funniest character on the show and that makes her perfect for adding a bit of humor between all the smut...  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

After what seemed like a lifetime of fixing broken bones and comforting panicked relatives, Callie plopped down on the couch in the empty attending's locker room. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. Even though none of her patients died on her today, she felt sick to her stomach thinking of all the patients and their families. She almost felt guilty for being so healthy and happy herself.

Suddenly Arizona came bursting in, her eyes filled with tears and her scrubs covered in blood. She smelled horrible. But despite the blood and the smell, Callie lifted her arm and gestured her girlfriend to sit with her. Arizona sat down next to her and Callie pulled her in her arms. That's when Arizona fell apart.

"I…don't…want…to…go…back…out…..there…!" she cried.

"It's OK baby, it's OK…" Callie told her reassuringly, pulling her closer and kissing her hair.

"I…I…can't take it any…more…he's crying and…and screaming and…the pain…and all those other people…"

"Shhhhh, don't talk, let it all out…" Callie whispered, stroking her hair. She felt the hot tears falling on her scrubs. "It's OK…"

Callie felt helpless, she wanted to say all the right words to make her feel better, but nothing came up. All she could do was whisper soft words and let her know she was there for her. It tore her apart but it surprised her that someone else's grief could affect her so much.

After a few minutes, Arizona started to calm down. She let her head fall down in Callie's lap and wrapped her arms around her. She closed her eyes, tired of crying, tired of caring. "I want a bath. A warm bath and a bed" she yawned.

"I know baby, me too" Callie whispered back. "Just a few more hours. Relax for a minute and get back out there. You want me to stay with you and the kid?"

"No, I think I can handle it. I just needed…this" Arizona replied, sleep taking her over. She hugged Callie more tightly and her eyelids got heavier.

Callie felt sleep take her over as well. A few minutes couldn't hurt, she thought.

"I love you" Arizona mumbled, before drifting off.

"I love you too" Callie replied, closing her eyes and dowsing off.

Their words echoed in the empty room. And just like that, they both said it. Nothing awkward, nothing big, but they both truly meant it.

Christina was standing in the doorway, observing the sleeping couple. She needed an orthopaedic consult on one of her patients, but decided against it when she saw her roommate sleeping contently with her girlfriend in her arms. Very un-Christina-like, she chose not to wake them and let them enjoy their moment a bit longer. She turned around and carefully closed the door behind her.

"So….what's up with you and Ortho?" Christina inquired, sneaking up on Arizona charting at the nurses station.

"What do you mean, what's up?" Arizona asked, a bit startled by the direct confrontation.

"I mean, I saw you guys taking a nap earlier and it looked very cosy. Are you getting serious? I mean…not that I care or anything…just curious, that's all."

Arizona eyed her suspiciously. "Right. Yeah, it's getting pretty serious, I mean we love each other and…."

"Woah hold on hold on! Love?! There's love involved???"

"You say it like that's a bad thing" Arizona said. She was starting to get pissed. If this was Christina's way of showing her interest, she was failing miserably.

"It's just that I'm surprised. I didn't think Ortho and Love would ever be a match again after what happened with George and Cardio God."

"Cardio God?!"

"Forget it. You're perky and happy. You don't walk, you wheel. You wear stuffed animals on your scrubs. You drink through a straw. I mean, you're hot and all, but you drink through a freakin' straw!" Arizona opened her mouth to protest, but Christina held up her hand, she wasn't finished yet. "But Ortho clearly loves you. You make her happy. And seeing she's my non-friend slash roommate, I will have to at least like you too from now on. So…you and I are going on a date."

"A….date?" Arizona stuttered.

"Oh come on…don't pull that face on me! Not a Date Date, just a date. You and me, Joe's, liquor shots and a game of darts. Tomorrow night. You in?"

"Uhm, sure, why not" Arizona responded insecurely. Should I be afraid?"

Christina grinned mischievously. "No. Well…maybe. Probably. You'll see." At that, she turned on her heels and walked away. Arizona was still staring after her long after she disappeared around the corner. What the hell was that all about?!

Callie was laughing at the sight of her girlfriend, fidgeting and roaming around her bedroom. There were clothes everywhere; it looked like something exploded.

"So you're going on a date with Christina."

"It's not a Date Date! It's just a….date. Whatever that means" Arizona replied, a bit irritated.

A smile spread across Callie's face. "I'm just teasing babe. I love that you make an effort for me. Getting to know my real non-friends, it's cute. But stop stressing for a moment, come here." She pulled Arizona's arm and cupped her face with her hands. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm only doing it for you" Arizona said, pulling from the embrace and continuing her search for the perfect outfit. "What about this one?" She held up a little flaming red dress that left little to the imagination.

"Hell no. You might even turn Christina gay wearing that."

"I'll take that as a compliment. This one?"

"OK, stop that right now. We've just had a physically and emotionally exhausting 28-hour shift. You're freaking out. You wanted a bath, you're getting your bath. After that, we are going to bed and we're going to have mindblowing hot sex. And if you can do all that without stressing, I'll tell you the do's and don't on Christina Yang afterwards. You think you can do that?"

"Uhm, yeah" Arizona stammered. She stopped listening after the mindblowing hot sex part. "Or we just have sex now and forget about Christina."

Callie snorted. "Tempting, but you still smell of burnt skin."

Arizona pulled up her scrub top and smelled it. "Ugh...yeah I'm taking a bath." She pulled off her clothes while walking to the bathroom, leaving a trail behind her. Callie could just sneak a peak of her naked form before it disappeared into the other room.

Callie quickly grabbed her bag and started on a little plan of her own.

Arizona sighed when she lowered her body in the hot water. This was just what she needed. She felt her tense muscles relax and she closed her eyes in delight. The lavender scented bathing soap affected her senses and she immediately started to feel sleepy. She heard Callie rummaging around in her bedroom. "Everything OK babe?" she yelled, playing with the water and washing her hair.

"Everything's fine!" Callie yelled back.

Reassured, Arizona leaned back and within seconds, she was in a deep sleep.

Half an hour later, Arizona woke up from a deep sleep. The water had turned lukewarm and the foam had vanished. Drowsily, she heaved herself from the bathtub and dried her wet body and hair with a soft towel. She put on a sexy night piece she had ready for tonight.

"Calliope?" she called. No answer. "Babe?". Silence. Slightly worried, Arizona hurried into the bedroom, only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

There were lit candles everywhere. There was a pot filled with hot tea, and a plate with what looked like expensive chocolate on the night shelf. Her clothes were all cleaned up and back in the closet, and they were replaced by feathers and rose petals all over the floor and the bed. Relaxing music was very softly playing in the background.

But what touched her the most: Callie was fast asleep, curled up in the bed, wearing a sexy nightie that showed off all her features. Her hands were both under the pillow, supporting her head. She must have been waiting for Arizona to finish, but didn't want to rush her.

A loving smile formed on Arizona's face. She stood at the foot of the bed for a few minutes, realizing how lucky she was, having this amazing woman lying in her bed and waiting for her. She felt actual tears well up so she looked up, blinking them away. She switched off her stereo and blew out all the candles. Carefully, she climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheets over herself and her girlfriend. She pressed her body softly into Callie's back and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you" she whispered in her neck, joining her girl in a deep sleep.

Callie woke up with a start. What time was it? What happened? 2:30?! Damn it, I must have fallen asleep, she thought. That's when she noticed the small body pressed up against her back, snoring softly into her back.

Suddenly, she panicked. I need to get out of this bed! was all she could think. Careful not to wake Arizona, she slid from under her arm and out of the bed.

Arizona woke up at the coldness around her. She rolled to her side and was confused to find Callie missing. Barely awake, she sat up, looking around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She pulled on her robe and made her way to the living room.

Callie was staring out the window, holding a cup of tea. She didn't even look when Arizona came in.

A horrible feeling crept up on Arizona when she noticed that Callie was wearing her coat and her handbag was on the table, packed.

"Calliope?"

Silence.

"Cal, please talk to me. I'm freaking out here."

Silence.

"Is it because I kept you waiting tonight? I'm so sorry, if I knew..." Arizona shifted her feet nervously. She eyed Callie closely and was shocked to see that she had red, puffy eyes from crying. She didn't know whether to keep her distance or comfort her. What was going on?!

"I uh....I panicked" Callie said, her voice trembling. She was looking intently at the cup she was holding, her hands trembling, too. She cleared her throat before continuing "I panicked and I needed to get out of there."

Arizona tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look up. "I don't understand. Why..."

"I'm scared. And confused. Mostly scared. Of you. Of us and this...wow, I'm rambling...I feel like this can't be happening to me. Like I'll wake up soon and realize it was all just a good dream and I can go back to my crappy life now."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Callie stopped her. "Don't. You...you don't know how afraid I wake up every morning" she said, shaking her head. "The first thing I do is check if you're still there. When I see you talking to another woman, I compare myself to her, assuming you are, too." She looked up and finally looked Arizona in the eyes. "My previous relationships haven't exactly been a success. You know that, I mean...people talk. But you don't know how exhausting it is to feel like this all the time. When I'm with you, I don't want the moment to end, afraid I'll lose you if we part. And when you look at me with those blue eyes, I drown in them but at the same time, I'm always searching if there's something else in them, pity or... boredom maybe, because I just can't believe you're with me. George and Erica, they told me they loved me and they left me." Tears were streaming down her face now. "They left me. And I was miserable for a long time. And then you came along and put me together again. And I love you so much it hurts, and I'm afraid you don't love me back, I'm afraid to be alone and miserable again, I..." her voice was thick with emotion now. "I'm afraid." She wiped away the tears, looking away embarrassed.

Arizona's eyes were filled with tears, too. She bit her nails nervously all through Callie's emotional display. She wanted to take her in her arms so badly, but she knew Callie needed to ramble. So she stood there. It was the right thing to do.

"Anyway, I wanted to leave, so I put on my coat. But I couldn't bring myself to leave. I was hoping you'd come for me, to stop me. So I made tea to put if off. But I don't blame you if you let me leave. I mean, who wants a jealous and insecure train wreck as a girlfriend right." She tried to sound tough, but the emotion in her voice betrayed her.

Arizona couldn't restrain herself any longer and walked up to Callie. She took the cup from her hands and put it on the table. She ran her fingers over Callie's cheek. Callie tried to look away, afraid to look into her eyes. She was still trembling and she was shivering under Arizona's touch. Arizona turned Callie's head and forced her to look at her. "Hey. Look at me. Calliope please." She tightened her grip on Callie's face so it was impossible for her to look away any longer. "Look at me" Arizona said, her voice thick with emotion and fear.

They looked deeply into each others eyes. Arizona tried to show her how she felt just by looking at her. She could see the hurt and fear in Callie's eyes and it broke her heart. Callie looked back.

What she saw in those beautiful blue eyes, took all of her fear away. There was no pity or boredom. All she saw was love. Tears and pure love.

Without saying a word, Arizona took Callie's lips between hers and kissed her with all the love she had to give. It was slow, soft and sweet, but never had her kisses meant as much as this one. Gradually, Callie stopped shivering and relaxed into the kiss. Arizona pulled away and looked into Callie's brown eyes again, still holding her face tightly. She felt a tear roll down her own face.

"I love you so much Calliope, it hurts me too. I've never been as insecure as I am with you. I feel all the things you're feeling, too. But I'm confident about us. And you have to remember that I will never, ever leave you. I don't want to leave you because it will make me just as miserable. I'm afraid too, just like you. But I want to make this work. You don't realize how amazing you are. I have to say that more often. And I don't compare you to anyone, because nothing, Calliope Torres, nothing compares to you. You will never lose me and I will never leave you...because I love you. So...yeah, I'm stopping you. Come back to bed so I can show you how much I really love you."

Callie looked at her in amazement for a while, before pulling Arizona to her and pressing her lips upon hers again. This time, the kiss was more urgent and passionate. Arizona let her tongue slide in and start her assault on Callie's mouth. Soon, they were stumbling back to the bedroom, all the while kissing and Callie pulling off her coat and Arizona's robe.

They fell onto the bed, Arizona on top. Callie tried to switch positions, but Arizona pressed her down with her whole body. "Lay back" she whispered. She stood up and started to light the candles Callie stalled out earlier that night. When the room was dimly lit by soft romantic candlelight, Arizona crawled back into bed and settled over Callie again. Her hand grazed up her thigh and pushed the sexy nightie up. Callie started her sweet assault on Arizona's neck, who was working her magic on the inside of Callie's thigh. Callie pulled down the straps of the Arizona's night piece and pulled it down. She settled her mouth on one exposed breast, circling her nipple and fondling the other one with her hand. Arizona moaned softly and cupped Callie's mound under her nightie.

Both women were panting. Arizona pulled Callie up, so she was straddling her, her legs on either side of her waist. Callie's mouth left her nipple so they could both pull their nightwear off, their eyes never leaving each others. When they were both naked, they dived for each others mouths again, their bodies writhing against each other. They held each other tightly, wanting to be as close as possible. Callie moved her hand in between their bodies and slid one finger through the blondes folds. The moment she entered her, Arizona took Callie's bottom lip and bit down on it. Callie added a second finger and raked her thumb over her swollen nub. Arizona tugged the dark locks and started moving her body up an down on Callie's fingers. Her lips were grazing Callie's and Callie could feel her ragged breath on her lips. Their eyes were still locked.

Arizona started moving her hand down too and entered Callie with one swift motion. Now it was Callie's turn to moan in pleasure against her girlfriends mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment but Arizona whispered "look at me Calliope." There it was again: love. Calliope felt the tears well up again, tears of happiness this time. She took Arizona's lips again while their bodies found a steady rhythm, pumping and writhing against each other. This wasn't just sex. They were making love to each other, slow, sweet love. Arizona left her mouth and kissed away the single tear that was running down her cheek.

Lost in the passion of their lovemaking, they fell back against the pillows. Arizona was adding pressure now by placing her hip behind her pumping hand. She was panting heavily now as she felt Callie's long fingers slide in and out of her, all the while applying just the right amount of pressure on her clit with her thumb. "Calliope...I'm coming" she whispered through ragged breaths, her nose touching Callie's and looking at her intensely. She could see she was close, too.

Callie felt waves of pleasure spread through her whole body. Her walls tightened around Arizona's fingers, just as she felt Arizona start to tremble uncontrollably. They didn't close their eyes as their orgasms took over, but they kept their eyes locked, the lust and the love visible in them. Callie arched her back in pleasure and felt like she was going to pass out by the sheer force of her climax. Arizona kept whispering "I love you, I love you, I love you" as she rode out her amazingly strong climax, never losing contact with her lovers eyes.

Their lips met as the waves of pleasure subsided.

"I love you too. So much" Callie whispered in to her mouth.

"So you're not leaving?" Arizona asked.

"Never."

+++

A/N: bit of an emotional chapter, but tears and rambling usually lead to hot sex so I had to try it! Next chapter will be a happy one, promise. Please tell me what you think of the story! XoXo

/lj-cut


	5. Girls just wanna have fun

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (5/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: R  
bSummary/b: The Arizona/Christina date! Less smut, more humor (I hope...)

bAuthor's note/b: There will a bit of Christina Yang too, simply because she is the funniest character on the show and that makes her perfect for adding a bit of humor between all the smut...  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

bSong/b: Amanda Marshall – Sunday Morning After

lj-cut text="Read more"

Arizona woke up the next morning from a slap in her face. "Ouch, what the hell!" she yelled.

Callie woke up with a start, her body flying up. "What? Where? Who?" She looked around in panic, only to find her girlfriend rubbing her nose, a pained expression on her face. "Oh my god, did I do that?" She sighed in relief as Arizona smiled. "I think you just bitch slapped me."

"I'm sorry babe" Callie said, planting a soft kiss on her girlfriends nose.

"It's OK. I do prefer your other wake up method though" she replied with a wicked grin, referring to the day before and Callie waking her up in the sexiest of ways. She pulled Callie in for a tender kiss. "I figured you would. Just trying out different things" Callie mumbled against her lips. She laid down in Arizona's arms and closed her eyes again. They both remained silent for a while, revelling in the moment. They were still exhausted from the previous day and the emotional display of feelings that followed. Their shift was starting in two hours, but they didn't feel like going back to all the drama yet.

"So, big day huh? Your date." Callie said after a few minutes.

"Yeah. That reminds me, you still owe me a Christina-manual," Arizona replied, stroking Callie's hair.

Callie thought deeply for a while. "I would start with 'don't be perky', but that's not gonna happen. Do try not to talk butterflies and rainbows to much."

"But I like butterflies and rainbows! What about puppies?"

"I think puppies are a safe subject. So is Indiana Jones. She digs Harrison Ford. Something about sweat and whips, if I remember correctly."

"And old" Arizona added.

"I know, it's weird. By the way, by no means mention her father. She watched him die in a car crash when she was nine. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"That's so sad! Maybe that's why she's so closed off nowadays."

"I guess. Oh, her ex-fiancée Burke is a no-go as well."

"Preston Burke?! Christina dated Preston Burke? Whoa, she was engaged?! I never figured Christina being the marrying type, especially not to Preston Burke. To be honest, I think she'd make a good lesbian."

Callie sniggered in her arms. "She might have a feminist touch, but Christina doesn't dig holes."

"Calliope, language!"

"About that, if you think that was rude, brace yourself, because Christina swears like a sailor after a few drinks. Good luck with that."

"Hmm, then I guess we'll have an alcohol-free night. I think I can do that."

"HA, Christina doesn't do alcohol-free either."

Arizona's face dropped. "Is there anything I CAN talk about, or am I just in for a night of awkward silence? I'm starting to get nervous again."

Callie turned to face Arizona and cupped her cheek in her hand. "Just be you. That was enough for me to fall in love with you."

Arizona looked down at her sweetly. "I just want to be fabulous tonight, for you."

"You are fabulous. Just flash those killer dimples once in a while and you'll do fine. Don't be nervous. She'll love you" Callie comforted her, giving her a peck on the lips before jumping out of bed. "Come on, let's find you some clothes for your big date!"

+++

The day passed as any other day. It was getting dark outside and Arizona's shift was ending in an hour. Never up until now had she wished for a last minute trauma case, just so she could back out of the dreaded date with a good excuse. Oh well, maybe it would be fun after all.

Callie was searching for Christina, and found her eating lunch in the cafeteria. She plopped down on an empty chair. "So, what are you going to do to my girlfriend tonight?" she inquired.

"Well, I have dinner reservations at this cute Italian restaurant. I have arranged a romantic dessert-pick nick at the boulevard, with a guitar player singing her favourite songs. Afterwards, I plan to take her home with me to make sweet hot monkey love."

"Very funny Christina. You got her all worked up about it you know that? What's your plan? There must be something more to it. I know you, there's always a plan."

"Well, tell her to stop worrying. With Meredith recovering and Izzie gone, there's not a lot of female support left in this hospital. I was just hoping to get to know her better. Is that so hard to believe?" Christina said, trying to pull an innocent face.

"Yeah, coming from you Christina Yang, I find that very hard to believe. So spill it."

"OK, whatever... I want to make sure she's being honest with you alright. After all, as your roommate, I'm the one who needs to put up with you when you're all depressed and dark."

A frown appeared on Callie's forehead.

"So don't think I'm going all soft and friend-like on you now, I'm just doing it to prevent me having to nurse you again, as much fun as it was the first time, I'd rather not. I'm doing it for myself, got it?" Her face flushed more at every word she said and she looked away embarrassed.

A big smile spread across Callie's face. Christina Yang was trying to protect her. Wow, she actually had a heart. Of course, her choice of words couldn't have been worse, but Callie knew what she was trying to say. She knew Christina would never admit to it, though. Callie didn't buy the whole 'I'm doing it for myself' crap for a second.

"Thank you" Callie said.

"Oh well...don't get all mushy on me, you know I can't handle mushy. Plus, I really want to know the secret to her perkiness. Honestly, it's out of this world. All Disney-characters combined don't even match her perkiness. It's sickening. I need to find out. She's like a female Walt Disney."

"Whatever. Just don't be to hard on her or I will know where to find you."

"Whoa, bad ass Torres! I like it!"

"Bye Christina." Callie stood up irritated and left the cafeteria.

"Oh come on, I was kidding!" Christina yelled after her. She laughed to herself as she took a bite of her sandwich.

+++

Arizona was sitting at the bar at Joe's, sipping her gin tonic through a straw. She was drumming her fingers on the counter nervously.

"Everything OK?" Joe asked.

"No. I'm waiting for my date. Well, technically it's not a date date, but just a date."

"I'm confused. Aren't you with Callie?"

"Yeah, but I'm meeting up with her friend. She wants to test me, I'm afraid. I doubt Christina wants to..."

"Christina, as in Christina Yang?" Joe asked. Arizona nodded. Joe turned around and reappeared with a glass of whiskey. "You'll be needing this. Good luck...ah, there she is." Arizona turned around quickly and saw Christina walking up to the bar briskly.

"Sorry I'm late. What are we drinking?" She took a gulp of Arizona's drink. 'Help yourself', Arizona thought.

"Wow Blondie, you started this party without me?! Come, let's sit over there. Joe, I'll have what she's having." She took her drinks and Arizona followed her to a small table in the corner of the bar.

" Wow, that was a boring day. Not one surgery. And since Owen bans me from all his surgeries for no reason, I doubt I will ever see the insides of a human being again. My job sucks" Christina said, taking a generous gulp of her whiskey.

Arizona was looking at her uncomfortably. She had absolutely no idea what to say to that, or what to say in general. She ran all the things Callie said that morning through her head, trying desperately to remember the forbidden subjects.

"What's on your mind? You look funny" Christina eyed her suspiciously. "Spill."

"It's nothing really" Arizona replied quickly and took a sip of her whiskey. She tried not to pull a face as she felt the strong liquor glide through her throat and set her insides on fire.

"Okay, I'll start. So how's the sex with Ortho?"

Arizona almost spit out the whiskey she was holding in her mouth. Instead, she choked violently and started coughing. Tears sprung into her eyes.

"Oh, too soon? I'll save that one for later then, sorry" Christina said carelessly and finished her drink in another gulp. "I'm getting us another drink. Be right back."

She left a stunned Arizona, who was still trying to catch her breath and disappeared into the bathroom to fix her make-up. She leaned onto the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.'This is going to be a long, long night' she said to herself.

+++

Callie was watching TV, but she was unable to focus on the screen. She kept wondering what her two girls where up to. She had already texted Arizona to check up on her, but she didn't respond. Maybe that was a good thing. She actually considered going to Joe's with Mark, but decided against it. She had to trust Christina on this one.

"...and that's how she agreed to go out with me" Arizona finished her story about how she and Callie got to their first date. "How about you and Owen?"

"Well, we didn't really have a first date. We we're sneaking around the hospital for a while, making-out in on-call rooms and big ventilator-rooms or whatever you call them. It became official without either one of us noticing. Anyway, he's a pain in the ass lately so he's not worth talking about tonight. This night needs more alcohol. What do you want?"

Arizona really didn't feel like more alcohol. She was starting to feel tipsy already and she wanted to stay focused tonight. But she knew no alcohol wasn't an option. "A Martini please."

"Yeah I don't order Martini's, it's embarrassing. I'll get you something else" Christina said and headed for the bar, without waiting for a response.

She came back with a tray full of shots and two big glasses filled with a artificial bright yellow and reddish substance. Christina put the salver down proudly. "What are those?" Arizona asked, pointing at the cocktails.

"This, my friend, is a Sex on the Beach. Enjoy" she said, offering Arizona the drink. "I even put in a straw for you."

Arizona took a sip and smacked her lips. "Wow, this is not bad, I like it!"

"Good. So we're gonna play a little game I like to call 'drink and tell' to loosen you up a little bit, since you've been sitting here like you've got a stick stuffed up your ass for the last two hours. The rules are simple. I ask you a question, you take a shot and you answer. Then you ask me."

"And why would I want to answer?"

"Because you want good reviews from me to Callie" Christina said with a grin. "You can ask me first."

Arizona thought long and hard. "Did you ever cheat on an exam?"

Christina took one of the little glasses and finished the glass with one gulp. She gritted her teeth and shook her head as she swallowed. "First of all, that's a lame question. Second: of course not. I'm brilliant. My turn! Have you ever swam in the nude?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just trying to unravel your wild side Blondie. Answer the question."

When I was little, probably yeah."

"You didn't drink."

Reluctantly, Arizona took a glass and spilled the content in her mouth. She felt the tears prickling in her eyes but she blinked them away. This was a game two could play.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?"

"Nope, and not planning to" Christina answered after finishing her second shot.

"Have you ever had sex with a man?"

"Yes, I have actually. He was my first. I was 17, he was 18. It was horrible. I turned gay soon after" Arizona answered more confidently than she felt. The second shot was burning in the back of her throat.

"Wow, that's a radical thing to do after one time of bad sex. Boy, if I would have done that for every time I had bad sex....I'd probably be doing animals by now."

"That's disgusting."

"I know. Ask me."

+++

"What's the most extraordinary place you've ever had sex?" Christina blurted out. They were both pretty drunk by now. One and a half trays filled with empty glasses were lying on the table. Arizona just started on her fourth Sex on the Beach and Christina was long lost in her good friend Jack Daniels.

"In the middle of the cinder court of my high school. She was a fellow cheerleader."

"You were a cheerleader?! Why doesn't that surprise me. You're perky and gay, that must've been heaven for you."

"No, no it wasn't actually. I'm not into perky. I want to tell you a secret." Arizona leaned over the table drunkly and whispered "sometimes even I'm annoyed by my own perkiness." She leant back in her chair again. "Perkiness. That's a strange word. Nerkipess. That's a beautiful word." She grabbed her cocktail and took a large gulp.

Christina observed the blonde woman before her with awe. That girl sure could hold her liquor! she thought. "I need to know. How is sex with a woman for you?"

Arizona smiled widely. "It's wonderful. With Callie, it's the closest thing to heaven. You should try it, really."

"Ugh, I don't dig holes" Christina said, pulling a disgusted face.

Arizona let out a a loud laugh as she threw her head in her neck. "Callie told me you'd say that!" she giggled. Her face suddenly turning seriously, she asked "How many men have you slept with?"

Christina tried to count on her fingers, but her blurry vision made this impossible. She counted 7 finger on her left hand. "Uhm...about eight. Bad sex not included. You?"

"Eleven, and I have never had bad sex."

"That's a lie. But I'll drink to it anyway."

They brought their drinks together and toasted, spilling all over the table as the glasses smashed into each other roughly.

"To alcohol and bad sex!"

"To Callie"

"To Callie's bed having sex with alcohol"

"To alcohol and sex having bed in Callie!"

"I'm drunk"

"Me too"

Suddenly, Arizona stood up and started dancing next to the table, her legs a bit wobbly. "I love this song" she said, closing her eyes and swaying her body to the beat.

"Me too!" Christina jumped up and starting dancing with her to the sound of Blondie singing 'One way or another.'

They ignored the stares they got and let themselves be completely lost in the music and the alcohol.

"This date wasn't bad at all!" Arizona screamed to Christina over the loud music, almost knocking over her chair. Christina wobbled over to the bar and returned with two more shots and artificial cocktails. "What, I thought you said you wanted them all!" Christina shrugged at the look of disbelief on Arizona's face.

'I can do this', Arizona sighed and thought to herself before emptying the liquor in her mouth. It was the last thing she remember of that night.

+++

Callie woke up from loud voices coming from the hallway. She checked her watch. 2 am?! Just as she was about to get up from the couch, the door flew open and Christina literally fell into the apartment, face down. An unmistakable fit of giggles came from the hallway. Arizona wobbled in but didn't see Christina. She toppled over and landed right on her. "Hello doormat number one" she said into Christina's back. "Hello doormat number two" Christina answered, her face still buried in the carpet. They both burst into laughter again. Callie watched the two in shock.

This was definitely not how she imagined this. She was prepared for anything, but this?!

"Eh....you guys had fun?" she asked.

The two drunk surgeons were struggling to get up, holding on to each other for support. "It was awesome. Awe-Some!" Arizona mumbled drunkly. ""I had sex on the beach all night!"

"Excuse me?!" Callie's eyes widened.

"Relax, we did it safe" Christina mumbled, trying to make her way to her bedroom. "Disney is awesome Ortho. Love her. Love – Her!" she rambled, tripping over the couch and falling on to it. Arizona smiled proudly at Callie. "I'm...awesome! And you and alcohol had bed in my sex. Goodnight, my Nerkipess" she ranted, before she collapsed onto the other couch and snored loudly within seconds.

Callie stood observing the two passed out women in her living room for a while, still in shock. Shaking her head and smiling, she walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

+++

Bright sunlight filled the living room. "Ouch." Arizona tried to sit up, but her head didn't come with. She peered through one eye and saw Christina lying on the other couch, still face down, snoring into the leather. It made her head hurt even more. She tried to stand up but again, that damn head of hers wouldn't budge. How to handle this.

Finally, she slid herself of the couch and, like a toddler on hands and knees, she made her way to Callie's bedroom crawling. The bedroom was completely dark, just what she needed. She managed to heave herself onto the bed and crawled under the sheets, completely ignoring her girlfriend who woke up with a start from a not so gently push in her side.

"Ari?"

"Shhhhh. No talking."

Callie looked over at her girlfriend and couldn't help but laugh at the sight: her hair was a complete mess, make-up all over her face, the print of the couch in her left cheek and the smell of a liquor store around her.

"Wow, you look hot" she stated sarcastically.

"Sshhhut up. Brain hurts. Shhhh."

Callie left the room to get Arizona some water and check upon Christina. She walked into the living room and laughed again as she saw Christina moaning, lying face up now on the couch, a wet towel draped over her face.

"Oooh..this is what hell must feel like. Can you check if there's a truck parked on my head?"

"So, I take it you had fun last night?" Callie asked, walking over to the kitchen to get some water.

"Oh yes, Disney rocks. Wild one, you got there. Why am I on a couch when my bed is 20 meters away?!"

"Probably because you were to busy playing 'furniture' with 'Disney' when you came back", Callie said, walking back to her room. "Can I get you something?"

"Uh...my memory, that would be nice."

Callie shook her head and retreated into her bedroom. Arizona was snoring like a caveman. No way Callie could get back to sleep with that lying next to her. She sighed deeply as she put down the bowl of water next to her bed and hopped back in, pulling Arizona's passed out form onto her lap and running her hand through the blonde curls. She took a book from the night stand and started reading with her girlfriend drooling in her lap. Anyone else wouldn't have made it past her bedroom door, but here was Arizona, looking and smelling like shit, drooling all over her, and she still wanted to hold her and take care of her.

'This is what love must feel like', Callie thought to herself, a smile forming on her face as she focused on the book again.

A/N: I always get ideas while writing so have no (long-term) plans on where this story is heading. I just write down whatever comes to my mind. For this story, I got inspired by the chorus of Amanda Marshall's brilliant song Sunday Morning After:

_Oh my god, I woke up with a snake tattoo_

_Oh my god, and I think that my tongue's pierced too_

_Oh my god, oh my god_

_It's the Sunday morning after, and_

_baby, who the hell are you?!_

If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest and I might work them out! You'd really help me out, since I'm not planning on stopping just yet! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the story so far, tell me what you think and keep me inspired! Thanks! BTW: no smut in this one, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter ;) XoXo

/lj-cut


	6. Stairway to heaven

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (6/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: R  
bSummary/b: The date aftermath and some hot shower action. Warning: smut!

bAuthor's note/b: There will a bit of Christina too, simply because she is the funniest character on the show and that makes her perfect for adding a bit of humour between all the smut...  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

+++

"Baby, wake up". Callie prodded Arizona in the side, but she was still sleeping like a rock. Callie had tried to be gentle at first, rubbing her back and whispering, but it was obvious desperate measures were needed to get this hungover angel back to life. Callie tried to move from under her body, but Arizona had her pinned down with her arms and her head buried in her lap.

"Arizona, wake – up!" Callie was poking her more violently now. She tried squeezing her nose shut, but that only resulted in even louder snoring. She decided there was only one thing left to do, and Arizona wouldn't like it. She took the bowl of water and dipped her hand in it. She lifted Arizona's face by her chin and started sprinkling water in it.

"Don't...dooooon't......I'm awake, I'm awake!" Arizona opened one eye and let out a loud groan. "What..time...is...it?" She yawned, smacking her lips. "Wow, hello dehydration. I think a bird died in my mouth." Callie quickly passed her the water and aspirin. Arizona greedily took the bowl from her and drained it in a few swigs, taking the aspirin along with it.

"Much better." Suddenly, Arizona let out a squeal and she looked shocked. "How long have I been here? Have you seen me drunk? Did....did you see me? Oh my god, you've seen me." She lifted her arm. "Ugh...I smell horrible. You let me sleep here? Really?!"

Callie could only smile at her girlfriend embarrassedly rambling about her appearance. Arizona tried to hide her hangover, but the flinch of her eyes at each movement of her head betrayed her.

"It's OK babe, I didn't mind you drooling in my lap and snoring like a lion. I still can't believe you can produce such a sound though, it's almost primal."

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god" Arizona hid her face in her hands, "this is so embarrassing."

"Relax, it's not. I like it. Well, 'like' is a big word, but you get a carte blanche because you totally rocked that date, according to Christina. She loved you" Callie allayed her with a wink, stroking her cheek. "By the way, I woke you up because you have to get ready for work. Your shift starts in an hour."

"You've gotta be kidding me. I can't function like this, I actually think I'm still a little drunk" Arizona moaned, walking over to the sink to brush her teeth. "Are you off?"

"No, but I'm doing some paperwork at home first, so I'll come in later."

Arizona grumpily shuffled to the bathroom. "Not fair" she muttered. She disrobed and stepped in to the shower.

She turned in shock at the sound of the shower door opening again right after, but found Callie standing there in only a bra and tiny panties. Callie turned on the shower and directed Arizona under the jet of water. She moved to stand behind Arizona and placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging her sore muscles, while the hot water ran over her naked body. Arizona felt herself relax under the gentle touch and let out a long sigh. Callie moved up to run her fingers through the blonde hair. She took some shampoo and massaged it in her hair, spreading the flowery-scented lotion all through her golden curls.

"That feels amazing" Arizona said softly, her head leaning back. The feel of Callie's fingers on her scalp almost drove her headache away. She suddenly became very aware of Callie's breasts pressed up against her back through the fabric of her underwear.

"Lean back" Callie whispered, guiding her head under the ray of water, preventing the shampoo from getting in her face by placing her hand over the blonde's forehead. She carefully rinsed out all the shampoo before laying the blonde locks over one shoulder and placing a sexy kiss on the other.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes..." Arizona whimpered. She was completely lost under Callie's touch. The aspirin started to kick in and that and the hot water had driven her killer hangover away, replacing it with a feeling of excitement, turning her on beyond anything.

"Good" Callie said softly, pouring soap on her hand. "Stick out your arm." Arizona stuck out her arm compliantly. Callie took hold of it and started spreading the soap out on her arm, the delicate fingers stroking in between hers, drawing circles on her wrist, Callie's eyes focused on the skin she was touching. She took her other arm and started her ministrations again.

"Put your arms above your head" Callie ordered. Arizona obeyed willingly, stepping away from the water and leaning back against the cold wall. A shiver went through her body. Callie stood before her, so close she could feel Arizona staggering breath. She reached up to touch Arizona's upper arms, stroking her softly and tracing her fingers lower, sliding down her sides until her hands reached the side of her breasts. Her thumbs grazed her nipples quickly, causing Arizona to stifle back a moan, before reaching around her back, massaging the soap all over her back. Their lips were very close now, but Callie wasn't about to give in. She was having way too much fun seeing Arizona so lost under her touch.

Callie took some more soap and spread it across Arizona's stomach and her lower back, caressing the dimples there and cupping her rear, sliding through her cleft. She knelt down and took one foot in her hands, caressing the sole and sliding her hands up her leg, repeating the same ritual on her other leg. All the while, her face was dangerously close to Arizona's core. It took her all her willpower not to lean in and taste her. Arizona was looking down, her eyelids heavy with desire. Her hands were on the wall behind her, preventing her from falling down in sheer pleasure.

Callie slid her arms up across one leg, massaging the strong muscles, the hand on her inner thigh grazing her center but not fully touching it. It drove Arizona wild in anticipation and she threw her head back against the wall. Her whole body was on fire now, ignoring the cold wall she was leaning against. Callie repeated her assault on the other leg, this time bringing her fingers dangerously close to her core, teasing her endlessly. Arizona was panting now, her hands tugging at Callie's hair, pulling her closer.

Callie placed a wet kiss on her stomach, kissing her way up until she stood tall before her girlfriend again. She guided her back under the jet of water, standing behind her and rinsing her body clean of soap with soft strokes of her hands. When the hot water had rinsed all the soap off of her naked body, Callie snaked her arm around Arizona, sliding one finger through her folds slowly, nibbling her earlobe. It caused Arizona to let out an uncontrolled moan, thrusting her hip forward.

"There, all clean" Callie whispered in her ear, turning off the shower and stepping out of the cubicle.

Arizona's eyes shot open. "What?! Are you kidding me??" she exclaimed, stunned by the sudden change of situation. Callie was grinning at her wickedly.

"Well, with that headache and all, I don't think it's a good idea to blow your mind any further..." she winked, throwing her a towel and turning around, swaying her hips as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You...you...UN-believable!" Arizona groaned in frustration. She definitely needed a cold shower now.

'Calliope Torres, you will pay for this,' she said to herself.

+++

It was crazy busy at the hospital. Little Wallace, Arizona's patient of six years, was not doing so well and then there was the little girl who, Arizona presumed, was abused by her mother. She had been on the phone with Child Welfare the whole morning, alternated with assisting Dr. Hunt, since they were short on staff in the ER today. Her hangover had come back and her whole body was screaming for rest. That, and the way Callie left her all hot and bothered. The pleasure still rushed through her body each time her mind wandered off to that morning in the shower. She seriously considered taking care of it in an on call room herself, but she knew it was useless. Only Callie could give her the release she craved. She sighed deeply and banned those dirty thoughts out of her mind, instead focussing on the patients who needed her right now.

+++

Callie laughed to herself as Arizona stormed out her apartment. Callie knew she wasn't really mad at her. She was just cranky, hungover, and extremely sexually frustrated.

She walked into the living room to get breakfast. Christina was still lying on the couch, an empty pot of coffee standing next to it.

"Eggs?" Callie offered.

"Yes please."

Callie started cooking and Christina managed to get up and sit at the kitchen counter.

"So I just saw Disney storming out, did you guys get into a fight? Was it about me? I bet she has the hots for me after last night. We totally hit it off, you know" Christina said.

Callie grinned, flipping the eggs in the pan. "No, no fight. I just started something I couldn't finish and it got her all frustrated" she answered, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but seeing that smug grin on your face, I don't think I wanna know. So she hasn't left you for me yet? That bitch."

Callie looked up at her in surprise.

"OK Ortho, I'm just gonna say it, but you can't tell anyone about it. I can't believe I'm saying this. She's really great Cal, you're lucky. She's fun, she's really hot, I mean....you really hit the jackpot here."

Callie's eyes twinkled and she forgot all about the eggs.

"And she loves you. She wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Oooh no, I don't drink and tell. But I assure you, she loves you. I mean, she chose you over me, it must be love" Christina mocked her. "By the way, I remember her saying sex with you is the closest thing to heaven. Grossed me out a bit. Thought you might wanna know."

A big smile formed on Callie's face.

"Ugh, I thought you'd do that. Anyway, that's all I wanna share. Enough girl talk for a month, it wears me out" Christina said, stuffing the egg in her mouth hungrily.

+++

Arizona was on her way to the paediatric wing when Mark walked up behind her. "Hey Blondie, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Please, not another date..." Arizona groaned, turning around to face a confused McSteamy. "What is it?" she snapped at him.

"Wow, bad day?"

"Cut to the chase Mark, my head is killing me and thanks to my hot and teasing girlfriend, I'm horny as hell, so just...say what you wanna say. And wipe that stupid grin off your face. Sleeping with you ain't gonna do the trick, trust me."

Mark pulled an offended face. "Obviously, you never experienced the Sloane method. Don't be to quick to judge..." he winked.

"Hmmm, I recall that same method driving a certain woman straight into the arms of a woman" she shot back, crooking her eyebrow.

"Ouch, bullseye. So you need some help getting back at her?"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle her myself" Arizona answered irritated, looking around for an excuse to get out of this embarrassing conversation. Mark grabbed her by her arm before she could leave. "Blondie, I'm her best friend and I know you don't like it, but I used to sleep with her. I think I know a thing or two about Callie and her soft spots. Let me help you."

Arizona sighed deeply. "Fine, but no details please" she answered.

"OK. But only if you will" Mark grinned. Arizona rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

+++

Callie had decided to go to the hospital after all. She needed the thrill of real patients and surgeries, instead of doing boring paperwork. There was a young girl who fell out of a tree and broke 18 bones, an 'orthopaedic wet dream', as Callie liked to call it. She could fix most of it but needed a consult from Mark for the nasty scraped and cuts on her face. She decided to ask Arizona as well, just in case.

Callie made her way to the supply closet, humming happily to herself and looking around if maybe she could maybe catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. She rummaged through the shelves, looking for more bandages for her broken patient. Suddenly, the door of the supply closet flew open and Arizona walked in, locking the door behind her.

"There you are, someone said you were in the hospital, I've been looking all over for you!" she said, approaching Callie step by step. "Shouldn't you be at home doing paperwork?"

"Uhm, no...I..."she stuttered as Arizona came closer and closer "...patients...needed me."

"Right"Arizona answered, snaking her arms under Callie's scrub top and kissing her neck "and the fact that I am here too, being able to do all these wonderful things to you, has got nothing to do with it?" she asked, placing wet kisses behind her ear and flicking her tongue over it, as her hands slid higher and cupped those wonderful breasts.

"Maybe....a little" Callie whimpered, her hands searching for something to hold on to.

She felt Arizona untying the ties of her scrub pants, letting them fall down as they came loose. Arizona dropped to her knees and nuzzled her mound for a second, inhaling Callie's scent and sighing as it invaded her senses. "You smell so good." Arizona licked her way down the inside of her thigh, stopping at the hollow of her knee. Her one hand was massaging her thigh, her fingers grazing her core every now and then, as she dipped her tongue in the hollow and started to bite and nibble. A ragged moan escaped Callie's mouth and she felt her legs almost giving in.

Arizona was surprised at the effect her small ministrations were having on Callie. 'Mark really knew a thing or two about her', she thought to herself, grinning into the soft skin of her hollow. As long as she could use his knowledge to her advantage, Arizona saw no harm in confiding in him more often.

Arizona's mouth started her way up again, her hand pulling down the damp panties from a heavily panting Callie. Just as she reached her wet core, Arizona's pager went off.

"Dammit", she swore, unable to suppress a grin as she heard Callie groan in frustration, her body radiating heat from her actions. Arizona stood up and ran her tongue over Callie's parted lips, snaking her tongue in and taking her lip between her teeth. "See you" she whispered in her mouth.

And then she was gone. Callie was leaning against a shelf, her pants on her knees, trying to regain control over her body.

What just happened?!

+++

Callie walked back to her patient, her arms full of bandages and the arousal still surging through her body. She was sure her face was flushed so she stopped by the toilet to splash some hot water on it.

When she entered the patients room, Mark was examining her scrapes and Arizona was checking her chart. Callie took a deep breath before entering. 'You can do this' she encouraged herself.

Mark observed Callie and Arizona sideways and grinned to himself. Callie's cheeks all flushed, an impatient look in her eyes; yes, their plan had worked. He had Arizona's satisfied grin to confirm it.

"Well well, Dr. Torres, did you find everything you needed in the supply closet?" he asked, unable to hide a smile. Callie could just see Arizona casting Mark a warning look. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Callie stopped mid sentence, registering what she just saw. "Wait a minute..."

Suddenly, everything fell into place: the unfinished business this morning, Arizona storming off, the oh-so-unfortunate pager that just went off...and that knee-thing she did... dammit the knee thing!

"Dr. Sloane, can I talk to you outside?" she asked, a threatening sound in her voice.

Mark stopped his ministrations on the patients wounds and stepped outside.

"Mark, you are unbelievable! The knee-thing? You man-whore! I can't believe I fell for the knee-thing!"

"What, she asked! Besides, you started it. You shouldn't send Blondie walking around this hospital all hot and bothered, she's scaring her patients! Little children! It's irresponsible. So I had to do something." Callie looked at him in disbelief, hands on her hip.

"She's a feisty little minx though, you should hold on to her" he winked at her, before stepping back in. Arizona just came out of the room.

"I'm all done here, heading back to the ER. Can you handle this without me?" she asked teasingly, before leaning in as she passed Callie, whispering "payback's a bitch, isn't it?" in her ear.

Callie watched Arizona leave in awe. She played that very well, Callie had to admit. She smiled, thinking of Arizona discussing their sex life with Mark, she must've been so embarrassed.

Arizona walked away, fighting the urge to look back just to see the look on Callie's face after her witty comment. She was quite pleased with herself, but not quite sure who won this little game. Their hot encounter in the supply closet only added to her frustration, which made her wonder who exactly got the best out of it. Apparently, winning wasn't enough. She definitely needed more.

+++

Four long hours of chaotic ER duty later, Arizona pulled off her bloodstained scrubs in the empty attending locker room. It was late and most doctors went home already. The rush hours were over and the hospital was getting ready for a hopefully peaceful night.

Arizona was surprised to hear the shower running. She looked around and smiled at the familiar pile of clothes laying in the corner of the room. Walking closer to the showers, she heard Callie singing softly. God, she loved that voice. Arizona walked in the shower and her body instantly filled with that familiar feeling of lust and wanton that had been haunting her all day. She caught herself quivering at the sight of a naked Callie, her body wet and shining of soap. Arizona leaned against the tiles, waiting for Callie to notice her.

Callie turned immediately at the sound of footsteps approaching, and was happily surprised to see her very naked girlfriend standing across the cabin, observing her with a lusty gaze.

They both saw the raw need in each others eyes and without a word, they clashed into each other, their lips meeting urgently. Their tongues slid against each other in a frenzied passion, hands groping around their naked and slippery bodies until their need to breathe forced them to pull apart.

Callie was the first to pull Arizona back in, barely giving her time to catch her breath before starting her second assault on the blondes lips. Still kissing, she pushed Arizona backwards and up against the wall, moving her lips to her neck, biting her way across her collarbone to her chest, never leaving contact with the wet skin.

"Take me..." Arizona panted, her hands tangled in Callie's dark hair. "Just take me...now..."

Her hoarse voice caused Callie to moan and bite down on her nipple.

"I have been wanting to do this to you all day" Callie said, kissing a trail down Arizona's stomach. She lifted a leg and placed it on her shoulder to give her mouth better access to the blondes quivering core. The moment Callie slid her tongue through her wet folds, Arizona cried out her name, bracing herself against the wall, desperately searching for something to hold on to to prevent her legs from giving in.

Callie focussed on her throbbing nub, tickling her tongue over it, the sounds she drew from Arizona encouraging her even more.

"Jesus, don't...don't stop...Calliope!" Arizona moaned as Callie caressed her entrance with one finger, all the while flaking her tongue over her clit. "Oh god...oh god...deeper..."

Arizona was thrusting her hips forward now. One hand placed above her head, holding on to the running shower head, the hot water streaming down her body, arousing her even more. Her other hand was tugging at Callie's hair, occasionally pressing her closer to her swollen center. Her whole body was squirming under Callie's ministrations. "Please...make me come...ooooooh...faster..."

Callie had closed her eyes, heightening her senses and tasting her girlfriend in the most primal of ways. The explicit way in which Arizona expressed her need for her was new to her, but it sent a shiver through her body and she felt herself dripping wet, and not just because of the hot running water.

"Oh god...I can't....baby....more..." Arizona gasped loudly, arching her back and throwing her head back, letting the hot water splash down her front.

Callie looked up and nearly came at the amazingly hot image before her: Arizona's wet and naked body writhing in pleasure under her touch, her legs parted brazenly, crying out her name and moaning in delight. She locked her lips over Arizona's clit, suckling it frantically while fucking her with two fingers. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers, signalling her release.

"Oh fuck...I'm coming...don't stop, please, faster!" Arizona felt a rapturous feeling rushing through her whole body like electricity. She stiffened as the heat pooling from her core spread to her limbs, making her tremble in Callie's hands. She let out one last loud moan before sliding down, her back gliding against the wet tiles, her shivering body coming to rest in Callie's embrace. Callie fingers were still inside of her, riding out her climax and building up a second one. Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's as she raked her thumb over her still sensitive nub, three fingers pumping inside of her in a steady rhythm. Arizona was straddling Callie now, riding her fingers as she panted into the kiss.

"You feel so good Ari..." Callie sighed, enjoying the feel of Arizona's center near hers.

Arizona was racing to the edge now, muttering incoherent words into Callie's mouth. She started riding faster, thrusting her hips forward.

"This – is – heaven" she sighed, bracing herself with one hand around Callie's neck, the other behind her.

"Let it go baby" Callie said, her throat dry as she looked into her lovers lust-filled eyes.

"Ooooooooh...Calliope!" Arizona cried out, as her second climax took over completely.

She collapsed into Callie's embrace, pushing her onto the floor and kissing her fervently. "That was incredible" she sighed, her mouth leaving her lips and sucking on Callie's pulse point instead. "Now let me show you incredible..." she added wickedly, soothing the bruised spot with wet kisses.

She locked her lips on Callie's already erect nipples, swirling her tongue around them and biting down. She could sense Callie was very close already. The hot water and their naked bodies had turned Callie on like never before. She was so close to climaxing, even without being touched herself. She knew one touch of her lover would send her over the edge.

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the cold floor, her chest heaving fast as she felt a hand travel south, cupping her mound. She cried out and arched her back as Arizona nibbled at her nipple, rolling the other around between her fingers as her other hand explored the wet area around Callie's center.

"Tell me what you want" Arizona asked huskily.

Callie moaned at the teasing hand and the vibration of her voice on her chest sending bolts of desire to her throbbing core.

"Touch me" she panted.

"Touch you were" Arizona replied, sliding one finger through her folds tantalizingly slow.

Again, Callie moaned, this time with more need, arching her back impatiently.

"Yesss...there...I'm so close....please – make – me – come..." she managed to pant between urgent moans.

At those sexy words, Arizona slid three fingers in without warning and curled them inside, massaging that sweet spot inside her.

"I love doing this to you", she whispered. The moment her thumb touched her throbbing clit, she felt Callie spasm under her touch.

"Sweet Jesus....yesss...oooh Ari..." Callie cried out as the force of her orgasm made her eyes fill with tears. Arizona kept her fingers working their magic between her swollen folds, extending her release.

When the tremors subsided, Arizona locked her legs with Callie's, pulling her upper body up and pressing their centers together. They both gasped as they started rubbing their slick cores together. They could barely hold on to each other, their slippery bodies gliding against one another, adding to the sensation.

They started a steady rhythm and loud moans and cries of pleasure echoed in the empty room each time their quivering clits ground together.

Simultaneously, they picked up a faster pace, feeling their release coming quickly now. Arizona was the first to stiffen her body as hot sparks made her whole body shudder. "Callllllliopeee..." she let out in a long throaty moan. Callie followed soon after, her teeth almost piercing her bottom lip as she tried to stifle back a cry of pleasure. She thrust her hips up one last time, feeling Arizona's quivering clit rubbing hers, before collapsing onto the floor again, pulling Arizona with her. They both laid there, totally spent and trying to process the incredibly steamy sex they just had.

"Oh...my...god...that was ridiculously awesome" Arizona panted, still trying to bring her breath back to normal.

"This is...by far...the best sex I've ever had" Callie replied, laughing incredulously. Their loud lovemaking must've given by passers an interesting show.

Their moment was rudely interrupted when they heard the familiar low voice of Mark echoing through the room. "Callie?"

Quickly, Callie stood up, rolling Arizona off of her in the process. "I'm sorry!" she mouthed to the helpless blonde, before peeking around the corner of the shower. "Yes Mark?" She tried to sound normal, wiping some wet strains of hair from her forehead.

"There you are!" Mark started, a suspicious look on his face. "Listen, your dad is in town. He's been sitting in the waiting room waiting for you, so I told him you were off today. He's back to his hotel for now but he'll call you tonight."

Callie's eyes widened in shock. Her body was still in the shower with Arizona, but her mind was racing: this long feared moment had come way sooner than she had expected. "Thanks Mark" she muttered.

"Don't mention it. Besides, you have bigger problems. Erica Hahn is back."

Callie almost slipped on the wet floor in shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She just stared at her friend, her mouth hanging open.

"Anyway, thought you'd wanna know" Mark said, turning around to leave. Before closing the door behind him, he yelled "hi Blondie!" winking at Callie.

"Uhm...hi Mark" a shy and embarrassed voice coming from the shower.

A/N: Sorry guys, it's a very long chapter and it took me a while to update, also because I didn't know yet where to go with this story. I decided to spice things up a bit with a little cliffhanger. I hope I made up for the lack of smut in the previous chapter. I had fun writing this chapter! Any suggestions are still very welcome! Meanwhile, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks loads! XoXo  
/lj-cut


	7. Total eclipse of the heart

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (7?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: PG13

bSummary/b: Callie faces her demons. Will Calzone survive the pressure of family and past?  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

=====

They hadn't talked at all walking home. Callie was pacing up and down her living room, waving her hands around in wild gestures. "Increible. In-cre-ible! Papa y Erica? No puede ser coincidencia. Porque yo? Porque ahora!" she muttered to herself.

Arizona was sitting on the couch, observing her nervously. She usually thought Callie speaking Spanish was hot, but tonight, it was nerve-racking. Erica Hahn was back. Callie's first girl crush, the brilliant Erica Hahn, was in Seattle. She was dying to ask Callie what she was thinking, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Because not only was Erica Hahn back, her dad was in town too. And that meant: meeting the parents. And meeting the parents meant: coming out. In short, this was pretty much a disaster.

The phone rang. Callie shot Arizona a frightened look, knowing who the caller would be. Arizona walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Relax. Breathe. Look at me, you can do this. OK?"

Callie nodded and picked up the phone with a trembling hand. "Daddy?"

"_Calliope. It's so good to hear your voice. Listen, your mother and I are staying in the Grand Hyatt. I have something to tell you, but I'd rather not do it over the phone. Can we meet you tomorrow?"_

"Uh...sure, you can stop by at the hospital. I have something to tell you, too."

"_Good. See you tomorrow then. I love you Mija."_

"I love you too, daddy."

Callie hung up the phone. Arizona slid her hands off her shoulders, which she had squeezed encouragingly all through the conversation. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"For now, no. But tomorrow, that's when the drama enters." She looked up at Arizona. Arizona broke when she read the fear that was clearly visible in those gorgeous brown eyes. "Will you stand by me?"

Arizona pulled her girlfriend in her arms, stroking her back and kissing her hair. "Of course sweety, I'll be there every step of the way. Just holler and I'll be there in a sec."

"Did you just say 'holler'?"

"I know, don't even say it. Christina taught me some words to be less perky around you but it's not really my thing" she stated, a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, let's go to bed shall we? Long day tomorrow."

Callie nodded and they undressed and crawled under the sheets. But they didn't search for each others warmth like the usually did. They laid there, facing opposite directions, a cold gap between them, as they stared in the dark, lost in their own thoughts.

'What if my parents won't accept me?'

'What if she falls for Erica Hahn again?'

'I wonder how Erica's doing'

'Will her parents like me?'

'What do I say when I see her?'

'How tall is Erica Hahn? Can I fight her?'

'I'm not afraid. I can do this and everything is different now. I have Arizona.'

'I can handle this. I just need to be there for her.'

At those last thoughts, they simultaneously reached out for the warmth of each others bodies. Callie snaked an arm around her waist and pressed her body into Arizona's back, breathing in her unique scent. The intimacy between them was undeniable.

"I love you" Callie whispered.

"I love you too."

At those words, they fell asleep with a satisfied smile. Enjoying it while they could, because the horrible feeling that this was just the still before the storm haunted them both.

=====

Arizona was having trouble finding the perfect outfit for 'meet-the-parents day'. She didn't want to appear to eager, but a sloppy lesbian girlfriend wasn't exactly helping Callie either. She didn't dare asking her: the brunette was dead nervous all morning, dropping each piece of crockery she laid her hands on and over boiling the eggs until you could bash a skull with them.

"Sweety, we're gonna be late. We'll grab something on the way, let's go." Arizona carefully led her girlfriend out the apartment, packing her handbag herself.

=====

"Dr. Torres, your parents are waiting for you down the hall."

"Thanks Bailey" Callie sighed, walking out of the attending locker room, led in her shoes. "Let's do this" she said softly to herself.

As she exited the room, she clashed right into a tall blonde figure, which was unmistakably Erica Hahn's.

"Erica!" she exclaimed, trying to act casual.

"Hi Callie. I was wondering when I would bump in to you" Erica said, staring into the brown eyes intently.

"Uhm...well...I work here you know, it happens..." Callie stuttered. Dammit, why was she stuttering? "What brings you here anyway?" she continued, a little more aggressive than she intended.

"I have two heart transplants to be performed in Seattle Grace, we don't have time to fly back and forth due to the patients their condition. I'll probably be here for two days or so. Anyway, gotta run, meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

"OK. It's good to see you Callie."

"You too Erica."

'One down, one to go' she thought, continuing her way down the hall to her parents.

Her mother flew around her neck the moment she turned the corner. "Mija!"

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Please stop choking me."

Her mother stepped back and observed Callie from head to toe, like mothers do. "You look lovely Calliope. It's so good to see you" she said, pulling her daughter in for another hug.

"It's good to see you too, mom" Callie said, pulling out of the embrace. "Anyway, to what do I owe this visit? What did you want to tell me?"

Her parents exchanged a look, which did not go unnoticed by Callie. "What, what is it?"

"Calliope" her dad started, taking a step towards her. "I will be admitted to Seattle Grace Hospital soon. I wanted to be close to you, so I chose to be a patient in your hospital."

"What?" Callie laughed nervously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Last week, I didn't wake up. Your mother called the ambulance and I woke up 3 hours later in the hospital. Appears I had a heart attack. They ran some tests on me and it appears I have coronary heart failure."

"Oh my god" Callie's voice trembled as she put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god..."

"It's nothing to worry about, it's very treatable and..."

"No dad, it's NOT OK, you have a serious heart condition. Don't take this lightly."

"We are not, Calliope. I just wanted you near me throughout my treatment."

Now it was Callie's turn to fling herself around her father's neck. "Oh daddy, I'm happy you're here. I will take really good care of you."

"I know you will, Mija, I know. So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Oh...it's nothing, it can wait..." Callie said. Now was definitely not the time to drop such a bomb. Making her dad better was all that mattered right now. "I'll pass your file to Christina Yang. I want her to treat you, she's the best here."

=====

Arizona was stunned by Callie's news. She felt horrible that her dad was ill, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved. Now she wouldn't have to do the whole meet-the-parents thing she was dreading. She was always good with parents in law, but she never felt the urge to prove herself so much as to Callie's parents.

Callie's lunch date with Erica was bothering her, much to her dismay. She was never a jealous person, and she doubted whether the emotion she was feeling was even jealousy. She had seen the way Erica acted around Callie, and she had seen how nervous it made Callie. Arizona didn't know if it were nerves of fright, or even worse: butterfly nerves. She trusted Callie with her whole heart, but the feeling that Callie might not be as immune to her ex as she said she was, kept haunting her. It wasn't really Callie she was worried about: it was more about Erica Hahn and what lengths this woman would go to to get Callie back.

=====

Callie was hiding in the supply closet. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. Her dad, her perfectly healthy dad, was sick. This morning, everything was OK, and she was totally prepared to introduce Arizona to her parents. Then everybody would know and she could move on with her life, without any fears or secrets. It was the last thing she needed to do to start the rest of her happily ever after life with Arizona. But now, everything had changed. She didn't want to keep Arizona in the dark any longer, but she had to. Especially since Erica was back. Callie was surprised at the effect Erica had on her. She definitely didn't want this whole soap drama to play in front of her parents.

=====

Christina was going through Mr. Torres' chart, examining him to determine the course of treatment. Apart from the usual small talk, she didn't really know what to talk about with this intimidating man. Even though he was laying in a hospital bed, he still had this aura of authority around him.

"So, Dr. Yang, you're Calliope's roommate. Tell me, does she seem happy to you?"

"Uhm...you should ask that herself Sir. You see, I don't really pick up on other people's feelings" she answered curtly, continuing to examine him.

"I see. Could you ask her to stop by when you see her? I haven't seen her around in a while."

"Hmm. She's probably doing nasty things with Blond- sorry, Arizona."

Mr. Torres looked up in surprise. "Arizona? Isn't that a, though rather odd, girls name?"

Christina looked up at him in shock. Shit, she didn't tell him yet?!

"No ehm...Arizona...it's a nickname, his real name is...Arizonus! Yeah, he's Greek. Big, hot, muscular Greek, that Arizonus!

Mr. Torres eyed her suspiciously. "You're a very bad liar, Dr. Yang. You do know that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Is my daughter...a lesbian?"

"I eh...as I was saying, I don't pick up other peoples feelings very well, so...I'm done here, I'll come back in a few hours" she stuttered, backing out of the room as soon as possible. Just then, Callie came walking in. "Please don't kill me" Christina whispered, before running out of sight. "What?!" Callie yelled at her, frowning. "Hi dad, how are you doing?"

"Calliope, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uhm...not really, why?"

"Dr. Yang was just telling me about your new...lady friend."

Callie's face dropped. "I'm going to kill that bitch" she hissed through clenched teeth, her knuckles turning white.

"Now now, there's no need for that Calliope. Just tell me what I can do to fix this."

"How do you mean, fix it?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're confused. But honestly Calliope, I can't believe you would go this far to disengage yourself from your parents. You know what this will do to your mother."

"Excuse me?!" Callie exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing.

"Come on Calliope, when are you finally growing up? Your thirty-two, single, workaholic. I think it's time for you to let go of this riotous lifestyle and find yourself a husband, give your mother a wedding and grandchildren. Don't you feel the same way?"

Callie walked back out of the room, shaking her head and tears in her eyes. "No dad, no I don't feel the same way. And I am appalled by your reaction. I thought you'd be happy for me, I thought you'd be proud of me. I'm a doctor for god's sakes! What does it take for you to love me for who I am?" Callie was furious now.

"This is who I am dad. Love me or just leave!" her voice was thick with emotion as she spat the last words out, turning on her heels and dashing out of the room.

=====

Arizona was checking her watch every five seconds. Callie was having lunch with Erica and her plan was to casually drop in and join them. She checked her watch one last time and headed to the cafeteria. As she paid for her lunch, she scanned the room, but no sight of Callie and Erica. She walked past the occupied tables and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw them in a deserted corner: Callie's head laid on Erica's shoulder, Erica's arm around her, stroking her arm and whispering in her ear. Callie was sobbing, she must be upset. Arizona's eyes filled with tears at the image before her. She threw her plate on a nearby table and sprinted of, hoping she would make it out of this place before her emotions got the best of her.

=====

After Callie left her dad she searched for Arizona frantically, but there was no sign of the blonde doctor. That's when she bumped in to Erica for the second time that day. Erica immediately noticed something was wrong with Callie, and had dragged her to the cafeteria to comfort her. Callie knew she was sobbing in the wrong arms, but she didn't care: her dad, once the most important person in her life, had basically called her a failure. And somehow, it felt good to be this close to Erica again. It felt familiar and comforting. She never saw her hurt girlfriend looking at her from a distance, storming off in tears. And she never saw that Erica did.

Suddenly, Callie's pager went of. "Oh my god, he's crashing!" she gasped, pulling herself from Erica's embrace and sprinting off.

=====

"Clear!" Christina charged the paddles for the third time, still not getting a heartbeat. Callie was panicking outside, her nose pressed to the window. They wouldn't let her inside and it was killing her.

"Shit. Charge to two hundred!" Christina yelled again. Callie watched helplessly as her father's body rose up from the bed from the shock.

Suddenly, there was a heartbeat.

"We got a heartbeat. I got it from here people" Christina said, trying to wake Mr. Torres up. After a few slaps, his eyes opened and he looked up at Dr. Yang with a confused look.

"You just went into cardiac arrest Sir, but we were able to bring you back. We do need to operate as soon as possible, so I will schedule you for tomorrow Sir. I'll be right back." With that, she walked out, pulling Callie by the arm.

"Listen Ortho, I know you're mad at me, but it's for the best. Your dad is going into surgery tomorrow and I suggest you talk things over before it's to late. Your call. But you might want to wait until tomorrow, he needs his rest."

"OK" was all Callie could say. "Thanks Christina" she added as she turned the corner.

Where the hell was Arizona when she needed her?

=====

Arizona was hiding in a patients room, a thirteen year old girl with leukaemia. The girl was sleeping, Arizona was curled up in a chair in the corner, watching her sleep and dabbing her eyes with tissues. She tried hard to keep quiet, but her sobs awakened the girl, who looked up at with her big dark bags surrounding her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked in a little voice.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep" Arizona answered, faking a laugh and failing miserably.

"But why are you crying then?" the girl pursued.

"Grown up problems sweetie." The girl still looked at her questioningly.

"OK then...I'm afraid my girlfriend is falling in love with her ex-girlfriend. And she is very sad because her daddy is very sick. I don't know what to do. I am afraid she'll make bad decisions when she's sad."

"Oh" the girl thought long and hard, making Arizona laugh for the first time that day. "Well, can't you just be better than her ex-girlfriend? Like, cook for her and be really sweet to her?"

Arizona was stunned by the truth in the little girl's advice. The answer was so simple. This wasn't about her, it was about being there for Callie. Arizona stood up, shaking her head and laughing to herself. She couldn't believe she was taking advice from a thirteen year old.

"Where are you going Dr. Robbins?"

"I'm going to follow your advice and be the best girlfriend ever" Arizona replied, stroking the girls forehead lovingly.

=====

Callie was just about to text Arizona to meet for dinner tonight, when she saw Erica sitting in the hallway, her head between her legs, hands in her hair. Callie plopped down beside her. "Everything OK?"

"I'm fine. But one of my patients is worsening by the minute. The heart he was supposed to get was useless. Looks like I'm staying here longer than I thought."

"Wow, that sucks" Callie replied, not really knowing what to say.

"I tell you what, let's have dinner and catch up, we haven't really gotten to that due to all the drama that goes around in this hospital."

"Yeah sure, I'd like that. I'm off at 7:30. Meet you at the exit?"

"Good. I'll see you then" Erica said, as she stood up to check on her patient.

Callie watched her walking away, a knot forming in her stomach. Why did she agree to dinner this fast? She hoped Arizona wouldn't mind, but she knew the answer already. Maybe it was best not to tell Arizona. Besides, this dinner meant nothing, so there was no use in worrying her about absolutely nothing.

But first, she had to check on her dad.

=====

Arizona sneaked to Callie's place early that evening, lighting the room with a zillion candles. She was cooking an Italian dish, her mothers recipe. Just as she was about to put on some nice romantic music, her phone rang. It was a text from Callie: "_Hi sweety, working late, staying with my dad tonight. See you tomorrow, LY, C._"

Arizona sat down, fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 'It's nothing, she needs to be with her dad, I get it. Don't get jealous, there's nothing going on' she reassured herself.

=====

Callie sat down in the chair in the far corner of her fathers room.

"Are we going to yell to each other to talk?"

"I don't know dad, you tell me."

Mr. Torres sighed and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He seemed to be thinking hard. "Calliope, sit here with me." He gestured to the side of his bed.

Hesitantly, Callie moved her chair closer to the bed. Her father took her hand in his.

"Tell me about her" he said.

Callie crooked her eyebrow in astonishment. "Really? You wanna hear about Arizona?" Her father nodded.

"OK...um...here name is Arizona Robbins and we've been together for almost three months now. She's an attending paediatric surgeon here. She has blonde curly hair, but sometimes she wears it slick. Her eyes are sky blue, she's very pretty dad. And she's perky. Apparently, I like perky."

The sparkle in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by her father, who smiled at her.

"And how did you meet?"

"Uhm...that's kind of embarrassing. She kissed me in the toilet of a dirty bar."

Her dad shot her a questioning look.

"I was depressed, I just divorced George, Erica left me..."

"Wait, there's another woman before her?"

"Yeah, did I not mention that?" she replied, half joking, half terrified by the look on her fathers face.

"Anyway, she followed me into the toilet, we kissed, and we've been together ever since. Well...kind of. She didn't want to go out with me at first, saying I was a 'newborn'." Callie pronounced the words sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Her father laughed heartedly at the word. "A newborn, you?!"

"I know right!" Callie laughed, waving her hand in the air. Suddenly, his expression was serious again.

"So tell me, does she make you happy?"

"What do you mean? I'm happy yeah."

"No I mean, does _she_ make you happy? It's a simple question."

Callie stared in the distance, thinking about her sweet girlfriend and how much her life had changed for the better after they met. She smiled and looked her dad in the eyes.

"Yes dad, she makes me very happy" she said, the lump in her throat clearly audible as she pronounced the words softly. Her father looked back at her. He always had the ability to show his emotions through his eyes, this time no exception.

"That's all that matters Calliope. I love you and I want the best for you. I know I was a bit harsh today. It's just that...it's a big change you know. We have to get used to it as well. I don't know any...gay people" he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "This is all new to me. So you'll have to guide me through it. It will take some time to get used to, but after today I realise our time together is not unlimited. I...I don't want to spend it arguing."

A single tear slid down Callie's cheek as she listened to her fathers sweet words. "Me neither daddy" she said.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap because tomorrow, Dr. Yang is slicing me open."

A brilliant thought just popped up in her head as she heard her father speak. She checked her watch. 'Shit!'. "Dad, I gotta run, but I'll check with you first thing in the morning OK? I love you" she said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Calliope."

Arizona knew what to do. She blew out all the candles, packed dinner and walked over to the hospital, which was across the street from the hospital. If they couldn't enjoy a romantic dinner at Callie's place, dinner would have to come to Callie.

Her timing couldn't have been worse.

As she clumsily opened the glass door of the apartment building with one hand, she saw two figures walking out of the hospital. One of them she would recognize any time. The other, well, that wasn't to hard to figure out. Her body stiffened as she watched Callie and Erica laughing and walking to the parking lot, their arms linked.

Arizona dropped the food and ran inside. Her lungs were suddenly short of air and she felt like she was choking. She sat on the stairs, breathing irregularly, her hand on her chest. "This isn't happening" she muttered to herself. "I'm hallucinating, this is not real." But she knew in her heart that what she saw, was indeed very real.

One day, and she was already losing Callie to Erica Hahn.

Christina came bursting in, swearing under her breath until she noticed the pile of blonde curls sobbing on the stairs. "Blondie? What's wrong?"

Arizona quickly dried her tears with the palm of her hand, taking a deep breath. "It's nothing, really. I'm just...not feeling very well."

"Fine, don't tell me. Just kick your girlfriend for me when you see her okay."

"Why on earth would I do that?!"

"She kicked me off her dad's surgery."

"What?! Who's performing the surgery then?"

"That Hahn bitch. And Callie's assisting. She doesn't even do cardio, pfff...I swear to god, I'll snap HER bones if I get the chance..." she continued swearing, making her way up to their apartment. "Anyway, I'm gonna dance it out. Wanna come?" Christina looked back and saw a mass of blonde curls running out the door.

Arizona hardly knew where she was going, her eyes blurry with tears. All she could think about was the image of Callie and Erica in the cafeteria, Callie and Erica arm in arm laughing. She hoped she had wine at home.

=====

Callie was driving to Arizona's apartment. She just had a long dinner with Erica. They talked all night, about their jobs, their lives...as the evening progressed, Callie realised how much she had missed Erica. It brought back good memories and she was happy they were talking again. But after their fourth glass of wine, she started sensing a vibe from Erica. She was leaning in, complimenting her on her appearance, her work. Callie couldn't deny it, she was definitely flattered, but the alarm bells in her head went of the moment Erica had laid her hand on Callie's across the table. She had said she missed this, talking, being with each other. She didn't know why, but Callie had answered that she missed her too. There was something about this woman that she couldn't resist, even after everything that happened.

She knew she was skating on thin ice, so she cut the night short, saying she had to get back to her dad. She saw the look of disappointment on Erica's face and she knew then that she had made the right call.

She knocked on the door of Arizona's apartment. "Who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Go away Callie"

Callie frowned and knocked on the door again. "Arizona, open the door. What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the door swung open and a furious Arizona stood in the doorway. "Really? 'What's wrong'? Shouldn't you be with your other girlfriend, you know, the brilliant heart surgeon?" she spat sarcastically. Callie opened her mouth to speak, but Arizona interrupted her. "I saw you two, in the cafeteria. I thought, why doesn't Callie come to me for comfort? I mean, last time I checked, I was your girlfriend. But there you are, crying in the arms of Erica Hahn, not even five hours after she's back. I was sad, but I trusted you, so I decided to make you dinner, show you that I'm here for you. But you had to work late, so I thought I'd bring dinner to you. Fortunate thing, you happen to live right across the hospital. Unfortunately for you, I had front row seats seeing you walk with that woman, arm in arm, going god-knows-where..." she was yelling now, her cheeks flushed, the wine she was drinking spilling all over the floor.

"Ari...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be! It's obvious you've made your choice! But at least be honest with me. Don't text me you're working late when in fact, you're running off with Erica Hahn."

"Okay I realise in retrospect, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I just didn't want to upset you over nothing. I knew you'd overreact and..."

"Over-react?" Arizona spat. "You think I'm overreacting?!" She pronounced the word in utter disbelief. "So I should be OK with you throwing Christina off your dad's surgery and ask Erica Hahn instead, with you assisting? That means five hours of you and Erica Hahn side by side?"

"Whoa stop right there. I just asked Erica because she's the best and I want the best for my dad" Callie defended herself.

"Oh cut the crap Callie, it's not a complicated procedure, you and I both know Yang can do it just fine! You're just looking for an excuse to be close to her, admit it!"

"That's not true Ari, I asked her because I know she can fix my dad!"

"Callie, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing for Erica Hahn? Can you honestly tell me that you asked Erica solely to operate because of her surgical skills?"

"Ari...I..."

"Tell me the truth, I can take it" she snapped, sternly.

Callie looked at her feet, trying to find the right words.

"I know enough. Leave, please" Arizona hissed, her blood boiling.

"Ari, please listen, I..." Callie pleaded, making her way into the apartment.

"No Callie, YOU listen" Arizona started. "I said I loved you. I poured out my heart, I gave you everything I had because I loved you. I gave you those words, I gave you my heart and you threw them right back in my face, just like Erica did to you. God you're such a hypocrite. You still have feelings for her and you don't even realise it. I understand it is hard to see her again, but I trusted you with whole my heart Callie, and I never expected you to go behind my back like this. I...I gave you my heart and you broke it" she said, swallowing away the emotion welling up in her throat, trying to maintain her angry look. "Guess I was your sloppy second after all."

"No, no it's not like that Ari" Callie said, stepping towards the furious blonde, trapping her against the door.

"Don't Callie, don't" Arizona said firmly, trying to push Callie away but Callie wouldn't give in. Instead, she grabbed her face between both hands and kissed her. Arizona instantly melt into the kiss, but pulled away soon after. "Ari, don't give up on us. I need you..." Callie was on the verge of tears now, desperately trying to find the right words. She couldn't let go of her, she just couldn't. But she had to as Arizona pushed her away forcefully. "Go" she ordered.

Tears were falling down Callie's cheeks. "But...you're still my girlfriend right? I mean, you still love me...right?" she asked in a little quivering voice.

Arizona stared at the ground. "Just...go" she said, without looking up.

Callie turned around and ran our of the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. She descended down the stairwell, stopping halfway to burst out in tears.

She blew it.

=====

The moment Arizona shut the door behind her, she collapsed onto the floor in loud sobs, burying her face in her hands as the hot tears fell onto the ground.

=====

A/N: Again, extremely long chapter. I can't seem to write shorter chapters any more! Again, no smut in this one, and for that, I apologize. I just felt like this story needed...well, a storyline basically. It just didn't feel natural writing a hot scene into this chapter, I wanted it to be realistic and digging into their emotions takes a lot of words, too. Besides, no one wants a bad porn movie without a good plot right ;)? I gave this chapter a lot of thought and I hope you like it. I have lots of ideas for the next chapter so stay tuned! Oh and another thing: you might have noticed English is not my mother tongue, so occasionally, I find myself limited when writing this fic. But...I learn as I write and read, so I hope you can live with that. Meanwhile, tell me your opinions, they are my inspiration and encouragement. And suggestions: still very welcome! XOXO

/lj-cut


	8. With or without you

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (8?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: PG13

bSummary/b: Mr. Torres' surgery and Arizona finds comfort in an unlikely place...  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

Callie cried herself to sleep that night. It wasn't much of a sleep though, considering she woke up every hour, the events of the day haunting her dreams over and over.

When she had gotten home that night, a silent treatment from Cristina was awaiting her. All she had said was "how's Arizona", without looking up from the TV. "Not good, I think we're over" Callie had replied sadly.

"Ortho, you are one stupid, stupid woman" Cristina had said, before turning off the TV and retreating into her room. So much for a pep talk.

Callie knew it was true though. She truly was an idiot. 'Back to my old crappy life' she thought to herself, burying her face in the pillow to muffle the sobs that filled the dark, empty room.

Arizona didn't sleep much either that night. The image of Callie and Erica together kept flashing by. And there she thought the tiny coffins were bad. This was so much worse. The nauseating feeling in her stomach bugged her and the bed was just so...cold. She missed Callie's warmth around her, but the thought that she would probably never feel that again brought tears to her eyes again for the hundredth time that night.

Callie woke up early next morning to visit her father. She felt like crap, hoping she could at least get through the day without crying, or at least without seeing Arizona.

When she arrived, her father was already up, eating his hospital breakfast with taste. "You know Calliope, they serve better breakfast here than in the Grand Hyatt! Take some jelly."

"Thanks dad, I'd rather not. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But that clearly doesn't apply to you. What happened?!"

"It's nothing dad. Let's get you ready for surgery."

"Calliope, you wear your emotions on your sleeve. I'm your father, I know when something is wrong."

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Arizona and I got into a fight. I think we broke up."

"Hmmm" Mr. Torres said thoughtfully. "Is it because of Dr. Hahn?"

Callie looked at him in surprise. "How...how did you know?"

"Oh come on Calliope, this hospital feeds on hormones and gossip! How could I not know?"

Callie ignored him and continued to scan his chart, shaking her head.

Mr. Torres narrowed his eyes to slits and observed her intently. "You are fighting though, right?"

"Why would I do that" Callie replied absent-mindedly, not taking her eyes of the chart.

"Why not? It's what you do Calliope, you fight. You always fought for the things you wanted when you were little."

"And look where it's gotten me dad: single, childless and depressed. Whoohoo!" she snapped. "I'll see you when you go in to surgery" she added, leaving the room.

Arizona's day didn't start off any better than Callie's. She overslept due to the lack of sleep, so she had to reschedule a surgery for later that day. She felt awful. Little Wallace had dreaded his surgery for days and now, he had to be afraid even longer. Cristina had woken her up, yelling at her through the phone where the hell she was. Cristina was supposed to assist her, to monitor his weak heart.

She got dressed and sped to the hospital, not bothering to look in the mirror before she left. She knew she looked horrible anyway.

Callie and her mother were walking beside her father's bed, who was being taken to surgery.

She waited for her mother to give her teary goodbyes before hugging her and joining Erica in the OR.

Just before she entered, she turned around at a small cough. The moment she realised it was Arizona standing on the other end of the hallway, she opened her mouth to speak, but Arizona stopped her. "Good luck Calliope" she said, her voice shaking. She didn't wait for a response, she just turned around and out of sight.

Callie stared at the spot where Arizona had stood seconds before. She snapped out of it as she heard her name.

"Are you ready Callie?" Erica asked her, her grey eyes piercing through her.

"Y-Yes, let's do this..." she said, swallowing hard, her mouth suddenly very dry. She didn't feel like operating. She felt like crying.

"So...I went back to the hospital last night to give you some company, but you weren't there. What was that about?" Erica asked, while her hands were deep down in Mr. Torres' open chest.

"You came looking for me?!" Callie asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Of course. I felt bad that we had to cut out date short and I thought you could use the company."

"I have a girlfriend Erica. And we weren't on a date. I was with Arizona."

"So I've heard. Didn't go very well did it?" Erica said. Callie was sure she picked up a hint of amusement in the tall blondes comment.

"Let's just focus on my dad please" Callie answered.

"Fine. Could you stand next to me please? I need you to hold this" Erica said, handing Callie a clip that was attached to a part of her father's heart. Erica was standing so close to her now that Callie could feel the other surgeon breathe steadily. Her elbow occasionally brushed hers as she continued to operate on her father.

"So...your 'girlfriend'" Erica continued in a sarcastic voice "asked me to assist her in surgery later today."

Callie felt herself becoming a little light headed. They had been in surgery for a good three hours and their proximity and Erica's comments made her mind fuzzy.

"Excuse me" Callie muttered, before dashing out of the OR, ripping her mask of in the progress. Erica watched her leave, the grin on her face invisible behind her mask. "Nurse, page Dr. Yang please" she ordered.

Arizona was pacing the hospital corridors nervously. She couldn't bring herself to watch Callie and Erica together from the gallery, but she was checking her watch occasionally. They had been in there for almost four hours now.

She was forced to ask Erica Hahn to assist her on Wallace's surgery. Cristina was unavailable and to be honest, she didn't trust anyone else with Wallace's life. She now understood a little why Callie requested Erica Hahn on her dad's surgery. When you want somebody to get better so badly, you only want the best for them. And the best happened to be walking around in this hospital the last couple of days.

But it didn't soothe the pit in her stomach she felt twitch every time she thought of the two lovebirds. They say you don't truly realise how much you love something until you lose it. Arizona now knew how true this turned out to be.

Erica cornered Callie in the hall outside the OR. "Everything went well, they're taking him to recovery now. Wanna tell me what happened in there?"

Callie sighed deeply, rubbing her fingers over her temples. "Nothing, I just...freaked out."

"I understand, he is your father after all. But you can relax now, he's fine. So you wanna continue our date tonight?" she asked hopefully, trapping Callie between the wall and her body.

Callie took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen Erica, yesterday wasn't a date okay, stop saying that. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I don't feel that way about you any more. I thought I did at first, but now I realise it's the memory of us that made me feel a bit...nostalgic. I asked you to do this surgery because you are the best, no alternative motives. I went to dinner with you to catch up, that's all. Thank you for fixing my dad...but let's leave it at that."

Erica's face dropped as she heard Callie speak. Callie tried to pass her, but Erica wouldn't move.

"You surprise me Callie. I never imagined a woman like you with a woman like her. She's so naïve and...and boring! And aren't you guys over anyway? I doubt she wants you back after she saw us in the cafeteria yesterday." Erica bit her lip the moment she spoke those last words.

Callie's eyes narrowed as she threateningly approached Erica. "You saw that?!" she hissed. "You saw her looking and you didn't tell me?" Callie now looked at Erica like she was looking at a rodent. "Do you not remember why we broke up in the first place Erica? You left! You broke my heart! And here you are, once again intentionally screwing up my perfectly happy life! Don't you dare talk about Arizona like that! She makes me a better person but you..." she spat, fire in her eyes "I'm no good when I'm around you. We are *never* going to happen Erica. Now please, let me leave."

This time, Erica stepped aside in awe as Callie bashed past her, not bothering to grant her another look. "Good luck Cal. You know where to find me!" she yelled after her.

But Callie didn't hear her. She was heading to the paediatric wing.

Arizona was still wandering the corridors without noticing where she went. She snapped out of her thoughts as she realised she wasn't in paed's any more. These walls were not pink and blue and the buzz of children's voices was gone. The hallway was deserted and no sound came from the rooms. Arizona decided to find an empty room here to cry some more before she had to operate on Wallace. She really needed some sleep: her eyelids were so heavy they kept falling shut and, worst of all: she didn't care about her patients any more. Caring was what made her a successful doctor. She was a firm believer in the healing powers of love and family, but she couldn't give her patients that as long as the thought of all the nights she was going to be spending alone in her cold bed kept creeping up on her.

Mr. Torres woke up when he heard a door open slowly. He opened his eyes and saw sad but piercingly blue eyes peek around the door curiously through a blonde mass of curls.

"I'm so sorry..." the blonde whispered as soon as she realised the room was occupied, quickly moving to close the door.

"Don't be. Come in, please."

Arizona stepped in hesitantly, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Maybe you can tell me where I am? I just got out of surgery."

Arizona walked over to his chart. "Well then, you're in recovery, Mr....Torres. Oh!" she squeaked as she read his name out loud.

"And you must be Arizona."

"How did you..."

"Sky blue eyes, blonde curly hair and very pretty, I recall my daughter saying. You certainly fit the description" he explained.

Arizona smiled at him. So Callie did mention her. She walked over to him and offered her hand.

"Arizona Robbins. It's very nice to meet you Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Robbins" he replied, taking her hand in both his. "Please, take a seat."

Arizona took a chair and sat down next to the bed. Mr. Torres was scrutinizing her from head to toe. It made Arizona shift uncomfortably in her seat. She desperately wanted to make conversation but didn't know where to start, so instead she broke the awkward silence with the first question that came to her mind. "So your surgery went well?" She mentally slapped herself the moment she said it.

Mr. Torres let out a small laugh. "You tell me Dr. Robbins. I'm still alive, that's all I know!"

"Right, yeah..." she said embarrassedly, fidgeting with her fingers and looking around the room.

Another awkward silence.

"Dr. Robbins, I have a feeling that you have something on your heart. Can I be of your service?"

Arizona fixed her eyes on her hands, afraid to look up at him. It was like looking into Callie's eyes and she knew she would break down all over again.

"I have to operate on a little boy today. He's the sweetest kid and I'm afraid...today is not a good day for me and it makes me kind of numb. And I need to feel in order to save that little boy, because it'll take a miracle to fix him. I need to feel...I need to care, I should at least give him that. I can't operate on him like this."

"Fair enough. And what got you so...numb in the first place?" Mr. Torres asked attentively.

She hesitated for a moment but decided to go for it anyway. "It's...it's your daughter. We had a fight and...I think we're over..." she said in a small voice, still staring down.

Mr. Torres sighed deeply before speaking. "Calliope came in this morning with the exact same story. This Hahn woman is the source of it all, am I right?"

Arizona nodded. She felt a jolt of anger rushing through her at the mentioning of that name. "But that's not the only thing. Calliope has had a rough year. I wanted to make her better. But some things...she has to do on her own you know. I can't think for her." She finally looked him in the eyes and it was like talking to Callie. He was listening carefully, his friendly eyes encouraging her.

"I feel so helpless, seeing her with Erica Hahn, knowing she's not good for her. But I can't tell her that. She needs to find out herself...but it's just so damn hard!" The frustration and emotion was clearly audible in her voice.

"And I feel a little odd talking to you about it" she added half laughing, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She didn't know why she was telling him all this. Something about this man made her calm again. It felt good to talk to someone about it.

Mr. Torres was thinking hard before opening his mouth to speak. "Dr. Robbins, let me tell you something about Calliope. Calliope has never been able to hide her emotions, she's an open book. But not everyone has the ability to read those emotions. It's taken me years to learn, but it's safe to say that Calliope can not keep anything a secret from me nowadays."

Arizona was listening attentively now.

"I know that Calliope has had a rough year and I feel partially responsible for that. I haven't always been the father she deserves and I deeply regret that" he said. Now it was his turn to look down at making this confession.

"However" he continued, looking Arizona straight in the eyes, "seeing you I know now that I have nothing to fear." His voice was a bit hoarse. Arizona looked back at him in surprise.

"It's hard for a father to see his little girl grow up, make her own mistakes, get hurt. And it's easy to make mistakes and get hurt, I know that. But to be happy...that takes a lot more. But you Dr. Robbins...you have made her happy. I haven't seen her this happy since she was a little girl. She thinks the world of you. She even turned gay for you!"

The word 'gay' came out slightly uncomfortable. Arizona chuckled and laughed through her tears. Mr. Torres looked at her sympathetically.

"Calliope never brought her boyfriends home. I hadn't even met George before they were married! But she told me all you about you Dr. Robbins. She lets you call her Calliope, not even her mother is allowed to call her that! Besides, she's never even mentioned Dr. Hahn. Why do you think that is?"

Arizona knew the answer to that, but she couldn't form words due to all the emotions overwhelming her.

Mr. Torres observed her empathetically. "Calliope is a trustworthy person. She would never do anything to hurt you, of that I am sure. She loves you very much, you know."

Arizona's head shot up at hearing those words. "She does?" she blurted out.

Mr. Torres grinned. "She didn't have to! As I said, I read her. And if you take the time to learn, you will too someday."

Arizona was still staring at him seconds after he finished. Suddenly, she woke up from her reverie and checked her watch. "Mr. Torres, I need to operate in a few minutes so I have to get to the OR."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Dr. Robbins. And I am confident that you will perform the surgery very well. You have a big heart, that should help him one way or another" he encouraged her.

Arizona beamed at him sympathetically. She couldn't believe this was the same man that everyone was so afraid of. "I cannot thank you enough for your kind words Mr. Torres. It was lovely to meet you too."

"Now...I trust it you will take very good care of my daughter?"

"Mr Torres...I would give her the world if I could, believe me" she said, smiling at him through her tears as she moved out of her chair. "You don't have to worry about her any more. I will love her and take care of her the best I can."

Mr. Torres smiled up at her. "That's all I need to hear. Well then...I'm looking forward to seeing more of you in the future!" he said.

"So do I" she replied. "And Mr. Torres...you're not so scary as they say you are. I mean...throwing people into walls and stuff."

"I have my soft sides" Mr. Torres winked at her.

Arizona shook her head as she left the room and closed the door behind her. 'Callie obviously didn't get her charm from a stranger' she thought to herself, her heart considerably lighter than before.

Callie was laying in Mark's lap in the attending locker room. "I messed up Mark, I messed up bad."

"Yeah, it must be hard, having two women fight over you" he mocked, stroking her hair.

Callie was so upset she couldn't even come up with a witty response to his comment. "I don't think Arizona will fight for me. She basically told me she doesn't love me any more. Finally something good comes along and I don't even last a year without screwing up..."

"Don't lay this all on yourself Torres. This whole love thing...it's complicated. Suddenly, you have to be accountable for everything you do, for everything you feel, it's exhausting!

Callie nodded at him in agreement.

But as your best friend, I need you to promise me you will go after her. This whole happy...glowy...perky thing you've got going on lately...it makes you even hotter than you already were."

Callie looked up at him from his lap. "You would make a horrible shrink."

"That's mean. It's the best I could come up with."

"I know. Thanks Mark."

"Any time. Now, let's go win our girl back. Blondie is operating on that kid that's been living in this hospital for the last seven months and I think she needs your support, judging by her grumpy mood this morning. Blondie and grumpy, that just doesn't fit. And she's operating with Hahn, I'm hoping for some girl on girl action" he said, throwing Callie a smug grin while getting up from the couch and pulling her with him.

They were operating on Wallace for two hours now. There were no complications yet, Arizona was taking her time exploring while Erica was monitoring his heart closely. Arizona tried not to look up at Erica. Every time she laid her eyes on that woman she felt the urge to kick something, and she definitely couldn't use that right now.

She stepped back for a moment, stretching her muscles and throwing her head in her neck. That's when she saw Callie staring down at her from the gallery. For a split second, their eyes locked and Arizona felt her body warm up. The gallery was pretty crowded. After seven months of treatment, most of the staff had got to know Wallace and they all had taken a liking in him.

"Everything OK there Dr. Robbins?"

"Everything's fine Dr. Hahn, thank you. How is his heart doing?"

"Steady, he's fine" Erica answered, stepping towards the operating table and observing Arizona operate on Wallace. "So...how are you and Dr. Torres coping?"

"Coping with what exactly Dr. Hahn?" Arizona asked, trying to sound calm.

"Well, with the break up and all...I'm surprised at how well you both are coping. I heard Callie was devastated when we broke up and..."

"What are you trying to say Dr. Hahn?" Arizona's voice was trembling with anger now. She was forcing herself not to look up and keep her hands steady, since they were buried deep inside of Wallace. One wrong movement could end his life.

Erica looked at the blonde surgeon in astonishment. "Are you really that ignorant?!"

"Maybe I am Dr. Hahn. Maybe you can explain it to me then" Arizona replied, still fixing her eyes on little Wallace.

Erica took one step closer to the table, looking at Arizona intensely. "You can't handle a woman like Callie, Dr. Robbins, that's what I'm saying. She might think she's happy, but I've known her a lot longer than you have. It's only temporary. I just hope you're prepared for that."

Arizona stepped back and stretched her muscles again, hoping to catch one more glimpse of Callie before ending this surgery successfully. She was not disappointed. Callie was still there, looking down at her. But she looked angry this time. Arizona sighed. If only she could hear what Erica Hahn just said...

"Thank you for your interesting statement Dr. Hahn. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my surgery" she stated simply, surprised at how calm she sounded. She proceeded her ministrations, feeling Callie's angry eyes burn a hole in her skin. Why did she come here anyway, if she was so angry? Arizona needed to finish this surgery quickly as she felt her emotions getting the best of her.

Almost there...

"Interesting scrubcap you got there Dr. Robbins. Very girlie" Erica broke her concentration again.

Arizona didn't answer. The comment hung in the air, heightening the tension that was already lingering in the room from the start.

"That's it" Arizona whispered behind her mask, barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Erica said.

"I said that's – it" Arizona said, finally looking up at Erica. "You can't stand the fact that Calliope is with me. You see her happy and now you kick yourself in the head for ever leaving her. Am I close?"

"Uhm..."

"Shut up, that was a rhetorical question. You have no idea how badly I have wanted to kick your ass ever since I heard what you did to her. How can someone in his right mind leave someone like her?!" she exclaimed, pointing at the gallery. "You must be really, really blind or just plain stupid."

"Dr. Robbins, I don't think this is appropriate talk during surgery..." Erica defended herself.

"Dr. Hahn, this is MY OR and I will be the one who chooses the topics of conversation" she snapped. "You come back here after all this time, thinking you can have Calliope back, just like that?"

"Well I..."

"SHUT - UP I said! I will be doing the talking. I am telling you this just once, so you better listen carefully, you girlfriend-snatching bitch. Since I have met Calliope, I am even perkier than I was before. Yes, that is possible" she added immediately as she heard one of the nurses snigger, never taking her eyes off of Erica.

"She makes me happy. I make her happy. We love each other. And that doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about her." Arizona was much calmer now. Erica could even hear a slight trembling in her voice. She looked around uncomfortably, wishing this surgery was over.

"She truly is the love of my life, Dr. Hahn" she continued, unable to hide the emotion that coated her voice. "I would do any thing for her. Any thing. We are happy, you get it?" A mix of tears and anger welled up in her throat. "So what kind of person are you, to take that away from her, from us?"

Erica opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was flabbergasted by the sudden outburst of the what she thought passive and boring blonde surgeon.

"I love Calliope and my dad taught me to protect the things that I love. So after your surgeries in Seattle Grace are over, you will go back to whatever hellhole they keep people like you and you will not return. And if I ever see you near my Calliope again...well, you might wanna wrap up your brilliant surgeon hands real good Dr Hahn, because I might be four inches shorter than you...but I bite" Arizona spoke, hissing those last words through clenched teeth.

Her eyes were shooting fire at Erica, who felt herself become smaller by the second. Everyone was holding their breath now, the whole room was quiet.

Suddenly, Arizona stepped back from the table. "There, all done. Good job people. Close up please!" she said in a high pitched voice.

Arizona turned on her heels and walked out the OR like nothing happened, leaving Erica staring after her, her mouth hanging open behind her mask. Arizona bashed through the doors so fast she never saw the flickering red light next to it.

The intercom had been on all that time. Callie had heard everything.

Callie was observing the surgery attentively, unable to take her eyes off of the gorgeous blonde performing it. When she heard Erica's mean comments, she nearly descended to drag Erica out of that room herself but Mark had stopped her.

"Relax Ortho, Blondie knows how to defend herself. Sit down" he had said.

"Oh boy, this is good" Cristina said amused, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else Yang?" Callie asked irritatedly.

"Nope, all done."

Callie focused back on the surgery and was surprised at how calm Arizona appeared. Callie, on the contrary, was fuming and ready to snap a dinosaur bone.

Suddenly, she saw Arizona's hands tremble and she knew Erica was pushing her. 'Bad idea Erica...' she though to herself. At that moment, Arizona lost all self-control and started her verbal knock-down on Erica Hahn.

Callie's eyes widened as the soap below her unravelled further. When Arizona suddenly pointed at her, all heads in the gallery turned to her and she laughed nervously.

Erica tried to interrupt, but Arizona wouldn't let her. Callie smiled inwardly. In her relatively short period at Seattle Grace, Arizona had proven to be very persuasive, always jumping in at the right time to deliver one of her convincing speeches. She would throw in her killer dimples at the end and her victim was lost. Not even the Chief was immune to her powers.

But as the speech continued, Callie felt tears prickling in her eyes again. She didn't even notice the eyes burning in her back as the whole gallery was now enjoying Dr. Robbins' explicit display of love for Dr. Torres.

The room went black and all she could see was Arizona, fighting for her, beating the other woman to the floor with just her words. Everything seemed to play in slow motion as Arizona went in for the kill.

"Wow. That was..." Mark began.

"Yeah..." Callie muttered in a hoarse voice.

"_She truly is the love of my life, Dr. Hahn. I would do any thing for her."_

The words lingered in her ears. As she saw Arizona bash out of the OR, she got up and ran out of the gallery.

"...hot" Mark continued, lost in his own dirty thoughts.

"That's right Dr. Torres, you go get her!" an intern yelled after her, throwing a fist in the air. He was rudely muted by Cristina, pushing popcorn into his mouth, choking him. "Not cool five, not cool."

A/N: A new and improved chapter 8! I hope it lives up to your expectations. I just love Calzone and even as the writer of this fic I can't bear to keep them apart for longer than 3 chapters...please tell me your thoughts on this, I love you and your reviews! XOXO

/lj-cut


	9. Vision of love

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (9/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: NC17

bSummary/b: will Callie be able to win Arizona back? Will Arizona take her back?  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

-

Callie descended the stairs skipping a few steps and nearly tripping in the process. She needed to get to Arizona. That was all she could think about. She ignored the people calling after her, she didn't even feel the sharp pain in her shoulder when she dashed into a shelf of supplies as she turned a corner.

She stilled in the doorway of the OR, looking at her girlfriends back turned to her.

Arizona was leaning on her arms that were placed on the sink. She was staring down, her shoulders heaving heavily. Callie's heart broke as she heard her cry softly. A sudden shuffle of Callie's foot made Arizona turn on the spot.

"Calliope! What are you doing here?" she questioned through her sobs, frantically wiping her tear strung cheeks.

Callie looked at her own feet for a moment, not knowing where to begin. She had been longing for this moment for 24 hours non-stop, and now she shut down completely.

"I uh...was in the gallery..." she started, looking up and her eyes finding Arizona's. "The intercom..." she sighed. Arizona's eyes widened. "I heard everything Ari" Callie finished. Arizona gasped, confusion written all over her face.

Callie eyes her nervously. "So...did you...did you mean it? What you said to Erica?" she asked shyly, hardly able to look at Arizona.

Arizona's tears started flowing again, but this time, a small smile broke through. She observed her stammering girlfriend for a moment and felt her heart fill with love and so many more emotions. She walked up to Callie and cupped her face lovingly. It was then she realised how worn out they both looked. It dawned on her that the whole situation had affected Callie just as much as it had her.

"Yes" she sighed, her thumbs stroking Callie's cheeks. "...of course I did..." She snaked her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her in a warm embrace. She felt Callie fall apart on her shoulder, her whole body shaking as she held on to Arizona for dear life.

All the emotions, the fear and the hurt, the confusion and the emptiness, it all came flooding out as Callie's body made contact with Arizona's. Arizona stroked her back, comforting her the best she could. She let her own tears flow and felt Callie's fall on her scrubs. But she didn't care. She had her Calliope in her arms, that's all that mattered.

They snapped out of their moment as they heard some cheers in the distance. Callie looked up and over Arizona's shoulder in surprise, only to find the whole gallery pressed up against the glass, trying to catch a glimpse of the happy couple.

She laughed out loud when she saw Cristina, her nose flattened against the glass, crushed by the nosy interns.

"We have an audience" she said, turning them around, never leaving the strong arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Arizona looked up in surprise and laughed through her tears. "Wow, you'd think they'd be a little more subtle..."

"Subtlety is not a word in the Seattle Grace Dictionary sweetie." Callie responded.

Ignoring the excited onlookers, Arizona moved to look at Callie, her face serious now.

"I do think we need to talk about this Calliope."

"I know...I know. I have some things to say to you" Callie said.

"Good" Arizona smiled and rolled her fingers through a strand of dark hair. "Let's continue this at home. Go check on your father and I'll finish up here. I'll come to your place later."

Calliope nodded, wiping her tears and straightening her form. "Promise?"

"Promise" Arizona whispered.

Callie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lovers wet cheek. She smiled sweetly and left the room.

Arizona sighed, pulling her scrubcap off. She looked sideways at the crowd, still crammed in the gallery. She waved at them hesitantly, frowning. She immediately received a dozen thumbs up. Grinning and shaking her head in disbelief, she made her way out of the OR.

-

"Calliope, finally!" Mr Torres exclaimed when Callie walked in.

"Yeah sorry dad, I had to fix some things. So your surgery went well, how are you feeling?"

"Never better. And by fix...you mean Dr. Robbins right?" Mr Torres asked, throwing her a knowing look.

Callie laughed, flipping through the chart. "Yes daddy, I fought. What can I say, you taught me well. Looks like you can go home soon. Where's mom?" She took a chair and sat beside her father.

"She's at the hotel, you just missed her."

At that moment, Arizona peeked around the corner and walked in. "Ari, what are you..."

"I just wanted to say I'm off early so I'll be at your place a bit earlier, is that OK?"

"Sure. Dad, I want you to meet Arizona Robbins, my girlfriend."

"Dr. Robbins, it's a pleasure to see you again. How did your surgery on the little boy go?"

Callie looked at them in confusion. "Wait, you two met already?"

Arizona walked over to stand behind Callie and put her hands on her shoulders. "Mr Torres and I had a little chat this morning. And the surgery went very well, thank you."

"I am happy to hear I could be of service. My..." right that moment Erica came bursting in, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who her patients visitors were. "Wow...awkward" she muttered to herself, grabbing the chart and flipping through it.

"My wife will be here soon, I would love for you two to meet" Mr Torres continued, completely ignoring Erica, who was busy checking his vitals.

"I'd love to meet her Sir, but I believe Calliope and I have some things to sort out tonight."

The crowd looked up in surprise as Erica snorted at Arizona's words. "Is there something wrong, Dr Hahn?" Mr Torres asked her. "No...nothing is wrong Sir" Erica stammered.

Mr Torres eyed her for a second before returning to Arizona, ignoring Erica's presence once again. "I see. Well, when my heart is up for it, I would like to take us all out to dinner before I leave, the four of us. Do you think I can be discharged tomorrow, Dr Hahn?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem Sir" Erica grunted.

"I'm looking forward to it Mr Torres. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wrap up in peds. I'll see you later" Arizona directed the last words to Callie. "See you tomorrow, Mr Torres." "Dr Hahn" she nodded, leaving the room.

"Everything looks fine Mr Torres, we hope to have you out of here by tomorrow. Have a good night" Erica said, leaving without looking at Callie.

Callie and Mr Torres were silent for a while.

"I see you made up with Dr Robbins?"

"Not yet, but she's giving me a chance to do so. Thanks for talking to her daddy."

"No need to thank me, I was happy to. She's a very lovable person, I like her."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Callie stroking his hand absent mindedly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

Callie snapped out of her thoughts. "Right...yeah..." she muttered, stammering her goodbyes and leaving her grinning father to get some well deserved rest.

"I feel old" Mr Torres muttered to himself as he watched his daughter leave.

-

Arizona hesitated before knocking on Callie's door. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, maybe she should just back out and save herself a lot of heartache. After debating with herself for several minutes, she knocked on the door. She heard someone shuffling through the room hastily, knocking over several things in the process and swearing. "Coming!!" Arizona heard a familiar voice call out.

After a minute or two, the door opened, revealing a slightly distressed Callie in the doorway, inviting Arizona in. Arizona walked past her, the mouthwatering scent of Callie's cooking immediately invading her senses. She could also hear Norah Jonas playing softly in the background. Callie walked over to the kitchen counter and poured them both a glass of wine.

"I'm glad you came. Cristina won't be here tonight, so we can talk privately" Callie said. Arizona just nodded and took a seat on the couch. Callie joined her.

They sat there in silence for a while, waiting for the other one to start because they were lost for words themselves.

"So...what're you cooking? It smells amazing" Arizona broke the awkward silence.

"Fresh pasta with salmon, I remember you loved that dish when we went to that Italian place for my birthday" Callie answered. "And I also remember you love Norah Jones because we danced to it at Izzie and Alex' wedding" she added shyly.

"I do" was all Arizona could say, before they fell silent once more.

"Ari...I'm so sorry about everything. I've been acting like an idiot" Callie finally started, not bearing the silence for a second longer.

"Yes you have" Arizona responded simply.

"It's just so..." Callie continued, struggling to find the right words this time "when she returned, I got confused. And she was so pushy, and I let her be pushy, I guess I was a bit flattered in a way by the fact that she wanted me, and I lost sight of what was really important to me. I assume that's what's bothering you. I'm sorry Ari." Callie was looking at Arizona, her eyes begging for forgiveness. She bit her bottom lip nervously, as Arizona seemed to be thinking very hard, processing what she just said.

"You can't be sorry for what you feel Calliope" she finally said "...but you can be sorry for your actions" she added, looking straight into Callie's eyes. "I can't blame you for having feelings for her, you can't fight that. But you could as least have treated me the way I deserve. When I got involved with you, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, considering your life was pretty much a mess at the time. But you changed so quickly after we started dating. You were still the woman I fell for in the first place, but just...a better version of yourself." Arizona smiled, staring at Callie. Callie felt like interrupting, but she knew Arizona wasn't finished yet and really hated interruptions.

"So when the source of all evil, as I like to call her, came along, and I saw you being dragged into that pit all over again, I felt helpless. I couldn't comprehend how you could fall back into your old habits that easily. But something told me I had to back off. Which was heartbreaking for me, considering I give myself all the credit for making you better, and I know you do too, because it's true and, well...I'm awesome. I was used to taking care of you, warning you when something bad comes your way, protecting you. But you had to deal with this on your own. And the scariest thing of all: I knew there was a chance I'd lose you to her, and there was nothing I could do about it" she was looking up now, concealing the tears that were welling up. And she promised herself not to cry, dammit.

Callie looked at the floor, a guilty expression on her face. "I had no idea..." she muttered under her breath.

"You said you loved me Calliope, but you have a strange way of showing it sometimes. I don't want to be second best, dammit I always want to be the best, so I will be now, too. If not, I don't see how this can work. If you run off each time an ex shows up, we are in for a rough ride and I don't think I'm up for that...and I certainly don't think I deserve that" Arizona finished, hiding her tears by burying her face in her glass of wine, taking a huge gulp.

Callie was silent for a few minutes, circling her glass with her finger absent mindedly. Suddenly, she stood up and started pacing through the room. Arizona's eyes followed her, eager to hear her defence.

"Erica was the first woman I was in love with, the first woman I slept with. First loves are always hard to shake off, you should know that. I'm pretty confident you'd be at least a little swept off your feet if you saw your first love again. Am I right?"

"I guess....but that's no excu..."

"I know, I know, hear me out" Callie interrupted her. "You called me a newborn once, but I didn't understand it back then. I think I do now."

"Calliope, that's hardly relevant here" Arizona started to sound angry now. What kind of apology is this?!

"Oh but it is Ari, it's very relevant! You didn't want to date a newborn and this is why. I'm new to this Ari. Not just...being with women, but...being in love. Don't you get it? I'm not a newborn when it comes to dating women. I'm a newborn when it comes to...well, love." She knew she had Arizona's full attention now. She just had to find a way not to blow it again now she'd come this far.

"I thought I was in love with Erica back then. But seeing her now, it's made me realize...I never loved her. I loved her as a friend, but I was never in love with her. I told myself I was, thinking it would make me whole. I think I knew in a way. I had loved George, but there was something holding me back so that obviously didn't last. Erica came right after and I found comfort in her. Seeing her again...it brought back so many good memories Ari" Callie sighed, pacing up and down at high speed now. "We were such good friends before it got complicated. I have this nostalgic feeling when I'm with her. I know you read so much more behind my feelings towards her, and you had every right to, but really...it was all based on the past" she slowed down now, looking at Arizona.

"I know it sounds hackneyed, but hell I'll embrace the corny just for the sake of this really lame plea: she's my past Ari. But you...you are my present, and my future too, I hope. There, I said it" she said, picking up her pace once again and emptying her glass.

Even though she knew it was completely inappropriate, Arizona couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped her lips. Callie's trademark rambling was just too adorable. But her face dropped immediately. They were far from OK, and Arizona wasn't about to give in this easily.

"But how can I trust you. How do I know you won't go all idiot on me again and choose some brilliant surgeon ex over me?" Arizona asked.

"You said you felt helpless seeing me with Erica. You said you couldn't do anything but watch me fail. But you can't lay this all on me Ari. You could..." Callie was shaking her head vigorously now, struggling to express herself correctly. "You could have trusted me. I know I messed up, but you gotta believe in me."

Callie was pointing at Arizona now. "You should believe in my honesty. I would never betray you, you should have known that. I'm an honourable person Arizona, and it hurts that you can think of me that way" Callie's voice started to tremble now, too. "You should've...you should've believed in our love. I know I do. Besides, you told me this yourself the last time I was being an idiot" she added, referring to their emotional outburst a few weeks ago.

Arizona stood up, opening and closing her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. So she sat down again, her mind racing and processing everything Callie just said.

"You're right..." she whispered, more to herself than to Callie. "I would trust you, if you would act more trustworthy sometimes. I guess it works both ways huh" she concluded, her voice stronger now.

Callie didn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to the kitchen, taking a mug with peppy Disney characters on it from a shelf. "This is the mug you drank your coffee from, the first morning after you spent the night here. I won't let Cristina drink from it since so I hide it on the top shelf."

She pointed to her bedroom. "I keep the pillow cover you slept on our first night under my bed, haven't washed it yet. That sounds disgusting I know, I just haven't gotten to it yet. And to be honest, I'm reluctant to wash it, because it smells of you and it remembers me of that night."

She walked over to the message board next to the fridge. "I keep your schedule and Cristina's here, so I know when you're off, when you're tired because of double shifts, and when I can take you here safely without Cristina walking in on us. I bought your favourite shampoo yesterday, the lavender one, because I want you to feel at home here and I love falling asleep with my nose buried in your hair smelling like that."

She opened a drawer and took a small pile of papers out. "These are some recipes of dishes I remember you ordering whenever we go out. I was planning on cooking all of them for you. I also kept all the notes you wrote me when you had to leave early here."

Arizona was standing again, but she hadn't even noticed herself getting up. She was completely mesmerized by Callie's words. "Calliope..." she started. She shut down again, lost for words.

"I know, it comes across like I'm some kind of stalker, but it's really these things that made me realize that I love you. And I know I have the conversational skills of a carrot...but I hope this somehow proves my feelings for you. I mean...no one ever made me act this way. I have no idea what Erica eats...I don't know her favourite colour...because I never cared. But I want to know everything about you. And I think I know a lot more about you than you realize.

Callie took a deep breath and took a step towards her stunned girlfriend. "Seeing Erica...made me realize how much I love you Ari."

"Wow..." Arizona spluttered. "So you want to be with...me?" she asked insecurely.

"Oh sweetie...it was never a matter of choice...it was always you" Callie sighed. She knew she had succeeded. The room suddenly felt much less cold and the tension between them had fallen.

"I really wish you'd stop embracing the corny because it's starting to scare me" Arizona grinned, walking towards Callie. "So what is my favourite colour?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"Forest green. Every time your patients let you choose the colour of their cast, you choose forest green. Your towels are forest green. And you have very sexy forest green underwear" Callie concluded with a smug grin. "So...am I forgiven? Did I pass the test?"

"Definitely. My carrot has turned into a beautiful cucumber."

Callie frowned at the ridiculous metaphor. "And you say I should stop the corny?!"

"Shut up" Arizona giggled before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to Callie's softly. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you" she whispered into her mouth.

"Apology accepted" Callie murmured, deepening the kiss and bringing her hands up to tangle in the blonde hair. The kiss instantly grew more urgent and soon they were making their way towards the bedroom, discarding clothes as they went.

They toppled over on the bed, bodies entwined. Before Arizona could start her descent, Callie pulled away and rolled them over so she was on top, her naked body pinning Arizona's half naked body into the bed. "Let me show you how well I know you" she whispered huskily, causing Arizona to squirm beneath her.

"You have a birthmark on your left shoulder" Callie whispered, pulling down the collar of Arizona's shirt, revealing a tiny birthmark. She kissed it softly. "You also have two on your wrist" she continued, kissing her way down her arm and kissing the other birthmarks. She moved to her other arm, tracing her fingers over the slightly bruised skin in the hollow of her elbow. "You have permanent bruises here because you regularly donate blood to the hospital. You keep giving, even though it makes you ill sometimes. I can tell when you've donated because you're pale and tired. I love that about you" Callie whispers, running the tip of her tongue over the sensitive skin before kissing there, too.

"You have a cute belly button" Callie continues, pulling up the shirt and raking her tongue around the soft skin of her stomach, making Arizona gasp. She pulled the shirt down again and moved down her body, dragging her own over Arizona's bare legs. "Your big toe is smaller than the one next to it, which means you're very intelligent" Callie grins, sliding a finger over the sole of her foot. "You love it when I massage your feet when we watch television." Callie took one foot in both hands and slowly kneaded the sore muscles. Arizona sighed. "I do" she whispered.

Callie left her foot and started kissing her way up her leg, stopping at her knees. "You keep teasing my for having a weak spot here, but I know you do too" she stated, laving her tongue through the hollow of her knee, nibbling on the sensitive skin there. Arizona moaned and arched her back a little. Her breathing had become unsteady and the desire was rushing through her veins. Callie noticed and started her trail up her thigh, placing wet kisses everywhere. "I know you love it when I do this" she whispered, softly sinking her teeth into the soft flesh that was so close to where Arizona needed her the most. Arizona moaned loudly as she felt teeth, lips and tongue assault her burning skin. She thrust her hips up but Callie's hand guided her down. She moved to the other thigh, repeating her ministrations there and drawing another desperate moan from her girlfriend.

Leaving her thigh, she moved to remove the panties, sliding them down her legs seductively. She slid her body back up, her mouth passing Arizona's wanting core with nothing but a hot breath. "Calliope, you're killing me..." Arizona muttered, feeling Callie's naked skin sliding between her legs.

Callie tugged at the hem of Arizona's shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Callie looked down at her lover, just one piece of garment away from being completely naked, ready for the taking.

"I know the softest piece of skin on your whole body. Right...here" Callie husked, nipping at the skin where her collarbone and the nape of her neck joined. As her tongue made contact with her burning skin, Arizona felt Callie's wet center pressed into her thigh firmly. She heard Callie let out a barely audible moan as she continued her assault on her neck.

"I love kissing you here, because I can feel your heartbeat and it tells me how aroused you are by what I'm doing to you" Callie continued, moving her lips to her pulse point. As she started sucking on it, she thrust her center into Arizona's thigh again, moaning louder this time. She started a slow rhythm with her hips, biting down on the pulse point, eliciting a moan from Arizona.

Never leaving her neck, Callie snaked her arms around Arizona's back to unclasp her bra. Throwing it aside, she kissed her way up to Arizona's lips, hovering above them. Arizona's eyes were closed, her lips parted. Callie traced her tongue across her lips, not entering. She gasped into her mouth as her center slid up Arizona's thigh once again. "I love how your lips get swollen after we make love. I love the way you kiss" Callie whispered, taking her bottom lip and sucking on it. "Kiss me" she demanded. Arizona tilted her head up a bit to meet Callie's lips in a searing kiss. She snaked her tongue in, exploring the velvety insides of Callie's lips before capturing her lip between hers, biting down. Simultaneously, she thrust her thigh up, drawing a passionate moan from Callie.

"I know your nipples are almost as sensitive as your clit" Callie recovered, moving her body on top of Arizona's, lowering hers so her nipples were grazing Arizona's. She rocked her upper body slightly, causing their nipples to fondle each other as their lips were still locked. Arizona pulled from the kiss, gasping for air and panting heavily. She tilted her head to the side and thrust her hips up in desperation. "Calliope please...I'm so close" she panted.

"I know baby. I love the way your nipples stiffen under my touch. I think they could send you over the edge, that's how sensitive they are. I love the way they feel in my mouth" Callie continued, kissing down and circling her tongue around it. She moved her hand to the other and grazed one with a nail. Arizona almost cried out at the contact. She had never been this aroused in her life. The feel of Callie's soaking wet center rubbing her turned her on more than anything. Callie hadn't touched her yet, but she felt the liquid heat pool from her center as she felt her release coming dangerously close.

Arizona thrust her thigh up once more, eliciting another moan from Callie and causing her to bite down on her rock hard nub. "Calliope please...I can't hold back..." Arizona panted, sweat breaking out as she felt herself racing towards the edge.

Callie released her nipple and settled on the sensitive skin behind her ear. She raked her tongue over it and took the lobe in her mouth, nibbling it. She kept grinding her throbbing clit into Arizona's thigh, panting little moans in her ear as her hand kept working their magic on Arizona's nipple. "I love the way you taste there Ari. I love the tiny moans you let out when I run my tongue through your wet folds. I love how you tremble when my tongue touches your clit. Don't hold back...don't..." she panted, the hot breath driving Arizona crazy with lust "let go...I love to see you come" Callie moaned, caressing her nipple fervently.

Her hoarse voice sent Arizona over the edge.

She saw rainbows, stars, colours of all sorts flash before her eyes as the most intense orgasm she ever experienced exploded somewhere deep inside of her and made it's way though her whole body, causing her to tremble, quiver and squirm under her lovers hot body. She cried out as she felt Callie's hands on her, her throbbing clit on her thigh, her luscious mouth panting and whispering in her ear, her hands on her chest. She moaned again as her release didn't subside but kept pumping through her veins, leaving her shaking uncontrollably in her lovers arms. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, she felt two fingers sliding in to her quivering folds, and another one pressing down on the bundle of nerves that twitched under her touch. Somewhere in the distance, behind the blood that was searing through her brain, she heard Callie cry out as she felt her hips buck violently against her thigh. "Oh god, oh god!!!" she heard Callie scream, just as a second release erupted from her own core and all she felt was the tingling of limbs and all she could hear was her heart beating in her throat and the hoarse moans in her ear. All her muscles tightened under the sensation, leaving her trembling once again under the weight of her girlfriends sweaty and naked body. "Calliope..." was all she could whisper, as the waves of passion finally subsided. Any longer and she was sure she would've fainted just from the pleasure that filled her whole body.

Callie collapsed onto Arizona, both women panting loudly, unable to move a muscle.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, Arizona was met by big brown orbs, staring down at her in amazement. "Did you just...wow..." Callie stammered.

"I know...it was...incredible..." Arizona spluttered back, unable to form coherent sentences. "That was so... intensely erotic" she sighed, a huge grin forming on her face.

"I guess you do know me very well" she grinned, rolling them over so she was straddling Callie. "Let's see how well I know you..."

-

A/N: First of all, thanks to Callie1109 for the wonderful suggestions, I hope the one I used in this chapter lives up to your expectations ;)!

It took me a while to update because I gave this chapter a lot of thought (as I do with all of the chapters, but this one got a LOT of thought). I have tried to expose both their characters into the talk. I think the problem they're facing in my story is a common one, one that they could (of maybe even should?) actually be facing on the show, even without Erica showing up. Callie doesn't know how to handle this 'true love' thing going on and Arizona can't handle the fact that Callie is so reserved and that she's not able to read her yet, like Mr Torres can, in the short. I hope I managed to pass on that thought in my writing. And of course, a nice smutty ending just...well, just for smut's sake ;). Thank you all for your reviews so far and I hope you will grant me with many more as I continue this story! Your support is greatly appreciated, XOXO/lj-cut


	10. Sway

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (10/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: NC17

bSummary/b: A girls night out. Arizona reveals an unknown talent...warning: Smutness!  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

A/N: Sweet readers, you might have noticed how long it has taken me to update! I feel terrible for letting you guys down, but there's a perfectly good explanation for that. Last week I heard I have to move abroad in a few days. So the last two weeks have been filled with lost of stress, packing and other administrative crap that comes with moving to another country. It's only temporary (five months) but still. Obviously, writing has not been my top priority the last few weeks. I really hope I'll be able to update frequently at my new home. This is probably the last chapter that I will write before my departure, but I hope to update once I arrive safely!

Meanwhile, I give you this chapter to cherish ;). I'm not entirely happy with it because I didn't have time to re-re-re-read it as usual, but I hope you guys are happy with it. Though I haven't had much time to write, I did have had time to think and I came up with some great story lines which I'll incorporate in future chapters. This chap is mainly just a filler until the drama kick in again ;). Enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews and supportive comments!

-

"One minute!!" Callie yelled from the bathroom when Arizona called her for the tenth time. She was putting the finishing touches to her make up.

Tonight, the Seattle Grace women were going clubbing. Lexie, Arizona and Meredith were chatting and drinking whine in the living room. Cristina didn't come: she made up some lame excuse about having to practice for surgery and spending time with Owen while in reality, she was afraid that being surrounded by so much oestrogen would be the death of her.

Finally, Callie came walking in and headed for the door. "Shall we go?" she offered, holding the door open. Arizona was the last to leave and slid her hand over Callie's ass. "You look hot" she said softly when they were out of earshot, a twinkle in her eyes. Callie smiled and placed a swift kiss on her lips before closing the door and joining the other women.

-

"To the hottest surgeons in Seattle!" they toasted their tequila shots and emptied them in one gulp. Lexie's face scrunched as she pulled the lemon out of her mouth. "Ugh...Mojito's for me please".

"I second that" Arizona agreed, pulling an equally crumpled face.

"Mojito's for everyone!" Meredith shouted excitedly, bouncing to the bar. They were at a club called Beso Del Sol so it was only fair to spice things up a little bit with some exotic drinks, she thought.

The club was packed with beautiful people, mostly Hispanics. The music was very diverse, from chart music to vivid Latin songs. The music was very loud but the women managed to find a somewhat secluded table. They were having fun with each other talking and drinking., until a handsome man approached the table and asked Meredith to dance with him.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you not seeing the other hotness surrounding this table?" Lexie asked the man daringly and lisping slightly due to the respectable amounts of alcohol that had been passed around over the last hours.

A dashing smile appeared on his face. "I wish I could ask all of you lovely ladies to dance. If you must know...me and my friends over there were hoping to dance with you, too" he gestured to the corner of the bar, where three more handsome men were watching them. Lexie eyed them for a moment.

"Oh well never mind, I'm involved anyway..." she said, a hint of frustration shining through.

"Suit yourself" the handsome man said, shrugging is shoulders and flashing them his million dollar smile one last time before leading Meredith to the dance floor.

The moment he was gone Arizona leaned over the table. "Lexie, are you insane?! Those guys are h-o-t!" she exclaimed.

"Uhm...excuse me, jealous girlfriend right here" Callie mocked.

Arizona chose to ignore Callie. "I'm serious, why not? It's just us. Go have fun!"

Lexie was obviously thinking hard. Girls nights out were extremely hard to plan so opportunities like these didn't come often. Maybe she should just have fun. What harm could a little dancing do? Determined, Lexie stood up and strolled over to the corner of the bar. One of the men stepped forward eagerly and they found a spot next to Meredith and her guy.

"Damn, those Grey Sisters are gonna be in serious trouble when the Grey Men find out. Don't tell Mark I called him a grey man" Callie added immediately. "You're a mean woman, Robbins."

"Am I mean, just because I want some private kissing time with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend?" Arizona pouted as she approached Callie and snaked a hand around her neck.

Callie looked at her in awe. "Oh, in that case..."

"I know how to play dirty" Arizona replied before pressing her lips to Callie's. As usual, their kiss turned into a heated fight for control in no time, setting both their bodies on fire. Arizona almost ended up on top of Callie by the force of their kiss. They were interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Oh boy, this is getting old."

"Cristina! What are you doing here?!" Callie exclaimed and gently pushing Arizona off of her.

"I heard there was a girls night out and they say I'm a girl" Cristina shot back. "But so far I've only seen ridiculously pretty guys and two horny teenagers making out in the corner of a over-hormonally charged club" she added and looking at them in contempt.

Callie's eyes widened when she saw Mark and Owen walk up to them behind Cristina. "Yang! What are _they_ doing here?! Little and Big Grey are making rounds right now. _Guy_ rounds, that is." Callie was frantically thinking of a way to distract them and make the Grey's aware of their situation.

"Oh, are there no guys allowed on girls night out?" Cristina asked, faking a surprised look. "Well what's the fun in that..." she muttered to herself and looking around bored.

"Hello ladies!" Mark called out brightly, Derek and Owen right behind him. Anyone seen Lexie?

"Toilet!" Callie blurted out way too quick to sound believable. Mark frowned at her. Just then, Callie saw Lexie and Meredith coming back with the guys in tow. They were laughing and were obviously having a great time. Callie desperately tried to think of a way to distract Mark but it was too late. The sound of their giggles made him turn on the spot. Lexie froze immediately and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Mark folded his arms threateningly. All friend were holding their breaths.

"Hi sweetie!" Lexie started in a little apologetic voice. "This is Pete." Pete offered his hand to Mark. "Hey man" he said. A friendly smile suddenly appeared on Marks face and he shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Hey Pete, nice to meet you! Can I steal my girlfriend from you for a second?" he asked in the nicest way possible.

"Sure!" Pete answered and he began walking back to his group along with Meredith's prey.

Mark watched the guys leave and Lexie turned to him. "You're not mad?!" she asked him.

"Why would I be mad? You were just having fun right?" he grinned, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah..." Lexie said. Even though the situation had blown over, Callie and Arizona noticed Lexie somehow wasn't entirely sure about it.

"Awkward!" Cristina muttered to herself and dragged Owen to the bar to get wasted.

"You want a refill?" Callie offered Arizona.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" Arizona said and got up to follow her girlfriend to the bar as well. They decided to stay there for a little while to give Mark and Lexie some time alone and have some themselves.

They were talking and flirting animatedly until they were cut off by a guy tapping on Arizona's shoulder. Callie couldn't help but notice how extremely handsome this guy was: tall, dark, deep brown eyes. A Latino for sure.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked Arizona politely, offering his hand.

Arizona looked at Callie with a naughty twinkle in her eyes Callie never saw before. "I would love to" she replied sweetly, laying her hand in his as she followed him onto the dance floor. Callie watched her go, swaying her hips in that tight red dress, working those killer heels with ease like she was walking on a pair of slippers.

Once they reached the dance floor the handsome man gracefully spun Arizona with his hand and caught her in his arms to sway their bodies in perfect rhythm to the music. Callie was surprised at how easy Arizona picked up on the guy's dance moves. It looked like they had been dancing together for years.

A few moments passed while Callie observed her girlfriend amusing herself. When Arizona suddenly leaned in to say something and the guy laughed at her, Callie straightened her back and her body came to full attention. Before she had time to process, the man spun Arizona away from him with one hand. Much to Callie's surprise, she didn't fall or get dizzy. No, instead, Arizona rocked her pirouettes with ease, turning on the ball of her feet, her hand becoming one with her partner's. As she came out of her turns, she swayed her hips sensually to the music and eyed her partner intently. She let go of him and brought her hands down to the hem of her dress, skimming it up while her hips kept moving to the rhythm. The guy danced his way over to her and snaked a hand around the front of her waist, walking around her until he was standing behind her, his hand around her waist, their hips moving synchronous.

Arizona was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice the people around them had stopped dancing. A curious circle had formed around them, watching in awe as two beautiful people were dancing like their lives depended on it. All Arizona heard was the beat that made her body flush with the desire to dance. The sounds of the intoxicating music that seemed to steer her body automatically. Ramón was an amazing dancer. As their bodies collided, her thought went back to her med school years.

She had danced Latin-American all through her studies with David, her dancing partner. It was the perfect way to blow off steam after a long day of studying. Some liked to work out in the gym, some liked to play tennis, but Arizona liked to dance. It started as a simple salsa introduction lesson, but it got completely out of hand as she and David soon became real fanatics. Before they knew it, they were competing against other universities. They were never at the top but the competition was so good that she never expected them to be. Finally, she found something she enjoyed doing without wanting to be the best all the time.

She realised she hadn't danced since their last competition. David got a job in Washington and she became an intern not long after. Dancing with Ramón brought back all those memories and she smiled thinking of them. The moment this song started she knew she still had it.

Of course she hadn't told Callie yet. They were having way to much fun exploring each other and she enjoyed showing Callie bit by bit what more exactly she got up her sleeve. Tonight was one of those night when Callie got a sneak peak and judging by the jaw that was currently dropped on the floor, Callie was enjoying this little sneak peak very much. Arizona blew her a hand kiss before focussing back on Ramón, who was gesturing his forefinger suggestively to her, guiding her towards him. Arizona obliged, her feet stepping in perfect motion, her hands roaming over her body before throwing one leg around his waist as her hands locked tightly behind Ramóns neck, their noses touching. Ramón ran his hand slowly up the length of her leg as he let her fall backwards in his arms, her neck in full view. He trailed his free hand over the exposed skin, slowly pulling her back up.

Marks voice snapped Callie out of her staring. "Wow" was all he said, not taking his eyes off the dancing couple. He was just as mesmerized by this little showpiece as Callie was.

"I didn't....how can she...why is he..." Callie stammered.

"Yes Cal?" Mark grinned at his friend. Callie took a large gulp of her drink and waved a hand to her face in an attempt to cool her body temperature.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'hot'. But like mindblowing hot...insanely hot...incredulously h..."

He was hushed by Callie's fingers pressing his lips closed. "Stop saying that" she said, never taking her eyes off her lover. Mark followed her gaze and eyed the dancing couple closely.

"Are you sure she's gay? Cause I'm really close to unleashing one of my Sloane Methods on her very soon..." Mark started. Again, he was hushed by Callie's fingers, but this time she aimed wrong and her finger ended up in Marks nose. She didn't even notice, her full attention was still with her girlfriend who was bending her body in ways Callie never thought were possible. Mark looked down cross-eyed but his attention drifted off to the dance floor when he saw Arizona bend backwards like she was born without a spine.

Lexie walked up to the odd pair. "Dr Torres, why is your finger up my boyfriends nose?" she asked, not knowing to be amused, confused or disgusted by the absurd image before her. When she got no reaction from both of them she followed their gaze and let out a short gasp when she saw their object of attention. "Oh wow, Dr. Robbins!" she whispered, one hand on her mouth in surprise. Her gaze didn't linger long as she noticed Mark was close to drooling. Callie's finger had slid down and was absent-mindedly resting on his lower lip now. They truly looked ridiculous.

"Mark!" Lexie punched him in the shoulder. "Stop staring!"

Mark jumped at her actions and pouted at her "but babe..._look_ at her!"

This snapped Callie out of her staring. "Yeah Mark, stop staring at my girlfriend! I thought you weren't into blonde perky women anyway?"

Lexie shot him a warning look.

"I am...when they're dancing like _that_!" Mark chuckled, as he gestured to Arizona who was running her hands through her golden hair as her long legs danced sensually in perfect timing.

"Okay, you" Lexie pointed at Mark "come with me. NOW!" she hissed, dragging him along with her to a table far out of sight of the dance floor, leaving a confused Callie behind.

The song had ended and the floor started to fill again. Soon, they were out of Callie's sight.

-

"Will I see you for another dance?" Ramón asked Arizona.

"Definitely" Arizona smiled.

"Great. I'll see you later guapa" Ramón winked and kissed her hand chivalrously.

Arizona left the floor to search for Callie and grinned widely when she found her, rooted on the spot where she left her.

"Hi" she greeted her flabbergasted girlfriend and took the drink from her, sipping it like she didn't just have 'straight dance-sex'.

Callie stared at her, her eyes demanding an explanation. "What...what just happened? I thought I was the Latina in this relationship?!" she stammered.

Arizona smiled and felt a sense of pride and arousal rush through her body, along with the adrenaline that still had her bouncing on the spot. She leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear. "I thought you would've noticed by the way I move when your fingers are inside of me". Callie chuckled, her eyes widening as Arizona pronounced every word with just the right amount of hot breath. Just as Arizona moved to graze Callie's lips with her own, she felt another hand tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me? I saw you dancing and I couldn't help but ask if you would grant me a dance?" another insanely good-looking guy asked. Arizona stepped back from Callie and took his hand. "Sure!" she replied happily, trotting off back to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Callie. She laughed when she saw the look in Callie's eyes: horny and helpless. 'I'll more than make up for that tonight' she smiled to herself.

-

The night was coming to an end. Mark and Lexie left a long time ago because of some argument. Arizona had been dancing with several hot guys all night and Callie had been watching her all night. After her racy comment earlier she hadn't been able to get the image of a squirming Arizona in her bed out of her mind. She was picturing herself instead of those lucky guys dancing with Arizona, wrapping her leg around her waist and running her finger along her neck and chest.

Her vision went up in flames when Cristina bumped into her, who was riding Owen's back like a cowgirl. "Stop drooling Ortho, it doesn't suit you. Listen I'm staying with Owen tonight so you can molest Disney as much as you want! Hiyaaa!" she yelled, spurring Owen towards the exit. Callie watched them in amusement until she felt two familiar hands circling her waist and before she knew it she was trapped between the bar and a very heated looking Arizona.

"Stop drooling, it doesn't suit you Calliope" Arizona whispered mockingly. Calliope quickly turned the tables, spinning them around so she was the one in control.

"How can I not when I see the entire club is undressing you with their eyes, knowing that I'll be the only one who gets to rip that sexy dress off of your body tonight?"

Arizona grinned at her wickedly. "What makes you so sure?" she teased.

Callie stepped closer to press her whole body into the blondes and brought her lips close to hers while locking their eyes. Arizona stopped breathing momentarily when she saw the lusty look in Callie's eyes and felt the heat already radiating from their bodies.

"_Porque voy a lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces_" Callie whispered in her ear.

"What did you just say?" Arizona asked in a whimper, knowing fully well it probably meant something dirty and sexy.

"Come with me and you'll find out" Callie husked. She wanted to kiss that pouting mouth so badly right there and then, but she knew once she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

They stood there lost in the moment for a few more minutes until Arizona took Callie's hand and slowly led her out of the club, never taking their eyes off each other.

-

When they arrived home, Callie moved to take off her coat and shoes. "Don't" Arizona stopped her. "It's easier to dance on heels" she added while turning on the cd-player. The sounds of a sensual Rumba filled the room. Callie chuckled as Arizona approached her slowly. She wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and pressed their bodies together.

Arizona laughed to herself as she felt Callie setting the pace and moving her hips to the music. She knew Callie was definitely no stranger when it came to dancing Latin-American. Hell, that woman lives and breathes this music! Arizona took her hand and swirled her around. She caught her in her arms, Callie's back pressing into her front. She couldn't resist the urge to press her hip forward and grind it against Callie's ass. She moaned a little at the contact. Callie turned out of their position and swirled Arizona to gracefully catch her in her arms, mirroring Arizona's earlier movements.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" Callie asked softly in her neck. They were still dancing in unison. Callie roamed her free hand over the soft fabric covering Arizona's stomach and pressed her closer into her. Arizona closed her eyes for a moment and let her head fall back. "During med school" she sighed. "I know what you must be thinking. White girl dancing Latin-American? Weird."

Callie brought one hand up to Arizona's hair and tugged at her rather forcefully, making Arizona wince and tilt her head to the side. "You're an amazing dancer. I was so turned on watching you move like that" she breathed against Arizona's exposed neck before softly biting the silk skin and immediately soothing it with a hot, wet kiss.

Arizona gave Callie no time to continue her assault because she quickly spun out of her arms again. She stepped around Callie with her hands resting tentatively on her hips. "I love the Rumba" she said close-eyed. "It's a dance about seduction." She was standing in front of Callie again and placed her hands on her hips. "Attraction and rejection." She moved to stand behind Callie again, her hands never leaving her swaying hips. "A dance about the game of love. And lovemaking." She pressed her body into Callie's again and started snaking her hands over her thighs. "I personally find it the most erotic dance there is." Arizona was tracing the hem of Callie's panties now. "Images of your naked body were flashing before my eyes all the time I was dancing." Callie held in her breath. "That look in your eyes when you were watching me..." Arizona continued while her hand was still resting at the entrance of Callie's now soaked panties. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to _fuck_ you right there and then" she breathed in Callie's ear in a hoarse voice. At those words, she slipped her hand in and ran her index finger through Callie's slit. Callie moaned loudly and forgot to dance. She bucked her hips, begging for more.

"Keep dancing" Arizona whispered while taking an earlobe between her lips. Callie felt like her legs were about to give in but with Arizona's hand wrapped tightly around her waist for support, she found the strength to rhythmically thrust her hips back and forth. At each thrust she felt Arizona's finger caress her clit and her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust.

"This is what I was imagining when I was dancing with all those men. It's all I can think about lately" Arizona said. Her skilled fingers where still gliding through the wetness that was pooling from between Callie's legs and she was still moving their bodies to the music. "I want to feel you every moment of the day. I can't hear you screaming my name enough. I want to be inside of you all the time" she husked as she slid two fingers in to caress her walls. "You make me feel so hot all the time...I get wet just thinking about you." Callie moaned at Arizona's sexy confessions and felt the fingers inside of her building up a pace. She moved one hand down to meet Arizona's to show her what she wanted. With her other hand she reached behind her to grab Arizona's ass and pull her closer into her. Arizona peered over Callie's shoulder and gasped as she saw their hands moving over and in Callie's throbbing folds. She moaned at the sight and bit Callie's shoulder lightly. Callie clenched Arizona's hand tightly when she felt two fingers curl inside of her and triggering the start of her approaching climax.

Arizona was kissing Callie's bare shoulder while her other hand unclasped her bra and moved under her dress to cup her breasts. She traced circles around the hardened nipple with her nail which caused Callie to groan in pleasure once more. She took the erect bud between her fingers and started playing with it while her other hand was still pleasuring her core.

The feel of Arizona's hands on and inside of her made her release build up inside of her quickly and soon, she was crying out her lovers name while thrusting her hips forward frantically. A single tear escaped her eye by the utter force of her release. Whimpering and moaning, her body surrendered completely in the arms of her girlfriend. It took all of Arizona's strength to keep Callie's trembling body up while still caressing her until the last ripples of her climax retreated.

It took a while for Callie's breathing to return to normal. Arizona was still standing behind her and was kissing her shoulder and neck. The music stopped. "This is how a Rumba should end" she whispered.

Callie let out a soft laugh and untangled herself from Arizona's grip. She led the blonde over to the couch and pushed her over the armrest. Arizona moved up to pull Callie on top of her.

"Spread your legs" Callie whispered. Arizona obliged and moaned softly when she felt Callie's thigh move between hers and pressing up into her wanting center. Callie dragged her whole body over hers while still applying pressure between her legs.

Arizona slipped her hands around Callie's neck and looked into her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me what you said to me earlier in the club?" She asked, referring to the Spanish words Callie had huskily whispered in her ear.

Callie grinned from ear to ear. She moved down to trace her tongue across Arizona's jawline to her ear. "I said I was sure I'd be the one undressing you tonight...because I am going to make you come in my mouth a thousand times" she whispered, eliciting a throaty moan from Arizona. At those sexy words it was Arizona's turn to forcefully grab Callie's hair to face her and finally slam her lips onto the brunettes. Callie slipped her tongue in immediately and soon they were grinding against each other, making the couch shift on the wooded floor.

Callie ended the kiss reluctantly to kiss her way down. She stepped off Arizona and received a frustrated groan in return. She knelt at Arizona's feet and took off her panties. "Move your hips up" Callie ordered. She took two pillows and placed them under Arizona's ass, making her hips rise until Callie was out of sight. The room went completely quiet.

Just when Arizona stated to lose her patience, the feel of a warm tongue sliding into her without warning made her jump and cry out at the same time. "Calliope!" she exclaimed in shock. It was the most amazing feeling ever. She felt nothing but a ghost tongue assaulting her quivering core.

Callie's hands were behind her back to keep her from feeling up Arizona's legs, that would crash the whole effect.

"Oh – god, yessssss..." Arizona panted while her body arched upwards, blocking the view between her and Callie completely. Not being able to see her lover but just feeling her inside of her was insanely sexy.

Hearing Arizona talk like that made Callie moan into her. She slid her tongue out and flattened it against her folds, sliding up until her lips settled over the swollen nub. "Yes, your tongue..." Arizona panted. Callie was never slow witted and immediately started flicking her tongue over her clit which made Arizona cry out loudly.

After a few moments of pleasuring Callie felt Arizona getting closer and closer to release. Instead of finishing it, Callie retreated and kept completely silent. The only sound in the room was coming from Arizona's heavy panting.

"Calliope please..." she panted, trying to catch a glimpse of her lover but it was simply impossible. It felt like she was all alone.

Suddenly, she felt a brush of hot air blowing through her pounding core. "Calliope..." she moaned again while she arched her back, desperate to feel Callie's mouth on her again.

Callie was enjoying this little torture very much. It took all of her willpower to not dive in at Arizona's pleas and finish the job. Instead, she moved her face only inches from her core, blowing on it softly. She was aware of the fact that Arizona was still not able to see her. She was in total control and it made her hot as hell. She wanted Arizona to beg for it. After all, it was she who tortured Callie all evening.

"_Quiero que te vengas en mi boca_" Callie repeated very close to her center, the tremors of her voice sending shivers through all parts of Arizona's body. Before she could ask for anything, Arizona felt a single finger slide into her to find that spot that would surely send her flying in no time.

"More..." Arizona muttered. Callie obliged by adding a second finger to join that secret spot inside of her. Callie started a slow pace now by pumping her fingers in and out, occasionally curling them to hit that electrifying spot again and again. Arizona was muttering incoherent words now. Callie felt her walls tighten around her fingers, signalling her building release.

"Calliope!" Arizona almost screamed in frustration when she felt those magic fingers who seemed to belong to no one pulling out of her and leaving her alone once again when she was so close to climaxing.

Again, she was panting heavily and her heart was almost pounding out of her ribcage with desire. Finally, she felt the brush of Callie's breath on her sipping wet core. "Calliope..."

"Yes?" she heard a soft voice coming from somewhere between her legs. Callie was grinning silently. She loved seeing Arizona like this: in complete surrender, so close to climax so long, knowing she is the only one who can give her what she wants.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Callie whispered back, trying to keep a straight face.

Arizona let out a desperate groan and thrust her hips up in frustration. Finally, she moaned the words she knew Callie wanted to hear. "Please Calliope...make me come...put your hot lips on me...make me come in your mouth, I need you..." she managed to whisper between her ragged panting.

Callie nearly came at those words and without further notice, she settled her lips over the wanting clit and starting sucking on it frantically. Within no time, she felt Arizona spasm and circling her hips in the air, pining herself onto Callie's tongue.

"Ohhhhhh" she cried out while her body started shaking violently. Callie couldn't hold back any longer and moved her hands to settle on Arizona's trembling legs for support. She kept flicking her tongue over her nub to extend her release to the fullest. When she felt Arizona's body go limp she released her and slid her body back up over Arizona's where the blonde immediately pulled her into another passionate kiss that would quickly leave both women panting once more.

Just as things started to heat up again, an impatient knock on the door caused them both to jump and stare at each other in confusion.

Hesitantly, Callie got up and walked over to the door. The visitor knocked again. "Torres, I know you're home!" they heard the familiar voice of Mark Sloane call.

After making sure they were both properly dressed again, Callie opened the door to see the tired and lost man that used to be the cocky Mark Sloan leaning against the door frame.

"She kicked me out Cal..."

-

A/N: Any L-Word watchers out there? I used a sexy line from that show cause I thought it would fit Callie perfectly. I hope you kinda liked it, tell me all about it by R&R ;)! Kisses /lj-cut


	11. Sexbomb

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (11/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: NC17

bSummary/b: Calzone's nightly activities don't seem as private as they thought they were and Miss Drama is back!  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Read more"

**A/N: Dear readers, as most of you know I moved abroad two weeks ago. You know how it goes...getting settled, meeting new people...I'm all settled now and finally found time to write! And I finally have internet to post my chapters, not entirely unimportant...it has taken me a while but I hope to update more now that I'm all set. It's still crazy busy so it won't be as frequent as before but I'll try to update regularly. Thank you all for your understanding and your sweet reviews!**

**I hope you all had a magical Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year! May 2010 bring you joy and love, along with many wonderful fanfics (thanks to all the writers!) and a thrilling continuation of the 6th GA season!**

-

"She kicked me out Cal..." Mark explained. Callie stepped aside and gestured him to come in.

"What happened?" Arizona asked. Mark turned his head and was surprised to find the blonde doctor sitting on the couch.

"She says I don't care for her enough because I don't get jealous and I look at other women too much" he answered, sounding defeated. "This is all your fault Blondie, going around flashing those legs in public..."

"Hey! She can't help having pretty legs!" Callie defended her girlfriend. Arizona gave her a sweet smile.

"And I can't help being pretty either! I have a girlfriend but that doesn't stop me from appreciating the female specie!" Mark exclaimed in an insulted voice. "Anyway listen Cal, can I sleep on your couch for at least tonight? She won't let me in."

Callie gave Arizona an apologetic smile before answering. "Sure. You can stay for as long as you want."

"I'm going to bed" Arizona said, faking a yawn and winking at Callie so Mark wouldn't see. "I'm sorry about Lexie Mark." She trotted of to the bedroom after shooting Callie one more look. As far as she was concerned, their night was far from over...

-

The next morning, Arizona walked in on Mark drinking coffee while fidgeting with his phone on the couch. The blankets were on the floor in a messy pile and effectively mirrored the way Mark looked. Arizona poured herself some coffee and took a seat next to him.

"Did you get some sleep?"

Mark let out a mocking laugh. "I could ask you the same thing. Your little sex-marathon probably kept the whole building up."

Arizona didn't know whether to be embarrassed or proud of Marks comment. "Uhm...yeah, sorry about that..." she stammered, her mind wandering off to their night of passion.

"_Shhht, Mark's gonna hear us!" Arizona hissed half-laughing as Callie turned on the stereo in her bedroom and started dancing her way up to the giggling blonde._

"_I don't care" Callie husked in Arizona's ear while her hand travelled south. "I keep my promises" she added and frowning her eyebrows suggestively. She leaned in to whisper some more sexy Spanish words in Arizona's ear and softly pressed her up against the bedroom wall. She pinned her hands above her head and pressed her body into the blondes. Callie wasted no time slipping her hand between Arizona's legs and sighed in content when she slid a finger through her still wet core._

"_I can't stop touching you" she whispered in a moan. She bit Arizona's neck softly while slipping two fingers inside in a swift motion. Arizona gasped and wrapped a leg around Callie's waist to allow her to go deeper. Callie picked up a pace and thrust deep into her with the beat of the music._

"_Ooooh...I love..ah...the...oh....rumba" Arizona panted and squirmed under Callie's ministrations._

_Callie moved her mouth from her neck and took Arizona's lips into a searing kiss. She slipped her tongue in, mimicking the way her fingers were moving inside of her. Arizona responded hungrily and swirled her tongue against Callie's._

_Callie pulled out and wrapped her leg around Arizona's waist so they were completely entangled. Callie moved her hand between their bodies and caressed their clits simultaneously with her finger, while pressing her center into Arizona's and trapping her finger in between. Arizona moaned loudly at the intimate contact and threw her head against the wall. "Jesus Calliope..." she sighed, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure._

"_We fit so perfectly..." Callie whispered, never taking her eyes of Arizona's surrendered form. She moaned desperately as Arizona rubbed her center with her own, her finger creation a delicious friction._

_After a few moments of thrusting, grinding and panting, Callie felt her knees giving in and she had to press herself completely against Arizona to keep from falling, trapping Arizona between her sweaty body and the bedroom wall. Arizona was panting uncontrollably now, pearls of sweat on her forehead signalling her arousal. Her body was shivering frantically and she was desperately rubbing her throbbing clit against Callie's slick finger. She opened her eyes and looked at Callie._

"_Come with me" she moaned through ragged breaths. "Come with me..." she repeated in a lust filled whisper._

_Callie's eyes turned even darker and she felt her climax building at the blondes sexy words. She took her swollen lips between hers and they started another passionate kiss as their release started its way from their toes to every vein, every limb, every part of their bodies._

_Arizona bit down hard on Callie's lip as her orgasm hot her full force, leaving her rocking her body against Callie's to feel as much of her as possible. Callie let out a loud cry and screamed Arizona's name as she felt her pulsing clit colliding with Arizona's once more, intensifying her climax and making her eyes water. Their trembling bodies became one as they held on to each other for dear life and came back from their highs. They stood like that for several minutes, enjoying the proximity of their position._

"_You broke your promise" Arizona finally said. She grinned at her girlfriend wickedly._

_Callie stared at her in confusion. _

"_You promised me I would come in your _**mouth **_ a thousand times..." she teased huskily._

_Callie slowly detached herself from the blonde and pulled a giggling Arizona to the bed. She pushed her on it and threw herself on top of her._

"_I always keep my promises..." she whispered, kissing her way down her body._

Mark's voice snapped her out of her flashback. "Just out of curiosity...how do you do that?" he asked. Arizona looked at him questioningly.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but the sounds coming from your bedroom last night...I know I'm good in the sack but I don't remember Callie making sounds like that when we were...you know..."

Arizona smiled widely at him. Mark Sloane the man-whore was jealous. And insecure. And all because of her, the perky blonde Dr. Robbins.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" she simply said before standing up and making her way back into the bedroom again.

"Oh come on! Not fair!" Mark called after her.

"Put your pants on Dr. Sloan. We gotta get to work! And stop fidgeting with your phone, just call her!" she yelled back as she grinned from ear to ear and jumped her sleeping girlfriend to give her a very pleasant wake up call, hoping to give Mark a little encore before they had to leave.

-

Callie scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. She walked over to Mark and Cristina talking animatedly to each other and nodding in agreement. When Cristina came into earshot, Callie heard her saying "I know! That's why I stay at Owen most of the time. But earplugs really help. Or..." Cristina stopped talking when she noticed Callie's presence.

"Earplugs for what?" Callie asked while taking a seat at their table.

"For your nightly 'sex-tivities' with Disney" Cristina blurted out.

"We're not that loud!" Callie snapped, a little offended.

"Oh come on Torres, we both know you're not particularly quiet in the bedroom but last night...what does that girl _do_ to you?!" Mark asked jokingly, unable to hide the curiosity in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Callie. She smiled and started eating her lunch without answering. Cristina and Mark were still trying to stare the answer out of her which made her slightly nervous.

"Stop looking at me! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Is it something with her hands?" (_Cristina_)

"Or her tongue?" (_Mark_)

"Any role plays? Disney characters maybe?" (_Cristina_)

"Does she talk dirty?" (_Mark_)

"Is she into kinky toys?" (_Cristina_)

"Does she like pain? Or animals maybe?" (_Mark_)

"Mark!" Callie and Cristina both yelled.

"Just asking..." Mark grunted into spoon with soup. "Plus, I have to feed on other people's sex lives since Lexie won't let me in my own house."

The three sat quiet for a while, not really knowing what to say.

"I wish Owen made me scream like that" Cristina broke the silence.

"Eww" Callie and Mark both exclaimed in disgust.

"I assumed Hunt would be a beast, being all army and stuff" Callie said jokingly.

"Nah, he used to be but he went all candles and roses on me since he tried to kill me in my sleep. It's disgusting, really." Cristina was staring in the distance dreamily. "I wish he'd just slam me against a door, trap my body between his and..."

"OVERSHARING!" Callie stopped her before she went any further.

Cristina glared at her in surprise. "Dude, I'm not the one with the porny girlfriend doing porny things to each other every single night for the whole block to hear."

"So what porny things are we talking about exactly?" Mark tried again.

"And that's my cue. Goodday you sexually frustrated freaks!" Callie said before taking her tray to eat somewhere without nosy friends.

-

Lexie was on Arizona's service all day and the eager resident had been bugging Arizona non stop with complaints about Mark. How he didn't care enough when guys were hitting on her. How he was unashamedly checking out other women even if she was sitting next to him. How he kept talking about how amazing Callie was. Arizona was particularly annoyed by the last part.

"And he was actually drooling when you were dancing the other night" Lexie continued. Admitted, Arizona was pretty proud of that. "But you were indeed pretty hot and you're gay so that's all right." Okay, back to being annoyed.

"Dr. Grey, listen. I'm trying to save children here. I don't need two more children to look after. So just talk to him and work things out. I don't know Dr. Sloane that well but I understand your concern. Frankly, I'm still not all too happy with Callie's past with him. But I let it go. Mainly because I know I'm a better lay then he is" she said, more to herself than to anyone.

"Wait what?!" a confused Lexie asked.

"Never mind. Let it go. Or talk to Dr. Torres, she knows him better than I do. Now let's get back to Wallace, he's been dying to make rounds with us."

Much to Arizona's dismay, Wallace was still in the hospital. He had two more surgeries after the Erica Hahn-debacle but still wasn't strong enough to go home. She was getting really attached to the sweet boy who wanted to be a doctor some day. She wished he could with all her heart but she knew he would never be able to and it broke her heart. She admired the strength he still had in his fragile body even though he knew it was a lost cause. Arizona had prolonged his life with two years already but she didn't know how much more he could take.

When Wallace was done checking up on all of the patients with the occasional help from Arizona she brought him back to his bed and went to the nurses station to answer her pager.

"It's your mother, she said it was urgent" one of the nurses said, handing Arizona the phone.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"_It's Sarah. She...she was skiing and...she got caught in an avalanche. She died Zona._"

Arizona felt the world crashing down on her. She tried to talk but no sound came out. "I...I-..." she dropped the phone and pressed her hands to her chest, desperately gulping for air. One of the nurses stepped in and pushed a bag against Arizona's mouth and encouraged her to breath slowly. Gradually, Arizona's breathing returned to normal and she thankfully accepted the glass of water the nurses handed her. She realised her mother was still on the phone and took the horn again.

"_Zona? I'm so sorry. I wanted you to know. I have to go now, we're arranging the funeral. Call me when you get home so we can talk about this. I love you sweetie._"

The emotions got the best of her and Arizona was unable to respond. Instead, she sobbed loudly and ran towards the exit.

-

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Callie talked in a soft voice.

"Hey. Are you okay? The nurses told me what happened. Who's Sarah?"

Arizona hesitated before answering. She tried not to cry so she kept her back to Callie when she finally started speaking. "Sarah was my sister-in-law. We were never that close but when my brother Josh died we got to talk a lot and we've been close ever since. She didn't have any relatives. Her parents died when she was young and she didn't have any siblings. Basically, we were the only family she had. It's not just her..." tears were streaming down her cheeks again "it's their kids. Tom and Josh Jr. ...now they lost both...their...parents and...they're only seven..." Arizona turned around and crashed into Callie's embrace before letting the tears flow freely and let all the emotions take over.

-

Callie got paged and reluctantly left Arizona in the on-call room she used to calm her down the best she could. She worriedly glanced at her miserable girlfriend before closing the door and running off to OR 3. Halfway, Lexie caught up with her. Her timing couldn't be worse.

"Dr. Torres, I need to talk to you about Mark. He's-"

"Not now Lexie! I got a 911 page."

"It won't take long! I just need to kno-"

"NOT NOW!" Callie snapped and picked up a quicker pace to shake off the annoying resident.

-

Just when her hands were wrapped around a hipbone, Callie felt her pager buzz on her pocket.

"Could someone please take it out for me?"

An assisting intern stepped in and took the pager from her pocket. "It's Dr. Robbins. She says it's urgent. She's...on the roof?!" the intern read in confusion.

"Dammit" Callie cursed under her breath. It took her 45 minutes to finish up and as soon as she did, she ripped off her dirty scrubs and scurried off to find her girlfriend.

When she opened the top door of the stairwell she was immediately hit by the strong smell of cigarettes. Arizona was leaning against the fence, inhaling the smoke deeply while her other hand was tapping the fence nervously. She appeared not to notice Callie slowly approaching her.

"You're smoking. That can't be good."

Arizona didn't react. Instead, she looked up into Callie's eyes and Callie was shocked by the fear she saw in those blue orbs. After staring at Callie for a while she let her gaze wander off into the distance and her expression turned from fear into disbelief, indifference even. Her face was completely blank and her lower lip trembled when she opened her mouth to explain.

"My brothers lawyer just called. He and Sarah appointed me to be Tom and Josh's legal guardian in their will. They'll arrive next week. I'm...I'm going to be a parent Calliope..."

-

/lj-cut


	12. Together again

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (12/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: PG13

bSummary/b: Arizona visits her family for the funeral and Callie meets the kids...  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Chapter 12"

-

A/N: This chapter is mainly about Arizona. We don't know much about her yet, but I have a feeling that is gonna change when GA continues. So it's not very descriptive yet, but this is my take on how AZ's life before SGH would look like. I hope you like it! Besos!

Btw: I'm sooo looking forward to tonight's episode! I really need inspiration from the show to continue this story!

-

"mmm...more salt" Arizona smacked her lips as she tasted her mothers tomato soup like a trained connoisseur.

"Auntie Zona, can we pleeaaasssseee bring Toodles with us?"

"If there's a way to bring him on the plane, of course you can."

Arizona had been with her parents in Missouri for three days now to arrange and attend the funeral and to bring back Tom and Josh to live with her. She had spend most of her days there helping the kids pack and help out her mother. Toodles the Turtle was one of many things that somehow had to be transported to Seattle.

It felt good being back. She stayed in her old room, the kids in Josh's old room. Both their rooms were still the same as they used to be. At first, Arizona thought it was so cliché to keep your children's rooms exactly the way it is when they move out the first time, but after Josh's death she was actually grateful to be able to enter her brothers old room once in a while to remember the good times. She always felt close to him whenever she was sitting on the bed and stroked the pillow, lost in thoughts.

Fortunately, the last couple of days hadn't been as emotional and sad as Arizona had expected them to be. She had her father to thank for that. Her father was a strong man who seldom showed his emotions. Arizona knew he grieved Sarah's death deeply, but somehow he knew how to brighten a mood every single time. Of course, he dealt with death numerous of times in the navy so he developed his own way of processing grief over the years. This helped the kids a lot as well. Arizona was surprised at their acquiescent attitude. Occasionally, they would burst into tears out of nowhere, when they were confronted with something that reminded them of their mother. But they would recover just as fast and continue what they were doing as if nothing happened. After all, they were still very young and Arizona doubted whether they truly understood the seriousness of the situation. Arizona's mother was the emotional one of the bunch. She considered Sarah her own daughter after Josh died. After the news was revealed that Arizona was going to look after the grandchildren, she took it upon her to prepare her only daughter for what was coming.

"Don't say yes too often Zona, they'll take advantage of that eventually" she lectured Arizona for the tenth time that evening.

"I won't mom. Just give them a break okay. I'll go all 'supermommy' on them when we're all settled" Arizona replied a little annoyed. She though of her mother as the sweetest woman in the entire world, but she really didn't need lecturing on her parenting skills when she was freaking out enough already.

"I know honey, I'm just so nervous, that's all."

"Don't be, I'll be fine" Arizona responded. She tried to sound indifferent to hide her insecurity.

"I know, I know. But if you ever need any help...promise you'll call us okay?"

"Yeah sure. Fine. Don't forget to add some salt" Arizona answered briskly before leaving the kitchen to get some fresh air.

Her mother looked after her with a worried expression. She knew her daughter all too well and right now, she knew Arizona wasn't doing too well.

-

"_Ari finally!_"

"Calliope...it's so good to hear your voice. I'm so nervous and my mom keeps pressuring me...I just needed to hear your voice. Have I missed anything at the hospital?"

"_Not really. Yang and Karev made a bet about how much longer Mark will occupy our couch. Mark still snores even louder than you do. Oh and yesterday, Wallace paged me and we did rounds together. He wouldn't stop asking about you._"

Arizona tried to fight back her emotions but it was just so hard, hearing Callie's voice and about how life in Seattle Grace continued as if Sarah never died. She was torn between the grief she felt and the guilt she felt for being selfish, for wanting to be home, with her patients, with her Calliope. She tried to be strong, not only for herself, but also for her family and Callie. She wanted them to feel good about leaving her, Arizona Robbins, with two 7-year olds.

In reality, Arizona was scared to death. She didn't feel like a parent at all. Sure, she thought about it, especially since Callie and all, but when you become a parent your kid is usually a baby, not two 7-year olds. Besides, she would have preferred nine months preparation time instead of one week. She didn't even have a bedroom for the kids! What if they didn't like it in Seattle? Could she hire a nanny? How else was she supposed to pick them up from school every day? How was she supposed to feed them? She's not exactly a four star cook, that's more Callie's expertise. Oh god Callie. What if they didn't like Callie. What if Callie didn't like them?!

"_Ari? Are you still there?_"

"Yeah...I just miss you."

"_I miss you too sweetie. Thank god I have Mark to keep me warm at night._"

"Calliope!"

"_Just kidding. Though it would've been fair to at least leave an inflatable doll that looks like you to cuddle with_."

"Eww! You're spending way too much time with Mark."

"_True. How are you holding up?_" Callie sounded worried.

"I'm fine, really. Just exhausted, that's all."

It was quiet for a while before Callie answered. "_You're not okay huh_?"

Arizona sighed deeply. "No..." she confessed in a trembling little voice. She both hated and loved the fact that Callie knew her so well.

"_You'll be great. You are great. And you're not alone in this. You can tell me. I know you're doing your tough act for the kids but you don't have to for me. -BEEP- Dammit..._"

Arizona heard the shrill sound of a pager through the phone. "Go. Go save lives."

She heard the regret and frustration in Callie's voice when she spoke again. "_Be strong. Call me after the funeral okay? I love you._"

"I don't know what I would do without you Calliope. I love you more."

"_Not possible. Bye sweetie._" With that, Callie hung up the phone. It still amazed Arizona how the simple sound of her girlfriends voice could ease her mind that easily. With new found confidence, she walked back into the house.

-

Arizona was standing in queue with the rest of the family to accept condolences at the reception. The funeral had been beautiful. She really couldn't hold back her tears when little Tom had read a poem he wrote himself to pay his last respects to his mother.

After the reception she walked back to the house with the boys at her side, both holding a hand.

"You are our new mommy now, right auntie Zona?" Tom asked.

"I guess. But I don't want you to think of me as your new mommy okay? I'm still auntie Zona. Your mommy is looking over you right now, I'm sure of it."

"Mommy told me daddy is an angel now. He protects us from heaven." Josh Jr. said.

"Is mommy an angel now too?" Tom asked.

Arizona laughed inwardly at the children's smart comments. "Yes, she is. She's with daddy now." Even though she didn't know whether to believe this or not, she felt a strange kind of comfort in the kid's simple logics. She honestly felt like her brother wasn't alone any more.

"I like to live with you auntie Zona. Can we have pancakes with apple? And can we watch Spongebob Squarepants every night?" Tom asked.

"Do you have a bath? Can Toodles sleep in my bed on Saturdays? Can we have sleepovers?" Josh continued to bomb her with questions.

"You don't have friends there stupid." Tom snapped at him.

"Hey!" Arizona tried to interrupted but it was useless.

"So? I'll make new ones!" Josh simply said.

"Boys, boys, we'll talk about all this when we get there. Let's get your stuff first." At those words, the kids fell silent and the three continued their way home, chatting about angels in heaven and Spongebob Squarepants.

-

Arizona waited as her nephews hugged their grandfather goodbye. She was on the verge of tears. This was it. No more parents to rely on. She was the parent now.

Her mother walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Zona. Have a safe trip and call me when you land. Is Callie picking you up?"

"Yeah I think so" Arizona replied in a little voice. "Mom..."

"Yes honey?" her mother turned to hold her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

Arizona tried to look away but her mothers blue orbs, similar to hers, pierced right through her. Her lip trembled when she spoke.

"...I'm scared..."

Before she could allow her tears to flow freely, her mother shook her shoulders firmly and wiped away the few tears that escaped.

"I know honey. But please be strong now. I know you can do this. And it'll only be for a few weeks, until we figure out if they can stay with us. You will make a great parent Zona."

Arizona snorted and shook her head.

"I'm serious! And think of it this way. Now you can practice for when you get your own kids. You know, give your parents a granddaughter, maybe?" Mrs Robbins hinted.

Arizona let out a half-hearted laugh and hugged her mother again. "Whatever mom. I'll call you when I land. I love you."

-

Back in Seattle Grace, Callie was trying to convince Mark to make things right with Lexie. She felt bad that she was pressuring him only so she and Arizona could have some space, but who could blame her! It was a silly fight anyway, and she was getting tired of his dependence. She couldn't go to Joe's any more after work because Lexie was there, so she had to go home and drink beer at home with Mark. She was starting to get a bit isolated from the rest of the world and the fact that she was sleeping alone every night didn't exactly lighten her mood either.

"Candles! Whine! Salmon! Whatever Mark, whoo her!" Callie exclaimed.

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that? But that won't do the trick, she's like REALLY pissed. I honestly don't know how I'm gonna 'whoo' myself out of this one."

Callie was getting very impatient now. Arizona's plane was landing in two hours and she wanted to surprise her with a nice, warm, clean and Mark-free apartment.

"Come with me" she said and pulled Mark through the hallways of the hospital while fidgeting with her pager. Mark knew better than to struggle against her firm grip so he let himself be dragged along. She released him once they were in the elevator. The elevator stopped at the third floor. As the doors opened, a very flushed looking Lexie stepped in, confusion written all over her face.

"Dr. Torres? I got your page. I came as soon as I could but...the elevator?!"

"Just step in Little Grey."

Lexie did as she was told and not long after the elevator started moving again, Callie hit the bright 'stop' button. Immediately, the elevator came to an abrupt halt.

"Okay you two, speak" Callie ordered, but the troubled couple only stared at her perplexed.

"Spill! As much as I loved playing house with you Mark, I need my couch by tonight so you gotta take him back" she explained, looking sternly at Lexie.

"I'm not taking anything back! Not until he stops hitting on and drooling over anything that has boobs" Lexie snapped, her arms folded protectively across her chest.

"Mark?" Callie encouraged him.

"I'm not! I just occasionally like what I see, is that so bad? You know I love you Lex, why do this?" Mark pleaded.

Lexie threw her hands up in desperation and led out a frustrated groan.

"Because she feels neglected, you idiot! I've told you this a thousand times already!" Callie backed Lexie up. "God, you're so stubborn" she added more softly. Lexie looked at Mark expectantly. Mark started walking circles in the elevator, struggling to find a way to get through to his girlfriend.

"Okay, listen" he started when he realised Callie wasn't going to let him out any time soon. He looked straight at Lexie. "I love you more than anything. I still remember the exact mug you drank your coffee from the first night you stayed over. I keep track of the dishes you order when we eat out so I can cook them for you some day."

Callie's eyes widened as she realized that Mark was almost literally quoting her win-Arizona-back speech.

"I hide your panties under my pillow so I have something to hold on to when I wake up alone when you've gone for work already."

Okay, Callie definitely didn't say that in her speech. Nice Mark. She could clearly see the desperation in his eyes as he frantically tried to remember the rest of the speech. Callie thought about interrupting and selling him out but she found herself to be quite amused by the whole thing. So instead, she decided to let him struggle a bit more before he would give himself away anyway.

"It's really these little things that made me realise that I love you Lexie. Since I've met you, I'm a better man." Callie rolled her eyes at these tacky words. "And I will try not to look at other women so much, I promise. Are we okay?"

Callie swallowed a laugh. Did he seriously think anyone would fall for this? Apparently it did. Callie raised her eyebrows as she saw Lexie's features soften. She shook her head in disbelief when Lexie walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Of course we are. That was so sweet."

Callie winked at Mark when he shot her a knowing look over Lexie's shoulder. She nodded her disapproval but couldn't help but smile at him. What a charmer.

"Congrats and all that, are we done now?" Callie interrupted them. She hit the stop button again and the elevator continued it's way down.

-

Half and our later, Callie was stuck in traffic. Apparently the whole of Seattle decided to drive to the airport on a Thursday evening. After two hours of useless cursing (mainly to herself for choosing this stupid route) and shouting, she entered the arrivals hall and ran to the luggage claim belts.

She was standing there a few minutes, tapping her foot nervously and almost pressing her nose against the glass, when she saw her exhausted looking girlfriend emerge from the border control with two kids holding her hands. Callie's breath hitched in her throat.

Twins?!

-

Arizona canned the crowd on the other side of the glass and waved enthusiastically when she saw Callie. They quickly collected their luggage and Arizona almost ran towards the exit, excited to greet her girlfriend. The moment she passed the automatic doors, she saw a mass of black something jumping at her and before she knew it she was showered with kisses.

"Hi baby!" she exclaimed, her hands finding Callie's neck to pull her in for a quick kiss. "I want you to meet Tom" she pointed at one of the boys "and Josh Jr." she pointed at the other boy, who looked exactly the same as the first.

"No I'm Tom!" the latter giggled.

Arizona poked him playfully in his belly. "How am I supposed to remember that when you keep switching the caps that I bought to separate you?"

"He was just joking. I really am Tom and he's Josh."

Callie knelt down until she was on eye level with the little boys. "Hi Tom, or Josh Jr., I'm Callie" she stuck out her hand.

"Are you Auntie Zona's friend?" Tom asked.

"She's my very special friend" Arizona answered for her. Callie smiled up at her.

"We need to get Toodles and Noodles!" Josh Jr. suddenly yelled.

"Toodles and Noodles?!" Callie asked.

"Don't ask" Arizona rolled her eyes and they walked over to the special luggage claim desk. She came back with two cages. Callie peeked inside curiously.

"Turtles" Arizona explained.

"So Josh, shall I take your suitcase? It looks pretty heavy." Without waiting for an answer, Callie took the little boy's suitcase.

"I am To-hom!" Tom yelled.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you..." Arizona told Callie pleadingly. "I have a hard time telling them apart myself."

"It's okay, I'll find a trick. Let's go Tom, my car is parked right outside."

"I'm Josh. Tom just went to the bathroom."

"Uh...shall I take Noodles then?" Callie moved to pick up one of the cages.

"Nooo, that's Toodles silly!"

Callie closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. This was gonna be harder than she thought...

-

/lj-cut


	13. I'll be there for you

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (13/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: PG13

bSummary/b: Arizona copes with the twins' arrival and Callie lends a helping hand.  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Chapter thirteen"

It had been two days since the twins arrived and still, nobody could tell them apart. Arizona had brought them to the hospital the first day. There was an emergency and she didn't have a nanny yet. With her crazy and unpredictable schedule, she really needed a nanny.

The kids had driven the kindergarten staff crazy. Arizona had forgotten to pick them up, not being used to having to think for three people instead of one all of the sudden. She had driven straight home and only when she came home and saw all the unpacked bags, she realized the kids were still in the hospital. The thought alone that she could forget such a thing had already brought her on the verge of tears but she had managed to fight the feeling of failure creeping up on her. So she went back and mumbled her apologies to the slightly irritated staff. Tom was busy writing dirty words on the chalk board while Josh Jr. was testing the quality of a plastic dinosaur by slamming it into a wall repeatedly, making high pitched sounds that would make your ears ring for the rest of the day. Arizona had quickly pulled them by the hand and rushed back home.

Once home, they had unpacked everything and found a nice spot for Toodles and Noodles, in the window sill where they would have lots of sun. Arizona sighed: 'one day you're having amazing salsasex with your hot girlfriend, the next day you're sexless and thinking about the best place to raise two turtles named after an Asian dish. What happened to my life?!' she thought to herself. She had cleared out her study room (which was actually a room full of trash which she rarely used for work and no one was allowed in it anyway) and placed an old bunk bed in it that she got from one of the nurses.

She discovered that the kids weren't high maintenance at all. Sure, they wouldn't stop yelling at each other, bashing each others skulls with random toys, running through the living room just when Arizona was making her way to the couch with a cup of steaming hot tea in her hands. But in the end, they always listened when Arizona talked, the ate their food (which, admittedly, was McDonalds the first time and Burger King the second) and they slept like angels (expect when they would wake up in the middle of the night to scream for their parents).

Arizona had hardly slept since their arrival. Apart from the fact that she was constantly worried, she missed Callie. They agreed not to spend the night with each other until the kids were settled. Moving to Seattle was a huge step for the kids already and they wanted to take things slow for them. So apart from occasional glances and joint lunches at the hospital, she didn't get to see her love much and it was really getting to her. The past few months they had spend practically every night in each others arms and Arizona was having a hard time finding a peaceful sleep these days without the warm body of her girlfriend wrapped around her. Callie offered her help with the twins more than once but Arizona had told her she wanted to try things on her own first. This was her battle, not Callie's. Callie understood but Arizona could see the defeat and helplessness in her eyes. She wanted to let her in, really, but she needed to know whether or not she could manage on her own. She felt like she owed this to her brother.

Fortunately, she had enough to take her mind off of Callie with finding a school for the twins, as well as a nanny. She took part of her second day off to check some schools and enlisted the twins at the Parkside Primary School. To her, every school looked the same, but this one gave her a good feeling so she decided to go with that. The nanny was easily arranged by contacting an agency.

Today, the third day, she felt more secure and happy than she had in days. She was quite proud of herself for coping so well. Now all she had left left to do was learn her kids names. Yeah, that would definitely help.

-

Callie had been walking around the hospital with a face that read thunderstorm. Only the few times she saw Arizona her face lit up and she was somewhat approachable to other people. She hadn't slept at all since the arrival of the kids. Each time she dangled on the verge of sleep, the reality of an empty king size bed would dawn on her and leave her awake for at least another hour and this routine repeated itself until her alarm clock would go off. And if there is anything she hated more than sleeping without Arizona, it was dealing with a hypochondriac _after_ a sleepless night without Arizona.

A patient came in with a broken finger because he was trying to build a doll house and hit himself with a hammer. Despite the fact that she thought old men shouldn't build doll houses at all, Callie had fixed his finger but he refused to leave, saying he was confident that he needed a tetanus shot because of his finger. Callie tried to shove him off to an intern, but the guy didn't trust other doctors. So she faked a shot by inserting water but he wouldn't budge. He requested an HIV test and a two night observation, because he didn't feel safe any more in 'this polluted and corrupt world,' as he put it. Callie ended up gritting her teeth and taking his blood a bit more forcefully than necessary. Consequently, the inside of his arm turned a deep purple and he claimed he had maggots under his skin. It took Callie five (fake) X-ray scans to convince him there were in fact no animals living in his body. By the time she signed his discharge papers, she made a little victory jump which made the chief raise a disapproving eyebrow at her and Callie smiling back apologetically.

When she entered the locker room to refresh her scrubs since the hypochondriac spit and bled all over it she saw Arizona, facing her cubby, apparently lost in her thoughts. Callie tiptoed over and approached her from behind. She leaned in to place a kiss on the back of her neck when...

"AAH!" Arizona shrieked and jumped two feet in the air, bashing her head against the hard cold metal of her cubby.

"Woah babe relax, it's me!" Callie said, a bit confused. Arizona was rubbing the growing bump with one hand.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy lately" she smiled sweetly at Callie. "I miss you" she said softly, leaning into Callie's open arms. Callie hugged her lovingly and rubbed circles on her back.

"I miss you too. How have you been?" she didn't need to hear the answer to know that Arizona was exhausted. Her eyes were only half open and her usually so shiny hair was hanging limply on her shoulders.

"I'm coming over tonight. I will cook for you and help out a bit. They don't have to know anything. Tonight I'm just a friend helping out, okay?" Arizona knew from the sound of her voice that she didn't have a choice and frankly, she couldn't wait to spend an evening with Callie again, even if they had to act as 'friends'. She simply nodded in agreement and sought the warmth of Callie's embrace again. They stood like that for a few more minutes, until their jobs demanded their attention. Arizona reluctantly let go of her lover and quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before returning to reality. She sighed when she saw herself. The resemblance with that Loony Tunes dog Droopy was starting to get scary.

-

Callie was already sitting on the doorstep when Arizona came bashing around the corner.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! I had to pick up some school stuff, they're starting tomorrow." She held up three bags full of pens, block notes and pencils.

Callie flashed her a big smile before taking the bags from her and showing forgiveness with a soft kiss on the lips. "It's fine, I just got here."

Arizona pointed at the big bag in Callie's hand. "What's that?"

"Dinner. And something else but that's a secret for now. Come, let's eat." She opened the door and Callie immediately walked over to the kitchen while Arizona let the nanny out.

"Tom! Josh!" she yelled. The twins came running out of their room, paint all over their faces.

"Auntie Zona, we painted mommy and daddy! But it's not done yet, you can't see it yet!" they yelled in turns.

"That's great. I brought Callie to eat with us. You remember Callie? She is going to cook for us, okay?"

The twins just shrugged and ran back into their room. Arizona looked disappointed and slumped over to the couch. Callie walked over to her and started massaging the blondes shoulders.

"You're so tense."

"I know. This whole parenting thing is wearing me out. I'm so glad you're here." Arizona sighed with her eyes closed.

"Take a bath. I'll watch the kids. Here." Callie reached in the big bag and held up a basket full of wonderful shower gels, body lotions, massage oil and bath foams in the most delicious fragrances. Arizona took it from her and pulled Callie in for a kiss.

"You're. The. Best. Girlfriend. Ever" she mumbled in between kisses.

-

Arizona came out of the bath completely refreshed. When she followed the delicious smell of Callie's cooking into the living room, dressed in a bathrobe, she paused when she saw Callie playing UNO cards with the twins. They were laughing animatedly and eating some snacks.

"You're cheating!" Josh yelled to Callie.

"Look who's talking! You're the cheater!" Callie yelled back, pulling a card from behind Josh's ear.

Josh's eyes widened. "How'd you do that?!" he asked in amazement.

"If you can beat me I'll teach you" Callie promised. She noticed Arizona standing in the doorway and winked at her.

"Come on guys, dinner's ready. Chop chop!" Callie directed them to the already set table. She held out the chair for Arizona and the moment Callie's hand lightly brushed Arizona's exposed arm, they both shivered at the contact. Callie almost melted because of the love she saw in Arizona's eyes. She tried to answer her with her eyes and had to resist the strong urge to lay her hand on Arizona's and squeeze it softly.

"It smells delicious, doesn't it guys?" Arizona broke the moment. The twins nodded and looked eagerly at the steaming food in front of them. Callie quickly filled their plates and soon, the only sound in the room was the smacking of the twins and the soft moans of delight that Arizona let out.

"Cannahef sommore sauce?"

"Don't eat with your mouth full Tom! First swallow, then talk."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, sorry. I meant Josh."

Callie grinned. This mommy thing really did come naturally with Arizona and she didn't even know it herself.

The evening passed way too quickly for Arizona's liking. Callie's presence made her feel light hearted and momentarily, she didn't feel so permanently tired any more. Callie was such a natural with the kids. She was making jokes all the time and the kids clearly adored her.

"Can we finish the painting?" the twins asked.

"Thank Callie first for the lovely dinner."

"Thank you Callie" Tom said. Josh walked over to her and wrapped his little arms around her. Without saying a word, he let go and ran after Tom, into their room. Callie looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he's always been the sensitive and weird one" Arizona explained, giggling.

"I love them" Callie said dreamily. She stuck out her arm and covered Arizona's hand with hers. "You're a great mother, you know that right?"

Arizona looked away shyly. "I'm doing all right..."

Callie stood up and pulled Arizona from her seat. "Come" she said and tiptoed over to the boys' bedroom. They both peeked around the corner without making a sound.

They boys were completely lost in their artwork. Tom (or Josh) was using a paintbrush while Josh (or Tom) gave up already and was using his little fingers as paintbrushes.

Both women stood there for a few moments, observing the little artists, until Callie pulled Arizona back and gestured her to sit on the couch with her. She spoke in a low voice so the twins wouldn't hear.

"Look at them Ari. They haven't cried all night. They were even laughing tonight! They're playing together now, without making a sound. They're healthy and they're beautiful. Thanks to you, they get to forget about all the misery around them for a while. They are happy Ari. You make them happy. You're not just doing all right. You're doing great. You're a great mom." Callie was stroking Arizona's arm up and down while speaking.

Arizona listened to her and as the words left her mouth, she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Callie was right. Three days and they were still alive, that's more than she'd hoped for!

"I don't get all the credit. You were great with them tonight. Seriously Calliope, if it wasn't for you, I don't know..." the words stuck behind the lump forming in her throat.

"But I will always be here" Callie brought her hand up to her chin. "Always."

They looked each other deeply in the eyes and just as they leaned in to share a kiss the twins came running back in. They didn't even notice the intimacy between the two women because they were too excited to show their painting.

"Look!" They both held up an end of the carton and turned it around. There were two people with wings sitting on a cloud next to a very happy sun. On the ground, there were two little people and one taller one with yellow hair.

"That's mommy and daddy. They are angels and they are friends with the sun. They are looking at us, look!" Josh pointed at the people on the ground. "That's you Auntie Zona! And that's us. It's for you."

Arizona placed her hand over her heart and forced a smile through her tears, taking the painting from the boys. "That's...beautiful sweeties. I will hang it in my room okay?" The twins grinned broadly.

Arizona gazed at the painting in her hands a little while longer before speaking. "Bedtime!"

"I'll take Josh" Callie said, standing up and taking Josh by the hand. "Come on little bugger, let's get you into bed!"

Arizona took Tom and within ten minutes, the twins were yawning in their bed. Callie left the room to give them some privacy. Arizona kissed both their foreheads and tucked them in. ""Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Auntie Zona" they yawned before drifting off immediately. Arizona stood in the dark room a minute longer before returning to the living room where Callie was already finishing the dishes.

"Have I already told you how amazing you are?" Arizona sighed.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice" Callie laughed. "You should get some sleep yourself."

"But I don't want this night to be over!" Arizona pouted.

"Me neither. But I am ordering you, as your girlfriend. Sleep. Now." She walked over to Arizona and led her into the bedroom. "And I guarantee you'll have pleasant dreams after the massage I'm about to give you." Arizona's eyes glinted and she made a little hop of excitement while walking over to the bed. Callie took the oil from the basket and poured a generous amount on her her hand. She sat behind Arizona and carefully slid the bathrobe of her shoulders, revealing her naked upper body. If it weren't for the kids sleeping one wall away and Arizona being beyond exhausted, this would've caused Callie to attack the blonde right there and then, but tonight she just wanted to take care of her girlfriend. She began rubbing her shoulders in slow circles, going lower with every stroke to make sure the oil was equally spread over her back. She motioned Arizona to lie down on her stomach. Callie straddled her to apply more pressure and began massaging her whole back, eliciting soft moans from Arizona every now and then.

Callie sensed that Arizona was starting to drift off but she kept rubbing her back, humming some random songs softly. When the oil was completely soaked in, Callie stepped off and Arizona opened her eyes lazily. Callie knelt beside the bed and pulled the blankets over the blondes body to tuck her in like Arizona had done with the twins.

"Are you leaving?" Arizona mumbled, her voice half muffled by the pillow.

Callie stroked her hair lovingly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "No. I won't leave before I'm sure you're having sweet dreams about me" she whispered back.

"Dreams about you are always sweet" Arizona whispered, letting out a small yawn. She was fighting against her sleep now. Callie continued to stroke her hair.

"Go to sleep."

Arizona closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and regular.

"I love you" Callie whispered. She was sure she saw a faint smile appear on Arizona's face before the blonde fell into a deep, peaceful sleep and for the first time in weeks, she had happy dreams about Callie, the twins, and her brother.

-

/lj-cut


	14. Take five

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (14/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: R  
bSummary/b: Valentines Day! Arizona trust the twins with Mark and Cristina to go celebrate Valentines Day with Callie, but their plans are rudely interrupted…  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Chapter fourteen"

**Hello loyal readers! It has been exactly 4 months, 2 weeks and 2 weeks since my last update. I know, I know, I'm doing the walk of shame right now. I have recently moved back after living abroad for 6 months. As optimistic as I was in December, that didn't last long. My work abroad demanded lots of my time so I soon decided it was better to put my story on a halt for a while, until I was sure I would have time to write again regularly. I see I have LOTS of catching up to do, not only reading all of your wonderful stories, but also ****on writing some of the season 6 events into mine. I'm still a little out of it so forgive me if it's a (relatively) boring chapter; I intend to spice things up asap! Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since the twins had arrived and to Arizona's own surprise, no one was yet injured or dead. Even the turtles seemed to be perfectly healthy, that is, from what she could tell as a pediatric surgeon. Arizona's parents were still working out a way to eventually gain custody of the twins, but so far everything went well and Callie had been a great help. She came over occasionally, cooking for them and playing with the kids. The twins adored Callie and they still had no suspicion whatsoever of what kind of special friend she was to their new mother. This caused the occasional awkward moments when the boys would run in just as Arizona and her 'friend' were entangled in a very questionable position. After all, the spark between them was undeniable and the fact that they hadn't had sex since the kids arrived didn't exactly subdue their passion for each other. On the contrary, each time Callie swiftly kissed her lover goodbye at the door, her body kept aching for more for hours. Each time the door closed in front of her, she'd lean against the door for a minute, just to regain control of her body and rationalize. 'Keep it cool, she'll come around when the time comes,' she'd murmur to herself. Little did she know that Arizona was leaning against the other side of the door, talking sense into herself as she could still feel her lips tingling from their kiss.

They didn't get to see each other much at work either: Arizona took much time off to get the kids settled and was working like a maniac to make up for it. The chief never forced her to though; it was her own guilty feeling towards her patients that made her do it. Typical Arizona: putting other people's needs before her own. It's one of many things that made Callie love her but right now, Callie needed things to be the way they were before her girlfriend became a parent, which still made her shake her head in disbelief every time she thought about that. She just didn't want to rush Arizona into anything and wanted to make sure she gave her as much time as she needed to get used to this new lifestyle.

It was the distance that she felt between them that scared her. The love and lust was still there, but somehow, things had changed. Arizona was always distracted, always talking about the kids. Callie couldn't blame her for that and always listened, but somehow it was just a bit too much and Callie would leave abruptly, leaving a puzzled Arizona behind. They never talked about it though. Callie didn't want to hurt Arizona. She knew her girlfriend needed her space and had her own way of dealing with the whole situation, but Callie felt that distance between them creeping up on them each time they parted. In the beginning, Arizona had opened up and they talked a lot. But lately, she had closed up again and Callie had no idea what was going on in her girlfriends head. That same powerless feeling took over again and she didn't like one bit of it.

This Sunday would be Valentine's Day though, the most commercially exploited day of the year. Callie didn't think much of it, but she already embraced the trashy more than once since she met the bouncy blonde, she might as well keep it up. Plus, it was the perfect excuse to snatch her girlfriend away from everyone and build on their relationship. Everyone including those nosy little brats, who Callie loved actually, except when they were interrupting sexy times. Which happened. A lot. She had booked a hotel at the harbor, overlooking the water. Nothing special or fancy, but an opportunity to be together and be close to the children at the same time. Callie mentally patted herself on the shoulder. Now all they had to do was find someone to watch the twins.

"Come on, he can do it just fine! And you know how much he wants a kid himself!" They were discussing at the nurses station.

"Uhm, no Callie, he wants a "baby". Babies are oblivious to his manwhore-ness. Josh and Tom on the other hand are seven. And they're smart. They know how to connect the dots. Seriously, give them one night to Mark Sloan and I swear they will be scarred for life" Arizona responded angrily.

"You're not being fair. I know he has his moments, but he's softened up since his break with Lexie. And with little Sloane in his life, he gotten more responsible." Callie reached for Arizona and squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Give him a chance baby. Trust me" she said, making her best puppy eyes she could muster. "We don't have any other option. Somehow everyone in this hospital suddenly has a love life. And I really really really need some alone time with you…" she added, widening her puppy eyes as far as possible and hopping up and down like a pleading child.

Arizona narrowed her eyes and looked at Callie suspiciously.

"Can you promise me that Mark will be a good sitter?"

"Yes"

"Will he be able to feed them and put them to bed?"

"Yes"

"Can you promise me they will still be alive when we get back?"

"Yes"

"So you're saying Mark can get them through the night unharmed?"

"Uhhh…define unharmed?"

"Callie!"

Cristina was chasing Mark through the hospital for a while now. She heard he was about to reattach a baby's arm and she was dying to scrub in. Not that she was interested in peds or plastics, but come on…reattaching a baby's arm, it didn't get more juicy hardcore than that!

"Dr. Yang, am I leaving behind a trail of candy everywhere I go? Because no matter how hard I try to hide from you, you keep finding me! If it's about the surgery tonight in which I will fulfill the humble role of God who reattaches limbs to innocent children, I will have to disappoint you. As good as a resident surgeon you may be, this is a serious case which I will not have served as a come-see-freak-show, so unless you are interested in peds or plastics, I suggest you stop wasting your time and start wiping the honey from around your mouth that you've been licking off my ass for the past two hours." At that he left, leaving Yang swearing to herself for being so obvious.

Callie, Arizona, Owen and Cristina were having lunch in the cafeteria. Callie and Arizona were still discussing the babysitting arrangements for their night out.

"OK I trust him. But only if they stay at your apartment."

"Okay fine. That way, Cristina can keep an eye on them as well." Arizona nearly swallowed her whole straw as the words left Callie's mouth.

"Mark AND Cristina? Seriously Callie, are we really trying to scar them for life here?"

"Yeah Cal, are you?" Cristina added in disbelief.

"Who is doing what?" Mark asked as he took a seat at their table.

"My evil girlfriend here is trying to turn my innocent twins into two little monsters by making you and Yang here babysit" Arizona explained, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mark grinned widely. "Oh yeah, that" he began cockily, leaning back and wrapping his arms around his head. "I do have some knowledge to pass on. Uncle Sloanes Wisdom. You know…some tips, some tricks…some – oooouch" he finished abruptly as he felt Callie's foot collide with his knee.

"I'm just kidding Blondie. I have lots of fun things in store for them. We'll braid each others hair, bake cupcakes…I can't wait!"

Callie was rubbing Arizona's back which was literally shaking with anger while shooting Mark death glances. She wasn't going to let his witty comments ruin their Valentine's Day!

"That's great Mark! And guess what, Cristina has offered to help!" Callie tried to lighten the mood.

"…did I? There's no way in hell I'm-"

"Yeah Yang, didn't you?" Mark added teasingly. He was just Mark-talking to cover up the fact that he was terrified being trusted with Arizona's precious kids. And frankly, he could use all the help he could get, even if that meant spending the whole night with Cristina Yang.

"Tell you what Dr. Yang. You help me babysit and I will let you scrub in on my surgery tonight."

"Deal" Cristina responded a little to eager, her eyes sparkling as if Chanukah had come early. "Wait…Shouldn't you be unleashing your manwhore-ness on Lexipedia on Sunday?"

"She has to work, couldn't get off…anyway, I don't need a special day to show the ladies how much lovin' I got stored up in here…" he said, patting his chest with his fists. Arizona rolled her eyes and Callie was almost sure she heard her mumble 'pig' to herself.

"Are you sure Cristina? Don't you and Owen have plans?" Callie asked, trying to change the subject and shooting a sideways glance at Owen who was suddenly very focused on his tomato soup.

"Nah, I don't do Valentine's Day. You know. It's a Jewish thing."

"What the peep does that have to do with -" Arizona started exclaiming in surprise.

"Don't ask" Owen interrupting her while shaking his head.

"So…are we clear? You two are taking the kids on Sunday and Monday morning?" Mark and Cristina nodded. "Great" Arizona retorted while flashing her dimpled sarcasm smile, the one that always made Callie want to hide in a corner in fear. "Great!" Callie concluded in a high pitched voice. "That's settled then." She shot a nervous smile at Arizona, who once again narrowed her eyes to slits while giving her the 'You-better-make-this-worth-it-or-you-are-in-SO-much-trouble look.' Great.

Arizona was kneeling beside her lovers bed, watching as her sleeping beauty was making beautiful snoring sounds and had her mouth hanging open so beautifully. Oh how Arizona loved how everything yucky turned into something beautiful once you're in love.

"Calliope…wakey wakey!" she whispered. Callie slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she adjusted her eyes to the bright light in her room. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Almost four. I let you sleep a little longer" Arizona answered as she continued stroking Callie's cheek. Callie had worked a night shift and Arizona needed her fit for their date. "So…are you ready for our twenty hours of romance?" she asked while jumping on the bed and capturing Callie by straddling her.

"Where are the twins?" Callie asked, anxiously eyeing the door.

"Cristina is already playing 'Operation Mania' with them, don't worry" Arizona responded. She placed her hands on either side of Callie's head and lowered hers so their noses were touching. "Which means we already wasted five minutes of our precious twenty hours of romance" she added in a husky voice as she captured Callie's lips with her own. Callie's hands travelled down to Arizona's hips and she thrust her own up, pressing their heating core's together. Arizona broke the kiss in a gasp and nuzzled their noses for a while.

"I can't believe this is the first time in three weeks I get to do this…" she whispered, her voice a mix of lust and regret. Once again she pressed her lips to Callie's and couldn't resist rolling her hips on top of Callie. Both women let out a soft moan.

."…are you sure?" Callie broke the kiss this time, unable to hide her fear of getting caught. "I mean…they're right next door and we still have twenty hours left for all of this somewhere without kids running around…"

"I know…but I can't stop myself…" Arizona breathed. Callie hushed her with another kiss. "You can't or you won't?" she asked.

"Does it really matter?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. Callie gave her a wicked grin before rolling them over so she was on top. "You wear too much" she said in between kisses, only parting their lips to pull Arizona's shirt off. She kissed her way down, between her breasts, around her navel until she sat up to undo her blonde minx from her pants as well. She sat between Arizona's knees like that for a while, observing the blonde who was now dressed down to her underwear, looking up at Callie expectantly through eyelids that were heavy with lust. Callie smiled at her before saying "I have to take a shower. Don't move, I'll be right back."

Before Arizona could answer, Callie already made her way into the bathroom. She grinned as she heard a frustrated "CALLIOPE!" before turning on the water. "Love you too!" she yelled back.

Not long after, the door of the cubicle opened and a very naked Arizona stepped in the steaming shower. "You know, it's not very nice to leave your girlfriend alone like that on Valentine's Day." Callie quickly pulled her under the shower beam and circled her waist from behind. "I know, but I knew you'd follow me here so you can't really blame me."

" Well, I thought you might need some help in here" Arizona answered while turning around in the tall woman's arms and pushing her backwards against the wall. She took Callie's hands and brought them both above their heads, locking their fingers there while she pushed her whole body into Callie's and let their lips meet again. Arizona rested her forehead against her lover's. She glanced down at their joined bodies and a shiver shot through her body as she saw how aroused the Latina's nipples were, even in the steaming hot cubicle. She gave the Mexican beauty a naughty grin before lowering her right hand, sliding it across the caramel toned skin, across the side of her breast, intentionally brushing it but not giving it the attention it needed. Callie gasped loudly at this movement, arching her back forward so their hips collided, drawing a moan from both of them. Arizona let her hand rest on the Latina's waist while capturing her in a searing kiss once more. Callie's arousal was becoming very obvious now and she struggled her left hand free to grab Arizona's right and guide her south, to where here throbbing core was aching for her blonde lover's long awaited touch. "Please" she pleaded before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and diving back into the kiss. Just as Arizona was about to oblige, they were interrupted by a loud "OOOH!...ehh…g-god…" followed by a slamming of the door. They could barely make out the retreating form of a shocked Lexie Grey.

"We sure scared her for life" Arizona grinned, turning of the shower and stepping out. "Let's get dressed, we gotta go." Callie sighed loudly and reluctantly followed her girlfriend out to get ready for their date.

Half an hour later, Callie was ready and packed. She walked in to join Arizona and Cristina who were still playing "Operation Mania" with the twins. As soon as Arizona spotted her, she kissed the twins goodbye and walked towards the door. "Mark will be here in an hour, after Lexie leaves for work. I think he has some damage control to do…" she winked at Callie. "All their stuff is in that bag. You have my number, just call if you need me, we won't be far" she continued. Cristina immediately started rummaging through the bag. "Where are the diapers?"

"They're seven, Cristina" Callie said in a monotone voice.

"Right. I knew that. Just kidding. You can go, we're fine here…"

Callie took her girlfriend by the arm and gave her a soft pull towards the door. "Let's go, Cristina's got everything under control" she tried to persuade her girlfriend, without much conviction in her voice. Eventually, she managed to maneuver her to the hallway and close the door without too much tears being shed.

Their date went perfect so far. First, they checked into the hotel, which was simple but elegant. They both took their time to get ready. Her breath stuck in her throat as Arizona saw Callie stepping out of the bathroom, a gorgeous red flaming cocktail dress showing off her flawless body. Callie was equally stunned to find her girlfriend in a little black dress that was elegant and classy just as its owner, but made Callie think very inappropriate things at the same time.

Callie made reservations at a cute little bistro where fresh fish was the house specialty. They had a secured spot in the corner by the window, overlooking the boats. They were enjoying each others company until Callie couldn't hold back any longer.

"I miss this" Callie said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I know, me too. But now that they're settled things will go back to normal" Arizona answered apologetically.

"I hope so. I mean…not that I don't love them, I do, but it's…never mind. I'm just glad to be here with you. Only you."

An awkward silence fell between them and the fish main course suddenly caught both their undivided attention. Not able to bear the silence much longer, Arizona broke the silence.

"Calliope, we talked about this. I just can't give you all my time and attention anymore. I'm a parent now."

"Don't you think I know that? You bring them up every single opportunity you get. It's all you talk about lately." Arizona looked back at her, the shock and hurt visible in her eyes.

"But you said you understood. You supported me Callie. Why do that if you can't handle it?" she asked. Callie cringed at the sound of her nickname.

"I DO understand and I DO support you. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I love spending time with the kids but I love spending time with you even more. But when we're together…the kids are still there. They're always there. I miss you Arizona. The carefree, impulsive, perky woman I fell in love with. I want to support you and I will, for as long as you let me…but…it's hard…" Callie finished, looking at her own reflection in her fish knife just to have something to look at other than her girlfriend who seemed close to tears by now.

"I don't know what you want me to say Callie. I know what you mean and I wish things were different, but they're not. I love you more than anything and I hope you'll stay with me through this, but if not, tell me now cause then, at least I'll know." Her tears were gone now. Instead, she felt a hint of anger burning up inside of her. Why drop all this on her on Valentine's Day? She hadn't seen this one coming at all. How romantic, Callie Torres.

Callie was silent. Arizona looked at her expectantly. "This is the time to say it Cal. Do you need a break?" Dammit, there were the tears again. "I need to know." Why did she have to look so gorgeous in candlelight?

They were interrupted by the loud voice of Arizona's cell phone. "Cristina? What is it?" Callie leaned back in her chair annoyed. Arizona gave her an irritated look.

"Blondie? I'm sorry for interrupting your love fest, but we have a situation here" she heard Cristina say on the other end of the line. In the background, the sound of crying children and chaos was audible. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Arizona said with a shaking voice, snapping her phone shut. "We're going." Her heart broke at the sight of a disappointed Callie. "I'm sorry."

"Can't they figure it out for themselves? It's probably nothing" Callie tried.

"Callie, I have to go. It might be nothing, it might be something. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happens to them. I need to go. Please understand."

Callie stood up abruptly. "Fine" she started, throwing her napkin on the table, clearly pissed off. "Just give me a minute to pay and call off the rest of the arrangement I had planned for tonight" she snapped, stalking off towards the counter. When she came back, Arizona was already waiting for her at the exit, holding her coat up.

"You better be sure about this" Callie whispered when she squeezed past her, looking her straight in the eyes. Arizona looked back at her guiltily before stalking off towards the car, secretly praying that Callie was following her.

**A/N: So, there it is, the 'first' chapter of my 'second' round. I hope you kind of enjoyed it. Please let me no, if there's a time to review it is NOW! I need my drive and mojo back to continue! Plus, I'm more insecure as ever about this story after being out of the running for so long! Also, running a bit low on ideas for future chapter here, and by that I mean major storylines. Feel free to help! Love you guys!**

/lj-cut


	15. When I get you alone

bTitle/b: It's about sex and saving lives (15/?)  
bAuthor/b: emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: N17  
bSummary/b: The aftermath of a ruined Valentine's Day…  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Previous chapters : .com/

lj-cut text="Chapter fifteen"

Arizona was already bobbing up and down at the front door of Callie's apartment, waiting for Callie to catch up and open it. A strange mixture of noises was coming from inside: a howling laughter, a sound of crying, and definitely lots of yelling. And was that…did she just hear furniture being moved around? Finally Callie came strolling around the corner, not all in a hurry to open the door. When she finally did, Arizona stumbled in and before she could do anything, a crying Josh had already flung himself around his aunt's neck.

"AUNTIE ZONA! WHERE IS TOODLES!"

"Okay ouch…" she responded, hearing not much more than a beep in her left ear as Josh had practically screamed it to deafness. Arizona and Callie quickly scanned the room to see Cristina chasing Tom, and not in a good way. He was wearing a red lace bra around his head while running around the living room naked from the waist down, a furious Cristina on his heels. Mark was howling with laughter while pouring himself some wine in the kitchen. "I told her she should leave you alone but she called anyway…I'm so sorry ladies…but it's like comedy central in your living room!" he yelled over all the sound between fits of laughter.

Meanwhile, Arizona was trying to calm Josh down but her words were immediately drowned by the screeching sound he was producing. Arizona started shaking him desperately hoping to make him stop. "Oh my god, does this thing have an on/off button?" she yelled in frustration.

"Nope, I already checked!" Cristina yelled just as she was passing them, still in chase for her underwear that was being held hostage on a seven year old boy's head.

Callie made her way over to Mark and gratefully accepted the glass of wine he offered her.

"Looking hot Torres. How was your date?"

"Short" Callie answered briskly before drowning the contents of the glass in one sip.

"Okay…wanna slow it down a notch there David Hasselhoff?

"No. and I don't want to talk about it" she retorted as Tom came running by. Callie simply hooked her finger in his collar, choking him to a halt.

Cristina quickly caught up and snatched the bra off the kids head, muttering a thanks to Callie and giving Mark a death glare.

"Tom, put some pants on. T-"

"TOODLES!"

"Not now sweetie. TOM! PANTS!" Arizona's screaming was barely audible over Josh's continuant screeching. Tom just giggled and jumped on the couch to watch what seemed to be a horror movie.

"Please tell me that kid is not sitting on my couch in his bare butt" Cristina said angrily.

"Oh yes he is. And I'm not sure he's potty trained either" Mark smiled.

"Switch that off Tom, it's- WILL YOU STOP SCREECHING FOR A SECOND HONEY, WE'LL FIND TOODLES IN A MINUTE!" Arizona was turning red in the face now, Josh still clamped to her neck as she was trying to make her way over to Tom, tripping over toys as she went. Before she could reach him, Callie had already swung him over her shoulder and in to her bedroom. "Come on little man, we gotta get you some pants or you'll end up like uncle Mark here! You don't want that do you? No you don't!" She cooed him, putting his pyjama pants on. She could hear the crying decrease in the living room which meant that Arizona had finally found a way to calm the poor boy down. "Okay Tom listen, your auntie is very worried so you have to be very nice to her, can you do that for me?" Tom nodded and started walking back to the living room. Callie followed close behind to find Arizona and Josh, who now had the hiccups from all the crying, crawling on hands and knees, lifting couches and chairs on their way. "What happened?"

"Ask Yang" a muffled voice came from under the couch where Arizona's head was currently hiding.

Callie looked over at Cristina, demanding an explanation. Cristina held her hands up in innocence. "Blondie jr. over there wanted to feed them and I might've kind of forgotten to close the lid afterwards." Callie couldn't help but suppress a laugh. The whole situation was just too ridiculous. She shook her head in disbelief. So this is what they cut their date short for.

"We'll cover this part of the room. Cristina, little help here?" Cristina stayed frozen on the spot, her arms folded.

"Ex-excuse me? You want me to…go down on my hands and knees to find a…turtle?" She didn't have to wait for an answer to know she had no choice, judging by the look on Callie's face. With a loud sigh, she joined Callie and starting hovering the kitchen floor. Mark was close to tears by now. "You can't tell this to any one you hear that? I will not be the turtle whisperer" she hissed while roaming under the kitchen counter with her arm.

"Found it! OUCH" Arizona's excited voice came from behind the TV desk, bumping her head on the way up. "But it's all sticky and yucky and I can't touch that" she added while taking a few steps backwards and rubbing her head. "Yang, you do it."

Callie and Mark just laughed and pushed a reluctant Cristina forward. "Oh, come on!" she yelled before stalking over to the desk and bending down. She came back up, lifting the poor animal by it's right back paw, dangling in the air. "Hey, it feels like a heart!" Cristina sounded excited now, bringing the animal to her face to get a closer look. "Hello funny animal. Aren't you funny? All slimy and icky. Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Everyone in the room was quiet now, gawking at Cristina who was completely drowned in the eyes of a turtle. The voice of Callie snapped her out of her reverie. "Cristina? Are you ready to put your boyfriend back in his cage now?" Embarrassed, Cristina stuffed the animal back in its cage and made sure the lid was secured this time. With Arizona cradling Josh in her lap on the couch and Tom properly dressed, peace and quiet had returned to the apartment.

"So…you think we can go back now?" Callie tried cautiously.

Arizona was just about to answer when Josh cut her short. "Please don't go auntie Zona. I want you to read me a story. Please?" Arizona looked from the pleading little boy to Callie, who was starting to look more and more bemused. Looking back at the little boy in her lap, she knew what to do. "I'm sorry Calliope. We have to go now. It's better if the kids sleep in their own room anyway. I'm so sorry." She gave Callie a pleading look but the disappointment had already made it's way up to Callie's eyes and she obviously wasn't going to be taking this lightly. "I'm sorry" Arizona whispered again, more to herself. She started gathering toys and other stuff and put them all in one big bag.

Callie followed her to the door and watched the kids run to the elevator in a race for the button. Arizona turned to Callie, desperately trying to find out what she was thinking. "I'm so sorry" she whispered again. "You know I love you right?"

Awkward silence.

"I know" Callie answered after a while, not looking her in the eye. Arizona still stood in front of her, not really knowing what to say.

"I guess I'll go now. Bye" She hesitantly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek. "I love you" she whispered once more into the dark hair before pulling back and following the twins into the elevator.

"Bye auntie Callie!" the twins yelled as they waved their little hands to them.

"Goodnight my little heartbreakers!" Callie smiled back. "Be good to auntie Zona!"

Luckily, the twins were asleep within minutes after they came home, probably exhausted from all the late night activities with Mark and Cristina. She had to admit it was kind of funny looking back. Unfortunately Arizona had to cut what was supposed to be an amazing night short and the guilty feeling wouldn't stop haunting her. She was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, realizing what tonight had meant for her and Callie. She had told Callie that she loved her and all she got in return was "I know". It scared her. Did Callie still love her? Was this kids thing driving her away after all? She said she's be there, always, but Arizona wasn't so sure about that anymore lately. Arizona hated herself for thinking Callie could handle this. Of course she couldn't. No one could. _'You can't just expect her to be fine with you having kids'_, the blonde thought to herself. _It's too much to ask_. The overwhelming urge to smoke suddenly came over her and she reached for her purse to find some cigarettes, only to find another small square object that caught her attention. Curiously she pulled the little box out, wrapped in familiar paper. With trembling fingers she opened the wrapping paper.

She opened a velvety box which revealed a necklace with a golden heart shaped pendant on it. There was also a small piece of paper tucked in the lid of the box. She picked it out with a nail and fumbled it open. "Here's my heart, be careful with it. I love you. I love you. I love you. And a few times more. Try not to cry." Arizona finally let the tears that she was holding back the whole night fall freely on her cheeks. _'Does she still love me after tonight?'_ was all Arizona could think as she fell asleep on the couch, clutching the necklace and the strange note in her hands.

Across town, Callie had a similar experience when she retreated into her bedroom after leading Mark out and helping Cristina clean up after the mess the twins made.

She plopped onto her bed and hit her head on something hard under the pillow. Reaching under it, she found a little shaped package, wrapped in familiar wrapping paper. She ripped the paper off and quickly opened the box inside. She gasped as she saw its contents: a necklace with a heart shaped pendant, similar to the one she bought Arizona but silver.

A sad smile covered her features and she threw herself back in the fluffy pillows. She wanted to give her present after dinner but they never made it to dessert. She had forgotten to take out the small note inside which was supposed to be a cribbing note for the speech she had prepared. But after tonight, the whole speech seemed useless. She didn't want to hold on to the present any longer and had decided just to slide it in Arizona's purse, not caring if she'd find it or not. Little did she expect to find the exact same present. _That has so mean something, right?_ Callie fell asleep with all kinds of thoughts invading her mind and dreams. She knew she loved Arizona with all her heart. But was it enough? Enough to overcome this?

Two days had past since Valentine's Day and they hadn't spoken to each other. Arizona didn't want to thank Callie for the necklace through a text and since their shifts were scheduled after each other, they didn't have any chance to meet. Arizona wanted to visit during her girlfriends shift but of course, the twins demanded her attention once more. Tonight though, they were on call together and there was no way Callie could avoid her the whole shift. She was planning to confront her and make things right. She couldn't go without Callie one day longer and they hadn't had sex in 21 days, but who's counting. And even worse: they hadn't slept in the same bed for 21 days and that's what bothered her the most. Fortunately she was so exhausted each night that she usually fell asleep right away. But the dreams were starting to come back. And this time, it weren't just the patients and the tiny coffins, no it were Tom and Josh this time. It scared the hell out of her and there was no one to calm her down in the middle of the night. Sometimes she'd walk over to the twins' room and stand in the doorway for a while, making sure they were still there and peacefully asleep. She'd stare at the picture of her and Callie on the nightstand. She'd stare at the big empty bed. She'd stare until she would finally fall asleep again.

Callie was sitting on the couch, flipping the necklace between her fingers for the past two hours. She wondered if Arizona had found hers. She hadn't seen the blonde at work and she was probably busy with the twins anyway. Callie didn't have the courage to call her. She felt guilty for needing her so much. She knew her girlfriend had other priorities now, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, she shouldn't have been so harsh on her on Valentine's Day. Arizona was just being a responsible mother. A overly worried and paranoid mother that is, but still. Callie had to get through to her somehow, show her how much she needed her. How much they needed each other. But with Arizona avoiding her or whatever the reason was they hadn't seen each other for two days, it was kind of hard.

With one last flip of the necklace, she made up her mind and disappeared into her bedroom to get ready for her night shift with Arizona.

It was unusually quiet at Seattle Grace. Callie hated these nights: you have to physically be there, but you're useless. She was way to tired to work on her cartilage research and she was trying to ignore the pile of paperwork waiting for her in the attendings lounge.

Two floors up, Arizona was keeping herself busy by reading patients stories. She had to be alert though: a girl named Haley, who was brought in with concussion and a broken leg and arm two days ago (both of which Callie had set beautifully), was still unstable. She was hallucinating and she was still in pain, even though they were already giving her the highest dose of morphine.

After two hours of telling fairytales, singing the title song of Hanna Montana three times in a row and even dancing the Macarena, Arizona decided the deserved a break. At entering the attendings lounge she noticed Callie looking up at her with a grin, slumped back in a big comfy chair, papers spread all over the coffee table in front of her. Arizona walked over to her and sat on her lap, circling her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Hello beautiful. Busy night?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Not really. No broken bones. Just paperwork. Lots and lots of papers. You?" Callie responded in a fatigued voice.

"Do you remember the Macarena?" Callie raised her eyebrow at her question. "Of course I do!"

"Can you…teach me? Cause a patients wanted me to dance it for him and I kinda screwed up…" she explained a little embarrassed. "I know the beginning but I lost it from where you do the head thing. I just started shaking my booty cause I know that's how it ends…"

"Busy night my ass!" Callie laughed, pushing Arizona off her lap and shoving the table aside. "Watch and learn" she challenged Arizona as she started stretching her arms out in front of them, turning them around. Arizona stood next to her, trying to copy but Callie went way too fast for her.

"You're a Latin-American dancer for God sakes, how can you be so Macarena impaired?" Callie teased her girlfriend, who was just shaking her butt while flapping her arms around her. It was all so comfortable, like nothing ever happened. The Latina felt all the anger and doubt bundled up inside her for the last few days disappear the moment the blonde had settled herself in her lap. And honestly, who could stay mad when she was dancing _that_ adorkable?

Arizona was about to throw back a witty comment but they were both distracted by the loud beeping of their pagers.

"Crap. It's Haley" Arizona said, running out of the room with Callie hot on her heels.

It appeared Haley developed a blood infection, causing her leg, which was painfully restrained by a cast, to swell up like a balloon. Callie had to get rid of the cast immediately and slice open her leg on the spot. She had only done this once before on an athlete and she had hoped it would be her last. Apparently the universe decided to play a sick joke on her again. Arizona was standing at the head of the bed, her arms wrapped around the girl's head while whispering words of comfort in her ear. Haley's shrieking really set Callie's teeth on edge, she hated being the one to cause her so much pain, even when knowing it would help her in the end.

"Okay done, get her to an OR, now!" she ordered, running after the bed to treat Haley as soon as possible. Within minutes, everything was set for surgery. Arizona and Callie were getting ready in the scrub room.

"Busy night huh?" Callie joked half heartedly. Arizona let out a nervous chuckle.

"We can do this babe. I can do this. Let's rock this OR" Callie assured Arizona, hating the fact that she couldn't wrap her freshly scrubbed arms around her nervous girlfriend. She knew the blonde wasn't nervous about her skills. Hell no, she'd whip this girl up with a blindfold on. Which could only mean one thing: the tiny coffins were back.

Arizona took control of the blood transfusion while Callie was inspecting Haley's leg, making sure the infection didn't spread or affect the bone. Even with her hands buried inside the girls leg, she couldn't stop stealing glances at her girlfriend, who had miraculously regained her composure and was now tending to her patient and giving out orders like she was born to rule this OR. So hot. So freakin'- _'okay Callie, now is not the time to think about your lack of sex. __Hands inside a leg. Surgery. Right.' _

Somehow the presence of her girlfriend gave her comfort and the courage that she needed to keep Haley alive. There were no complications so far and she was now waiting for Callie to finish. She stood aside, pretending to watch the monitor closely –which was actually a nurses job- while secretly checking out her rockstar girlfriend. It was like Callie felt her eyes on her because she looked up. Arizona could see she was smiling behind her mask, and she returned the smile. Callie focused on her patient again. She was almost ready to close up. Usually, a nurse would finish it, but Callie was one of the few who surgeons liked to start the closing and hand it over to a nurse half way. Typical Calliope: perfectionist all the way. Some people found it somewhat arrogant. Arizona found it endearing and hot. _'21 days. 21 days. Surgery. Right. 21 days…'_

"Is every thing okay there Dr. Robbins?" a nurse asked. Like she'd been speaking out loud. _She hadn't, had she? _Callie looked up at her, her smug grin even visible through her mask.

"I'm fine, thank you…"

"I'm done! Good job people" Callie announced and motioned for Arizona to follow her to the scrub room. They watched the OR being cleared out and Haley being wheeled back to her room while they washed their hands. Before Arizona realized what was happening, she was being pushed back against the wall roughly. Her opened mouth was immediately captured in a searing kiss, making her moan into the kiss, half out of shock, half out of pleasure. She let Callie open her scrub pants, which fell to the floor with one swift tug at the straps along with her panties. Completely caught up in the moment, Arizona stepped out of them and slammed Callie against another wall, only breaking the kiss to let Callie wince in pain as her body made contact with the cold wall. Her hands were everywhere and she made quick work of the tall woman's scrub pants, making sure she was equally exposed as she was. She tried to snake her hands under her shirt but Callie already grabbed hold on her arms and before she could react, Arizona was once again slammed into a wall, the opposite one this time. She opened her eyes quickly to scan their surroundings for audience before pulling back. "Calliope, what're we-"

"Shhhh" she was sushed by her girlfriend, who's eyes had darkened to a deep black, lust dripping from even that little sound she made. She pushed Arizona up against the sink, holding on to her with one arm around her waist, while she used the other to wipe towels, papers, surgical gloves and scrub masks off the counter in one swift motion, causing a loud noise of thing's hitting the ground. Ha, she always wanted to do that. And seeing the reaction on Arizona's face…it was pretty damn hot. She lifted Arizona up on the sink, who immediately wrapped her legs around Callie's waist and pulled her into her. A loud moan echoed in the room as their cores collided.

"I need you" Callie whispered in the blonde's ear while her hands were exploring every inch of the half naked body in front of her. Her one arm took hold of one of the slender legs wrapped around her waist to pull her in even closer, simultaneously thrusting her hips forwards to emphasize her words.

Arizona responded a little too eager by yanking her own shirt off and pulling her bra with, the sound of ripping material filling the empty room. Callie grinned at her and motioned her to lean back by placing her hand on the exposed chest. The peds surgeon was now completely ready for Callie's taking and the mere though of it made her arousal sear to unhealthy heights. She pressed her heels more forcefully into the dark woman's shapely ass and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

Callie observed her for a moment, practically drooling and satisfied that her girlfriend was apparently just as aroused as she was. Her eyes slid from the angelic face down to the heaving chest, the soft breasts standing out because of her unsteady breathing.

Callie's arm, trembling with excitement just like the rest of her body, slowly reached forward and she placed her finger on the freckle just below her lovers chin, tracing a slow path south. Her eyes followed the imaginary pattern her finger drew, like an artist admiring a perfect sculpture.

Arizona threw her head backwards with her eyes still closed, waiting expectantly. Every nerve in her body was now focused on the finger exploring her front. She felt a second finger join the first one, going more and more south. She let out a surprised cry of pleasure when she felt the fingers slide directly over her clit, down through her folds and across her entrance, coming to a halt on her inner thigh.

A moment of complete silence followed as both women held their breath, mesmerized by one another. Before Callie realized what happened, Arizona had lunged herself forward, pinning herself onto the two long fingers between her legs and grabbing a fistful of dark hair to pull herself up. A loud series of moans followed the moment the blonde felt two fingers enter her forcefully.

"I need this" Callie hissed, her lips grazing Arizona's and her fingers repeatedly sliding in and all the way out again. She positioned herself behind her hand, the back of it rubbing her own sipping core in a delicious way. The way Arizona's nails were scratching her scalp, the way those velvety walls tightened more and more around her fingers with every thrust of her hip made her spin out of control. Something about it was so…primal.

Arizona's power of speech was long lost and only the faint sound of panting and grunting escaped her mouth. She used her arms around Callie as leverage to grind her hips against the darker woman's hand, desperately trying to gain more friction. She felt Callie bite down hard on her neck which sent another shiver down her spine. Rough Callie was H-O-T.

Suddenly, she was lifted off the sink and the sounds of feet scrambling through the mess of discarded surgical items on the floor meddled with the sounds of pleasure escaping the two women. A shot of pain shot through her body as her back was slammed into the wall. Her arm instinctively reached up to find something to hold on to. All the time, Callie hadn't removed her fingers from her lover.

Arizona squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure as she rode Callie's hand, using the coat hook above her as leverage.

She had never been fucked this way. So primal, so raw…she was sure Callie was the only one who could ever make her feel so wanted, so needed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strangled moan that escaped her own mouth as Callie took one of her nipples in her mouth and started rolling it between her teeth, all the while fucking the smaller woman with her fingers, making sure to curl them inside of her to make that flawless body squirm even more in her arms. Arizona responded by sliding her arm between their bodies and finding Callie's clit, flicking her finger over it a few times.

"You need this too?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Oh- God yes" Callie moaned, closing her eyes as her hip movements were becoming uncontrolled. She pulled at the nipple in her mouth one last time before looking up into those blue orbs.

"I need –oooh- you to…come for me" she managed to pant.

Arizona moaned at those sexy words. "You. Always make…me come" she moaned as she extended her arm and slid a finger inside the Latina's wet folds, her palm now caressing the throbbing clit.

They were grinding against each other frantically and a few moments of uncontrolled moaning, screaming and swearing passed before Arizona felt her orgasm slam through her, making her thrust her hips forward aggressively, making Callie stumble backwards just when she was reaching climax herself. Her knees gave in and together, they fell backwards, the landing sending surgical supplies flying everywhere.

Callie let out a cry which was fuelled by a mixture of pain and pleasure the moment her back hit the ground and Arizona landed on top of her. Their hands were still buried deep inside of each other, still thrusting to keep their climax going.

"F-fuck…don't stop. Harder" Callie commanded with a moan, her own hand doing the exact same as she felt a second orgasm rush through her.

Arizona let her head fall on Callie's shoulder as orgasm took over her body once more. "Calliopeeee…I need you too" she whispered in ragged breaths, her hips rocking frantically against Callie's as they both rode out their climax.

Gradually, the rocking stopped and they laid like that on the floor of the scrub room for a few minutes, unable to move a muscle. Finally realizing their surroundings, Callie gently pushed Arizona off of her and reached for her scrub pants.

"We should clean this up…" she started quietly.

A/N: I am quite satisfied with this chapter but my English doesn't seem to flow as well as it used to somehow…I am especially having difficulties writing the smutty parts, which definitely weren't a problem before! I hope it didn't disappoint though…I'd like to hear from you on that, good/bad, all good!

/lj-cut


	16. Use somebody

Title: It's about sex and saving lives (16/?)  
Author: emdha  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: R for language  
Summary: The make or break point, what will it be?  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**After a lot of debating, typing and erasing, this is the result. My endless thanks go to DarkSillhouette who encouraged and inspired me to keep this fic going, and gave me some great advice and ideas. I'm rather proud of our result!**

**For those who particularly loved the sexy times: there will be. I must admit the whole kids thing affected them more than I originally thought but I'm actually glad it turned out this way. So don't worry. But if you do miss it, try reading my other fic "Tease and Please" and I hope to post some short (hot) fics next to this main one. Enjoy!**

It had been two days since their animalistic encounter in the scrub room. Two grueling days. You'd think that their hot session would still the hunger, but Callie was walking around with flushed cheeks ever since. Every single thing brought her back to that night. She didn't know if it had been good or bad. Sex with Arizona is always good, but somehow it had felt…strangely unfamiliar to her. Like they weren't both there.

They hadn't seen each other out of work since. They didn't page each other in on-call rooms anymore. Callie knew from experience now that her girlfriend was always to tired to talk about anything other then the twins, let alone fooling around. Callie had attempted to surprise Arizona the night before by coming over with take-out but a curious nanny had opened the door to inform her that Arizona was at a parents meeting at Parkside.

Arizona was wandering the hospital corridors, it was one of those days that was so crazy busy that she just didn't know where to start and so she chose not to do anything at all. She grunted out loud when her phone started buzzing for the fifth time that hour. A text from Callie.

'_Lunch?'_

Arizona doubted for a while. Technically, she wasn't doing anything useful. And who was she kidding, it's not like she could hide behind her to-do-list of which she wasn't doing anything at the moment, she knew Callie too well for that. With a sigh, she turned around and headed for the cafeteria.

Callie was nervously stabbing her salad, looking up at the door every five seconds to check if a certain blonde had entered yet. When she finally did, her face dropped at the sight of her robotic girlfriend who seemed to be functioning on autopilot these days, fuelled by coffee only.

"I bought you lunch" Callie tried, shoving a tray towards her.

"I already ate, thanks" Arizona replied in a hollow voice.

"So…I was meaning to thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful" Callie tried again, pulling out the necklace from her scrub top and fumbling with it.

"You're welcome" Arizona replied casually while typing something on her Blackberry. Callie lowered her head in a lame attempt at catching her girlfriends attention but failed.

"Did you find mine?"

"What? Oh, the necklace!" Arizona finally answered as she tore her attention away from the phone in her hands. "Yes I did, I loved it! Obviously…great minds think alike huh?" Arizona giggled nervously.

"Right…" Callie mumbled under her breath. "You're not wearing it?"

Arizona turned a light shade of red at that question. "S-sure I have." She patted her chest as if to check if she was wearing it. "I must've forgotten to put it on this morning, you know, the twins…late for school…"

"Right…" came Callie's half hearted response. "Well…as much fun as this was, I have surgeries to tend to so enjoy the rest of your day!" she said in a weird perky tone before grabbing her tray and standing up. She didn't get far.

"Callie wait." She turned around. "Sit down." She obliged.

Arizona hesitated a while, finding the right words to say what had been on her mind for days. "Look, can we talk sometime soon? I know I've been a bit distant lately and I didn't mean to. How about you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I can't, I'm going over to Mark's tonight. I can cancel it if you want, or I can do some drinks after work?"

"You don't have to do that. And I can't…I have to talk with the principal about Tom…" the blonde replied, averting her eyes. Actually, this whole week is kind of crazy cause Tom is now on the soccer team and Josh on the chess team, which means playing chauffeur after school and cheering during the weekend…

Callie fell back in her chair, throwing her hands up in desperation. Arizona flinched at the wild gesture.

"You know what: you just let me know when you ever get some free time to be with your girlfriend, or whatever I am to you these days" Callie retorted, picking up her tray and leaving in a brisk walk.

Arizona simply let hear head fall on the tray in front of her, spurring on the headache that was already lingering in the back of her head since morning. "Awesome Arizona, just awesome" she repeated to herself and the salad, banging her head onto the table over and over.

One back-to-back surgery, one do-it-yourself-peptalk-in-the-mirror and three coffees later, Callie barged into the attending's room, ready to have some drinks at Joe's and then cook a nice dinner with her best friend. She noticed a familiar blonde with her back to her, clad in only pants and a bra, changing to go to that appointment she mentioned earlier. Approaching her, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the dark welts that were covering her back, one disappearing into her scrub pants. She noticed a flinch in Arizona's movements when she reached up to get a fresh set of clothes out of her locker.

"Ari…"

Arizona turned on her heels in a second, her expression like a deer caught in head lights. When she saw who her intruder was, she relaxed a little. "What, Calliope" she asked in a harsh tone.

She stepped back as Callie didn't answer her but continued to get closer. "What is it?" she repeated in a even harsher voice. Callie ignored the question completely. She shivered when soft fingers traced her ribs. She followed Callie's fixed gaze and realized the source of Callie's concern.

"Ouch" the blonde hissed as the brunette carefully traced every bruise on the small body. She let herself be turned around, too tired to fight it. She heard the sharp intake of the dark haired woman behind her and closed her own eyes. '_She wasn't supposed to see this_' she thought, her cheeks flushing for the second time that day.

"Did I…did I do this…to you?" Callie asked in a small voice, the lump in her throat very audible.

"It's fine Callie, really. We weren't exactly gentle with each other" she chuckled. "It's just a bruised rib and some other bruises and swelling, you don't-"

"It's NOT okay Ari, how can you say that? And STOP calling me Callie! Here, let me-"

"STOP it Callie! Stop worrying, stop mothering me, just…stop it okay. I'll be fine." Arizona snapped as she stepped away, regretting her words the moment they left her mouth.

Callie just stood there, her mouth agape as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't look into those blue eyes, she just couldn't. So instead, she fixed her gaze on the bruised and slightly battered body of her sort-of-girlfriend, momentarily suppressing the urge to throw up at the thought that it was her who did that to the woman she loved. She sniffed loudly before speaking.

"I never meant to hurt you" she said softly, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Then, she turned away and ran out of the locker room, just in time to run to the nearest trash can and vomit her breakfast and lunch out.

Arizona wanted to stop Callie from leaving, but no sound left her mouth as she opened it to speak. She wasn't supposed to find out. It wasn't that big of a deal. In a dark and twisty way, it reminded her of that night in the scrub room. Although she had enjoyed that, it left her feeling more hollow than ever before. Sex with Calliope had never been that impersonal. All she wanted was for the bruises to heal and the swelling to fade. It made her look fragile. And she was anything but fragile. So she sobbed quietly and resumed changing.

"As I said, I fully understand these difficult times that you are going through and I'm not blaming you for anything, but I suggest you pay very close attention to Tom over the next few weeks. I have taken a liking in Tom and I would hate to see him being consumed by all that happened to him in such a short period of time."

"Thanks you for notifying me, principal Johnston" Arizona replied, looking at the drawing on the desk.

"Please, call me Gavin" he replied with an empathetic look. He really felt sorry for the tired woman sitting in front of him. She just smiled up at him and stood up to leave. Before she reached the door, the principal addressed her one more time.

"Miss Robbins" he started, walking around his desk over to her. "If there's anything I or the school can do to help you through these difficult times…we'd be happy to help. Anything." He said in a slightly lower voice than before, smirking down at her.

She looked back at him with confused expression. "Thank you, that's very kind of you sir…I mean Gavin" she flashed him a one-dimpled smile once more before closing the door behind her.

Once at home, she let the boys play in their room because she was in desperate need of a little alone time. She slumped down on the couch with a glass of wine, sadly looking at the picture. She saw Joshua, her brother, tumbling backwards while wild stripes of red crayon symbolized the blood that gushed out of him. On the other side of the drawing was a black dressed man pointing a gun up to Joshua's chest.

Their teacher had given the kids and assignment to draw what they had dreamed of the night before. Josh had drawn a crossing between a blue unicorn and an orange gorilla but it had put a smile on Arizona's face anyway. Tom's drawing however had shocked and saddened her immediately. So she wasn't the only one having bad dreams. And not only was he drawing violent pictures, he sometimes got aggressive and teased the other boys during the break. When did her sweet Tom become such a bully?

Without Callie to have faith in her, with her parents far away and her brother up in heaven, today was the first day that Arizona was seriously second guessing her abilities to raise these boys to be good men in the storm. And she couldn't help but feel miserable as a tear fell on the red stripes.

Callie and Mark were enjoying a quiet night in, making home-made pizza and drinking a fair amount of beers with it, as Lexie was hanging out with Meredith for the night. They were zapping through TV Channels, laughing at Dr. Phil's ridiculous cases and getting all mushy when a racoon with a peanut butter bottle stuck on his head was saved from a tree on Animal Planet.

"So how are those blonde brats doing?"

"I actually have no idea, haven't seen them since Valentine's Day. Haven't seen Arizona much either. This twins thing is really taking up all of her time and energy and I don't really know where I stand anymore."

She explained the events of the last couple of days, carefully leaving out the exact details of the scrub room encounter.

"Hot angry sex. Niccce."

For once, Callie had no willpower left to reprimand him. She just sighed.

"Looks like you just have to give the girl some time Cal. Let her figure out what she needs. She obviously needs some time to get things straight, snapping at you like that, how could she! If you want I can sabotage her heelies!"

"Thanks, but causing her a major concussion or brain damage won't help the situation. I usually know what to do somehow even though it takes me some time to realize, but this time, I am absolutely clueless. It's like she has the ball in her hands and all I can do is wait for her to do something with it. I hate this feeling."

Mark wrapped an arm around his best friend and pulled her close. "If you really want it to work out, you'll just have to 'woo' her like I did with Lexie! Your own advice, by the way."

Callie snorted. "Yeah, copying your best friends speech to win your ex back is very romantic Mark. I don't know if I can or want to 'woo' myself back into this one."

"You have to figure that out for yourself Cal. But she'd be crazy to dump you. Remember that."

"Thanks Mark. You know, for someone who was once a member of a 'Dirty Mistresses Club' you've come a long way."

"Shut up" he slapped her on the head playfully.

"I actually tried wooing her by stopping by her apartment yesterday with food, but she was at a parents meeting, surprise surprise!" she mocked, taking a sip from her beer.

"Yesterday? Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I saw Blondie having a drink with Teddy in Joe's yesterday."

Callie's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Well…yeah, around nine, she was definitely there. I even spoke to her so help me God if that wasn't her."

"That bitch…" Callie mumbled, standing up and yanking her jacket from the couch. "I'm sorry Mark, but I have to go yell at someone now."

"I get that. Please don't go cage fighter Callie on her Cal. She's very little and you might hurt her" he teased, using the words Izzie Stevens had once used against her when she went all feral on Meredith.

"I am not promising anything" Callie hissed as she raged towards the stairwell.

Arizona had dozed off on the couch after finally being able to put the kids to sleep. She was rudely awoken by a loud banging on the front door and rushed over to stop the intruder from waking up the twins.

"What the – Calliope!"

"Don't Calliope me! I'm surprised you're not at Joe's getting hammered!" Upon seeing the blonde's confused face, she explained "I came by yesterday, brought your favourite food, hoping to spend some time together and talk after all the awkwardness, but you were supposedly at a parents meeting, the nanny told me. And today I hear that you were in fact getting drunk at Joe's! Very classy Arizona."

"Will you keep your voice down!" Arizona reprimanded her, dragging her raging girlfriend out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I WAS at a parents meeting and I went to Joe's afterwards for only a few drinks and I did NOT get hammered, Callie" she spitted out her name with contempt.

"What about me?" Callie asked, her voice trembling with anger.

"What do you mean what about you?" Arizona honestly didn't know where this was coming from.

"Why wasn't I invited? Why didn't you ask ME to look after the kids?" She shook her head in frustration, frantically trying to remember what she wanted to say. "This is the second time in a short period that we are yelling at each other in front of your apartment. It's getting old and I'm getting tired Ari. Just tell me: should I just give up? Cause it's obvious that I'm fighting for a lost cause here. I mean, no competing against your _precious_ twins, right?" she couldn't keep the mock from her tone.

"You don't mean that. Calm down."

"This is me calmed down! You should've seen me on my way here! This is me calm! Now answer me!"

"I'm not answering you because it's a ridiculous and mean question."

"Is it really Arizona? Are we fine then? Is this just a healthy bump in the road for us? Cause it sure feels like I have to climb Mount freakin' Everest to get through to you!"

"I told you Callie, stop mothering me, stop choking me, don't pressure me! All I need is time! You can't ask me to choose between you and the twins. I am being very patient with you here Callie. Stop talking or you'll say more things that you'll regret later!"

"YOU being patient with ME? Do you have ANY idea what you've put me through the last month? Don't you dare talk to me about patience. I'm the Mother Theresa of Patience here! Who said anything about choosing? Why can't you do both? Why not just tell them I'm your girlfriend so we can drop the stupid 'friends' act!" Callie ranted.

"It's not that simple."

"Then TELL ME! Speak to me! Let me in! Let me help you!"

"I CAN'T Callie! You're not their parent so stop trying to be one!"

Callie took a step back, clearly caught off guard by those particularly harsh words. Arizona regretted her words the moment she saw tears threatening to leave the brunettes eyes. Her head fell down as she was awaiting the feared answer. She looked up in shock when she noticed Callie raising her arms.

As the tears began to fall, the brunette unhooked the necklace behind her head and let it fall in her hand. She fumbled with it for a few moments, turning the little heart shaped pendant between her fingers. It took her a while to find her voice but when she finally spoke, she sounded surprisingly strong and the tears that had just started streaming on their own accord didn't seem to affect her voice whatsoever.

"You're so obsessed by your new life you can't even see what's right in front of you and I'm done fighting Ari! I'm done! But I need to know if there's anything worth fighting for, because if there is, I will." She finally stopped at looked at her girlfriend with a hopeful expression, clutching the necklace in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

Her grip loosened when the words she'd dreaded to hear weeks now reached her ears.

"Well you can stop fighting Callie cause you just answered your own question. I'm not you're fucking charity case so stop treating me like one! You're forcing my hand here and I obviously can't tell you what you want to hear. You promised me once that you'd always be there for me but apparently that was just another mind fuck. Just go away Callie, we don't need you."

Callie looked left and right, debating whether to throw a last punch or just wave the white flag.

"We'll see about that. I give up." With one final look at the defeated blonde, she turned her gaze to the ground and let the necklace slip between her fingers, watching as it fell in a small heap at her feet. She turned and rushed towards the exit, not bothering to look backwards.

Arizona was glued to the spot, her eyes fixed on the small piece of jewellery on the ground, which suddenly embodied so much more than just a piece of silver. She was staring at her own heart, Calliope's heart and their love.

Abandoned, in a hallway.

A/N: before you hit me, remember: MFEO…


	17. Fooling myself

I edited the summary AND the title for this story! It has always been called "It's about SEX and saving lives" on livejournal, but reading the writers guidelines at the time I thought it was too explicit to use in the title. Now I've seen other fics with 'provocative' words in their title so I guess it's fine now? Mods? Please don't kill me?

From this chapter on it's slowly revealed what their reasons for the break up are. I know a lot of you are heartbroken because of the previous chapter and I'm sorry, but I am not magically putting them back together anytime soon! Fluff is IMO easier to write than angst and I like a good challenge. I like a good dose of humor too so my next challenge is to combine them. And I will let you be the judge of whether I pull that off or not :D. Bear in mind…MFEO!

Arizona was impatiently tapping her foot while waiting for the nanny to pick up Josh and Tom. She had to work this Saturday so she was forced to take the twins to the hospital because the nanny didn't show this morning. She was pacing in front of the main entrance, checking her phone every ten seconds.

Callie was approaching the hospital. Her step hitched when she saw three familiar blondes standing in front of the main entrance. It had been a few days since their break up and Callie had done a great job avoiding the perky surgeon up until now. Never a big star at playing it cool, she took her phone from her pocket and tried her best to look caught up in an intense text conversation. Her eyes glued to the small screen, she approached the threesome and accelerated her step when she passed them. '_Almost there…'_

"CALLIE!"

'…_dammit._'

Putting on her best smile, she turned around in fake surprise. "Tom! Josh! I didn't see you guys! How have you been?"

"Why don't you come over anymore?" Josh asked._'Wow, those kids really don't waste any time.'_

Callie cowered until she was eye level with the boys. "I've been very busy with work sweetie. And I'm afraid it is going to be very busy for a while. Your aunt told me you're playing chess now! And you playing soccer" she turned to Tom. "Are you making new friends yet?" She forced herself not to look up at Arizona, who was fumbling with her watch and scrutinizing every car that passed.

"Yes, Jason came to play yesterday and Josh has a _girlfriend_" Tom said as he stuck out his tongue to his twin.

"Rosie is _not_ my girlfriend! She's the school chess champion" he said proudly, ignoring his brothers mockery.

"That's cool! You know, I used to play chess too. Maybe we can play someday!" she wondered if she was allowed to say that. Arizona had basically banned her from the twins life a few days ago. She looked away, noticing Arizona stiffen beside her. The peds surgeon hadn't acknowledged her presence one bit.

"Callie are you sick? You're eyes are all red" Josh asked.

"I uh…yeah, I guess…all that rain you know" Callie stuttered. _'Do twins come with a sixth sense or something?'_

"Maybe you're allergic, just like Rosie. When she touches a horse, her whole face turns red and she sneezes yucky things" Josh kept pushing. Callie felt Arizona's eyes on her, even if it was only peeking from the corners of her eyes. Instinctively, she pulled some tendrils from her messy ponytail to cover up some of the redness.

If only it was an allergy. If some pills could take away the unbearable heartache, life would be so much easier. If some pills would help her sleep instead of crying every night, all night, until the birds tuned in and the sun would rise, she wouldn't be walking around like a wreck now. If only it was an allergy…

Realizing it was better to leave before the twins read her mind any further, she got up. "I have to go boys, but it was very nice to see you again." She turned to leave, but Tom wouldn't have it.

"Will you come and cook for us soon Callie? Cause auntie Zona keeps burning everything and I don't want pizza anymore" Tom asked.

Callie held her breath. She tried her best not to look over at her ex-girlfriend but she just had to. Arizona stayed remarkably calm and still ignored the whole situation.

"Yeah, it's really yucky. Will you cook please please please?" Josh pressed again.

Callie's eyes didn't leave the blonde, who was still staring ahead stoically.

"How can you not like pizza? It's the best food in the world! You can eat it with your hands, you can eat it in bed- " she bit her lip when she realized her mistake.

Arizona was looking at her watch, silently wishing it was a magic time machine that would throw her right back into her childhood or some other safe place where seals weren't butchered and Cindy Crawford's mole wasn't cancer.

"Just be nice to your aunt. She can make really good macaroni and cheese, ask her to make that! And you have a pretty big mouth for a seven year old who tries to cook eggs in the microwave" Callie teased, pinching Toms nose playfully. "I really have to go now. See ya!" without looking back, Callie took a power walk inside.

Rumors about the break up soon spread among the hospital staff. According to the nurses, the twins were Arizona's biological kids and the father was a drunk so they appointed them to her. According to the interns, Callie was infertile and therefore couldn't give Arizona what she wanted so Arizona had dumped her.

Arizona just pretended not to hear. She'd even hear people whisper during surgery. But she let them. She knew what she was getting herself into when she started dating Callie. The fierce dark bone surgeon was always a hot topic of conversation, even before Arizona had even met her. But even though it was the blonde herself who convinced the once broken Latina that the talk was good, she knew better now. She felt like a caged animal that everyone came to see. No wonder Callie had been so broken. Being the object of everyone's curiosity was exhausting.

So when Arizona skated down the corridors later that day, she tried to tune out the talk that was all around her. She tried to ignore the piercing eyes.

On the other hand, she was dying to know how Callie was doing. She panicked during their brief rendezvous outside this morning, even though they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Overall she managed pretty well, but it only took one short glance to her former lover to turn her insides upside down.

Not since they first met had she seen Callie so broken. Not even the Erica Hahn debacle not too long ago had affected her this much. The small, hurting woman kneeling beside her this morning was complete and utterly broken. '_Allergy my ass…'_

Arizona felt guilty that she got a strange kind of satisfaction out of the other woman's hurt. But seeing her in that state gave her the confirmation that her passionate ex girlfriend still cared. But at the same time, it broke her heart to know that she was the one causing this pain. But she knew Callie would get over it. She always did, she is strong. It was better this way.

Arizona had reached a point in her life where her own happiness didn't come first. She had two kids now. Her dead brother's children. It was her duty as a sister and an army brat to raise his two boys as good men in the storm. In order to do that, she needed to be strong. No distractions. No time to be fragile.

Arizona was born a lesbian. She never doubted her sexuality, even though she had slept with one man, more out of confirmation than anything. She was proud to be a lesbian and always encouraged struggling friends to be the same. Hence the feeling of hypocrisy as she hid Callie from the twins. But she just couldn't make them go through the possible humiliation that might occur if their friends at school found out their mom was a lesbian. Her kids happiness came first. It was too soon.

She was a strong woman, she would get over it. She could do this herself.

Callie's day wasn't much better. She was used to being talked about, she couldn't blame them. Straight, married, being cheated on, divorced, gay, straight, gay…she really couldn't blame them. If the surgeon thing didn't work out she could always write a story of her life, bestseller guaranteed.

On her way to nowhere as she was once again aimlessly wandering the hospital walls to make sure she wasn't bumping into anything awkward and blonde, she heard the talk again. From three of her favorite nurses no less. But it wasn't good.

"I heard she screwed up a simple surgery. She couldn't find the bleed and now the kid is recovering in ICU" one nurse said. The others shook their head.

"She forgot to pick up those kids from daycare once. She just went home without them. How can a peds surgeon be so bad at being a mother right?"

The others nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing Dr. Torres was there. Did you hear they broke up? Like Dr. Robbins would survive a day without-"

"Shut up okay." The nurses' heads shot up in the direction of Callie's threatening voice. "Dr. Torres, hey!"

"Shut up. I don't know what you've heard and I don't care what you think, but the talking stops now. Yes, Dr. Robbins and I are not together anymore and I know you're trying to defend me, but all of you just SHUT UP! I won't let you trash talk about her. She doesn't deserve that. You don't even know what you're talking about. You have no idea- you have…" lost for words, she shook her head and pursed her lips to a thin line. All the nurses stared at their feet, guilt stricken and afraid to meet the raging surgeon's eyes.

"Please stop the talk and go back to work okay" Callie finished.

And that's how the talk stopped. At least for one whole hour.

"You paged me chief?"

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Heron here has requested your service for a consult on a seventeen year old female with acute liver failure."

Only then did Arizona notice the excited brown curled surgeon standing next to her. She held out her hand to introduce herself but Dr. Heron had other plans. Before she could react, she was pulled into a hug by the crazy perky doctor. "Hi Dr. Heron" Arizona squeezed out. Dr. Heron released her death grip on the small blonde.

"Please, call me Sydney. I've heard so much about you, it feels like we've known each other forever!"

Arizona raised her eyebrows and responded in a confused nod of her chin. "Is that so?"

"And those Heelies! Wonderful! Whatcha say, let's go save a kid!" Sydney said in a weird nasal voice, poking Arizona in the stomach before skipping off and pulling Arizona with her.

She looked over her shoulder, just in time to mouth "What the hell?" to the Chief, who just gave her the thumbs up with a big smile.

Callie and Cristina were having lunch in the cafeteria and as much as Callie had tried to be invisible to everyone today, her friendly roommate obviously chose to ignore that superpower and bug her anyway.

"Did you hear about the perk bomb explosion on the second floor?" Cristina asked.

Judging by the confused look on Callie's face, she didn't.

"I know, crazy right! Sydney Heron and Blondie together. On a patient."

"Sydney Heron and Arizona? Oh my god. That's not healthy. That's not healthy at all!" Callie thought out loud.

"It must be like a Disney movie set up there. We should go take a look to 'see the joy'" Cristina said with air quotations. "If you're up for it I mean. I can go alo-"

"It's fine Cristina, really. I could use a good laugh to be honest."

"Good. See you up there in an hour?" Cristina stood up. "And bring a hazmat suit. It might be contagious."

"Sophie Henderson, seventeen year old female, acute liver failure. No significant previous medical history and no history of alcohol in-take or exposure to any significant toxics."

"Thank you Dr. Karev. Sophie, this is Dr. Robbins."

Arizona took a step forward. "Hi Sophie, I'm Arizona. We are going to do some tests after I examine you. Can you try not to blink?" She shone a little light in the girls eyes and proceeded with her examination of her back and stomach.

Your situation is very rare for someone your age. You have lost a lot of weight in a short time and you're tired often, is that right?" The girl nodded.

"Alright. Dr. Karev, please bring me an updated abdominal CT scan." She turned to Sophie. "Dr. Heron and I are going to keep a close eye on you okay? I want to make sure we're not missing anything and we will get to the bottom of this." She turned to leave, motioning Sydney to follow her.

"She has suffered major weight loss and is in way too much pain. I want that CT scan asap. We will probably have to go in right after, we might have to skip biopsy. Clear your schedule for the afternoon."

"Ayai Captain! But we need to eat first! No handling a scalpel with empty tummies!" Sydney chirped, rubbing her stomach.

'_Did that wom__an just use the word 'tummies' on me?' _The blonde followed her anyway. She was hungry and this way she could go over the surgery with Sydney.

"So…that Karev boy huh. Isn't he delicious?" Arizona raised an eyebrow and watched Sydney sigh as she placed her chin on one hand dreamily. "Like a young puppy. I saw him making eyes at you. You lucky girl!" She pointed her finger towards Arizona and twirled it around.

Arizona responded with a one dimpled smile. "Oooh I doubt that."

"So, is there a handsome young man in your life? A prince that swept you off your feet one day and rode off into the sunset on his white stallion with you in his lap?" Her freaky eyes were lasering a hole into Arizona's head expectantly.

"No, nope there isn't. No princes with stallions for me." She looked around uninterested, hoping to get the hint across. She gasped when she saw Callie sitting in the far corner on her right, dipping her spoon in yoghurt and staring in their direction. Her thought were obviously somewhere else as she didn't notice Arizona looking at her at all. She tore her gaze away when the annoying voice drew her back to reality again.

"Oh that's too bad! It's hard to find love as the successful women that we are these days." Sydney just kept on ranting, obviously blind to the disinterest her table partner was displaying.

Callie was observing the odd couple and her thoughts went back to a few weeks ago, when she and Arizona were sharing a salad together and chitchatting about nothing in particular. She missed those lunches. Suddenly, she noticed Arizona looking at her and she immediately snapped out of it, gazing into her yoghurt cup with sudden deep interest.

"Did you know I went on a date with Chief Shepherd once?" Sydney's words caught Arizona's attention, but she managed to hide her surprise.

"Really? Derek?"

"Yep. But I turned him down after our second date. He was very eager, I could tell," she bragged, placing her fingers on her chest and rolling her eyes in self-proclaimed awesomeness "but it wasn't going to work for me. I told him he wasn't enough of a man for me and we parted as friends."

Arizona couldn't help but snort into her straw. _'Sydney and Derek? Seriously?' _

"Oh wow, I never knew!" she replied with fake perkiness. She couldn't stop grinning at the hilarious piece of information Sydney had just shared with her and she found herself searching for Callie to share the moment, a habit that had crept up on her soon after they started dating.

She felt herself blush when she saw Callie looking back at her, a faint smile playing at her lips as she was leaning back in her chair, clearly observing the perky duo with amusement as she finished her yoghurt. Arizona held her gaze a little longer and couldn't help but roll her eyes in Sydney's direction, hinting at the source of her amusement.

Callie's smile grew wider and she brought her finger up, drawing circles at the side of her head to do the 'crazy people' sign. Arizona laughed at the funny gesture. They never needed words to understand each other. Arizona knew it was an evil habit, but making harmless fun of some people with Calliope always lightened her mood, no matter what. Sydney obviously had no idea what was going on between the two.

"So are you dating? Playing the field? Throwing out the rod? Trying out the flavors" Sydney pronounced the last metaphor with a gangster like movement of her hand and a drop of her voice.

"Actually I recently broke up-" she had to interrupt her answer to stifle a laugh as Callie was imitating Sydney's latest move on her right. "I'm so sorry, something in my throat…" she coughed as a chunk of tomato shot in the wrong pipe. Sydney didn't hesitate for a second an ran over to the choking surgeon, hitting her hard on the back with a flat hand. She saw Callie standing up through her tears, giving her the thumbs up and mouthing "good luck" to her before leaving the cafeteria.

Her timing couldn't be better. Right after Callie left, the chunk came flying out after Sydney had repeatedly slapped her. Very charming. What was it with choking on food whenever Callie was around?

"Thanks Sydney" she muttered in a hoarse voice.

"No biggy! But you still owe me an answer!" That woman really didn't let anything slide.

"I recently broke up. My girlfriend and I – let's just say we both – I – have other priorities at the moment."

"Girlfriend?" Sydney asked in surprise, but Arizona watched the initial surprise quickly turn in to a full blown smile as Sydney clapped her hands together. "Lady love! How lovely! I'm all for it!" she chirped. "Oh, not that I'm gay or anything, but yay!"

"Eh…Yay!" Arizona cheered with her, her new goal in life to finish this salad as fast as possible to get away from all the perkiness. Was she ever this annoying herself?

"Wait, aren't you Dr. Torres' girlfriend? Of course, the Dr. Robbins of Callie Torres! How didn't I see that!"

"Yes, that would be me. Or…was me I should say" the blonde woman corrected herself.

Sydney stretched out her arm and laid her hand on top of Arizona's stroking it up and down. She lowered her head and pouted, trying to catch the blonde's eyes with hers.

"If there is anything you need, or you just want to talk…I'm here Arizona. I'm your friend."

"That's very kind of you Sydney, but I'll be okay."

Sydney stood up and Arizona's gaze followed her with amazement as the brown curled surgeon cowered in front of her and took both her hands in hers.

"That's what they all say. But that's outside Arizona talking" she said, bringing one hand up and patting Arizona on her chest. "But is inside Arizona okay too?"

_Oh my god. This woman is a freak!_

"Let's just get back to Sophie shall we?" Arizona responded in a way that made it clear to Sydney to drop the subject. She brought her tray to the trash and left the cafeteria in a much better mood than before. She was reveling in the comfortable moment she had just shared with Callie. They could laugh together again. Maybe they could be friends and act like civilized human beings around each other again.

She knew she was fooling herself with that thought but for the moment…whatever makes her sleep at night.

Callie was ordering drinks at Joe's. After bailing on Cristina on the peds floor, she had promised to make it up to her by buying the first few rounds. They were already at their ninth and playing a very stupid but secretly hilarious drinking game that Cristina had made up. She returned to their table with a bottle of tequilas and beers.

"Your turn Cal" Cristina slurred as poured them both a shot refill.

"Okay. Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"Blind."

"Would you rather have no nose or a pair of eyes above your clitoris?" They were gone far enough to not be baffled by the rude questions they were tossing at each other.

"Good one. I'd go with the eyes."

"Explain yourself."

"Drink first."

Callie brought the shot glass to her lips and finished it in one tug, refilling it instantly after.

"Easy. The eyes aren't on display like my nose is, and when Owen goes down on me I can watch it close up!" Cristina answered victoriously.

"Fair enough. Would you rather sleep with Dr. Dixon or with Sydney Heron?"

Cristina wrinkled her nose, deep in thought. "That's a tough one…but I'll go for Sydney. So, which answer is a lie?"

"The first one was a tough one, so I don't know about that. Of course you want an extra set of eyes…so I'll go with the last one, easy! You hate Sydney! You are afraid of hugging her, let alone sleep with her!"

Cristina let her head drop on the table. "You know me to well Ortho. It's time we take a break. You know, some time away from each other, figure out what we want in life…"

"Whatever Yang, just drink the damn shot, you lost and I'm awesome."

Cristina took the shot glass and emptied it. She closed her eyes as the liquid slid down her throat. "I will sleep with Mr. Tequila. That man is a genius. Okay my turn. Would you donate your kidney to Blondie Jr. 1 or 2 if they needed it?"

"Of course I would."

"Would you rather die old and alone or die young with the love of your life by your side."

"What's with the sappy questions all of the sudden?

"Answer the question." Don't stand between Cristina and her alcohol.

"Die young with Arizon- the love of my life by my side, definitely."

Cristina paused for a while to take a sip from her beer and brood on her final question.

"Do you still love her and do you want her back?"

Silence.

"That's two questions Cristina" Callie mumbled.

"I'll put in a joker or whatever, just answer the question."

Callie sighed deeply. She traced the tip of her glass with her fingertip, knowing she still hadn't told a lie. Never keep the lie for the last. She suddenly didn't like this game so much anymore.

"Do you still love her and do you want her back? Come on Cal, I'm sobering up here!"

Callie hated herself for the answer that was rolling of her lips like sharp little Stanley knives.

"No."

Cristina let out the breath she was unconsciously holding pending the answer. "You're a liar." She didn't even have to pronounce the obvious lie to let her sorrowful roommate know which one it was.

"I know."

"And you're an idiot."

"I know."

"Now drink up. We need a whole lot of more liquor after that little lie you just told."

"I know."

"Your turn."

"Do you think my butt looks big in this pants?"

"Oh god you're such a girl."

They both laughed into their beers and continued their game well into the night, ending up on the same couches Cristina and Arizona had once fallen asleep on after one of Cristina's other brilliant drinking games.

A crisscross of thought were going through Callie's mind as she lingered in a drunken paradoxical sleep. Sometimes it was good to have a friend like Cristina, taking her mind off of things but pressing her nose to the facts at the same time. It had been a good night.

Now all she had to do was find a way to be friends with Arizona. Not a problem.

'That's a lie' she heard a little voice inside her head say before she tumbled into unconsciousness.

'I know' she muttered before joining Cristina in a snoring concert.


	18. She's only happy in the sun

**This is a long and rather dark chapter. But I hope it explains some too! Callie is slowly coming to terms with things, I hope you will too! Trust me, they have their reasons! And after 17 chapters, I f****inally noticed that my dividing lines haven't been working all along! And I still don't know how to do that! So I've used lllllllllll this time to solve it, I hope that works…can somebody help me out here? Anyways, enjoyyyyyyyyyy**

Arizona was rolling her way to Sophie when Sydney had paged her 911 out of another emergency consult. Alex Karev was hot on her heels but he could barely keep up with her insane wheelie speed.

"She's crashing!" she heard a nurse yell just as she rounded the corner of Sophie's crowded room. Sydney was already gelling the paddles to start reviving the sick teenager.

"Dude, do something!" Alex yelled to the resident.

"Charge to 200. CLEAR!" Nothing.

"Charge to 300. CLEAR!" –beep-beep-beep- "We got a heartbeat. We can't wait much longer Dr. Robbins."

"Karev, book an OR now, tell them we're on our way. Nice work Dr. Heron, let's go" Arizona ordered as she already kicked her wheels out to speed race herself to the OR. Looking back, she was surprised to see Sydney right behind her, rolling on…_a scooter_?

"I figured I would need something to keep up if I was working with you Dr. Robbins!" Sydney answered her unspoken question.

"Nice thinking!" Arizona yelled back, increasing her speed by clenching her fists and kicking her elbows out like a seasoned skater. Sydney made a vain attempt to keep up by stepping her leg furiously but she had to acknowledge her superior as Arizona's blonde curls disappeared around the corner of the long stretched corridor.

"Sooo…Dr. Callie O'Malley huh?" Sydney asked. They were about ten minutes into examinational surgery and Arizona, Alex and Sydney were bent over Sophie's half-opened stomach. She shot a warning look over her scrub cap towards Alex, who snorted at that name that was once made fun of all through the hospital.

"Not anymore no. I mean…the name and eh- us."

It was quiet for a while, except for the sound of clinging metal, the heart monitor and Sydney's heavy breathing due to her efforts to keep up with Arizona on their respective ways of transportation.

"Dr. Torres really gave me a run for my money back in the days. I was sure I'd be the new chief resident but Dr. Torres beat me, by miles, I might add. She sure is a super awesome surgeon!"

Arizona smiled at her choice of words. Alex on the other hand rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Rib spreader" the peds surgeon ordered after the incision was complete. She carefully placed the device and started turning, evoking a sound that always gave her the chills. Metal to metal, a faint sound of bones stretching…definitely one of her least favourite parts of being a surgeon. Just as she was about to go in, flashes of last nights dream appeared before her eyes.

_A long white corridor. Arizona looked down at her feet. They were moving forward. She tried to stop them but they kept on moving. She wasn't wearing any shoes. The end of the corridor was pitch black and kept coming closer as her stubborn legs kept walking against her will._

_A flash. All white was replaced by darkness. Blinking a few times, she could barely make out the faint dark silhouettes of trees surrounding her. The rustle of leaves made her head turn towards the source. What she saw made her want to run away but it felt as though her feet were stuck in the ground. Evan, the little boy that had died on her table a few months ago was standing ten feet away from her, dressed in a hospital gown and a ghostly glow around his pale, almost transparent skin._

"_Dr. Robbins…" a hollow voice unlike the warm small voice Evan had echoed against the trees, making Arizona look around frantically to locate the source of the sound._

"Dr. Robbins!" Alex was looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are we gonna do this or what?" he added less concerned, more annoyed. Arizona glanced to her left and right, confirming the fact that she was actually in an OR, performing surgery instead of taking a stroll down the woods. Everyone in the room was eyeing her curiously. She felt herself blushing. Thank god for scrub masks. Shaking off the thoughts, she took a deep breath and began exploring the opened body in front of her.

"I see significant paranchymal alteration, as expected. But it's also more swollen than on the scan, which means it's progressing rapidly. I don't like this at all. Dammit…" the skilled peds surgeon said out loud. If Sophie had only come in earlier…

"_Dr. Robbins…help…" _a faint voice in the back of her head called her again.

_She was running through the forest, branches slapping her face and stumbling as her bare feet hooked behind roots. But no matter how fast she ran, the voices were multiplying and kept coming closer…_

"Dr. Robbins?" Sydney's voice brought her back.

"It's just…it shouldn't have to be this way. If she had come in earlier…" Arizona muttered in an attempt to cover for her ridiculous daydreaming. "Sydney, would you check for further damage?" She didn't trust herself with this kids life at the moment.

Sydney dashed in eagerly, her fingers prodding ever inch of the liver she could get her hands on.

_There was a weak light between the trees. If only she could reach it…but the dirt and roots of the ground were violently cutting into her feet and the voices were invading her brain, making it impossible for her to think straight. Just…keep…running…she could almost feel the warmth radiating from the weak light that was coming closer with every step…_

"Oh my! Dr. Robbins, you might want to take a look at this." Sydney snapped her out of her reverie once again. She felt like freakin' Harry Potter seeing through Voldemorts eyes. _'I should really stop reading those books.'_

Her heart sank when she peered into the opened stomach, revealing a knot the size of a big marble nestled against the engorged liver.

"Shit. She should have been on the transplant list months ago. Close up and call UNOS Karev."

"But isn't there anything you can do? Can't you remove the tumour now?" Alex tried.

"If I do that, I'll damage the liver even further because of where it's located and she'll die on this table. So NO Karev, there's nothing more I can do right now! Get UNOS on the phone and hurry up. Fuck!" she yelled, tearing off her gloves and dashing out. Her staff looked after her in disbelieve. Did perfect miss Robbins just use the F word?

Callie was hovering around the surgical board hoping to scrub in on something, or just observe, anything. No patient came in with bones to fix which was very unreal. She suspected the chief to refer all orthopaedic cases to someone else behind her back, having picked up on her recent break up and the usual heart wrenching aftermath that follows. So she charted, and she researched some more on cartilage even though her grieving brain couldn't keep up with the progress so she gave up. She bullied some interns into getting her coffee and she even considered helping the nurses but she laughed that thought off. Bad ass surgeons don't nurse. At least not in public.

So she was wandering the corridors again, focussing on the ground and trying not the hit the lines with her feet like the overly neurotic Jack Nicholson in As Good As It Gets. It was actually a fun game, until she made an audacious move that made her slip, landing and stretching her legs in such an unnatural angle that she fell sideways and had to lay like a foetus for a few moments until the pain went away, that pain being in a very sensitive and vital part of her body.

She was still curled up in a ball against the wall with her arms between her legs when a familiar voice forced her eyes open.

"Callie?"

"Tom! What are you doing here?" she scrambled to her feet in embarrassment, wincing in pain as she felt some muscles she didn't know she possessed stretch and crack painfully.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Josh is upstairs at day care, Lisa is picking us up later."

"Lisa?"

"Our nanny. She couldn't come earlier so auntie Zona had to bring us to work again."

Callie hesitated for a while, not knowing if she was crossing a line if Arizona knew she was talking to the kids. But one look into the blonde boys' eyes made up her mind for her. "There's a toilet upstairs, let me take you." She took Tom by the hand and walked over to the elevator.

It was a funny sight, Tom and Josh between all the toddlers. They had occupied a table of their own which was covered in books and papers. Callie sent Tom off to the toilet and joined Josh at their table.

Whatcha doing there Josh?" she asked carefully.

"Josh looked up with a twinkle in his eyes. "CALLIE!" he yelled, practically flinging herself around her neck.

"Whoa, I've missed you too little man!" she giggled in surprise, hugging him back with fervour. She looked over his shoulder at the drawings on the table and her smile dropped.

"Is that your drawing?" she asked as she pulled the little arms from her neck and picking up one of the drawings spread across the table. She couldn't make out the figures exactly, but she could clearly make out a big grave, filled with skeletons. Next to it stood a big green army tank.

"No, Tom made it. He always draws things like that."

"Like what?" Callie asked again curiously.

"About the army or daddy dying."

Callie sighed deeply. The boys were only four when it happened but they remember everything. She couldn't imagine what they must be going through after losing their mother too. She had so many questions but was afraid to ask them. She didn't know them that well and she didn't handle crying children well. Because she'd always tear up herself. Whenever a child cried in her presence, she'd break down for no reason.

One of her weakness that she kept safely to herself.

"He doesn't sleep good. And this drawing" Josh said, pointing at the picture of the grave " is what he dreams about. Just like auntie Zona I think. She talks in her sleep too."

Callie's heart dropped if even possible a mile lower at is words. She knew it.

She quickly dropped the drawing when Tom came back from the bathroom. "Can we play Uno cards again?"

"Sure kid, let me go find a stack."

They played cards for half an hour. Callie was genuinely having fun but she started to feel guilty about hiding up in day care with someone else's kids.

"Tom, Josh, could you please not tell your aunt that I was here?" she smiled at the confused faces looking at her. "Auntie Zona and I had a little fight and she doesn't like it when I mind her business."

"But it's just you!"

"I know sweetie, but that doesn't matter now. Please, can you keep it a secret? Our secret?" she gave the boys her most pleading look she could muster. Making a dashing imitation of the Puss in Boots, the boys burst out in laughter.

"Okay."

"Promise? You too Josh?"

"Promise."

"Good. I'll see you around then!"

"Wait! Will you stop by again? I promise we won't tell auntie Zona."

"Are you here often then?"

"Yes. The nanny is always late and then auntie Zona picks us up from school and takes us here."

Callie raised her eyebrows. She didn't know that at all. She thought that morning a few days ago was just a one time thing. "I'll see when I can stop by. But not a word to your aunt!"

The kids pulled the imaginary zipper on their lips shut and waved after her as she left for the surgical floor.

_She dashed out of the forest and into the warm light. Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot through her legs and arms. She lifted her hands in front of her eyes and screamed as she watched them dissolve, finger by finger._

_The pain faded just as fast as it had come and she was once again standing in the darkness. She was relieved to feel that she could steer her legs. She stepped forward, feeling muddy grass against her soles and between her toes. It was unusually quiet around her. She let het eyes get used to the darkness again. She yelped when she walked into something cold and solid. It was a gravestone. She took a step back and read the inscription._

**Private First Class Joshua Daniel Robbins**

**July 15****th**** 1979 - January 26****th**** 2007**

**A Good Man In The Storm**

_She looked up. More stones._

_She was on a graveyard._

_Hesitantly, she started walking along the graves, reading their inscriptions as she passed._

**Evan Frederic Williams**

**March 7****th**** 2004 - April 19th 2010**

**Remembering a tiny angel**

** Amber**** Marie Wolff**

**December 16****th**** 2005 – December 16th 2009**

**Sleep, my little one, sleep**

** Lionel Keenan Bronson**

**February 10****th**** 2003 - May 29****th**** 2010 **

**So small, so sweet, so soon**

_Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks as she walked passed the dead children that she couldn't save. She stumbled in shock when she felt a cold wave pass though her hair, followed by a mischievous giggle._

"_Who's there?" she asked more confidently than she felt._

_More giggling._

"_Arizona…"_

_She turned around. There they stood, about twenty feet away. Joshua, her grandmother and grandfather, Evan, Lionel, Amber and a bunch of children she wasn't able to save in her career as a surgeon. They were all ghostly white, floating above the ground._

"_N-Nanna?" Her grandmother smiled back lovingly._

"_AZ" her brother called her tenderly._

"_Josh? Oh Josh!" Arizona sobbed, running towards him. But before she could reach him, the group evaporated._

"_Dr. Robbins? Over here" she looked sideways to find Evan standing behind his gravestone. In the blink of an eye, two faceless figures had joined him on each side._

_She walked over to the gravestones that Evan was pointing at. She hadn't seen them before, the ground was freshly raked and it were the only two graves with fresh flowers on them. She had to step closer to read the inscription and the moment she did, she felt like all air was sucked out of her lungs and her blood stopped flowing._

**Thomas Daniel Robbins**

**January 29****th**** 2003 - March 2****nd**** 2010**

**Joshua David Robbins**

**January 29****th**** 2003 - March 2****nd**** 2010**

_She leaned on the gravestone to remain standing. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. She looked up to where Evan was standing._

"_Oh God, Oh God. Oh God!" she panted as the two faceless figured changed into Tom and Josh. It was the most horrific sight she had ever seen._

"_No no no no, please no!" she yelled, trying to make her way over to the boys._

_Out of nowhere, they evaporated again and the graveyard was empty. The sound of her frantic sobbing reverberated against the stones._

_Then, the ground started shaking. She looked around and saw the ground moving and earth crumbling around her. Looking down, she saw her bare feet being covered __with dirt as she was struggling to hold her balance._

"_Josh! Nanna!" she yelled through her tears as the shaking got worse. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground but she was still standing on something._

_Looking down, she saw a big dark brown plateau appear from the ground and under her feet. It felt like wood. As it lifted higher, she realised what she was standing on._

_A coffin._

_She screamed and jumped off, sinking through her ankle at the landing. She tried to get up but her foot wouldn't budge._

_Looking back up, she saw countless tiny coffins ascent from the ground all over the graveyard._

"_No! No! Josh!" she yelled, trapped between dirt and wood._

_The tiny coffins came closer and closer._

_She could smell the rotten stink of cadavers and old wood._

_She heard a faint buzzing in the distance as a tiny coffin approached her from behind. She tried to duck._

"_NOOOOOOO_OOOOOO!" Arizona screamed as she woke up bathing in sweat in an on-call room. After a few more flashbacks after Sophie's surgery, she decided it was best to take a few hours of rest before scaring any more patients and colleagues with her strange behaviour. She trashed around to find her beeping pager. A 911 from Sophie's room. She sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands trying to get her breathing under control. She wiped her wet cheeks with her scrub top and dashed out to the emergency, praying that she looked at least a little bit presentable. According to the curious glances she earned left and right, she knew the answer already but she couldn't care about that now.

Her heart sank when she saw the commotion in and outside Sophie's room. "Out of the way!" she yelled, dashing through the crown to find a coding Sophie lying lifeless on her hospital bed, already surrounded by Sydney and Alex. "What happened?"

"She's in cardiac arrest. She was doing fine but then she started seizing and now her heart just stopped. Dude, what happened to you?" Alex rambled.

Arizona chose to ignore him. "Stop CPR Dr. Heron. Karev, defibrillate."

"Seriously, what happened? You look like you've seen and gotten beaten up by a ghost!"

"Shut up Karev and start the paddles."

"Dr. Heron, would you mind taking over for a second?" Alex asked politely but sternly before pulling Arizona out of the room roughly.

"Get out here. Go home. Get some sleep. I don't care, but deal with your problems alright?"

"Karev that is NOT how you speak to your attending! I won't let you-"

"YES YOU WILL!" Alex interrupted her, startled by the volume of his own voice. "Respectfully, I mean. That girl is dying and you look like you just died yourself. She is MY responsibility too and I will not let you operate on her in your state!"

"Karev I am perfectly capable of-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Eh…again…respectfully. I don't care if I get fired for this, but that girl's organs are shutting down one by one and Dr. Heron and I need to keep her alive. I already paged Bailey and Yang, she'll be in the best hands possible. Now go or I'll have to call security!"

Arizona's mouth was agape and she was staring at her pupil in disbelief. "You'll be sorry Karev. I'll make sure of that" she threatened him in a trembling voice full of anger.

"Whatever. You'll be grateful when it wasn't your hands that killed her because you were too stubborn to admit that you're not OK" he said before running after Sophie towards the OR.

Arizona felt fresh tears wetting the dried up ones on her cheeks. Great, now those authority issues had extended itself to people without authority as well, downgrading to just 'issues'.

And boy, did she have issues.

Meanwhile, Callie was observing a charting Teddy from a distance. She didn't know if she could talk to her about Arizona. Mark was her person, Teddy was Arizona's. Is stealing a work wife considered cheating? She just wanted to know how Arizona was coping, especially after her talk with the twins. She knew she had to keep he distance, she knew she should but out, but she was Callie Torres and keeping distancing and butting out were just two things she didn't do. Even if she wanted to she was incapable when it came to Arizona Robbins. So she took a deep breath and walked up to the cardio surgeon.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Callie, hi! How are you?"

"Not much. Quiet day huh?"

"True. Anything I can do for you?"

Callie shifted from one leg to another nervously. "Nope, just…you know, making small talk."

Teddy raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh. Okay. So…"

"Okay Teddy, listen" Callie just couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her hands in front of her and held them like she was holding an imaginary box, her trademark move she always made to emphasize a mostly non-existent point whenever she started rambling and didn't know the conclusion to her own rambling yet. "I need to know how she's doing. I'm going out of my mind here! Does she even talk to you? Does she seem okay? Are you taking care of her? Can I help? I mean, I know we broke up but she's Arizona you know, you don't just…stop loving her, you know? And I'm having trouble sleeping. Actually I don't sleep at all, sleep is overrated you know. Case studies show you can go four days without sleep or food before your body starts shutting down so…that's so not the point." She sighed in frustration. "Just throw me a bone okay?" she pleaded and stomping her foot like a toddler. All the while Teddy was leaning on the desk with one arm, the other one in her lab coat pocket as she was trying to follow the word vomit the woman in front of her was producing. When she finally stopped speaking, Teddy eyed her for a bit longer before answering.

"Actually, she hasn't come to see me at all the last weeks. She doesn't like to talk about it much. She skips most of our lunch dates because of the twins. I had to find out from none other than Mark Sloan that you guys were broken up."

Callie slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Gosh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't get you involved in all this."

"It's alright. I can't help you much there and even if she did talk to me, you know I can't spill. You know, work husband/wife policy." They both laughed at those ridiculous rules.

"I can tell you this much though. My best friend and her husband died in 9/11. They were in the second tower. Anyway, they had two kids, a three year old girl and a five year old boy. Her sister got custody over them. As their godmother, I helped out as much as I could. They were in so much pain, all of them. Her sister eventually quit her job. She was always the emotionally unstable one, and so much loss all at once, she couldn't handle the responsibility and the pressure. She wasn't ready. It was heartbreaking to stand on the sidelines and watch it happen. Eventually, I gave up my spot as attending and joined the army. I wrote letters with the kids and they're doing fine now, as is the sister by the way." Callie held her breath as she listened to Teddy's story and nodded empathetically every now and then.

"I'm so sorry Teddy, I had no idea."

"Yeah well, you couldn't have. What I'm trying to say is, I've seen up close what such a thing can do to a family. I kind of understand what Arizona's going through. She lost her brother and her sister-in-law in a relatively short time. She's forced into being a parent all of the sudden. And they're traumatized kids, I can't even imagine how hard that must be. They're all coping the best way they can. And I know you don't want to hear this because it sound mean and awful, but…this is not about you Callie. This is her battle. For the time being, you're not the most important thing in her life anymore. Take a step back, let her deal with it the best way she can."

Teddy's words stung but Callie knew she was right. "I don't know how…"

"Listen" Teddy placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly "Arizona is strong. She's not like my best friends' sister. I have faith that she'll get through this. Just have faith. She'll come around, I promise. And if anything goes wrong, there's a whole army of doctors here to catch her."

Callie sighed and gave Teddy a lopsided teary eyed smile. "Thanks Teddy."

"You're welcome. And for the record: I don't know if you two can work through it, but all my money is on it. If my friends' sister had had someone like you, she would've been stronger too. Give yourself some credit Callie, the only reason Arizona will pull through this is because she has you. You give her the strength to fight. You two might not be together anymore, but she knows you'll always catch her. I may not have the best track record when it comes to love, but don't think I don't recognize it when I see it" she winked.

Callie was overwhelmed by the truthiness of Teddy's words. She didn't know how to thank her so she just pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thanks Teddy" she said again.

"My pleasure. Just give it some time, that's all" Teddy said, hugging back.

Arizona was sitting in the gallery to watch the surgery she was supposed to be performing. She was furious with Karev. Deep down, she knew he was right and most probably had saved her career, but still, she was upset. She had the right to be upset. Her brother died. Her sister-in-law died. She was now the parent of a child who was both traumatized and a bully. She broke up with Callie. She didn't know how to cook so she had eaten microwave meals and take out for the last three weeks. She needed a haircut. A manicure. A pedicure. Just ANY cure for that constant nagging feeling of failure and self-loathing.

She pressed her hands against the glass when she noticed the chaos in the OR, Sophie was crashing again. She couldn't hear the sounds, but she knew what they were yelling. Suddenly, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bailey digging in Sophie's organs, filling her with more tissues to stop the bleeding. Alex seemed to be floating in midair, on his way to retrieve the paddles.

She closed her eyes.

_She saw the gravestones again. "Thomas Daniel Robbins. Joshua David Robbins. March 2__nd__ 2010." She was back on the graveyard._

"_Auntie Zona! Help us…" she turned around, just in time to see Tom and Josh falling back as two tiny coffins caught them, snapping the lid shut before sinking back into the ground._

Her eyes shot open and it was only then that she noticed a hand on her back, rubbing slow circles to calm her down.

"Dr. Robbins, are you okay?" she looked over her shoulder to find the worried face of Lexie Grey look down on her. Looking back through the glass, she saw the whole OR look up at her as well. She caught Karev's eyes that were full of concern. She had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry, I'm…" without finishing her sentence, she ran out of the gallery.

Callie was wandering the corridors once again, on her way to the attendings lounge to get some coffee to get her through this slow day. Her heart felt considerably lighter after her talk with Teddy. Most of it, she knew all along, but hearing it from someone else made it real. She still didn't know how to handle the whole situation, but understanding it was a start. She was starting to have faith and that alone gave her strength already.

She was relieved to find the lounge empty, it gave her some time to think without distractions. She poured herself some coffee and took a seat on the comfortable couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She was just about to take a sip when a chaos of wet blondness came bursting in and flung itself onto the confused Latina.

Callie knew that smell so it didn't take her long to identify the mass of curls sobbing into her shoulder and holding on to her for dear life. She remained frozen for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do. Hesitantly, she put the coffee down and brought a hand up into the curls, somehow finding a chin through it all and lifted it up to meet her gaze.

Her heart shattered at the sight of a crying Arizona. Her eyes were almost invisible through the tears and the black make up smeared around her eyes and cheeks.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. It's okay" was all Callie could bring out. Arizona was moving her lips but no sound expect for heart wrenching sobs and gasps came out.

"What is it sweetie?" Callie tried again. She was surprised by the strength with which Arizona was holding on to her for dear life. She was not prepared for the next words that came, and when they came, she died a little inside for the small woman that she loved so much.

"Don't. ever. die C-Calliope. Prom-Promise me you'll never die!" Arizona pleaded through her sobs, not once loosening her grip on the tall surgeon.

Callie brought her other hand up to pull Arizona into her lap, until the blonde was sobbing against her stomach, unable to stop.

"I'll try my best sweetie. I'll try my best." She responded, caressing her back and raking her hand through the soft curls.

The next day, things had gone back to before the crying incident between them and Arizona acted like nothing happened.

Just another day at the office.

But Callie knew better. She knew the blonde was far from alright. And she had slept even worse after her worst fears were confirmed when she had seen her broken lover.

But she also knew that what happened yesterday was a step in the right direction.

She had faith. All she had to do was give it some time.


	19. Too much love will kill you

**Story summary****: Calzone from the early stages on. Follows the downs but mostly ups of their relationship. Slightly AU but somewhat in accordance to the GA episodes timeline, some episode events included. Lots of fluff and lots and lots of smut, be warned!**

**Chapter summary: Callie and Arizona celebrate their surgical successes with their own separate crowd but alcohol is involved, and alcohol leads to…exactly.  
Rating: N17**

**This is the longest chapter so far, I got a bit carried away. Notice the rating N17 again, and I've really outdone myself this time with it I think so expect some serious sexy times ahead! You have been warned…and I think I got the dividing line thing worked out!**

A few days later, the usual crowd was standing at Sophie's bedside. Bailey had managed to stabilize her in surgery but her situation was getting critical. The tumour was still growing and Sophie slept most parts of the day. She needed that transplant soon or she wouldn't make it.

After Arizona had broke down at work a few days ago, she vowed to herself that that would never happen again. Crying in front of colleagues and risking her job, she couldn't let that happen again. Crying in front of Callie…that couldn't happen either. She refused to admit, even to herself, that being held by Callie had been the highlight of her week .Hell, of the month. But she couldn't do that again, she didn't deserve that kind of comfort from her former lover anymore. So when she got home after that horrible day, she had looked in the mirror and told herself to be strong.

She couldn't stop the nightmares from creeping in though. But expensive make-up could hide most of the evidence of another restless night. So she put up a façade. That way, she could bring the kids to school every day, do her job, operate, watch Toms soccer match like any other normal person. No one had to know and she would be fine.

Her new resolutions also included apologizing to Alex Karev. So after they were done in Sophie's room, she took him aside in the hallway.

"Karev, I want to apologize for my behaviour a few days ago. It was rude and unprofessional."

"Just forget it okay. It's fine, she lived."

"No, it's not fine" she shuffled nervously on her wheelies. "You didn't only save Sophie, you saved my butt too. I was way out of line and…you didn't deserve that."

Alex looked away. He didn't know how to deal with apologies or compliments, not having gotten much of those in his life. "It's nothing. Whatever" he chuckled afraid to meet her eyes.

But Arizona wasn't done yet. "You were advocating for the patient Karev. You have amazing instincts. You're the future of peds." She smiled at him as she walked away. He grinned inwardly as he watched her walk away over his shoulder. He wouldn't show it, but he was genuinely worried for his mentor.

* * *

Callie had found herself around the day care floor more often. She felt a strange kind of comfort in Tom and Josh Jr. They somehow kept her connected to Arizona's life and she needed that to move on. She had been seeing the boys two times since their first encounter. She had gone up to day care every time she had time on her hands. This way, she could keep an eye on her indirectly. She had found out that Arizona was still talking in her sleep, yelling even. She knew that she probably didn't have any Tupperware left, having burned each and every article in the microwave (Arizona Robbins was a fast learner, but when it came to cooking, she was too stubborn to learn from her mistakes). She knew that she often slept on the couch, falling asleep after watching Animal Planet late at night.

But she had also smiled when she heard that Arizona was always cheering at the sideline when Tom had a soccer match, or when she heard that she was playing chess with Josh Jr. every day to help him practice and to learn the game herself. She probably fell asleep on the chess board knocking over the King and Queen, but in Callie's mind, it still was an adorable sight.

Callie was thinking about all of this as walked back to the surgical floor, disappointed that her favourite twins weren't in day care today.

"Torres" she smiled when she felt a familiar arm wrap around her shoulders. "We are celebrating tonight!" Mark said happily.

"Look at you all cheery! What's the occasion?"

"Okay it's not really celebrating. But you have to get your mind off of Blondie and the Blondettes and I need to hide from Lexie. She's having her period and that's making her paranoid so she starts crying about everything I say!"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk so much then."

"Shut up. She's better off without me these days, trust me. Besides, she has Oreo's and M&M's to keep her company. So, Joe's? Tonight?"

Callie agreed and decided to do some extra research on the complicated surgery she was about to perform this afternoon on a man's legs. He has had polio all his life and she had promised to make him walk again. After the first surgery was only half successful, he had talked her into proceeding with a second one to keep her promise. She knew she could do it but she couldn't shake off the stage fright that was still haunting her. If she would pull this one off, she really had something to celebrate.

* * *

"We have a liver! We found a match!" Sydney was bouncing up and down in front of Arizona and doing little tricks with her scooter. "What do you say Dr. Robbins, race you to OR 2?" she asked.

A sly grin appeared on Arizona's face and before Sydney could register what was happening, a blonde whirlwind of hair had already pushed past her toward surgery. Sydney kicked off with a broad smile behind her.

"That's the Dr. Robbins I know!" she yelled after her before beginning the pursuit.

"Damn straight I am" Arizona thought, her tongue in the corner of her lips as she concentrated on the surgery she was about to perform.

"To magic!"

"To joy!"

"Come on Alex, you gotta say something" Sydney prodded him in the shoulder.

"Alright. To organ donation" he said as he raised his glass filled with a weird orange-y substance that Sydney hot got them to the others. They all took a moment to take a sip and let the events of the day sink in.

"Ugh – what is this stuff?" Alex spat.

"It's a sex on the beach!" Arizona answered brightly. "You don't like it?" she pouted and Alex felt his walls crumble. _What was it about this woman that made him all soft?_

"No, no I like it, just sweeter than I thought, that's all" he covered himself.

They had performed a successful liver transplant on Sophie that afternoon and Sydney had suggested they all celebrate at Joe's afterwards. Arizona had quickly arranged for Lisa the nanny to stay with the twins overnight. She had done it more often when Arizona had night shifts so it wasn't a problem. The girl was always late but she had a way of handling the kids and frankly, she didn't have much time to scout for a different nanny. Alex was reluctant at first but a few dimples and pouts from the blonde had convinced him. Even he had to admit that it was pretty cool to give a child a life. And the way Dr. Robbins had rocked that transplant was amazing. She was on top of her game, completely unlike the Arizona she had been for the last few days. He was glad he seemed to have his mentor back.

"Sooo Alex…anyone special in your life?" Sydney started. Alex ignored her question and chose to fixate his eyes on the coaster of his glass.

"Yes Karev…seeing anyone special?" Arizona teased, winking at him conspiringly to let him know that he didn't have to answer. Although she knew fully well that that was all it would take to make Alex let his guard down. She had been working with the promising surgeon for months now and she really started to like him.

"Not really, I'm not a fan of…commitment" he answered dully. "What about you Dr. Heron?"

The slight change in Sydney's posture at Alex' answer didn't go unnoticed by Arizona's watchful eyes.

"Nope, nope, free as a bird!" Sydney yelped a little too eager. Arizona chuckled into her straw but tried to muffle it with a cough as Alex gave her an annoyed look. Sydney however, didn't take her eyes off of her newest prey.

"Does that surprise you, Doctor Karev?" Sydney asked him, drawing out the word 'doctor' in a flirty way.

Alex snorted. "Not really – ouch!" he shrieked as he felt Arizona's heel clad foot collide with his shin. "I-I mean, I thought an intelligent woman like yourself would be off the market already!" he corrected himself under the forceful stare of his mentor. Sydney was once again oblivious to the exchange between the two surgeons. She pulled her hair loose and shook it wildly, almost hitting Arizona in the process.

"Well I eh…I date of course, but no man seems to be able to handle me" Sydney started a bit nervously but sounding more confident at the end. "They say I'm…too much woman for them" she added in a tone that was probably supposed to be husky but came out as a bad, bad Godfather imitation. Arizona raised her eyebrows.

Whoa, Syd was really bringing in the big guns.

Arizona watched the two in amusement for a while as she brought a few more round to the table. When she came back from a bathroom break, Sydney was practically stretched out across the table as she was shamelessly flirting with Alex. It looked as though he had been waiting for Arizona to return because the moment she exited the bathroom he gave her a pleading look, leaning backwards in his chair to avoid any physical contact with the woman currently devouring her with his eyes and soon her hands too if he didn't act quick. It wasn't her looks or anything, she looked kind of nice, but he just blamed it on her choice of words and the scooter.

"Let me get us some more drinks!" he suggested, already moving from his chair and out of sight in no time.

Arizona took her seat next to Sydney again. She waved her hand in front of Sydney's face in an attempt to wake her up from the daydream she seemed to be having. "Hello?"

"What a delicious man, that Alex Karev. I could just eat him up!" Sydney dreamed out loud as she squeezed her hands in delight.

"Man candy…but you better be careful with this one Sydney, he's a heartbreaker" she warned her. Not that she cared about Alex' or Sydney's love life. It would make a hilarious story. Maybe she should lend a hand to the poor surgeon who was in obvious need of a crash course in self-reflection. Her matchmaker instincts were starting to get rusty and she needed to see some love, as she was clearly missing out on that department herself lately. She doubted there would ever be love between these two, but it was worth the fun, which she didn't have much of lately either. Today had been the first time in weeks that she had felt satisfied and happy, and, like a rockstar. She saved a girls life today. She deserved some fun. So she decided to just get Alex really drunk so he would take Sydney home. That woman just needed to get laid. They were well on their way already anyway. Arizona had already started on her fourth cocktail and she forgot to count the shots that Alex kept ordering in between. He had soon decided to change his cocktail into a more masculine one but Arizona appreciated the fact that he had managed to show his 'feminine side' for the two perky surgeons.

Sydney was still rambling about Alex but Arizona's attention was drawn to the woman entering the bar who was followed closely by the infamous Mark Sloan. She held her breath when their eyes locked. Callie stopped for a second, causing Mark to bump into her back to make her start moving. The moment had faded as fast as it came.

After the Hispanic beauty had entered, Arizona had found it increasingly difficult to focus on Sydney's moving lips. It took a loud slam of a tray full of shots to get her focus back to their table. She didn't wait for the rest as she picked up one glass and finished it in one tug.

"What are we celebrating?" Alex asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion at the sudden outburst of his mentor.

"To the single life!" Arizona toasted cheerily, picking up a second shot.

"Come on Robbins, you're off the market, we all know that" Alex snapped.

"No I'm not, Dr. Torres and I broke up and I'm a happy single now!" she defended herself poorly.

"Yeah right. You're not fooling me, staring longingly at each other every chance you get. But hey, whatever you say" Alex spoke indifferently as he raised his glass to the others again.

"Ooooh it's so romantic isn't it? True love" Sydney sighed as she too raised her glass.

Arizona and Alex both rolled their eyes at the Disney figure they had brought along.

* * *

Callie was observing the peculiar party sitting at a table on the other side of the bar from the corner of her eye. Mark was getting them their umpteenth round of drinks to celebrate his girlfriends menstruation and the fact that she had made a man walk today. Personally, she was mainly celebrating the latter. It had been weeks since she had felt so excited as today and she figured she deserved a drink after all the crap that life was throwing her way lately.

She forced her attention back to the table as Mark came back with more drinks. He raised a glass drunkenly, muttering "Torres, I have nothing more to toast too. Does that say something about our lives or about the amounts of alcohol we've been drinking?"

"A bit of both. I'll drink to that" Callie replied, swaying lightly on her barstool. Taking a gulp, she took the opportunity to peek at Arizona through her glass without being caught. Her heart made a happy jump as she heard Arizona roar with laughter at something Alex said, even throwing her head back in her neck and showing off her ample chest in the process. She was clearly tipsy if not drunk, letting herself go like that in public was something Arizona didn't do often Callie knew. She was so mesmerized by the whole thing that she didn't notice the liquid streaming down her chin and onto her top.

"Torres, you should stop drinking. As much as I would love it, it's not a wet T-shirt contest" Mark teased her but all the while never leaving her wet chest with his eyes.

"Perv" Callie laughed as she took a fresh drink.

Was it the alcohol or the presence of a certain blonde that intoxicated her so much?

* * *

The next day, Arizona was nervously pacing in front of the on call room she saw Callie entering moments earlier. She had been following her like a stalker, peeking around corners to see where the Latina was headed. And here she was, walking up and down the hallway, making pirouettes on the spot with her wheelies, chewing her nails and muttering to herself, preparing herself to go in. To any ignorant passer-by, she looked like a crazy person. She tried to concentrate on the things she had to say, but flashes from last night kept invading her mind.

_Flashback to last night_

_Arizona was standing in the small exit hall, trying to zip her jacket shut but her coordination was a little if not completely lost due to the unhealthy amounts of alcohol she had been drinking. The feeble plan to get Alex drunk had backfired immensely since he could hold his liquor and well, Arizona not so much, so here she was, drunk off her ass, thinking of a way to get home safely. Her inner rambling was disturbed by an equally intoxicated Callie who came stumbling in the hallway, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw who was already occupying the small space._

"_Hey" Arizona broke the awkward silence._

"_Hey" Callie responded, clearly lost for words. "You and Sydney huh?" she grinned._

"_Oh shut up. I tried to hook her up with Alex but it seems I lost my Cupid mojo" she slurred._

_Callie laughed. "I heard you saved a girl today. Congratulations." Arizona smiled as she thought of the amazing day she had had, compared to the other lousy days she was having. "I made a man walk today, polio case."_

"_That's amazing, wow!" Arizona was genuinely excited for her._

"_It is" Callie muttered. "Rockstar with a scalpel" she grinned proudly._

"_Rockstar with a scalpel" Arizona repeated fondly. Another uncomfortable silence followed, both women not really knowing what to say but not wanting to leave either._

"_It's good you know, that you go out. You deserve to have some fun. It's good to see you laugh again" Callie spoke softly. She sounded almost nostalgic. Arizona could only look at her feet, trying to hide she smile that was forming at Callie's words. Her mind told her to leave, NOW, but she couldn't move. It felt like she was waiting for something but she didn't know what. So she just stood there, nailed to the ground, afraid to look up._

_She heard Callie laugh a little and she finally dared to look at the gorgeous woman standing only mere feet away from her._

"_What?"_

"_It-it's nothing."_

"_Than stop laughing at me!" Arizona snapped, an unmistakable hint of amusement in her voice._

_Callie laughed some more before explaining herself. "It's actually not funny at all. I…I can't even remember the last time we kissed!"_

_Arizona's eyes finally met the brown ones in front of her as she heard the unexpected words flow out of those luscious lips._

_Callie knew she shouldn't be saying this, but alcohol usually made her ignore her brain and this time was no different. She didn't know why she was laughing either. There was nothing funny about not remembering one of the best kisses she'd ever had. Arizona remained silent so Callie decided to dig her own grave a little deeper._

"_One moment we were together, the next it was over you know. And sure, there was a last kiss somewhere in between, but I don't remember it! The moment of the kiss, it wasn't deliberately our last kiss! You know?" Upon seeing Arizona's blank stare, she didn't know. "Never mind" she finished embarrassedly._

_A long silence followed. "I don't remember it either" Arizona finally spoke with a hint of guilt._

_They were both looking at the highly interesting fresh paint that covered the walls of the narrow space, both thinking the same and both fighting to avoid the obvious. But as if on cue, their eyes locked and the blink of an eye later, Callie was pressed up against the wall and they started a kiss that was so heated there should be songs written about it for a long time to come._

_Callie parted her lips in want and Arizona was quick to run her tongue over the inside of the other woman's lips, over the exact sensitive spot that made Callie pant a little and made her brace herself with her hands to prevent herself from slipping down. The alcohol wasn't really helping on that department either._

_Hands were everywhere, bodies squirming against each other, some drunken stumbling between the two walls that surrounded them and eventually, they had managed to wiggle themselves out the door and outside without parting the kiss. They parted to fill their lungs with the fresh Seattle air. Upon noticing that Callie was about to speak, Arizona placed a rather uncoordinated finger to her lips, her surgical locomotion clearly forgotten._

"_Please, don't" she whispered, not wanting any reasoning to ruin the moment. Without saying anything else, she started crossing the street, pulling Callie with her by the wrist. Her mind was yelling at her to stop and walk away and her body was telling her to just lie down and take a nice nap in the middle of the street._

_But her heart was telling her to get the woman that she was so madly in love with squirming underneath her as fast as possible._

* * *

Callie was lying on the bottom of the bunk bed in an on-call room. She had woken up that morning, confused and alone. She knew she had been extremely drunk and she knew she had done something stupid. As the day progressed, pieces of her memory came flooding back to her. Now, she tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, images of last night flashed by. So she stared at the dusty mattress above her head, but that didn't keep her mind from wandering off for the umpteenth time that day.

_Flashback to last night, again._

_Their mouths didn't leave each other all the way up to Callie's apartment. They both didn't dare to speak, afraid that they would come back to their senses. She knew it was wrong in so many ways, but alcohol always encouraged her to make bad, bad choices. Why did she even drink alcohol again?_

_But any coherent flew out the window once again as she pushed Arizona on the bed. She kicked off her heels and tore her clothes off, not wanting to waste any second longer to feel the blonde's hot skin on hers again. She saw Arizona do the same, but that went a little less smoothly as her nail got stuck behind a button and her zipper didn't open. Callie grinned at the fidgeting woman before her and decided to lend a hand._

_Claiming the pink lips once more with her own, she hooked her hands behind her jacket and tore it apart completely. Next, she yanked the blouse underneath open, buttons flying everywhere. She heard a surprised and aroused gasp escape the blonde as she guided her body up to slide the sleeves off. Meanwhile, Arizona had managed to wiggle out of her pants and underwear with the last ounce of coordination in her shivering body._

_Load moans filled the room as hot skin met hot skin. Callie closed her eyes as her forehead rested on Arizona's, revelling in this moment of utter bliss. God, she had missed this feeling. She started rocking and sliding her body against Arizona's, wanting to feel that mesmerizing body slide against her own sensually. Drops of sweat started to form on the body beneath her and she lowered her lips to lick them away. She felt nails digging into her back, encouraging her to continue her ministrations. She latched her lips onto the heated skin that was trembling with want, never wanting to stop._

* * *

Arizona was still outside the door, leaning against the wall now and wiping her forehead. Her breathing was uncontrolled as last nights events replayed in her head again and again.

Sweaty bodies sliding against each other sensually. Nails digging in hot flesh in pure delight. Hands grabbing sheets to hold on to as she felt a finger enter her. A blur of black hair trashing around, tickling down her stomach, surrounding her face.

She shook her head, but nothing seemed to stop her mind from going back to last night. In her mind, she was there, in the room, observing the two writhing bodies as if she was an onlooker. She saw two silhouettes, gliding against each other and moaning in pure bliss. Soft, passionate moans echoing against the four walls of the bedroom that was steaming up rapidly.

_Her back arched and her head fell back on the pillow leaving her neck completely exposed. She felt Callie lick a long wet path like petrol that someone had just lit with a match from her chest to her chin, simultaneously feeling a finger slide from her entrance up to her clit, moving agonizingly slow like the tongue on her neck. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The moment the deft finger reached her clit she felt that devilish tongue enter her mouth, caressing her own tongue mercilessly as she felt her clit being fondled into a hard swollen peak._

_Her ears tuned out completely. All she could hear was the beating of her own heart, pounding in her ears. She heard her blood sprint through her veins and her own heavy breathing. She struggled to open her eyes and saw a mass of black descending down her body, leaving another path of burning petrol across her body. She heard her blood sprinting faster, her heartbeat pound faster, her breathing becoming heavier. She felt a shiver shoot through her body as she felt Callie moan into her skin just above her throbbing core. She couldn't hear it, she felt it._

_She felt herself cry out as she felt her folds being parted by a warm tongue. She felt tears seeping out the corners of her eyes. She buried one hand in her own hair, the other trashed around and gathered a bundle of sheets in her fist, squeezing it until her knuckles turned white. She cried again when she felt that warm tongue enter her, sucking at her entrance and she felt the juices being sucked out of her by the lips she felt exploring her lower folds._

_She felt her lower body lift off the bed in an elegant curve as that same warm tongue started licking its way up, towards where she needed her the most. She felt the underside of her clit being caressed in the most delicious of ways. The pounding in her ears was becoming deafening. The hand in her hair moved on its own accord, leaving her own curls to bury itself in the raven locks spread between her legs and across her stomach. She applied some pressure and was immediately rewarded with a grunt against her centre that made it's way through her spine all the way up in her ears._

_She threw her head sideways as she felt her clit being sucked between full lips. She bit her lip as she felt a tongue flick over her most sensitive spot repeatedly while it was still captured and sucked in between those warm, wet lips. Her body felt like it was about to pass out. There was only so much pleasure a body could take. She tried to concentrate on the pounding in her ears, trying to make it slower. She tried to synchronize the rhythm of her ragged breathing with her heartbeat but that mouth pleasuring her down south complicated things._

_Just as she felt like she had her body under control again, she felt a finger sliding through her folds, right under that magical mouth. She felt her clit being released and she felt a grunt leave her mouth in protest at the loss. She felt herself gasp right after as that tongue traced a circle around her swollen nub, circling closer and closer until in reached the end of the maze, flicking over the peak directly and being sucked in without warning at the end. She felt it being released again and the actions repeated. All of it became too much as that one finger kept caressing her slit, sliding in occasionally and circling back up to spread the moisture._

_She shivered when she felt another moan coming from the other woman resonate against her centre. She felt like the petrol had spread across her body and had set her on fire. The pleasure was too much. The pounding in her ears became unbearable. She knew if she surrendered now, she would faint. She needed this to last longer. She needed Callie underneath her, quivering in anticipation. She needed to feel her, taste her._

_With one last cry and a jerk of her body, she pulled the dark tresses up and turned the tables._

* * *

Callie was sitting on the edge of the bunk bed now, gripping the railing with force. She cursed herself for being so distracted. But no matter how hard she fought, in her mind, it was happening all over again.

She could taste the blondes arousal on her tongue and lips. She shivered as she remembered the feeling of that swollen peak trembling against her tongue. She moaned softly as she remembered those hot velvety folds contract around her finger. She was back again, observing from the bedside. She saw her own naked form being turned by the smaller blonde. Limbs were entangled, sweat covered them, they seemed like one.

_She bit the shoulder above her as she felt two fingers enter her with ease. Tasting the other woman had her on edge already. She let one hand travel down between their bodies in an attempt to regain that feeling again, hot wet flesh around her fingers, but the dominant blonde wouldn't have it. She felt her hand being snatched away and pinned above their heads. _

_So she surrendered. She surrendered to the fingers moving in and out of her, repeatedly hitting all the right places and coaxing her into oblivion fast. She concentrated on the arousal flowing out of her, covering the pumping fingers that were buried deep inside of her._

_She moaned loudly as she felt teeth sinking into her clavicle. The scent of those blonde locks scraping her face, their bodies sliding against each other in unison, the small pants she heard and felt against her chest, she was sure she would die from pleasure. Her hips starting moving, rocking against the thrusting hand, eager to find the release she had been craving for more than a month. Just as she was about to give into it, she felt the movement inside of her still. Her intoxicated state made it impossible for her to react fast, and before she could protest, she felt slick heat against her own throbbing core, making her cry out._

_She felt her leg being pulled up and supported in the clavicle of her knee by a small hand, as she felt a thigh slide under her thigh. She knew what was happening and she heard strangled moans filling her ears as she felt a hot centre being thrust upon her own roughly. She tried to sit up, but her arms were boneless. So she rocked her hips, meeting the other woman's halfway, thrusting their arousal upon each other._

Arizona was pacing at a fast speed now, burying her face in her hands repeatedly as she relived last night's events vividly.

_Her folds were thrusting against Callie's, rubbing her slit in all the right ways. She buried her fingers into Callie's legs, holding on for support as her body writhed above the caramel skinned one beneath her. She felt another moan leave her mouth as her clit collided with Callie's. She thrust forward frantically, hoping to find that pleasure again. And she did. Again, and again. The blood racing through her veins was invading her hearing again, her heart beating against her ribcage blocking out every sound except for her own moans and the pounding inside of her. They were entwined so perfectly. She felt their cores sliding through each other, overflowing with the evidences of their arousal, exchanging their juices until it mixed into a perfect combination of longing and __love. She felt her movements becoming faster, more needing, as the deafening sound in her ears increased and an involuntary jerk of the hips beneath her made her shudder out her delight once again._

Callie rubbed her temples, her head lowered between her knees as she remembered.

_She felt all blood racing south, making her throbbing peak impossibly swollen as she felt the beginnings of a powerful release develop in the very core of her being. Her hips jerked up, desperately searching for the familiar wetness to rub against, spurring on her approaching climax._

Arizona was softly beating her head against the wall, but nothing could block the memories out.

_She felt moan after moan leave her mouth with each breath she released as she locked her slit onto the other one completely, making little sensual movements with the roll of her hips as she pressed her own clit against the other, feeling them tremble __at the contact. The feeling alone made the pounding in her ears unbearable, signalling the approach of her orgasm. She pulled back, only to feel the other woman's core collide with hers again, making her body go stiff as she braced herself for the final sprint._

Callie pulled her hair as her mind was in a completely different place.

_Her arms went limp, she felt a pleasurable pain in her knees where the blonde was squeezing her, and her body went stiff. She gasped and gasped as wave after wave shot towards her fold-covered core. She squeezed her eyes shut and muttered incoherent words as every wave stroke back with twice its force, spreading throughout her whole body._

Arizona bashed her head a little harder against the wall but it didn't work.

_She gave one final roll of her hips and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw the body beneath her trash around before gong completely limp. She saw h__er lips moving but didn't hear the words coming out. She felt her blood stop racing. She didn't hear her heartbeat. She didn't hear anything._

_Complete silence._

_She looked down and felt her lips part again as she slowly cried out again at the sight. Her almost bursting clit was connected with Callie's. It was pure perfection._

_Suddenly, loud moans and pants invaded her ears again and all the sensations combined made her orgasm take over every limb, nerve, muscle and pore of her being. Her very soul seemed to burst at the sheer force of her climax slamming through her, reverberating against every bone and rebounding until she couldn't take it anymore._

Callie moaned.

_She felt her body go limp and another__ slick, sweaty body collide with hers._

Arizona gasped.

_She felt her orgasm hit it's peak and with one final thrust against total wetness, she fell forward and allowed their orgasms to claim them as they were entangled completely. They __felt like one body, one person, one soul._

They were one.

* * *

Arizona yanked the door open and stepped in, slamming the door closed behind her. She was surprised to find Callie breathing heavily as she was sitting on the edge of the bunk bed, gripping the railing until her knuckles turned white.

"Ariz-"

"Shht, I need to say something and I need you to not interrupt me cause I'll loose courage." Callie nodded in understanding and watched her expectantly.

Arizona closed her eyes and let out a long breath, her lips curled into an 'O' as she prepared herself.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk and…it shouldn't have happened. But it did. And that's my fault. And it was amazing –'_understatement of the year_' they both thought- but it can't happen again." Her heart broke a little at the puzzled and slightly hurt look that Callie was giving her but Arizona held her hand up to silence any future words.

"I have kids now."

"Don't I know that" Callie mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Arizona to hear, who chose to ignore it.

"And I need them to be safe. I…I can't have them loose someone else Callie." She almost whispered the last words. Callie's expression was begging for an explanation.

"You are an amazing woman. You are kind, and generous, and loving, and – and sweet and you have a big heart. You love to love. And I know you have nothing but good intentions with the twins, but – I don't know if you're in love with the idea of being in love, of loving them, of loving me. I can't trust you on that. And it wouldn't be fair of me to force them upon you, you know why we broke up. You said you'd be there for us, but I don't think you realize the impact of having children has on your life. You're not ready to take on that challenge. They're _Tom_ and _Josh_." She emphasized their names as her voice started trembling.

Callie looked at her, everything becoming much clearer all of the sudden as the truthiness of her words sank in.

"They're my dead brother's kids. And they've been through so much. And I need to protect them from any more harm Callie. I can't…have them loose someone important again, I just can't. It will _break_ them." Arizona sniffed and averted her eyes.

"So now you know. I'm – I'm sorry" were the last words Arizona spoke before she left the room.

Callie remained frozen on her spot on the bed. Realization dawned on her. The responsibility of raising two traumatized, scarred kids. Arizona offering her a way out.

She fell back on the bed. Arizona's words echoed through her head.

"You love to love"

"You're not ready"

"It will _break_ them"

She rolled over, trying to block out the million thoughts and doubts that ran through her head.

But the words didn't leave.

"It will _break_ them"

* * *

A/N: So now you know Arizona's motives. I wanted to involve some of the season finales issues into it because I don't intend on implementing the shooting or the kids conflict into my story. I had a hard time writing this chapter. The smut had to be epic and the conversation at the end to be clarifying. So now it's up to you to judge whether I succeeded or not! :D


	20. Kissing you

**Story summary****: Calzone from the early stages on. Follows the downs but mostly ups of their relationship. Slightly AU but somewhat in accordance to the GA episodes timeline, some episode events included. Lots of fluff and lots and lots of smut, be warned!**

**Chapter summary: Arizona and the twins remember their passed relatives and Callie makes up her mind.  
**

**I know I know, it took me forever to write this chapter. I actually had it almost ready a week ago but couldn't write the last part! And then I got distracted by another one shot. But because it's Sara's bday and all, I just HAD to post! I'm soooo glad this story made the twenty chapter line and (most of you) readers are still with me! Couldn't 've done it without you! Okay, done with the speech. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Arizona was lying on the couch, scanning through last months newspapers while Tom and Josh were unusually quiet for this time of the day. It was almost 8 PM and they were usually whining about watching TV or eating ice cream right about now. Instead, they went straight to their room after dinner which had consisted out of overcooked rice with some chicken and red sauce thrown in it. So the only time they came out of their room was for a lengthy toilet break.

Arizona wasn't complaining. She had spend the last week drowning herself in work and the twins and in effectively not not-thinking about her passion filled night with a certain orthopedic surgeon. She was used to getting no sleep by now so that was another thing to stop worrying about.

She had had a another meeting with principal Johnston and apparently, Tom was doing much better. She was surprised to hear that, considering the fact that she hadn't even had _that_ talk with him yet. She had tried to countless times over the past weeks but backed out the last second. How do you start a conversation about someone's dead parents? She didn't know how to handle it. She could barely handle that loss herself, let alone the kids. She was amazed at how light hearted the boys were most of the time. She often found herself envying the boys, wishing she could be seven again.

Pushing Joshua off the swing and him sinking his little teeth into her forearm as payback. Joshua cutting off most of her left eyebrow when they were trying to dress up for Christmas. It took months to grow it back. Joshua eating their moms entire lipstick after Arizona had repeatedly warned him that it was a bad idea. She had explained to him where the red stick was for: to draw all over your face until you look like a clown.

They often went camping in the backyard together. Dad would set up the tent and they'd get a juicebox and some crackers to survive the night. She always woke him up in the middle of the night by standing outside the tent with a flashlight, making scary figures until he was almost crying in fear. He'd get back at her by farting in the tent all night long.

When they got older, they got closer and closer. They were best friends and always had each others backs. They could mislead their parents all they wanted, all they had to do was point at each other and throw some dimples in and everything would be forgotten. They never abused that power though. They were both straight A students, had a lot of friends, even shared a few.

When Arizona had her first crush on a girl she was fifteen. Joshua was the first to know. He was nothing but supportive and held her hand when she told her parents a few years later. It became a bit awkward when they both fell for the same girl but they agreed to both back off.

She wasn't surprised when Joshua told her about joining the army. It was a given, considering both their father and grandfather had served. He was smart, strong, athletic, a real Robbins. A real soldier. She was so proud of him the day hey left for his first mission. He came back unharmed and in love. He got married and got sent off to another mission. She always came back to her parents house whenever she knew Josh would return. She always sat on the front porch to welcome him. One day, he came back with the biggest smile on his face. He was going to be a father. She was the first person he told. They cried happy tears and reminisced all through the night.

She held his hand the night Tom and Josh were born. They were born caesarean and Joshua had almost lost it in the waiting room. Then he lost it again when he heard that he was going to have _two_ boys. Then she lost it when they told her she would be the godmother. Boy, were they a pair that night.

She didn't think about the day she received that life changing phone call anymore. She had successfully blocked that painful memory out. She had given his death a peaceful place in her heart. She missed him every day, but knowing that he died serving his country so she could live to see another day, she only felt love and pride. But opening that box of memories in front of the kids was something she couldn't, wouldn't do. She always considered it something personal and private and had never shared most of the contents of that box with anyone.

All through her thoughts she found herself staring at the black velvet box laying untouched between a pile of journals on the coffee table. She hadn't worn it once yet, didn't dare to. Wearing it would mean that she was the carrier of Calliope's heart, a right she gave up when she let her walk away.

Realizing it was 8:15 already she called the boys and told them to get ready for bed. While they were brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Arizona started tidying up their room. The floor was covered with drawings and paintings. She didn't notice it right away, but picking them up she saw a tall black haired figure in almost every drawing. She didn't have to think hard to identify this mysterious woman. "Kelly" was written next to her head in Toms wobbly handwriting. She ruffled through the drawings quickly. "Kelly" in the hospital, "Kelly" on a horse, "Kelly" in a UFO, "Kelly" kissing Toodles (or Noodles). Arizona identified herself too, mostly standing next to Callie. She particularly liked the one where she and Callie were dancing in a roller-skate disco, both wearing glitter suits. Callie didn't have pants on yet though.

She smiled and traced her finger along the black crayon stripes that signified the long raven tendrils that had slid through her fingers so effortlessly in the past, until Josh came back in clad in his Spongebob PJ's.

"When will Callie come here?" he asked.

"Not for a while honey. These are beautiful drawings. Did you make them in school?" she avoided the question.

Tom entered the room too. "No, we made them in the hospital with C-"

He stopped talking when Josh Jr. shot him a warning look. Arizona just nodded, too mesmerized by the drawings. She felt guilty for leaving them there so often but she had no other choice. And it seemed as though the twins were enjoying themselves there. Little did she know that it was Callie who made their hospital stays so enjoyable.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked. They had just started getting homework. It only consisted of the simplest of things but the twins took it very seriously. To Arizona's surprise they hardly made any mistakes and it was always already done when she got home.

"Yep, it was easy" Josh yawned. "Will you tell us a story?"

"Sure, which one?"

"The one Callie told us about Aladdin who saved the princess from the Cave of Wonders!" Josh was bouncing on his bed excitedly.

"I'm afraid I don't know that one. Callie tells it much better."

"What about the monkey and the elephant?"

"I can do that one" she said, sitting on Josh' bed and pulling Tom in her lap.

"Do the funny voices too!"

And so, Arizona told them about Dory, the naughty monkey who always ran away from home to climb trees. One day she got lost and bumped into Martin the elephant. The twins giggles every time Arizona did Martins low voice with his Irish accent. By the time Dory was floating down the river on Martins back, the twins were fast asleep on her shoulders. She slid out of the bed as smooth as possible and tucked the boys in. Walking back into the living room, she was hit by the smell of turtles that hadn't been cleaned for weeks.

She filled a big bowl with water and placed some of the rocks from their aquarium in it. Next, she took a plate and clumsily shoved Toodles and then Noodles on it with a fork. When she released them in the bowl, they scooted to one side and sat motionless, staring at Arizona. She stared back.

"What? Don't tell me you miss her too?" she said. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she was sure the coast was clear, she leaned in towards the little animals.

"Sometimes I wish I was a turtle. I could live with you guys, crap in the water all day long and hide in my shell if I don't feel like talking."

Toodles was still staring at her with mild interest. Noodles was chewing in slow motion, probably on his own crap. These animals seemed to do everything in slow motion. He looked up at her with a bored expression that screamed "_entertain me_!" Then again, Arizona was pretty sure his eyes just didn't open much further than that.

"If I were Cristina, the Turtle Whisperer, I would know what you are thinking right now." She looked at the turtles intently.

Not even a blink. They just kept on staring.

"Who am I kidding, I'm talking to freakin' turtles here!" she threw her hands in the air in desperation. "Get a grip Arizona."

So she started cleaning the cage, Toodles and Noodles looking over her shoulder to check if she missed a spot.

* * *

"I slept with her."

"You did what?"

"Last week at Joe's. I slept with her afterwards."

"And now you don't know where you stand?" Callie glared at him. She knew what he really wanted to ask was how hot it was, so she appreciated this more subtle question.

"She cornered me the day after, saying it was a mistake."

"Ouch."

"Actually, it was a mistake. She said she doesn't trust me enough to let her in the twins' lives. She basically said that I fall in love too easy and that she won't let me and my "big heart" around her kids" she said sarcastically.

"And? Are you gonna take a step back know?"

Callie sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. They're pretty messed up kids. I don't know if I can take on that responsibility. If I mess up, I'll destroy three lives instead of one. And I kind of like my life the way it is right now."

"Ehm…except for the giant void that only a certain blonde can fill?"

"Right. Details Mark. Details" she tried to make light of the situation. "What if I'm not cut out for this?"

Mark contemplated his answer before speaking. "You're amazing with them. They would be lucky to have you in their lives." Mark assured her. "It won't be easy…but you Torres, you can do it. The question is: do you want it?"

Callie stayed unusually quiet. She hesitated whether or not to tell Mark what she hadn't told anyone before.

"Lately…I've been dreaming about a little Arizona and a mini me running around the apartment. I see myself three years from now, holding our baby. I know – it's way to soon to be talking babies, but…I can't help it you know! Aching womb and the love of my life and all that." Her eyes dropped to the floor miserably.

Mark squeezed her arm reassuringly. "And now she has two seven year olds…" he read her mind. It amazed Callie how in tune they were sometimes. He understood her disappointment without her having to say it and she couldn't be more grateful for that, because speaking it out loud made it so real and a little selfish even, to think about it while Arizona is basically struggling to survive.

"I want to experience all those firsts together. Getting pregnant, decorating the nursery, first steps, first words…and now, all I get is two seven year olds that aren't even related to me in any way! But what if that's enough for her?" she exclaimed in desperation. Why would anyone with two seven year olds want another baby? Or two?"

"Who says she doesn't want what you want? Just because she has the twins, doesn't mean she wants your babies just as much as you want hers. Stop assuming. Talk to her. Ask her. I can't promise you you'll like her answer but at least you'll know. Jeez, when did I become the adult in this work marriage?"

They both laughed. They did make an odd couple sometimes.

"You're thinking babies Cal. BABIES. Do I really need to tell you what that means?" Callie still stared at him blankly. She knew the answer but she needed to hear it from someone other than that annoying voice inside her head that had been bugging her for weeks.

"You have a big heart and you love a lot, but you want _babies_ with _Arizona_. You already love her kids, now you want her babies…you're in this for the long run and it's time to start admitting it to yourself and to her. Tell her!"

Callie let his words sink in. Every word he said was true, but thinking about it made her stomach twitch with fear.

"Think about it Callie. Cause it's a big decision. It's all-in or out. Your choice. But whatever you decide…you have to stay work married to me and get drunk with me on a regular basis." When he felt all was said, he asked curiously "So…how was it? The sex?"

'_Aaaaand he's back'_. Callie gave him a smug grin. "Amazing. Earth shattering. Record breaking, must go down in history kind of sex." She owed him that much.

"Nice."

They walked off in different directions, both grinning as one reminisced while the other could only imagine.

* * *

Arizona watched Alex interact with Sophie. The two had grown close over the past few weeks, even though Alex denied it in every way. She trusted him with her patients more and more every day, something that didn't come easily. Sophie would be discharged soon. All her organs were functioning properly and there was no reason to keep her in the hospital much longer.

Arizona wondered what Callie was doing. She hadn't spoken to her since "the talk" and she was pretty sure Callie was avoiding her. She knew she had send her running for the hills by saying all those things, but it was better this way. Over the last months Arizona had mastered the art of ignoring her own needs. She mastered them so well, that she actually believed that she was happy and didn't need a woman to make her life complete.

Only late at night, when the twins were asleep and she woke up sweating because of a dream that involved Josh, Tom, Callie and a coffin, she was forced to face reality.

* * *

Callie was hovering in front of the daycare again. Pacing up and down, occasionally reaching for the doorknob but deciding against it at the last moment. She hadn't visited the twins since Arizona's rant, almost afraid to go in. So she stood outside the playroom like a stalker, observing them from a distance.

Even though she never went in, she just couldn't stay away. Those devilish mini-Arizona's had already captured her heart from day one and she missed them almost as much as she missed their aunt. They weaseled their way into her heart and Callie couldn't block them out even if her life depended on it.

A part of her felt guilty for seeing the kids behind Arizona's back and making them keep the whole thing a secret. Arizona specifically told her to stay away to keep them safe. Callie was playing with fire and she knew it.

But it was time to make a decision. This stalkerish behavior was getting ridiculous and the limbo she was currently in didn't exactly lighten her spirits either, much to the dismay of her colleagues.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside with a smile plastered on her face. A smile that soon turned genuine when she saw Tom and Josh Jr. running towards her.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Tom screamed. They both took one of her legs and curled their little bodies around them. Callie wobbled to their table with the twins attached to her legs who were standing on her feet.

"I was a little busy, that's all! What have I missed?"

"You have to help us with math! The teacher gave us new sums and we don't get it."

"Josh and his _girlfriend_ broke up"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore…"

"I won a medal at the school chess competition!"

"And I kicked David Brown in his knee because he pushed me to the ground at soccer."

They kept bombarding her with cute anecdotes until she managed to calm them both down, smiling apologetically to the nurse for causing such a commotion. They started on their homework. Callie took her time explaining everything, complete with silly examples and study aids to help them memorize.

The boys were extremely bright. Before Arizona's warning, Callie always helped them with their homework and she was amazed by their ability to solve anything. She taught them some tricks and hid their calculators to practice mental arithmetic.

The boys always had a blast doing homework with Callie, this time no different. She made it fun and this way, they had time left to play at home.

When they finished, Callie and Josh started a game of chess while she played a card game with Tom simultaneously.

"Shouldn't Lisa pick you up by now?" she asked.

"Auntie Zona said Lisa would be later today."

"Right…how is auntie Zona?" She tried to sound indifferent, terrified to give away the true nature of their relationship.

"I don't know. She's always sleeping or falling asleep when we play."

"That's because she's working very hard Tom. And sometimes, she is so tired that she can't keep her eyes open anymore! I do it too sometimes. A few days ago, I fell asleep on the toiletseat! Aunt Cristina had to wake me up."

The twins giggled at her confession. She had been so exhausted that night. But unfortunately, she knew Arizona's exhaustion was far more chronic than hers and it still worried her. The boys seemed to notice as well, their smiles faltering right after they came.

Tom spoke sadly "She's not fun auntie Zona anymore. She was always crazy and she always let us do things that daddy told us not to do."

"She doesn't laugh much anymore" Josh Jr. agreed. "Maybe we did something wrong…"

"Don't be silly Joshua Robbins Junior! You two are the best thing that ever happened to her so never let anyone tell you otherwise!" She said sternly. "I think she's just sad."

"But she never talks about them!"

"That's because auntie Zona is a happy person. She doesn't like to talk about sad things" Callie defended her but she knew it was useless, judging by the confused looks on their faces.

"Do-Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly. She had avoided this up until now, knowing it would let her in on a very dark and emotional side of the Robbins family. She didn't want to intrude but curiosity not got the best of her. But above all, she sensed that the boys needed someone to talk to.

"I want Christmas with mommy and daddy again" Josh started. "They gave us Toodles and Noodles. And auntie played Santa. Real Santa was sick so she put on his suit and told us funny stories. She brought us candy in bed when mommy told up to go to sleep."

"Yeah daddy was so angry with her the next day! They were screaming in the kitchen!" Tom said.

"But mommy thought it was funny too. So daddy lost."

Callie laughed as she imagined Arizona and her sister in law ganging up on her brother.

"Tell me about your mom and dad" Callie asked, hoping she wasn't crossing a line here.

"Daddy always brought home gifts. He told stories about soldiers who saved everyone. My dad was Superman!" Josh Jr. exclaimed proudly.

"Mommy always made our sandwiches and told us bedtime stories."

"Auntie Zona tells us stories too. She looks like daddy."

"Yeah…" Tom agreed in a small voice. Callie looked at the two boys who had fallen silent and were staring at their feet. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes water.

"You miss them, huh?" she finally said empathetically, her voice cracking.

"Josh' lower lip trembled. He simply nodded before bursting into tears right after.

"Come here" Callie pulled him onto her lap on the mini chair she was sitting on, rocking him back and forth while he sobbed into the crook of her neck. She looked over at Tom, who was slamming a toy army car into the table rather aggressively, muttering words she couldn't catch.

"What's wrong Tom?" she asked, still hugging a crying Josh with one side of her body.

"I HATE him!" Tom screamed.

"Tom, calm down. Come h-"

"IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim! Why did he go! He left me! I HATE HIM! I hate h-" his words were drowned by his sobs as he finally gave in to the anger, the hurt, the fear and everything else he had suppressed for so long when Callie pulled him into her forcefully.

"Look at me Tom" she ordered. A few tears escaped his eyes as his blue orbs met Callie's concerned but warm gaze.

"It's not your fault, or your dads. Your dad was incredibly brave. He was…Superman and Spiderman and…and…Mighty Mouse all together! It happened. It's okay to be angry. But it's no one's fault."

He nodded and let his tears fall down his cheeks freely as his little body started shaking in Callie's arms. She rocked them both gently, brushing her hands through their hair, only interrupting to wipe away and cover up the tears that were escaping her own eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay" she whispered over and over. There was so much more that needed to be said, that they had to say out loud in order to move on, but it was enough for now. So she held them until the shaking stopped and their eyes closed as they fell asleep on her shoulders. Rounds could wait.

* * *

The next day, Arizona was checking up on some preemies in the nursery when she noticed Callie entering and closing the door behind her.

"I have to tell you something" she said.

Arizona resumed her work, not looking up. "Okay."

"I eh-I've been seeing the twins. All this time, I've been seeing them in daycare."

"You-"

"I tried to stay away, especially after what you said but I can't! Every time I'm wandering the halls I end up in daycare. They're irresistible! Stupid Robbins genes!" Callie ranted.

"Why would you do such a thing Callie. I asked you not to" Arizona snapped sternly.

"I know, I know. But…they got to me you know…and we played games, did homework…"

"Wait, that was you?"

"Yeah…"

"I…I can't believe this!" Arizona yelled and she stormed out of the nursery, Callie hot on her heels.

"Arizona wait!"

"Why Callie? So you can become overly attached to them so you can break their hearts when you decide that it's all too much to handle again?"

"That's not fair. I never gave them any reason to doubt me and there isn't any. But you're not hearing me Arizona. Stop protecting them for one minute and listen to me."

Arizona looked around irritated and folded her arms, waiting for an explanation. Callie was shuffling on her feet. She didn't exactly expect Arizona to listen. Crap, she actually had to go through with this.

"A few years ago, this boy came in. He was sixteen, seventeen maybe, a bit of a geek. Anyway, he was head over heels in love with this popular girl who liked him too but she was afraid to admit it to all her cheerleader friends and all the pretty football boys. One night, they dared the boy to jump in wet concrete. He wanted to prove his love for the girl so he did it, only to end up in the hospital barely alive."

She paused to see if she still had Arizona's attention. Arizona was listening to her with a confused expression that told her to get to the point fast.

"The whole gang was in the waiting room and he kept asking for the girl but she wouldn't come. I tried convincing her to see him as he was dying but she refused. I couldn't believe it."

Arizona's expression changed slightly, from confused to sad and disgusted at the same time.

"When he asked for her I said that I couldn't find her but he knew. When you love someone, you know. He told me there had been an almost-kiss once but he chickened out so I told him that maybe he shouldn't be kissing her. I mean, she was a total bitch. He just laughed it off." Callie shook her head, remembering his words and the meaning behind them.

"What did he say?" Arizona asked, intrigued by the story and hoping this would lead to where she thought it was.

"He said: "I do. I do need to be kissing her. My whole life is about kissing her." And then he coded. But when he woke up after surgery, she was there. And they kissed." She smiled at the memory.

They were both silent for a while. Callie looked at Arizona, trying to find a hint of recognition, hoping she got the hint. Arizona's was shifting between Callie's feet, the wall behind her and the babies around them insecurely, afraid to speak. Callie decided to put them both out of their misery.

"My whole life is about kissing you Arizona. I'm that boy, lying in wet concrete. Although you should replace that by Tom and Josh. I love them so much already. I would never hurt them. And I don't plan on leaving you. Ever."

Arizona was looking directly at her now. Callie couldn't figure out what she was thinking though. She had a blank expression and fumbled with her fingers inside her pockets. So she continued.

"If I can't kiss you anymore, you have to give me another purpose in life because… I honestly can't think of one! I need to be kissing you Arizona. Only you. That's what my life's all about. The boy and the girl needed a disaster to get them together. The twins are our disaster and gift from heaven at the same time. If you want them to be."

Arizona just looked at her with sad eyes, lost for words.

"My whole life is about kissing you. And probably always will be" Callie finished. She waited a moment longer to give Arizona time to respond, but the blonde just stood there like hardened concrete.

"Alrighty then" Callie muttered dorkily with a hesitant smile before walking away, leaving a stunned Arizona behind. She had no idea if she just made things better or worse.

* * *

A/N: for all the paranoid readers: don't mind that last sentence too much! You know I just love dramatic last sentences!


	21. Fearless

Chapter summary: Arizona takes the twins to the zoo and a surprise visitor shows up. Arizona finally makes up her mind.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Hi everybody! Another delay in the updates caused by a one-shot that I will be posting very soon and by a very nasty arm injury which prevented me from typing with more than one finger, not really speeding up the writing process. But…here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I think. I was watching Animal Planet so blame them for my obsession with zoo's and cute animals. Just read and you'll know what I'm talking about…

* * *

Arizona was watching the twins closely. They were getting ready to go to the zoo for a day of fun and Tom and Josh Jr. had been whispering suspiciously all morning.

"Boys are you ready?"

The two blonde rug rats came running from their room, wearing identical shirts and backpacks.

"What have I told you about dressing the same?"

"But we have our caps with us!"

"And I reeeaaaallly really really wanna wear this shirt!" Josh begged, champing with impatience. "Can we go now?"

Arizona looked at them sternly for a moment but she dropped the act pretty soon. "Okay. But you have to promise me you won't do the swap identity thing because I'll ask the caretakers to put you in the cage with the lions!"

"Cool!" Tom was glowing. Not the reaction she was going for.

"Chop chop, let's go! Caps on!" she clapped her hands.

As if on cue, they conjured two caps, Josh a green one and Tom a red one. Swinging a big bag full over food and other things over her shoulder, Arizona wiggled the group out of the door and off to the zoo for a fun day with her favorite nephews.

She wanted to get away from the hospital, away from a house without Callie in it. It just felt wrong. Callie's words were etched in her mind.

"_My whole life is about kissing you_." It was all Arizona had wanted to hear.

But it wasn't at all what she expected. She was fully prepared for Callie to leave, to take the out and never look back. She was already getting used to the idea that Callie would move on. This sudden change of plans threw her off guard and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. She had misjudged the situation again. So before her stupid mouth had caught up with her brain Callie had left and Arizona hadn't said a word.

"_I love you! Kiss me! Come back to me! I can't live without you! I'm starving without you! How do I make popcorn without you?_"

Nope. Nothing. Not a word. She just stared as Callie retreated.

* * *

"We can wait a bit longer…"

"Are you sure you said the right place?"

"Of course! I said the snakes!"

They had arrived in the zoo and went straight for the snakes, much to Arizona's dismay. She'd rather chew off her own foot than be within 3 feet range of a snake. So while the kids ran into the reptile cave to ogle over all different kinds of scary animals, Arizona took a seat on a bench far, far away from deadly creatures. She was reading the zoo map, trying to figure out where the furry animals were. Seals, for example. A note at the entrance read that a few new baby animals were born, among others a baby seal and she was looking forward to petting every single one of them. Instead, she was shivering outside a reptile cave. Great.

"Tom! Josh! Come here! Can't we like…pet something?"

The boys appeared from the cave and were scanning the area like they were looking for someone, still talking to each other conspiringly. Arizona was starting to lose her nerve if the secret mumbling didn't end soon.

"Why are you being so secretive all the time?" she asked irritated. The boys turned a bit red and looked at each other trying to silently bicker over who'd go first. Arizona was still trying to stare the answer out of them but got distracted when the boys ran away. She stood up to chase them but froze when she saw who they were running to.

"Hi guys! You're like Mario and Luigi with those caps!" Callie gathered the boys in her arms lowering herself to the ground.

"Callie?" Arizona asked in surprise. Callie slowly rose to her feet again, her face falling the moment she saw Arizona's confused expression.

"I knew it. You didn't ask her at all did you?" Callie asked the twins with a hint of anger in her voice. Not much, but enough for the boys to know they had been naughty. Arizona was still staring at her. "They called me yesterday and asked me if I wanted to come to the zoo with you. I asked them if you knew and they said it was your idea" Callie explained. Arizona just kept staring, something she seemed to be very good at lately whenever Callie was speaking to her.

Callie turned red. "And now I feel like an idiot for thinking you wanted me here…"

Arizona's mind was racing. She was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that it took her while to take it all in. She could imagine how Callie must feel right now. Laying her heart on the line like that and not receiving an answer and now she came to a freakin' zoo with false hope.

Although…it wasn't really false was it? True, the twins were the masterminds behind this scheme but Arizona couldn't deny how her heart did a happy dance the second she recognized Callie standing near the reptile cave. When she saw Callie saying goodbye to the kids and turning around she panicked.

"Don't go!" she exclaimed a little desperate.

"It's fine Arizona, I'll go. I have some things to do anyway; I'll leave you to it. Have fun" Callie answered. She tried to sound strong but sadness and disappointment was written all over her face.

'_Shit shit shit Arizona, think!_'

"You bought your ticket anyway, might as well stay right?" '_Really_?' Apparently Callie thought so too because she just frowned and started walking away again.

But Arizona knew better than to let her walk again this time. "Calliope stay. Please. It would mean the world to the kids if you came with us."

'_And to me_' she added in her mind.

Callie stood there for a while. The twins were bouncing up and down in anticipation. She really didn't have anywhere else to be. She had cancelled her plans with a friend to come here, excited that Arizona had invited her. Which she didn't after all. But Arizona sounded genuine just now. And those kids were just too adorable to ignore, especially in their matching outfits. Spending a little more time with Arizona didn't hurt either…

"Okay, I'll stay. But I want to go to the dolphin show then!" Callie smiled.

"YAYYY!" Tom and Josh yelled, jumping between Callie and Arizona, who were exchanging a polite smile and some awkward looks.

* * *

Both Callie and Arizona had to admit that they were enjoying each others company and things flowed more easily then they had imagined when they started this day. They were being dragged around the zoo by the boys, who seemed to have found a new kind of enthusiasm after Callie had joined them. First they went in the reptile cave with Callie. Arizona kept a safe distance. She was talking to a raccoon to keep herself busy until the others emerged from the scary cave again. His big dark eyes reminded her of Callie's in a way. Seriously, if the whole surgeon wouldn't have worked out, she was sure animal whispering would be her second calling. '_Eat your heart out Cristina Yang_', that raccoon was sooo talking back to her. Not that she understood: that's the only part of the job she still had to learn.

After the cave they visited the camels. One of them spit on Josh so they soon moved on to the magnificent giraffes. When they saw the lemurs next, Tom started screeching "it's King Julien!" Sure enough, Madagascar was his favorite movie. They doubled over in laughter when Callie started singing and dancing with them to King Julien's song.

"I like to move it move it… I like to…move it!" they sang, both boys shaking their butts while Callie sang with them. Arizona was observing them with amusement. She wished she could capture this moment forever but before she could take out her camera, Tom pulled her in with both arms and started dancing with her. While Callie was doing the beat, Arizona took turn twirling Tom and Josh around. They attracted quite a crowd, even the lemurs were looking at them. Or at least, that's what Arizona's sixth sense thought.

When the boys were out of breath they decided to move on to the next animals. The twins were high on adrenaline now and Callie and Arizona could barely keep up.

"Can we do the furry animals now?" Arizona pleaded. She really wanted to see fluffy baby animals.

"Alright, let's go to the seals then" Callie said, taking Arizona by the hand without thinking and pulling her towards the Antarctic Area. Arizona looked down at their joined hands. She was still surprised at how well their hands fit together. She let herself be led willingly, her other hand holding on to Josh who was holding Toms hand.

Once inside the Antarctic Area, Arizona ran off, yelling something in the lines of "there he is!" Callie and the boys found her at the seal basin, her nose pressed against the glass. Swimming by was the cutest creature they had ever seen. A little seal, barely two feet long with little black eyes squinted at them.

Callie wasn't looking at the seal though. Her eyes were focused on the petite blonde who was practically glowing with excitement at the sight of the baby seal. She could easily picture Arizona as a five year old right now, like an Arizona Disney Baby.

"He is soooooo cute! Can we touch him?" Tom asked.

"I don't think so honey, but we can go up to see him on dry land, maybe we'll get a closer look" Arizona responded. They took the stairs up and took a seat near the railing of the basin. It was feeding time so didn't have to wait long to see the little seal up close. They clapped their hands as he caught a fish out of mid air, splashing Callie soaking wet.

"Hey!" Callie yelled quasi offended, but the others just laughed at her.

"Smile!" Arizona said before capturing a drenched Callie on camera. But before she could tease Callie any more, the seal repeated his trick and this time, the water landed fully on Arizona.

"HA!" Callie pointed at her. The boys were howling with laughter.

"You think that's funny huh? Give your sweet auntie a hug!" Arizona grinned mischievously and gathered both boys in her arms before they could run off. She made sure to rub as much water on them as possible, making them giggle and wiggle in her arms.

"Noooooooo! I'm sorry! I won't laugh anymore!" Tom tried to surrender but his aunt's strong arms held him in a death grip. She made Josh cry out when she wetted him extra by ruffling his hair with her wet sleeve.

"Not the hair! The gel!"

"Ewww!" Arizona withdrew her hair quickly and started flapping them around. "This is why I don't date men!" she cursed. Know one seemed to hear her slip so she covered it quickly by starting a tickle death on Josh who was hiccupping from all the laughing.

"St-HIC-Stooop!-HIC!"

Callie was taking pictures all the time. When Josh nearly choked on his own tongue they decided to take a break and eat something. Arizona took out the blanket and the sandwiches and prepared a small picnic square in the grass. The four of them sat down, Callie and Arizona like two drenched kittens, dripping all over the blanket and the food. Callie took off her scarf and handed it to Arizona.

"Here, to dry your hair a bit"

Arizona accepted the scarf gratefully and started drying her hair. She was instantly hit by the intoxicating scent that was so uniquely Calliope Torres. The whole scarf was covered with Callie. Arizona couldn't resist inhaling deeply before returning it. "Thanks" she muttered shyly, hoping Callie hadn't noticed. She handed the boys their sandwiches and offered Callie one, too.

Callie hesitated. "No thanks, you didn't exactly count on me I suppose…"

"It's okay, take one" Arizona pressed.

"Nah…I don't really like sandwiches" Callie joked. Arizona placed the sandwiches back with a '_ok-suit-it-yourself' _look. Callie immediately regretted her actions but she already felt like she was enough of a burden as it was, let alone eat their lunch.

They continued eating, making small talk and focusing on the boys to avoid any more awkward moments. They gathered up the mess they made and got ready for the second round.

They sat in a row, Tom and Josh in the middle, watching the dolphin show with open mouths. Callie always had a thing for dolphins. They were fierce and kind at the same time. Back in Miami, she had worked at Sea Life a few summers as the dolphin trainer's assistant. She developed a close bond with the animals there and often swam with them. It was therapeutic in a strange kind of way. She loved seeing the dolphins react to the trainers here. Some of them were real show offs, one jumping higher than the other and making impossible flips. She looked to her left and was pleased to see that Arizona and the boys were enjoying it just as much as she was. Arizona had a huge smile on her face all through the show and Tom and Josh were on the tips of their chairs with their mouths open and eyes the size of saucers. When the show was over, Callie told them to follow her. They walked to the railing and waited as Callie talked to one of the trainers. She walked back to the rest with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you, but we have to wait until everyone's gone" she said.

"But I want to go to the lions!" Josh champed again.

"I promise you, you'll like this surprise" Callie grinned. Arizona narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Callie was up to.

"Okay you can come now!" one of the trainers yelled to them when the arena was empty. He opened the gate to the basin, onto the dolphin's island.

"No way!" Tom said.

"Way!" Callie smiled and pushed them through the gate.

When they were all in, Callie walked over to the edge. "Wait here" she said while rolling up her pants and sitting down on the platform. She slowly lowered her bare legs into the water.

"Calliope what are you doing?" Arizona asked.

"You'll see" Callie responded distractedly, scanning the water. She started moving her feet in the water and splashed some water around with her hands. Within seconds, they saw a dolphin emerge from the depths of the basin, swimming towards Callie and stopping at her feet.

"Hi little fella, come here!" Callie whispered, offering her hand. The dolphin slowly swam closer, sniffing her hand.

Arizona's eyes widened. Callie wasn't scared at all; she just let the dolphin explore her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. After a minute or so of exploring, she gasped in surprise when the dolphin started purring and rubbing his head against Callie's whole arm.

"That's right. How cute are you!" Callie laughed, stroking the magnificent creature. "Tom, Josh, come closer!"

Tom was the first to approach the dolphin, albeit very slowly. Callie removed her arm and stretched it out, pointing at Tom but never taking her eyes off the dolphin. "Look, that's Tom! Is it okay if he touches you?" she asked. The dolphin's eyes followed the direction her arm was pointing and started flapping excitedly when he noticed the nervous boy behind Callie.

"It's okay Tom! He likes you" Callie assured him and took Toms hand, leading him to sit next to her. "Try touching his nose. Make sure he can see your hand at first, that way you won't scare him" she explained. Tom did as she said and soon, the dolphin was sliding against his legs, gratefully accepting the stroking hand on his back.

"Josh, come! This is awesome!" Tom yelled. Spurred on by his brother's braveness, Josh too joined them and followed the instructions Callie gave him.

Finally, Arizona joined them too, taking a place behind Tom and placing him between her legs. "This is amazing" she whispered in awe as the dolphin purred against her hand.

"Watch this" Callie whispered, not wanting to break the spell. She brought both hands forward, taking the dolphins head in her hands. Sliding her cheek against his, she whispered something inaudible before waving her hand in a complicated gesture and sending him off.

The dolphin disappeared in the water.

They sat for a while, holding their breaths in anticipation. Callie looked sideways to Arizona who was sitting right next to her, her head resting on Tom's and her other arm around Josh. They were all fixated on the water, creating such a pretty picture it made Callie's breath hitch in her throat. She jumped a little when Josh suddenly yelled.

"LOOK!" he pointed forward and Callie smiled broadly as she saw three dolphins emerge from the water with a fast speed, breaking through the surface and doing a somersault simultaneously before landing in the water again. Everyone started clapping and laughing. Not even five seconds after the first jump, they emerged again, this time from different directions, creating a pattern in the air. The dolphin who they had 'talked to' showed off, jumping in the air and waving at them with one flipper. The boys waved back excitedly, their eyes sparkling.

After a few more jumps, the dolphins approached the foursome. "Remember what I said guys" Callie warned them, sticking out her own hand to let the dolphins get accustomed to her. A trainer handed them a bucket of fish. Callie took one and offered it to the dolphin, who rose out of the water only balancing on his tail and clapping his flippers together. They all laughed as Callie threw him the fish and he caught it, falling backwards and emerging right after. Arizona took a fish too and repeated the trick. When the bucket was empty, they stood up. Arizona and Tom stayed a second longer, not wanting to leave the sweet animals. Two of them had already left.

The other dolphin dove in the water. Just when Arizona was about to get up, he rose again and leaped forward, planting a big wet kiss on Arizona's cheek before diving back in and joining the others.

"I'm in love! Can I take him home?" Arizona asked, exaggerating a desperate sigh. Everyone laughed again as the boys pulled their crazy aunt up, who was soaking wet for the second time that day. They thanked the trainers and walked to the exit, Arizona wiping her wet face with her equally wet sleeve.

"He has good taste" Callie whispered in her ear and winked before running past her to chase the boys. Arizona's face broke out in a silly grin while she made a mental note to question the brunette about her dolphin whispering skills later.

The rest of the afternoon they spent visiting all the baby animals and just goofing around. Arizona had stroked a baby lion, only protected by a big glove that he occasionally bit in, but she insisted on petting him. The lion dog was putty in her hands. They decided to end the day on the playground near the exit and enjoy an ice cream.

Tom and Josh were climbing the big wooden tree hut that was also occupied by real monkeys. Callie and Arizona were sitting on a bench, contentedly eating their ice cream and relaxing. Arizona looked at Callie and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Today was fun" she stated matter-of-factly.

Callie smiled and gazed across the playground. "It was" she sighed. She could still feel Arizona's eyes on her.

Arizona opened her mouth a few times, but closed it at the last moment. Finally she spoke. "That dolphin thing was amazing Calliope. You really made the boys' day."

Callie turned her head and met the blonde's insecure gaze. "That was amazing yes, but that's not what made their day" she smiled softly. A questioning look covered Arizona's features but no more words were spoken.

"We should go" Arizona broke the silence and called the boys over. They came running, their tongues hanging out of their mouths and their blonde bangs plastered to their foreheads.

"Race to the car!"

"Yeahh!" Tom bounced up and down.

"I don't know guys, you've grown so big and I'm so old!" Arizona joked.

"Not true! Race to the car!" Josh was already trying to mount his aunt, almost pulling her jacket off in the process.

"Ok, ok…" she smiled apologetically at Callie. "It's a game Joshua and I used to play with the kids. We're their horses and whoever wins gets to stay up late" she explained.

Callie nodded her head understandingly. "Ok Tom, hop on!" she said, bending over to help Tom crawl on top of her.

"Readyyyy…..GO!" Arizona yelled, taking off before the sign.

"That's not fair!" Callie yelled after her, desperately trying to keep up with Tom clinging on to her, spurring her on to go faster.

"We never played fair!" Arizona yelled back, Josh bouncing up and down on her back one hand in the air. The way to the parking lot was much longer than they remembered and the two horses were soon out of breath. Arizona notices a patch of grass along the path and decided to fall onto it dramatically.

"Noooooo horsey!" Josh Jr. called out, fanning Arizona to wake her up. Suddenly, Arizona opened her eyes and pulled the little boy onto her, punishing him with another tickling death.

Callie slowed her walk when they rounded the corner soon after and found Arizona and Josh romping around in the grass. Arizona was laughing wholeheartedly, the sound being music to Callie's ears. She grinned and let Tom off so he could join the frolicking pair.

'_Thís is what made their day_' she thought, admiring a carefree Arizona who, at that moment, was enjoying life and enjoying the kids, not thinking about the tragedy that had hit their family. The twins had their crazy aunt back.

Callie watched the threesome fool around a few more minutes before they all left for the cars. Upon reaching Arizona's car, they fell silent.

"Ehm- my car is parked over there, so I'll say goodbye to you here" Callie said. She kneeled down to accept a hug from both boys.

"Thank you so much for coming Callie!"

"Dolphins are my favorite animals!" Tom said.

"Mine too" Callie smiled. "I'll see you soon okay" she ruffled their hair and looked up at Arizona, hoping that it was okay to say that. Arizona just smiled down at them them with an endeared look on her face.

"I'll see you at work" Callie smiled awkwardly at Arizona.

"Yeah, right" Arizona answered a little bewildered. She watched Callie walk away for a few more moments before stepping into the car herself to join the twins in a song and driving home, happier then she has felt in a long time.

* * *

Callie threw her keys onto the kitchen counter and plopped down on the couch with the pizza she bought on her way home. Cristina looked up from the journal she was reading.

"You smell like a horse" Cristina sniffed.

"You talk to turtles" Callie retorted, offering Cristina a slice of pizza while chewing on hers.

Cristina chose to ignore that. "How was your day with Blondie and her sidekicks?"

"Amazing."

"So…did she answer you yet?"

Callie sighed. "Nope. And I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Hmm. Sucks to be you" Cristina said before devouring her slice.

"Not really" Callie smiled inwardly, looking back on a great day. She was still unsure about Arizona and her feelings, but at least she got to spend a whole day with two amazing kids.

* * *

A few days later, Alex was securing Sophie in a wheelchair in her room. She was being discharged today and Alex was sad to see her leave. The two had grown close over the last few weeks and she was a fun kid. They had talked about her going off to college soon and her parents being overprotective.

"I'm ready"

"Ready for what?"

"For everything! You know, taking care of myself, being on my own…for sex. For love."

Alex frowned. He checked her chart one last time, ready to get in authorized by Dr. Robbins as he started to push the wheelchair out of the room.

"I've never even been kissed" Sophie continued. "Wait" she stopped the wheelchair with her hands and turned it around to face him.

* * *

Arizona was walking up to Sophie's room to discharge her. She wanted to make an entrance but was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Alex and Sophie talk in lowered voices.

"Alex? Would you kiss me?" she heard Sophie say. Her mouth opened in shock and she was about to step in and prevent Alex from doing something that would most likely end his career when she heard the young doctor speak.

"Wh—what?" she heard him giggle nervously. She decided to wait and see how this played out.

"I know you're my doctor and I'm your patient and it's against the rules but…I would never tell anyone" she heard Sophie's voice.

A long silence followed. Arizona peeked around the corner just in time to see Alex lowering his head and inching his face closer to the girls'. She was ready to step in when Alex started speaking.

"_For a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch, you feel it everywhere_."

Arizona leaned in a little closer to catch every word. _"A kiss so hot, so deep, you never wanna come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss. Trust me, you don't want to_" Alex continued. Arizona smiled to herself.

"_Because when you find that right person, that first kiss…is everything." _

Arizona turned away and leaned against the wall, her head thrown back against it as she let out a soft sigh. She stood there for a minute, letting the truth of those words sink in completely.

She knew he was right. She knew she was wrong.

She knew what to do. She ran to the stairwell and took the steps three at a time. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

* * *

"Mark, could you watch them for a sec?" Arizona asked him as she left him with the twins who she had just picked up from daycare.

Without waiting for an answer she made her way to the nurse's station, freezing when she saw the one person she was looking for focused on an article, sucking on the back of a pen and deep in thought. Arizona stood observing her for a while, her palms sweaty and her breathing becoming labored. Callie hadn't noticed her yet.

Arizona started moving towards the station, not taking her eyes off of the brunette. There weren't a lot of people in the hallways. It was almost dinner time so except for a few charting surgeons and nurses it was fairly quiet. Arizona was about twenty feet away from the station when Callie noticed someone approaching her from the corner of her eye. She looked to see who it was.

Her pen dropped from her mouth as she saw the determination in the blue eyes that were fixated on hers without blinking.

"Arizona?" she asked, looking around to see if anyone else found the blonde's behavior a bit odd, but no one seemed to notice.

"Ari-?" she tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what was going on in that pretty little head but the blonde just looked into her eyes.

Callie held her breath as Arizona came to a halt mere five inches from her. She gulped audibly when Arizona brought her hand up, stroking the tanned cheek with her thumb and wiping some loose strands from her face.

Callie's initial reaction was to close her eyes and feel the warmth radiating from the woman standing in front of her, but her eyes widened at the sight of deep blue eyes slightly darkened and studying every inch of her face, as if it was the first time they were this close.

Arizona felt a sharp intake of breath when she inches her face closer to Callie's, their noses touching. Her eyes were still staring into the soulful big brown ones, so close now she was afraid she'd lose herself in them if she didn't break eye contact soon.

She let her eyes flutter shut and gently pulled the brunette in with the hand placed on the side of her face, her lips merely grazing the others. She felt Callie close her eyes too, her lashes sliding against her cheek.

Arizona felt like her lungs were about to collapse. She desperately needed to keep breathing but instead, she held her breath as she felt Callie's tickle her lips. She moved her face slightly, exploring Callie's lips with her own but not taking them yet.

Callie felt as if she was about to lose her mind. The one moment she was reading some medical journal, the next Arizona Robbins was driving her crazy, building up to a kiss that took them both right back to their first real kiss. Not the one in the bathroom. The one they shared after their first official date.

So she closed her eyes and waited for that amazing memory to return. She felt soft pink lips explore hers, rubbing against them, hot breath leaving a burning trail.

She wanted to take things further but before she could do anything, Arizona parted her lips slightly and took her lips in hers, applying some pressure to deepen the kiss. Callie's mind spun and she felt as if she was about to faint. The only thing keeping her upright being a strong hand on her hip and the other one in her neck, tugging her closer as she felt those same lips pull back slightly and sucking softly on her upper lip.

Before they could deepen the kiss, Arizona pulled back, breathing heavily. She rested her forehead against Callie's, whose eyes were still closed.

"It's everything…" Arizona whispered, barely audible as she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"What?" Callie whispered back, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. Arizona giggled softly.

"Nothing."

They just stood there for a while, oblivious to the modest crowd that had gathered around them in a not so subtle way.

"I can give you one of my famous speeches. But there's not much to say. I love you. I need you and I was stupid to ever think otherwise." She stroked Callie's cheek, forcing her to open her eyes. Finally, their eyes met. Brown eyes were filled with relief, joy, but mostly: love. Arizona smiled.

"And if you let me, I'd like to kiss you for the rest of my life too" she whispered against full lips. She awaited Callie's response anxiously, not wanting to pull back. She tried to read the Latina's expression but her eyes had closed again.

So they stood there in silence for what felt like a lifetime.

Until Callie's eyes shot open and a broad grin spread across her face. Without saying a word, she closed the gap between them once more and took the blonde's lips between hers, encircling her arms around the small surgeon and pulling her in close.

They stood there kissing as the doctors and nurses started cheering. Mark, who had caught up with Arizona, stood a few feet away with the twins in tow. He shook his head and clapped with the rest. "They're becoming SGMWH's very own curiosity" he laughed to himself.

"I told you! I get your Mario Kart now!" Josh said to Tom, making his way over to his aunt. "But they only kissed! That doesn't mean she's her girlfriend!" Tom defended himself.

"Face it, I won!" Josh stuck out his tongue. Arizona and Callie were staring at him open mouthed.

"What? We're seven. Not stupid" Josh Jr. giggled. "Can we go home now? I want to play the game I won from Tom!"

Arizona smiled up at Callie. "Yes, let's go home" she said, hoping Callie would catch the meaning behind her words.

"Home" Callie smiled back.


	22. Lovestoned

Chapter summary: Callie and Arizona try to find some private time but work and kids make that very difficult.

* * *

** Hello my loyal readers. YES, I am still alive! And to make up for the delay, the following chapter has a little bit for everyone (except for the angst lovers, we've crossed that bridge) and I'm thinking you'll like it! And it's by far the longers one so far so you should count it as two and a half chapters. Please read the authors note at the end, it's important! Love you as always, and happy reading!**

* * *

The foursome was sitting in a restaurant, Josh and Tom opposite each other playing a card game that Callie had taught them. They had soon become addicts and had been playing all through dinner, giving Callie and Arizona time to talk and spend time together.

Arizona and Josh had just shared a mountain of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream. It took them forever to work their way to the bottom and Arizona was now sprawled over the back of her chair, rubbing her belly.

"I told you you should have stopped after that third scoop" Callie told her pedantically.

"Yeah yeah, you told me so" Arizona replied with difficulty. "But it was aaaaall worth it, trust m-okay ouch, belly freeze" she grabbed her belly and tightened her jaw until the pain subsided. "right buddy?" she ruffled Josh' hair.

Josh mumbled something unintelligible, never taking his eyes off the game. He seemed to be unaffected by the huge amounts of ice cream they had just cracked, but then again, Arizona had eaten most of it being the sweet tooth she was. It made Callie wonder where those two kept their organs with eating so much and still stay slim.

Arizona managed to faintly waive the waiter over to ask for the bill. She and the boys squealed when they got peppermints with it.

"Easy there Jack Frost" Callie laughed at Arizona, who was already filling her right cheek pouch with mint puffs.

"There were like eight garlic chives in that tortilla wrap so trust me, I need these mints. You want me to eat these mints" Arizona reasoned.

"Fair enough." Callie got up to help the boys' jackets on and soon they were making their way out of the restaurant.

They enjoyed their walk to the car, both taking a kid by the hand and strolling along a deserted shopping street. Everything felt so comfortable and right. So…perfect.

They had had several nights like this since Arizona had taken Callie by surprise by kissing her in front of the twins and their co-workers. Callie had cooked for them at her place that night and they had watched a movie. The twins were getting used to having Callie around and they couldn't be happier. Auntie Zona was her old fun self, too. It seemed as if the weight of the world was finally lifted from her shoulders and to be honest, that's what it felt like for Arizona. With Callie by her side, she felt like a million bucks. She felt like she could do anything and she never wanted to lose that feeling ever again. The twins were so comfortable and Tom had stopped bullying people at school. She still had the occasional nightmares although not as often as she used to. Whenever she woke up panting and sweating she'd stand in the twins' doorway and watch them sleep for a while until her racing heart slowed down. Sometimes she'd call Callie who would talk her back to sleep with her soothing voice. The nightmares were always gone after hearing Callie's voice.

Callie was still surprised at how natural everything flowed. It was like the twins had been there all along and they had never broken up. She was expecting to be overwhelmed, scared but never…excited. She had a bounce in her step every time she knew she would see the twins. She even whistled at work, much to Cristina's dismay. Arizona trusted her alone with the kids now as well, which showed how much Arizona had come to trust her over the last couple of months. Arizona was occasionally stuck in surgery and Callie took the kids to their home already to do some homework of just hang out. The only downside to their new lifestyle was their crazy hours they were working. During the break-up they had both called in sick often and now they had to pay the price. They secretly suspected that the Chief was punishing them because they never seemed to be working at the same hours. Which meant no on-call rooms. Basically, the only time they saw each other was when the kids were present, aside from the two times that Arizona had arranged a babysitter.

They had both agreed to take things slow, especially in front of the kids. They were cautious whenever they touched, making sure it wasn't provocative in any way. They made a rule of not kissing in front of them, although they sometimes joked about it and told the kids to close their eyes. An innocent peck on the lips wouldn't hurt anyone. Callie understood and she didn't want to push Arizona, but god…

she was horny as hell.

Being around Arizona and having been celibate for two and a half months (except for that one outburst of intense and heavenly passion driven by alcohol and pure lust)…it's a good thing she hadn't told Mark because he would've gone looking for the real Callie Torres. She could handle it at first but the longer they went without sex, the more Callie reacted to the simplest of touches from her girlfriend. Right now, just looking at Arizona driving made Callie shift in her seat uncomfortably. They had never made a rule of it, not to have sex that is, but somehow it was never the right moment. No on-call room time, always the twins at home. They hadn't spoken about it either. Usually Callie left not long after the twins went to sleep. The night usually ended in a heated make-out session that was either interrupted by one of the twins, a pager or a conscience. One night after they went out to dinner together they were getting hot 'n heavy against the wall out in the hallway but their precious moment was ruined when the babysitter came out to check if everything was alright. Callie had to do her pee-dance all night long after that to make sure she didn't explode.

Callie wanted Arizona to set the pace. She was grateful for the trust and love Arizona had put in her by bringing her into the twins lives so she didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. After the break-up, they started fresh again and it almost felt like all these weeks were a build-up to their first time. Second first time, that is. She was amazed at Arizona's self-control but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. After all, it was Arizona who always pulls away during a steamy kiss that was leading them straight to the bedroom. It made Callie feel like a sex crazed animal who couldn't contain herself. She was just hoping it didn't show too much.

All these thoughts crossed Callie's mind as she happily hummed in the passengers seat of Arizona's car, singing with the twins who were in the back. She took Tom on her back up to their apartment. They had made a habit out of that after the day in the zoo. Tom always wanted to ride Callie's back because he said he was higher from the ground. Callie sprinted towards the elevator and hopped in, quickly tapping the closed button so Arizona and Josh had to wait. Arizona arrived just in time to catch a glimpse of Callie and Tom sticking out their tongue and giggling.

By the time Arizona and Josh came up, Callie was already getting Tom ready for bed, handing him his toothbrush.

"Meanie" Arizona slapped Callie's arm playfully while getting Josh ready for bed. Callie just stuck out her tongue again and continued getting the twins in bed. She had an early shift the next day and was exhausted. She wished she could fall asleep right here with Arizona in her arms, but she knew that wasn't an option.

When the boys were both in their pj's, Arizona pulled them in their lap and started telling stories about herself and her brother when they were little. After Arizona and Callie had gotten back together, Callie had helped her to open up to the kids more and let them in on that part of her, too. She agreed to tell them a story of her childhood every day from then on. At first she had found it hard to talk about it. Fortunately, Callie was there to help her out when her emotions got the best of her and to give her the occasional assuring nod or wink each time she froze. A month later these bedtime stories had become the favorite part of her day. She loved the twinkle in the twins' eyes whenever she mentioned her brother. She recognized so much of Josh in them. She always tried to include Sarah in her stories as well, seeing she was the only living family member to keep Sarah's spirit alive.

Callie always gave them their privacy whenever Arizona started telling. It felt like such a private, intimate matter and she didn't want to intrude. So instead, she always left the room and tried to eavesdrop from the other side of the door, smiling at the crazy trouble Arizona and Josh had gotten themselves into. She always moved to the couch and flip through some channels aimlessly when Arizona was about to wrap it up.

Tonight was no different. A loving smile appeared on Callie's face as she leaned against the wall, hearing Arizona tell about the time Arizona had made Josh Sr. wear a bra to basketball practice. She was so caught up in the images of a young Arizona in her mind that she barely noticed Arizona was kissing the boys goodnight already. She hurried over to the couch and took a spot on the wall to stare at as it was too late to turn the TV on. _Smooth Callie, real smooth._

She opened one arm and gestured for Arizona to join her. Arizona didn't need thinking twice before settling comfortably in her girlfriends arms and pressing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"Did you enjoy my story?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Uh-no-what story? I was here all the time" Callie stammered.

"Liar. But I think it's cute. And maybe a little disturbing" Arizona giggled as she pressed another kiss on her lover's cheek.

"Alright, you caught me!" Callie exclaimed but her voice softened immediately. "But I love hearing you talk about Josh Sr. I hate that I will never get to meet the father of those precious boys."

Arizona's expression softened and she stared at the Latina lovingly.

"And I would've loved to see him in a bra" Callie joked.

"You should. He looked hot in that bra."

"Was Josh hot?"

Arizona sat up a little and looked up at Callie in fake disbelief. "Uh, hell yeah! Robbins genes, hello!" she pointed at her face.

"You're just too cute when you're boasting" Callie smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hmmpf" Arizona snuggled back against Callie's body with her arms crossed. They sat in confortable silence for a while, enjoying each others company.

"Thanks for dinner" Callie whispered in Arizona's hair. She was getting drowsy which was a sign that she should get going if she didn't want to break any rules. Arizona muttered something unintelligible, signaling her weariness as well.

"I should get going" Callie whispered, gently wiggling her out from under Arizona's sleep-heavy body. She took her leather jacket and purse and made her way over to the door, quickly followed by Arizona.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" the blonde asked, her hands tucked in her back pockets and bashing her eyelashes. She knew she was playing with fire, or at least her resolve, but she couldn't resist.

Callie was taken aback for a second by the blonde's assertiveness. She closed the gap between them by placing her hand behind her neck and pulling Arizona in for a soft kiss.

What started out as an innocent goodnight kiss got way out of hand as Callie felt herself being pressed up against the door, hands roaming her body greedily. Arizona moaned as she felt Callie's tongue beg for entrance and she parted her lips slightly in response, immediately feeling the familiar hot wetness enter her mouth, capturing her lips, making her moan softly into the other woman's mouth. She tangled one hand in the dark tresses and let the other one travel down her front, caressing her breasts through her clothes and pressing her own body up against the other to feel as much of her as possible. She inserted one leg between Callie's and pressed up, biting her lower lip simultaneously. It was Callie's time to let out a strangled moan that was luckily muted by the blonde's lips on hers as she felt her libido skyrocket from one to fire in two seconds again. The things this woman did to her…

She knew she had to leave but her body seemed unable to move as the slender blonde was squirming against her, making love to her mouth with her own and her hand caressing her in all the right places. All her body seemed capable of doing that moment was kiss back with equal force, pulling Arizona in by the hips and sliding her tongue over her lips sensually, begging for entrance once more and devouring her mouth in a searing kiss one last time before breaking apart, panting heavily. Chests heaving wildly.

"I should go" Callie whispered through ragged breath, still softly rocking back and forth against Arizona's leg.

"Yeah…" Arizona whispered back before both women dived for each other mouths again, passion getting the best of them and reason going up in smoke as both women created their own unstillable fire. Arizona was forced to pull away from the kiss and squeeze her eyes shut in anticipation as she felt Callie's fingers carefully inch up her shirt, coming to a halt on her lower back and rubbing slow circles. She slowly opened her eyes to find impossibly dark eyes stare into hers, ravaging her with only one look. The fire she saw in them made her lunch forward again but pulled back at the last moment when she heard a small voice from the room across the hall.

"Auntie Zona? Tom is snoring again" Josh said. They were just in time to jump apart as Josh came patting in barefooted, his stuffed bunny under his arm.

"I'm coming honey. We'll squeeze his nose again like we did last time okay?" Arizona answered in an amazingly steady voice, considering the ungodly things she was doing just seconds ago. Josh just nodded and patted back to his room again. Arizona turned around and Callie immediately felt bad for being so disappointed and being so bad at hiding it.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll see you tomorrow" Arizona whispered apologetically and placed the gentlest of kisses against Callie's lips. She looked up into Callie's eyes as she stroked her cheek softly and was immediately comforted by the love and understanding she found in them.

"I know. Have a good night. And dream about me" Callie whispered and kissed her back.

"I love you" Arizona whispered softly.

Despite the darkness of the hallway, Arizona could feel Callie's smile against her lips.

"I love you too. So much" Callie whispered before pulling back and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey stranger" Callie turned around when she heard an angelic voice call out for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you work the night shift today?" Callie asked.

"I do, but I thought I'd check in early to do some paperwork and catch a glimpse of my gorgeous girlfriend" Arizona smiled, placing a kiss on Callie's lips. "Besides, the boys are at a birthday party so I'm off the hook for today." Arizona noticed the tiny watery eyes that were trying to focus on her words but failed miserably. "Are you okay?"

Callie barely registered the words coming out of her partners mouth, her brain and body invaded by fatigue. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay. I can barely make out your eyes in your sleepy face. And why do you have a bump on your head?" Arizona asked.

Callie sighed and ruffled her hand through her hair. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Cristina and Owen kept me up all night so…"

Of course Proud Callie Torres wasn't going to admit that she had been up all night, solving impossible sums and drawing statistics for her cartilage research. Her body simply wouldn't go to sleep after that good night kiss at Arizona's. It had her hot and bothered for the rest of the night. Walking home was a difficult task itself, but going to sleep as if nothing had happened was simply a mission impossible. So she got up and did the least sexy thing she could think of: research for work. That worked for a good four hours, until she had a major breakthrough and wanted to celebrate with her girlfriend like she normally would. Which led her right back to earlier that night. Which had her shifting in her seat at the kitchen counter again. Which had her banging her head on that kitchen counter in frustration, causing the bluish bump that graced her forehead today.

Callie rubbed her bump absentmindedly, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her head. "I bumped my head against a wall this morning, didn't watch where I was going, silly me!" she tried to joke. Arizona lifted one brow. She wasn't born yesterday and Callie knew it. Which just made the situation even more awkward.

"So I'm gonna go and be productive now. When will I see you?"

"I'm working tonight. But you need to sleep so I need you to stay home tonight and do that." Arizona stepped closer, causing Callie's small eyes to open up in attention. "So you'll be rested when I take my lady out tomorrow night. No kids allowed" Arizona lowered her voice, her nose almost touching Callie's.

A knowing smile spread across Callie's tired features, but that in combination with her droopy Garfield eyes just made her look drunk and stoned at the same time, once again proving Arizona's point. She leaned in to steal a kiss but Arizona pulled out of the danger zone just in time.

"Na ah, no more goodnight kisses for you" the blonde winked seductively and took off, leaving a stunned Callie behind.

Arizona Robbins definitely wasn't born yesterday.

* * *

Callie was staring at the ceiling of the on-call room, lying on a bed and clutching her phone tightly to her chest. She was trying to picture the contents of her closet to pick the right outfit for date night. She slept like a baby last night, passing out the moment her head hit the pillow and only waking up after snoozing her clock four times. She felt reborn and her mood couldn't be better. She had to cover the pit today but no trauma's came in so she had time to research some more and relax in on-call room until her shift ended.

The vibrations of her phone startled her. She quickly opened the message.

"_**Definitely something fancy. I feel like spoiling you tonight**_…" Arizona texted in response to Callie's earlier text what to wear.

Callie immediately knew what dress to wear as she texted back.

"_**My my Dr. Robbins. Any special occasion**_**?**"

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed again.

"_**Do I need a special occasion to spoil my lady**_**?**"

Callie giggled. Arizona loved going all out for her. All Callie's previous lovers never understood the added value of expensive and fancy dining if you could just order take out or go to a simple Italian restaurant. Callie never considered herself a woman that needed taken care of, but being with Arizona gave 'taking care of' a whole different meaning. She understood now it wasn't about the luxury of being able to afford it, or showing off money. She knew Arizona did it out of love. To show her that she deserves such a meal every once in a while. They both enjoy a nice fancy dinner and nothing could bring Arizona more joy than seeing Callie happy. And sharing a beautiful meal with her beautiful girlfriend was one of those things that made Calliope Torres very, very happy.

"_**You can spoil me anytime. See you at seven at my place?**_"

"_**Can't wait. Prepare to be spoiled Calliope**_…"

* * *

"Coming!" Callie hopped over to the door on one high-heel clad foot, in process of putting on the other. She peeked through the peep-hole and momentarily stopped breathing when she saw Arizona fidgeting with her purse, clad in her long red trench coat, her hair tied together in an elegant bun, a few curled strands gracing her cheeks. She looked stunning. Callie knew in an instant that controlling herself would not be an easy task tonight.

Realizing she had been staring for a while, Callie took a deep breath and opened the door quickly. "Hi there beautiful" she greeted her cheerfully, leaning against the doorpost to show off her efforts.

Arizona traced her body with her eyes appreciatively, gnawing her bottom lip as she did so. She let out a giggle and shook her head. "Just when I think you can't get any hotter you always surprise me" she explained. Offering her hand, she added "ready?"

Callie simply nodded and took her hand, closing the door behind her as they walked to the taxi waiting outside.

* * *

Conversation flowed easily, the lobster tasted exquisite, the company couldn't have been better, in brief date night was a success.

Despite all that, Callie found it hard to concentrate sometimes with that enticing freckle right above Arizona's left breast staring at her invitingly. Arizona hid her smile in her wine glass. Callie had been on edge all night, all month actually, and tonight it had been painfully obvious even though she sweetly tried to hide it in any way possible. Bathroom breaks and lots of coughing but it was all highly entertaining to Arizona.

Arizona had been on that same edge too, she was just better at hiding it. She knew she was just being evil but she couldn't resist having a little fun with the situation. So she lifted her leg under the table, brushing it against Callie's calves seductively while sipping her wine and pretending to be listening to Callie's ramble about cartilage.

"So then I thought, if I could just mix that substance with the- ooh!- the uh…the donor marrow and keep it-ahem…" The rest of the sentence was a mixture of stuttering and lots of blushing.

Arizona found Callie's awkwardness adorable. She knew fully well how Callie had struggled to hold back, giving Arizona all the time and space she needed to get comfortable in their renewed relationship. She had let Arizona set the pace even though Arizona knew Callie didn't like to give up control. Arizona needed this night to be about them just as much as Callie did and it was about time she showed it.

She pulled back her leg and let Callie finish the story. She knew a lot of big, intelligent words were coming out of that mouth but at that moment, Arizona found the lips that they were rolling from much more interesting.

"Arizona?"

"Hmmm?" Arizona shook her head, her eyes snapping back up.

"My eyes are up here" Callie grinned.

"Oh I know. I was just…interested in other parts of your body" Arizona answered honestly. "I'm glad were doing this" she added.

"Me too" Callie answered, taking Arizona's hand in hers over the table. "It's good to…to-"

"to not have the kids around once in a while" Arizona smiled. "It alright to say it Calliope" she tilted her head slightly, observing the wide eyed Latina.

"I didn't mean to…I love them but…"

"they're everywhere" Arizona finished for her again. They both laughed.

"I'm so proud of you. Trusting them with Mark tonight, I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I only did it because Lexie is with him, but he's a good guy. He's your best friend so there must be something good about him" Arizona joked.

"About Mark, shouldn't we get going? The poor old guy needs his nap soon, I'm afraid."

"Maybe. But I'm not done spoiling you" Arizona teased as she waived the waiter over and smoothly slipped him her credit card, giving Callie the strange feeling that Arizona knew something she didn't.

Within a few minutes the waiter returned with the credit card and their coats, holding them up for the both of them.

"Let's walk for a bit" Arizona hooked her arm in Callie's and together, they strolled down the deserted streets, coming to a halt at Callie's favorite café, an Italian café with the best coffee in Seattle. Arizona picked this café on purpose because she knew Callie was their biggest groupie. They sat down in a cozy corner, scooting close as Arizona enjoyed her Tia Maria while Callie drank her Amaretto coffee with her eyes closed.

After half an hour of cuddling and relaxing, and Callie purposely leaving some milk foam on her lip with each sip for Arizona to lick off, they ordered a taxi to Arizona's apartment. The cab ride was quiet. Callie didn't want the night to end yet but she knew that after dropping Arizona off, she'd walk home alone again.

Arizona handed the cabdriver some cash and held the door as she helped Callie out of the car.

"I'll walk you to your door" Callie said softly, trying to prolong their evening together. Arizona smiled and took her hand, tugging Callie with her. They rode the elevator in silence. Arizona's heart swelled at Callie's silent form. The Latina was trying so hard to hide the disappointment of settling with a goodnight kiss, the lust that needed to be tamed so badly. But Callie had always been expressive person who wears her heart on her sleeve and this time was no different.

"Well, this is it. Should we say hi to Mark and Lexie?"

"Uh no, they're already gone. I texted him from the cab" Arizona improvised. She hadn't really thought about an excuse for that really. She distracted Callie by pulling her in for a kiss. She sensed Callie's reserve as she tried to deepen the kiss, standing up on tip toes and tugging at the collar of Callie's coat. Finally, Callie gave in, her body relaxing fully into the embrace and her lips parting to invite the blonde's nimble tongue in.

Soon Arizona felt herself being pressed up against the door, a hand tugging at the buttons of her coat and sneaking their way in. She groaned as the wandering hand found her breast and slid a thumb across her hardening nipple.

The kiss deepened even more, both women putting all the emotions of the past months in it as their breathing increased. Callie pressed her body against the smaller woman's before abruptly stepping back.

"I'm so sorry. You have to go in, they probably won't sleep until you're home" she started rambling but got cut off by hungry lips on hers again.

"Stay" Arizona whispered.

"What?" Callie whispered back, trying to pull back from the kiss again.

"Stay with me tonight." Arizona whispered again.

Callie let out a trembling sigh and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against Arizona's. "We can't Ari…the twins-"

"The twins are at Marks for the night. So will you stop being a saint and kiss me already?" Arizona smiled, pulling Callie in by the neck and spun her around, effectively trapping her between her body and the door.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? We wouldn't even have left the bedroom" Callie's voice had suddenly dropped a few octaves lower, groaning when she felt Arizona's nails sliding over her thigh, cradling the tight red dress that she was wearing until her hand landed on her bare hip.

"Exactly. I would've told you sooner, but I really wanted to try that lobster" Arizona started kissing along her neckline, the nimble hand on her hip reaching behind and cupping her butt to pull her against her groin, making both women groan.

"Besides, that darkened lusty look you had in your eyes all evening made it all worth it" Arizona husked, rolling her hips and capturing her lips once more.

Callie lifted her leg to tug Arizona impossibly closer, desperate to find some friction to somewhat still the fire between her legs. Just some kissing and some inappropriate groping and she was already dangerously close to tumbling off the edge. Three months worth of pent-up energy and frustration.

Arizona's kiss had lowered to her chest, biting her rock hard nipples through the dress roughly, one hand above her head to keep both Callie's hands in place, while the other continued exploring the naked skin underneath the crawled up dress.

Callie felt all air leaving her body and her eyes fluttering closed as she struggled to remain conscious. Dominant Arizona was beyond hot. Just thinking about it, being trapped against the door in the hallway where everyone could see them, being pleasurably molested by Arizona Robbins, almost made her come on the spot. Instinctively she started rolling her hips forward, squirming and bending against Arizona's body in complete abandon.

"B-babe…we need-to…get in-ooh-inside" Callie panted, moaning the last word as Arizona raked two dexterous fingers over her soaked panties torturously slow.

Arizona responded by hooking two fingers behind the soft material of her panties and yanked the piece of her body in one quick motion, making Callie gasp loudly again.

"I know we should, but I can't stop this now" she kissed her way across her cheek to her ear, flicking her tongue inside a few times. "I've been aching to do this to you for months and I'm not gonna wait now" she husked, her voice thick with arousal, sliding two fingers in without warning, simultaneously biting down hard on the soft skin of Callie's neck, eliciting a strangled scream of pain and pleasure from the Latina's mouth.

She didn't care if the elderly couple from across the hall caught them, or anyone else for that matter. An overpowering feeling of lust and passion had erupted inside of her the moment she had Calliope against that door. Fucking her against the door out in the hallway wasn't exactly part of the plan, but it sure was sexy as hell. She knew she shouldn't, but to have Calliope's body at her mercy, squirming and begging for her touch, knowing she was the only one to satisfy her needs, to still that hunger, made her lose all resolve and just plunge her fingers deep inside the glorious wetness that had awaited her for months. She wondered if Callie thought about this as their second first time too and if it shouldn't be more special. Then again, Callie wasn't exactly complaining.

Arizona mouth watered at the sight before her and latched herself onto the piece of exposed neck that Callie was offering. She drew her fingers out completely, only to plunge back in fully, hitting that special spot deep inside of her hard. Two thrusts and she could already feel burning walls clench and twist violently around her fingers. She pulled out, giving Callie a chance to catch her breath and open her eyes. She let the tip of one finger fondle small soft circles around her throbbing clit, not directly touching it, but enough to draw some strangled moans from her girlfriend as they locked eyes.

"I need you to come around my fingers Calliope. I need to feel you tighten around me and don't hold back. That's all I want. Please. I can't wait any longer…" Arizona husked in a raspy voice. Callie's eyes fluttered shut again and a loud scream left her mouth at those words, as a fingernail delicately scraped the highly sensitive skin of her clit while two fingers entered her roughly.

Almost immediately, she felt an eruption deep inside of her, fire, smoke and lava finding their way to the surface rapidly as Arizona kept two fingers buried deep inside and a thumb caressed her twitching nub fervently, pushing her whole body against the others to take her completely over the edge.

"Oh god that feels amazing" Arizona moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut and panted heavily in Callie's ear, feeling a violent orgasm roll over her hand in waves, delicious juices coating her hand as she finally felt those glorious walls tremble violently around her fingers, drawing her in deeper as Callie's whole body started to shake beneath her.

"Louder" Arizona demanded, not stopping her movements. A loud series of uncontrolled moans left the Latina's mouth, sounds she had been trying to hold in but as she heard Arizona's hot breath against her ear, practically ordering her to scream her release, to vocalize the want and need that was pouring out of her at that moment, she let go and let her body be completely taken by the blonde who was holding her upright as she rode her through one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced.

It seemed to go on forever. Arizona didn't stop her movements, the feeling of her fingers being trapped by burning velvet skin and her gorgeous woman in the throes of her release shuddering in her arms was addictive. She couldn't stop. So she kept on going, immediately triggering a second orgasm from her lover who ventilated her intense pleasure by letting out another long moan that hitched somewhere halfway as Arizona did this thing with her finger that made her breathing stop momentarily.

The last waves were coursing through her body, again prolonged by a strangled moan that escaped Arizona's lips and seemed to touch the Latina straight in her core. The idea that Arizona was almost coming just from feeling her orgasm was enough to send a jolt of aftershocks through her veins, making her shudder in the blondes arms one last time.

"That was so fucking good" Arizona panted, stilling her fingers inside of Callie but not wanting to pull out just yet.

Callie still wasn't able to speak. She was still searching for a way to start breathing again, eyes closed. Arizona leaned in and started a kiss that seemed to pour energy in her again, gently nibbling on her lower lip until both their breathings had leveled to a controlled rhythm. Still silent, Arizona finally opened the door and kicked it shut behind her. Callie's legs were still made of rubber so Arizona guided her towards the bedroom safely in her arms, dropping purses and items of clothing on the way.

The slam of the bedroom door finally brought Callie somewhat back to her senses. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness illuminated by a few candles. On the nightstand she saw a cooler with a bottle of champagne.

"When did you- how?" Callie stammered. Her feelings were now a mixture of afterglow and confusion, causing her not to notice Arizona undressing her and herself as she stuttered her incomprehension.

"I have my elves" Arizona smiled. That elf being Lexie Grey but no need to tell her that.

"Champagne?" Arizona asked, already filling up the two flutes next to the cooler.

"Yes pl- wait, when did you get naked? When did _I_ get naked?" Callie exclaimed, watching the blonde pour them champagne in her full glory.

Arizona giggled. "While you were taping your brain together."

Slowly, Callie came to her senses again. The hot action in the hallway had her zoning out for a few minutes, apparently. She took in her surrounding but her eyes were quickly drawn to her blonde angel, waiting next to the bed with two flutes in her hand. Her eyes drifted lower, over her perfect breasts to her stomach, ultimately landing on the small piece of glistening skin between her legs. Callie walked over to her and stopped mere centimeters from her naked body.

"Champagne can wait" she whispered as she slid one finger over the swollen folds that were peeking out of the blonde's labia, making Arizona curse under her breath as her eyes fluttered shut, the flutes almost slipping from her grip. Callie licked her finger and took the flutes from her lover, placing them on the nightstand before flopping down on the bed, pulling Arizona with her.

Arizona sprawled herself on top of Callie, covering every inch of her body with her own as she started showering her with kisses again. Callie tried to protest as the kisses went lower but Arizona ground her hips down, effectively trapping Callie beneath her.

"I'm not done spoiling you Calliope" she rasped between kisses. Callie threw her head in the pillows in defeat. She wanted nothing more than to bring Arizona the pleasure she had just experienced but she knew it was no use fighting a dominant Arizona. Which was insanely sexy by the way. She knew her turn would come sooner or later. Although she wasn't too sure about that, judging by the way Arizona was claiming her and bringing her body back to life with wet kisses on her clavicle.

Suddenly, Arizona sat up and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a flute and straddling Callie, her eyes travelling the length of her torso.

"You're on top of me and suddenly feel the urge to drink? Classy" Callie joked as she kneaded the blondes thighs. Her eyes widened as Arizona tilted the flute above her breasts without a word.

"Ari?" Callie whispered.

She gasped as the cold sparkling liquid landed on her body, dripping to her sides and leaving goose bumps in their wake. Every piece of skin that had been touched by the bubbly fluid started tingling in a pleasant way.

Arizona placed the empty flute back on the nightstand and started licking the champagne off the tanned body. The contrast between the cold champagne and a warm tongue made Callie's back arch off the bed in pleasure.

Arizona made sure to lick off every drop of the curvy body beneath her, paying special attention to the hard nipples that craved for attention.

Callie felt her whole body aching. A guttural moan escaped her lips as another splash of champagne hit her body, flowing its way south until the bubbly liquid reached her throbbing core. She screamed and twitched the moment Arizona added another splash directly on her swollen clit, quickly spreading through her slit and setting every nerve on hot, aching fire.

Arizona swirled her tongue around Callie's champagne-filled navel, drinking the juice and letting her tongue lap up the trail southwards. Finally reaching her destination, she blew hot air on pulsating nub that glistened from the brunette's own juices of arousal and the champagne.

The air made Callie's sensitive skin tingle even more.

"Ari please. Lick it off me-lick me" she begged.

Arizona didn't need asking twice and in one sudden movement, her tongue dipped into her entrance, lapping up all the champagne and continuing its path through swollen folds to where she was needed the most. Arizona moaned a little at the unique mixture of champagne and the evidence of her lover's arousal.

Meanwhile, Callie was almost sobbing in pleasure, one hand buried in blonde locks, the other lazily thrown across her face, biting the skin to prevent herself from waking up the whole building.

"Let me hear it. Let me hear you scream Calliope. I want to hear you when I make you come with my mouth" Arizona grunted from between her legs. Hearing the vocal response her words elicited, she lowered her head again and settled her lips around the trembling bundle of nerves, sucking it in her mouth and using her tongue just the way Callie liked it.

The brunette was amazed at the contrast between the rough hotness in the hallway and this. At first, Arizona had been so wild, so rough, almost animalistic as Callie remember the fire in the blonde's eyes as her fingers fucked the Latina straight into oblivion. Now, it was gentle and slow but just as intense. Callie struggled to lift her head and peek a glance at Arizona, immediately rewarded with the most beautiful sight. The blonde had closed her eyes in pleasure, desire evident in her every movement as her soft tongue made sweet love to her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for Callie to trap Arizona's head between her thighs and thrust her hips violently, seeking the release she'd been holding in for months. She was on the brink of toppling over, giving her body completely to her lover when the sudden urge to touch Arizona overtook her. With previous lovers, she never had this urge before but giving Arizona pleasure, was as good as if no better than getting that heavenly release herself.

She sat up and gently raked her hands through the blonde curls between her legs until darkened blue eyes looked up at her, a loving but predatory look that almost made Callie regret her decision.

She guided Arizona upwards, until the blonde was straddling her on her lap. Arizona lowered her head to kiss her girlfriend deeply, cupping her face and sharing the arousing taste of champagne and juices with her lover. She was taken by surprise when Callie snaked one hand around her waist and traveled lower, one long finger sliding through her cleft and coming to a halt at her dripping entrance. Arizona responded by bringing her own hand in between their bodies and sliding her finger through Callie's still soaking wet folds.

Both women gasped into each others mouths as they simultaneously entered each other. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm, both thrusting onto each others fingers as the kiss turned sloppy and needy.

"I've missed you so much" Arizona whispered into her mouth. Callie moved her free hand to grip Arizona tightly at her hip, stretching her thumb to caress the trembling nub that was aching with need.

Arizona's hips started thrusting uncontrollably, her mouth alternating between nibbling the Latina's neck and whispering soft words of love and passion in her ear.

"Te quiero Arizona…sientas tan buena" Callie whispered, breathing turning into panting now as the blonde repeatedly rubbed her palm against her clit as two fingers continued to pump inside of her.

"I'm going to come so hard Calliope…" Arizona panted. The new angle at which Callie had entered her was so hot and stimulating together with a soft finger rubbing her most sensitive spot with just the right amount of pleasure, it made her lose a inhibitions and thrust down hard on her hand, racing towards an earth shattering climax.

Callie was trying to focus on her finger buried inside her lover, but the pumping hand between her legs, rubbing her in all the right places made that very difficult.

"Jesus Ari" she panted, biting the pebbled nipple that was swaying in front of her mouth seductively and digging her nails into the hip she was guiding onto her finger. An earth shattering, life changing orgasm slammed through Arizona's body the moment a shot of pleasure and pain made it's way from her aching nipple straight to her core, making her head fall back as her body arched sensually on top of Callie's, all the while keeping her hand buried deep inside her lover.

Callie heard her name being screamed in ecstasy and her own climax took over her senses the moment she saw her girlfriend come undone against her body in complete abandon. She struggled to remain upright and draw out her lover's orgasm but the moment her own climax hit its peak, all sense evaporated and only love, passion and lust remained.

Screams, pants and long moans filled the empty apartment as both women squirmed against each other, desperate to hold on to that one blissful moment of ecstasy as they coaxed each other back to consciousness.

It was Arizona who collapsed first, her limp body pressing Callie's down too. They were both struggling to breathe, all limbs bonelessly entangled as aftershock after aftershock shot through them.

"Water" Callie breathed in a raspy voice when the last wave of pleasure had finally left her body.

"Champagne" Arizona rasped back. Without lifting her head, she extended her arm and took the bottle from the nightstand, offering it to Callie. She managed to roll herself off the other boneless body.

Callie brought the bottle to her lips and started swigging, her chest still heaving wildly. It was yanked from her lips and Arizona repeated her actions, taking large gulps until half the bottle was gone.

"We're so classy" Callie giggled, almost recovered.

"Cristina would be proud of us" Arizona laughed. "We are so dumping the kids at Marks the whole week."

"Great minds think alike" Callie chanted before taking the bottle from her girlfriend and covering her body with bubbly champagne.

* * *

**A/N: All recovered? Take your time. Take some water. Or champagne. Take a walk. A cold shower. Okay, ready?**

**The thing is, due to recent developments in my personal life, I will be once again travelling a lot the coming seven months. It's an AMAZING career opportunity but it simply doesn't leave much if not no time to writing. So I ask you the following: tell me, a) should I continue this story and you'll settle for less updates, let's say once a month or b) should I wrap this one up and continue writing one-shots so people won't be expecting anything or crying over my last cliffhanger? I've really become attached to this story and hate to see this end, but on the other hand, I hate not being able to update often.**

**So the choice is up to you! Choose well my friends ;)! And thanks in advance!**

**One last thing: the champagne thing, I realized while writing that I read it in another fic that I don't remember the name of, so if the one who wrote that reads this: am not trying to steal anything, take it as a compliment.**


	23. She's so high

**Chapter summary:** Arizona ends up in the hospital and Callie takes care of the boys. The pain meds kick in, resulting in some funny, awkward moments.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Helloooo everyone! Wow, it's been so long! Let's just say study and work literally took over my life since the last time I posted and let's just leave it at that. There was simply no way to write and I felt like I should wait to post again when I can guarantee some sort of continuity, otherwise it's not fait to you loyal readers. I am so happy to still have received feedback on my stories during my absence which I hope means that the story is not yet forgotten! I wrote this chapter a while back but decided to post it now, to test whether you guys want me to continue this or if I should stop. When positive, I will start writing the rest in 2 weeks, so don't expect an update before then! My finals are next week and it gives me some time to figure out how I want this story to end, because it won't be much longer. I've basically ran out of ideas for this one and I have two other stories ready to write. I will start writing those in two weeks as well. Without further ado, I leave you to read and hopefully leave me some thoughts! I made a little summary if you forgot the exact storyline and don't feel like reading it all again to catch up. Meanwhile, I'm gonna catch up on reading some of your work again!**

* * *

_Brief summary: C/A meet, they fall head over heels in love, Erica arrives to fix Daddy T's heart and to win C back, C/A have a brief scare but C realizes A is the only one she wants and A sends E hiking in a land far far away from Seattle. Everything seems rainbows and butterflies, until Sarah, wife of A's dead brother, dies in a skiing accident and A gains custody of their 7 year old twin boys, Josh and Tom. C seems to be all in, but feels A slipping away under the pressure of balancing gf, job and kids. They break up, feel miserable, cry into their cereal for 3 months until the sneaky blondettes frame their aunt into spending a day in the zoo with none other than C. Awkwardness guaranteed, but after a day of staring at baby seals and monkeys, C and A realize their true love for each other and jump each others bones against the door, the bed, and many other locations I have yet to write about. Moving on…_

Callie was nervously pacing the hospital grounds. She had let herself get talked into giving a presentation on the progress and future plans for her cartilage research in order to receive money for the hospital. Money, that would hopefully go to the orthopaedics department, if things went her way. So here she was, wearing a hot business suit with a flaming satin blouse underneath, unbuttoned just low enough to distract the audience from the word vomit that was highly probable to escape her mouth today. The fact that a former patient had come back that morning with an infection due to an badly set cast didn't help her mood either. Sure, it wasn't her who had actually set the cast, but she was still responsible for her department. Her high heels clicked on the hospital floors as she made her way to the attending lounge to do some last minute rehearsing and get some of her nerves under control.

* * *

Arizona was particularly cheerful today. Ever since Callie had spent the night after their break up, her life had turned to rainbows and unicorns all the way. They were both making an effort to make it work, both with and without the twins. Mark and Lexie had offered to keep the twins overnight more often, in order for Callie and Arizona to enjoy some alone time. The twins loved spending time with their new "night" babysitters so it was a win-win situation for everyone. Slowly but gradually, Callie was spending more and more time at Arizona's place, cooking for the kids basically every night and sometimes watching them if Arizona had to work late. And Arizona loved having Callie around again. To be honest, she still didn't understand how she had survived their months apart. The brunette had become such a constant factor in hers and the twins' lives, it was unimaginable without her in the picture.

Right now, Arizona was skipping and wheeling her way up to the attending lounge, where her adorably nervous girlfriend had paged her for a pep-talk, probably. That woman was to incredible and intelligent for her own good, and it was times like these that Arizona truly didn't get her. How could a woman like Callie Torres be such a nerd when it comes to talking in front of a room full of people? Then again, Callie's humbleness was one of the things that made Arizona love her even more.

The blonde put an extra skip in her step when she thought about the twins that would be staying at Mark's again for the night. Not that she didn't adore the boys –God, they were her everything-, and she even missed having them around, but let's be honest...it's not exactly a hardship to trade two noisy seven year olds for one Calliope Torres every once in a while.

Callie barely registered Arizona come in and closing the door behind her. She was nervously fidgeting with her hair while repeating the speech she had prepared over and over to herself.

"Babe, relax" Arizona said in a soothing voice. She looked around to make sure no one was around and closed the blinds. "Come here for a minute." Callie obliged in a deep sigh and slumped over to her girlfriend. Arizona took a step forward and placed her hands on the other woman's hips, pulling her closer. She stepped in until she could breathe in the intoxicating scent of her lover. It was all so familiar but still it took her by surprise every time. She looked up into tires brown eyes until they looked back.

"Relax" Arizona whispered again before standing on tiptoes and placing a lingering kiss on the enticing lips so close to her. Callie sighed into the kiss and let her eyes flutter shut as she felt those delicious pink lips upon her own, party slightly to take her bottom lip in and sucking on it softly. The blonde released the soft lip and stood back down, observing the content expression on her closed-eyed lover's face. She brought one hand up to fumble with the collar of the silk red blouse Callie was wearing. She pushed the collar aside slightly, revealing the caramel skin underneath. The blonde closed her eyes and leaned in. Nuzzling her nose and lips against the hot skin of her clavicle, she felt goose bumps appear under her touch.

"Your skin is so soft here" she murmured against the burning skin. She wet her lips and started nibbling at it, sucking between her lips and soothing it with her tongue. She moaned a little at the taste and the scent that were rapidly invading her senses. Callie's head lolled to the other side, granting Arizona more access. Her hands were hanging limply at her sides as she swayed a little on the spot, the only thing keeping her up the small hand on her waist that she practically felt burning through the fabric of the silk blouse.

Arizona slid her hand down to the top button of the blouse, deftly opening it with two fingers. The fabric sprang open and revealed the top of the red bra her girlfriend wore underneath. Arizona didn't take her eyes off the dazzling cleavage that was presented mere inches before her eyes. She leaned in to repeat her previous actions here. After a few moments of more nibbling, sucking and a few barely audible sighs from Callie, she popped another button open, revealing those glorious lace covered breasts completely. She leaned back in, kissing her way down until her lips reached the hem of the bra. Tantalizingly slow, she hooked her index finger inside the material and pulled it down a bit, until a soft dark nipple appeared and rested on the fabric. She heard the small intake of a gasp above her as her tongue darted out stiffly to bat the small pebble until she felt it harden under her touch. A soft "mmm…" was all Callie could get out. The blonde brought her lips down to suck the nipple in fully, flicking her tongue over it inside her mouth. Releasing it with a pop, she moved over to reveal the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Meanwhile, all stress and chaos was momentarily forgotten as Callie let out elongated slow moans of satisfaction from the pleasure her chest was currently receiving. She was so mesmerized by the mouth that was attending to her breast that she didn't even notice the hand that had moved from her waist down to her front to undo the button and zipper of her pants. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as one long finger slid into her panties and found her sensitive spot immediately. She also hadn't felt the mouth leaving her chest and sloppily kissing her way up to her ear again. She licked her lips at the sensation.

"You are going to that conference" she heard the hot breath tickle in her ear, making the hairs in her neck stand up "and you will forget about your awful day." She barely registered those words as she felt a devilish finger wiggle in deeper until the tip dipped inside of her, gathering up the slick moisture that the other woman was evoking and sliding back up ever so slowly to rub over her clit once more, eliciting a strangled moan.

Arizona pulled her hand out, evoking another moan at the loss. She brought her hand up to Callie's lips as she continued whispering. "You are going to rock that presentation because you're amazing and then you'll come home to me. Can you do that for me?" Callie nodded, her eyes still closed and holding her breath in anticipation.

Arizona stretched out her slick index finger and spread the evidence of arousal over the Latina's full bottom lip while continuing "If you do that, I'll be waiting for you at home to help you forget this awful day some more. I can't reveal too much, but it will involve massage oil and lots and lots of naked skin." Without giving the Hispanic woman any time to respond, she stood on tiptoes again and captured the slick bottom lip between hers, sucking it in and licking off the arousal. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped as the spicy juices entered her mouth, awakening every taste bud on her tongue and making her mouth water in anticipation.

Callie moaned into the kiss loudly as she felt Arizona tasting her in the most erotic of ways, sending ripples through her body that shook her to the very core of her being.

When she was sure she had licked every last drop of arousal from her lover, Arizona released the swollen lip and moved her lips to her ear. She licked her lips once more in desperate search for a last taste before she spoke again.

"I can't wait to taste you tonight."

She grinned when she heard a few Spanish curses leave the Latina's mouth.

Both women were silent for a few moments while Arizona buttoned Callie up again, the latter being unable to move yet. Those last words kept echoing through the brunette's head.

"Now go" Arizona broke the silence to nudge Callie towards the door. Callie knew it was no use resisting. She really had to go and it might not seem that way, but she firmly believed in the power of anticipation. The thought of what would await her at home after the conference was enough to pull her through the night.

Callie walked backwards rather wobbly, grinning goofily. "I love you" she said with as much adoration in her voice that she could muster through the goofy grin.

Arizona grinned back. "I know. Now hurry up" she laughed, giving her girlfriend a final push towards the hallway and closing the door when she saw her girlfriend disappear around the corner.

* * *

Five hours had passed and Arizona had just gotten back from Mark's. Just when she opened the fridge a sharp pain shot through her belly, making her steady herself against one of the shelves. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before she could stand up straight again. She shook her head and resumed gathering stuff from the fridge when another pain made her crumble again.

"What the fuck?" she muttered in surprise, lifting her shirt but not finding anything suspicious. She walked over to the sink to pour herself some water.

Half an hour later and halfway through her home cooked meal, the pain still hadn't subsided. If any, it had only gotten worse up to the point where Arizona had to steady herself against the kitchen counter every five minutes. Brushing it off as a bad stomachache, she took some Advil from the medicine cabinet and took them with another glass of water. She decided to relax on the couch for a while to wait for the Advil to kick in.

* * *

Callie was happily riding the elevator up to Arizona's apartment. Her speech at the conference had gone very smoothly and she had only her girlfriend to thank for it. And now, she was very ready to finish what the blonde had started that afternoon. She opened the door to the apartment, only to find her girlfriend fast asleep on the couch, her head lolled to the side coming to rest on the couch cushions. Carefully not to wake her yet, Callie slipped out of her heels and walked over to the kitchen, where all the ingredients to a wonderful dinner laid cut up and ready to be cooked, but still untouched. Next to the cut up chicken laid a strip of Advil. Callie frowned and tried to make sense of the situation. She turned at the sound of her girlfriend waking from her slumber and smiled when she found a pair of blue eyes squinting in her direction over the couch, blinking to adjust to the light.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Eight, I just got back" Callie answered.

Arizona jumped from the couch "damn! I was supposed to have this whole meal ready for you when you came home and I was supposed to wear this hot outfit that I bought and…hey, no more pain!" she rambled, stroking her stomach.

"Hence the Advil?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, but never mind. Let's get this party started" Arizona smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. "So how did it go?" she mumbled against her lips.

"I was awesome" –kiss-, "they loved me" –kiss- "I rocked that conference" –kiss-.

"I'm proud of you babe" Arizona smiled "Now let me feed my woman and you can tell me all about it" she untangled herself from Callie's grip and walked over to the kitchen. She felt a powerful sneeze coming up and her eyes started to water. Callie always reprimands her for squeezing her nose when sneezing; telling her that one day her eyes will pop out. Yeah, right.

She looked up and brought her hand up to her nose. While her whole body tensed due to the force of her sneeze, she felt something literally snap inside of her, making her whole body double over in pain as she let out a deafening cry, her hands flying to her stomach.

Callie turned around just in time to see her girlfriend collapse against the kitchen counter, hyperventilating and clutching her stomach tightly. Doctor instinct took over and she immediately gathered Arizona in her arms and gently laid her on the floor, trying to suppress the panic attack that was rapidly approaching.

"I need you to breathe for me. Breathe. Shhhh" Callie comforted her. She couldn't do anything until Arizona got her breathing under control.

"P-ppain HURTS ouch" Arizona managed to gasp, trying to focus her gaze on the brown eyes that were looking down on her with worry in them.

"Okay babe, lay your arms to your side and focus on me okay? Breathe for me"

Arizona nodded and felt the air fill her lungs, making her cough and double over in pain again. "Ap-Appen-Appi…" she moaned.

Understanding in an instant, Callie yanked her lover's arm away from her stomach and lifted her shirt. Flaming red skin became visible. She softly pressed two fingers against the skin. When Arizona let out another loud shriek and pulled into a protective fetal position, her diagnosis was confirmed. She ran over to her purse to get her phone. Punching in some numbers, she brought the phone to her ear shakily.

"35 year old female, perforated appendix, 250 Virginia Street, 3rd floor NOW!"

"On our way ma'am" the young boy on the other side of the phone answered.

Callie rushed back to Arizona, who was lying on her side, trying to breathe.

"They'll be here any minute babe, hold on" Callie whispered, holding a wet towel against her girlfriend's hot skin.

Arizona vaguely heard some words in the distance as she felt herself slipping in and out of conscience, the intense pain making her fuzzy until everything went black.

* * *

Callie paced the hallway right outside OR 3, where Bailey was operating on Arizona. Of course, if was a routine procedure, but since the appendix had ruptured, a lot of damage control had to be done to make sure nothing else got infected and to prevent peritonitis or abscesses. A mousy intern updated Callie every once in a while on Bailey's barking orders. It didn't help the intern's nerves much that Callie kept barking questions right back, leaving the intern feeling more of a carrier pigeon than a surgeon.

Mark came to the hospital in a hurry, the boys still wearing their pj's but dressed in their winter jackets, hats and gloves. Considering the surgery might take a while, Callie tucked them in in an on call room down the hall. The boys were obviously scared, even though it was no life threatening situation. But they were smart enough to know that bad things happen in hospitals so being called to on in the middle of the night, wasn't a good thing. Just when Callie was about to go back and abuse the mousy intern some more, she felt Josh's little hand grip hers, pulling her back.

"Please stay?" he whispered, his little Robbins eyes watering. It didn't take Callie long to make up her mind and she quickly sat down on the bed, laying his head on her lap and gently raking her hand through his hair, just like she did when his aunt couldn't sleep.

* * *

Callie awoke from her slumber when she felt a weight being lifted from her legs. In the dark, she could barely make out Mark lifting Josh from her lap and laying him in the other bunk bed.

"She's in recovery, everything's fine" he whispered, taking her hand and leading her outside.

Callie quickly followed him to recovery, where she was met by Bailey and Avery.

"Everything went smoothly, there were only minor complications due to the puncture but other than that, we were able to clean and to prevent infections, I've left in a drain to be sure. She does have a large wound due to the rupture; we couldn't operate through only a small incision. That's why I'd like to keep her here at least 3 days, to make sure the wound heals nicely and she doesn't strain herself doing things she shouldn't be doing." Bailey's voice elevated slightly when speaking the last words and the warning scowl sent her way was not lost on Callie either. "She'll be awake soon and if she does, make sure to give her all the pain meds she asks for cause she'll be in a hellhole of pain for the coming 24 hours. Good luck with that."

A relieved sigh escaped her lips and she pulled Bailey in a warm hug, followed by a stunned Avery.

"Thanks so much, both of you. Can I see her now?" Without actually waiting for an answer, she walked into the room where Arizona lay sleeping, her skin pale.

"Shall I get the boys?" Mark asked from the doorway.

Callie shook her head, never taking her eyes of the sleeping beauty in front of her as she took a seat next to the bed. "No, let them sleep a little longer. They have to go to school tomorrow and I don't want them to fall asleep in class."

"So…how about the boys? I wish I could help but Lexie and I both have to work night shifts and…"

"Thanks Mark, but I'll be okay. I'll go to my place later to get some stuff and then stay at Arizona's until she can go home. I only have daytime shifts the coming week anyway."

Mark nodded and left the two alone and maybe take a short nap with the boys.

Callie turned her attention to her girlfriend, who began to stir a little.

"Arizona? Wake up. It's me, Callie" Callie whispered. Sky blue eyes became visible, hardly able to fully open because of the bright fluorescent lights that illuminate SGMWH. Callie quickly flipped the night switch so they sat in the dark, allowing Arizona to be able to open her eyes.

"C-Callie? What – happened?" she half whispered in a raspy voice.

"You had a punctured appy, they had to rush you to surgery. Bailey did a great job, you'll be okay" Callie informed her, stroking the pale forehead.

"It hurts" Arizona said. "Gimme meds."

Callie smiled. Sick Arizona was always a delight, but Callie secretly loved having to take care of her.

"I'll give you a small dose to help you sleep it off, then in the morning I'll give you a higher one okay?" Callie said, already inserting the meds into her IV.

"I need a cigarette" Arizona mumbled, her head lolling to the side again.

"Sure you do" Callie answered, taking a seat after all the medication was in. "How are you feeling?"

"Dead" came the reply.

Callie tittered. "I love you too."

"Yeah" Arizona mumbled before falling back asleep. Callie laid her head on her lovers arm and followed suit.

* * *

"Ouch Ouch Ouch oooooooowwwwowowww!" was the unpleasant sound that Callie woke up to.

"You're on my IV!" Arizona wiggled her arm free to get Callie to wake up. Somehow during the few hours they slept, Callie had shifted, her head blocking the IV line.

"I'm awake, I'm totally awake!" Callie rambled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. It took her a few seconds to take in her surroundings and for the memories of last night to come back. She quickly added a high dose of pain meds to the IV before excusing herself, anxious to get away from a cranky, moody sick Arizona who was clearly in pain.

Callie halted the first nurse she saw. "Excuse me, what time is it?"

"7:25"

"Right, thanks" Callie muttered, making her way over the on call room where the boys were hopefully still asleep. She smiled when she saw Mark fast asleep on the top bunk, above Josh.

Callie sat on the edge of the bed, slowly waking Josh up before tending to Tom. Mark stirred.

"Is Robbins alright?" he asked.

"She's fine, just extremely unpleasant when in pain."

"Somehow, I don't find that very hard to believe" Mark joked.

"Come with and find out. Let's go see auntie Zona boys" she took them by the hand and walked out.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out" Mark answered.

"Good choice. Thanks Mark, I owe you."

"Damn right you do" he winked before laying back down.

* * *

Before entering the room, Callie quickly checked to see if the pain meds had kicked in before subjecting the poor boys to their evil aunt.

"You look hhhhot!" Arizona exclaimed when she saw her girlfriend dilatorily enter the room. Callie realized she was still wearing her fancy outfit from the conference. "Calllliope you're…very…vvvvery hhot" Arizona slurred again.

Yep, those pain meds certainly did their job…a little too well.

"I wish I could say the same about you" Callie replied sarcastically while motioning for the boys to join them.

"Auntie Zona!" they yelled simultaneously, climbing on the bed to nestle against their aunt. Callie was just in time to stop them from killing her. She placed them on the blonde's good side, away from the IV lines and other medical instruments.

"Hellllllo my little hhheartbreakers, why aren't you in school?" she asked, trying to ruffle their hair but her hands ending up somewhere on their faces instead.

"I'll bring them in a minute but they wanted to make sure you were okay before they left" Callie explained.

"So cuuuute! But I'm fffine! In fact, I haven't felt this good since…uh since college? When that girl…what's her name...C-c-Caroline…she was HOT! Wait – not as hhhot as you Callllliope, you are a whole different lllevel of hotness..oh my…..what was I saying?"

"Nothing PG rated I'm sure…" Callie tried to silence her.

"OH right! Carollline bought pot! And we…"

"Ooooookay that's enough crazy auntie Zona for now! Come on boys, give her a big kiss and then we go to school."

Tom and Josh both placed a big wet kiss on the blonde's cheek, who could only giggle in response.

Callie grinned at the sighed and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's forehead. "You rest, you drugged pothead. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Bye!" Arizona yelled, waving at the window instead of the door.

"Never mind her boys, she's just a little sleepy" Callie laughed as she dragged the confused boys to her car.

"Funny kids" Arizona mumbled to herself, tumbling in another deep sleep.

* * *

Callie was waiting outside for the nurses to finish up refreshing Arizona's sheets and replacing her IV.

"That woman is something else" the nurse behind the desk said.

"Tell me about it" Callie smiled. The nurse laughed and shook her head.

"No seriously, tell me about it!" Callie pressed when she got no response.

"For starters, she didn't want the pudding. She wanted the Dora the Explorer pudding from the Paeds ward. So we had someone bring it. Then she harassed our nurse Eli to spill the goods on Dr. Bailey's…you know…goods" the nurse blushed a little bit which had Callie laugh even louder.

"And on top of it all, she requested a second gown to put on backwards cause she said, and I quote: –my cute little butt is showing-".

"That butt is cute alright" Callie agreed, more to herself than to the nurse, who started blushing furiously now.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Callie entered the room. Arizona grinned widely when she found her girlfriend joining her.

"I am awesome! Wanna bite?" she held up a spoon with a bright pink jiggly substance on it.

"That looks disgusting. How can you eat that?"

"Well Bails said: "only eat fluids or pudding" Arizona responded in her best Bailey imitation.

"Bails? Really? She let's you get away with that?"

"Sure! Bails and I go waaay back. We're sista's" Arizona slurred, taking another eager bite from her makeshift lunch. "Hey, those kids are pretty cute huh?"

Callie smiled at the mention of the twins. "Yes, they are."

"Let's have some ourselves then" Arizona exclaimed cheerily, causing Callie to chuckle and steady herself on the bed railing.

"Uh…come again?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, they're fun. Let's have some! But they gotta have your hair. And your eyes. Andddd your lllips" Arizona was hopping on the bed excitedly now, the pudding only barely staying in the cup that she was squeezing in excitement. "A mini you. I want mini you's!" She smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled when she looked at Callie excitedly.

"Uhm…that can be arranged?" Callie stated hesitantly, feigning a smile to match her lover's and wishing those words were coming from a less drugged Arizona.

"And chickens"

"Sure, and chickens. And some turtles." Callie decided to play along.

"Nooooo, no turtles! They smell like poo. Rabbits are okay. And chickens. No turtles" Arizona resolutely nodded her head.

"Chickens and rabbits, got it."

"Chickens, and rabbits, and a bunch of mini-you's" Arizona's eyes started to droop again. Callie quickly took the pudding from her before it could spill on the fresh sheets. "But not now. Like…in a few…I don't know. Not nnnow. But soon, you know? Awesome. We'd be" –yawn- "we'd be like the…like the hhhottest family ever" she murmured while her head sank into the pillows more and more.

"We sure would" Callie played along, tucking her girlfriend in warmly and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'd like that" the blonde slurred.

"Me too" Callie whispered.

"Awe….ssome" followed by a soft snore, and she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Can you forgive me? I'm halfway through the next chapter, which will include lots of Cristina Yang who once again awkwardly (and involuntarily) gets caught up in lesbian love. Drop me a note! Love, E**


	24. Get Sexy

**Chapter summary: Callie takes care of the boys while Arizona has to stay in the hospital. Arizona receives a phone call that might –again- turn her life upside down.**  
**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Voila, the next chapter, enjoy!**

Callie spent the rest of the day altering between rounds and enjoying the show that a drugged Arizona was putting on for the hospital staff. She almost pissed herself watching Bailey fighting off Arizona's hands from her pants because the blonde was insisting on seeing which shape Eugenia had shaven into Bailey's "goodies", as she called it.

Bailey stormed out, hot faced and shaking her head. "That woman of yours…she…my…and then…AARGH!" she rambled before storming off, making Callie and the nurses howl with laughter for the tenth time that day.

"Pffft…I was just joking. Like I wanna see her goodies" Arizona muttered while sipping on a straw. "So when do I get to see your goodies?" she asked Callie flirtatiously.

"Not while you're stoned as a squirrel you're not".

"No fun! I'm not stoned. I'm happy!"

"Whatever you say…"

They continued their light banter and Arizona's incoherent sentences some more until Callie realized she had to bring the twins from school to chess and soccer practice.

"Love you my happy squirrel. And try to stay out of Bailey's pants will you?"

"At least someone is getting in there…"

Callie snorted. "You act all innocent but you have a dirty little mind Robbins…"

* * *

After transferring the twins from school to chess and soccer Callie took a detour to her apartment to pack some things to stay at Arizona's for at least a week to nurture Arizona back to health. She was packed and ready when her pager went off. She was relieved to read that Cristina had found her phone, which Callie already feared, had probably slipped from her back pocket, or maybe it was still in her lab coat.

Arriving at the hospital, she made her way to the ER where Cristina was flipping her phone through her fingers, looking extremely amused.

"Did you find a bonsai tree in someone's lungs this time?" Callie approached her suspiciously.

"Nope" Cristina simply answered, still keeping the phone out of Callie's reach.

"Did Owen finally go wild and bang you on against our front door?" Callie tried again, shivering at the thought.

"Guess again"

"There's no other reasons I could think of that would make Cristina Yang smirk" Callie sighed, reaching for her phone.

"Think hard, my gorgeous Latina princess…" Cristina husked in an over exaggerated manner as she held the phone behind her.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, McHotness, or should I say…Miss Goddess Between My Legs"

Callie's hand froze mid air, her mouth open in shock. "YOU READ MY MESSAGES?"

"Ooooooh yes I did" Cristina shouted jubilantly, while recoiling towards a safe spot well out of reach of the angry Latina quickly approaching her.

"Give it BACK!"

Cristina only managed to dodge her roommate by an inch, quickly running around the counter. Realizing that Callie was now picking up sharp, edgy charts and other object to throw at her, she held up her hand in defence, her other shielding her head from the keyboard that Callie had just yanked loose from the computer.

"Woah! Okay okay okay, hold on, just one thing and I'll give it back to you!" Cristina plead, genuinely sounding scared.

Callie was about to crouch over the counter now, effectively resembling a bull that was about to pine a bull fighter on its horn, complete with steam blowing from its nostrils. "What" she hissed, making Cristina feel like shrinking on the spot.

"Well, I was just wondering…when Blondie texts "I want you _in_ me, what part of your anatomy is she referring to exactly?" Cristina chuckled, jumping back before Callie could grab her by the lab coat on her flight over the counter.

"CRISTINA!"

"I was just curious cause she doesn't have a penis!HELP!" Cristina yelled backwards, running down the hall with Callie hot on her tail. A few employees watched the duo go in amazement.

"CATCH THE CRAZY LESBIAN! CATCH THE CRAZY LESBIAN!" Cristina yelled, pointing backwards and using an intern as a human shield.

"Let the boy go" Callie ordered, breathing heavily from her recent chase.

"No way, you'll kill me" Cristina panted out of breath. The intern looked close to crying.

"Give. Me. My. Phone" Callie tried again after deciding that Cristina was probably right and Callie didn't want to shed innocent intern blood.

Clumsily and with a trembling hand, Cristina held the phone out under the interns armpit, holding him hostage with her other arm locked around his neck.

"This isn't over" Callie hissed, yanking the phone from her hand. "For your information: Arizona sent those texts while heavily medicated."

Cristina snorted but regretted it immediately when the fiery Latina lifted her finger towards them, making her recoil and her grip on the intern tighten.

"You will not repeat a word from what you've read to living soul on this earth, you got that? Do it and and I'll make your life hell. I will shit on your sheets. I will pee on your pillow. I will rip out your heart and feed it to Toodles and Noodles. Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?"

"Yup, got it" Cristina yelped in a very un-Cristina like manner. A tear was running down the interns cheek.

"Same counts for you sissy boy" Callie addressed the poor intern who let out a sob before closing his eyes. She turned on her heels and stalked off.

Cristina finally let the intern go. "You're useless 6, go do 50 push ups in the locker room"

* * *

Callie was absentmindedly stirring the tomato soup she made for her and the twins. A dad from one of Tom's teammates would be dropping them off any minute. It felt so natural to take care of the kids when Arizona wasn't around that it almost scared her. Her fear of getting too involved with them had long passed, but after Arizona's word vomit about wanting kids with her the other day had her questioning the whole situation once more. And since Arizona hadn't been sober since she woke up from surgery, Callie didn't really pursue the subject again, instead opting to wait until her girlfriend wasn't on a magic mushroom diet.

_Flashback to that afternoon_

_Callie decided to check on her girlfriend, since she was in the hospital now anyway. When she entered her room, Arizona was watching Gossip Girl, and giving live commentary, or so it seemed._

"_Calliope Iphigggn…nnnng….Thingy Torres! Meet Blake Lively. Blake, Calliope" she gestured back and forth between the screen._

_Callie just looked at her amused. "And how are you feeling?"_

"_Morphine. Awesome stuff. I want haggis."_

"_As in that Scottish dish of sheep stomach with intestates? Really?"_

"_Yeah, it's my favorite" she answered, her mind obviously in a complete different place. "I don't like Blake Lively anymore. I think her mole is fake. First I thought she was boring. Then she was hot. But now everyone's sleeping with their relatives and that's just very confusing and yucky."_

_Realizing now was probably not the best time to discuss the text-incident with Cristina, let alone the topic of kids, Callie decided to retreat slowly and leave her doped up girlfriend with her rambling and Blake Lively._

Callie smiled thinking of that afternoon. Although she _really_ needed to talk about it. Like really. She was just about to text Mark but her phone buzzed, signaling an incoming message.

"_**Helloooooo Latin LLLLLova, I suppose you won't be home tonight so I guess it's okay if I drink your booze and then let Owen bang me against the front door. Night, C**_**"**

"_Cristina, honestly, I will put you on ****'s service until your 40 if you keep this up. JD's on the top shelf, tequila under my bed. Don't ask. And you should know that I haven't had a chance to clean that front door since our anniversary, just saying…"_

"_**Deliciously Curvy Woman, you are GROSS. Guess I'll try the kitchen counter then."**_

"_Same story there, sorry. And STOP WITH THE NAMES! How many bones in your tiny Asian body must I crack before you shut up?"_

"_**I cook there! IEWWW! That is nasty."**_

"_Boiling eggs in the microwave is NOT considered cooking Cristina."_

"_**Whatever, Got Ladywood"**_

"_I'm never hearing the end of this am I?"_

"_**Let's just say I have my maid of honor speech prepared…^^"**_

"_Asian smiley!"_

"_**Shut up Ladywood"**_

Callie snorted and stuffed her phone back in her pocket, right in time to open the door for the twins who eagerly took their spot on the dinner table. As usual, conversation flowed naturally and within minutes, dinner was gone. It was only 7 PM so Callie decided to take the twins to the hospital to say goodnight to their favorite aunt.

"Munchkins!" Arizona yelled when her favorite boys came running in. Callie smiled at the sight before arranging some chairs for the suddenly crowded room to sit in. There wasn't a moment of silence as Tom and Josh elaborated on the day's events in detail while Arizona tried her best to nod and offer a response that made at least a little bit sense. Callie noticed that her girlfriend was relatively sober compared to the last two days.

Bailey walked briskly into the room, stopping at Arizona's foot end to grab the chart and flip through it.

"Torres, good to see ya. Hi mini-Robbins" she smiled at the boys who dazzled the room with their dimples in return. "Robbins…" she coughed, barely acknowledging her patient.

"Bailey, come on. It was a JOKE! I don't even reme…" Arizona started.

"Nuh uh, we are not having this discussion" Bailey held up her hand and turned to Callie.

"Torres, the wound is healing nicely, you can take her home first thing in the morning. You know the drill. I start at 9 AM. Make sure she is gone by then. Good night everybody" she said before storming out of the room, leaving a group of confused people staring at the doorway. Callie, who was seated closest to the door, slowly turned her head around.

"Care to explain?" she challenged Arizona while raising her trademark eyebrow.

"Not now" Arizona nodded to the kids.

"Fine. Kids, go grab auntie Zona some ice from the ice machine on the hallway okay? Only press the button once this time!" Callie told them, remember the previous day when Tom had pushed the button at least five times impatiently and Chief Webber almost broke his neck on the exces of ice cubes and water running down the hallway. Which of course resulted in Bailey chasing her and the kids out of the hospital.

Once they were alone, Callie looked at Arizona again.

"Bailey is denying me my pain meds. I may have, kind of, changed my chart myself for more pain meds."

"You what?"

"And I may have told Chief Webber that it was Bailey."

"You little weasel!"

"And maybe I went a little overboard with my orders so maybe I was a little out of it by then."

Callie snorted but kept her serious face intact.

"After that, I may or may not have sneaked out of bed to get some coffee in the attendings lounge…"

"Risky, but understandable" Callie reasoned.

"and then I may or may not have kind of lit a cigarette and maybe the whole sprinkler system on the whole floor might've kind of gone off a little…" Arizona immediately tried to soothe the impact of her word with an apologetic face, trying to hide under her blanket in advance. Callie was already rising out of her chair.

Arizona cringed at the sight. "And maybe I don't remember any of it because I was so high that I passed out after I sang "Eternal Flame" to my own reflection, which later turned out to be Bailey" she rambled before ducking for cover. Fortunately, the twins chose that moment to join them, forcing Callie to cough it up and sit again.

"And I might have tried to subtly slide my hand over her goodies again during the last chorus…" Arizona whispered before hiding behind her boys and a bucket of ice.

Callie shook her head but couldn't help but smile. She had Bailey up the highest tree but it was soooo worth it. Although she would have to talk to Arizona about the smoking.

"Anyway, she stopped my pain meds completely and now it hurts like a b-…like a lot" Arizona corrected herself just in time.

"Serves you right sweetie" Callie stroked her forehead affectionately. "Give auntie Zona a kiss boys, she needs her rest and we need to finish math homework before bed!"

The boys hugged their aunt tightly and Callie placed both her hands on the safety bars of the bed on either side of the blonde's head.

"Good luck with your shitty night without pain meds" she grinned.

"Not funny Calliope"

"True. But think about it this way. Tomorrow you'll be home, in my arms, and I will cuddle with you and feed you all the crap that you desire and if you play nice I might even let you pick the movie."

Arizona looked up at her gorgeous girlfriend and momentarily got lost in the big brown eyes staring down at her. "You're so good with them. Are you sure it's not a burden? I can have Lisa take them if you want?"

"It's not a problem babe. We're having fun and I love spending time with anyone who carries the Robbins gene."

Arizona smiled. "Okay. I love you more than I love my heelies."

"And I love you more than my lucky undies."

"You don't have lucky undies."

"Can you imagine how much I love you."

"I don't get it."

"It means I love you a lot" Callie smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh. Okay" Satisfied, Arizona sank back into the pillow.

Callie walked out but was stopped by Arizona's mumbling.

"Bull's eye"

"Bull's eye what?"

"Bailey's goodies. Eugenia made a bull's eye, I'm sure"

* * *

Three hours later, the twins were sound asleep and Callie and Mark had their feet stretched out on the coffee table nursing a beer.

"She said she wants my babies" Callie blurted out.

Mark almost choked on his beer. "Then why the long face? That's great!"

"Because she said it when she was stoned as a shrimp" Callie deadpanned.

Mark shrugged. "Well, you know what they say. Stoned people tell the truth."

"That's drunk people idiot. Stoned people jump of buildings because they think they can fly."

"So now what, you don't believe her?"

Callie sighed. "I don't know Mark. I want to believe her. But I'm afraid to. Everyday, I still feel like I need to pinch myself because all this" she waved her arms around the apartment aimlessly "is too good to be true. We just got back together. I just don't want to ruin anything. I mean, we've only been together what, not even a year yet and I'm talking babies already. I tend to do that to keep people from leaving me." She spoke the last words quietly, her finger circling her beer bottle intently.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Yeah you did that with O'Malley once. But you want babies with Blondie because you are madly in love with her. Heck, I can even see little you's with little blondies running around. There is nothing wrong with that!"

Callie smiled at the idea of little Arizona's running towards her after school, or after their first ballet recital (despite all the badassness, even Calliope Torres had attended ballet classes as a child and although she would deny it if you asked, she had quite enjoyed it).

"She's it for me Mark."

"Well duh" he joked as they chimed their beers together and sat in silence.

"Geez what's that smell?" Mark broke the silence.

"Turtle shit"

* * *

The next morning, Callie awoke early to bring the kids to school and prepare the apartment for Arizona's homecoming. Donuts were ready and waiting for her, Toodles and Noodles had been diaper changed and the apartment was so clean you could eat of any surface.

She almost bobbed towards Arizona's room. She had yet to tell her girlfriend that she had the day off to relax together at home and if things went the right way, maybe confront her with the things she had said while doped up. She picked up a wheelchair from the 6th floor. 'Arizona is not gonna like that' she grinned to herself.

"Good morning sunshine, how are we feeling today?" she waltzed into the room.

"Calliope! There you are! Quick, let's go before Bailey gets here!" Arizona fuzzed, already dressed and her feet dangling off the bed. "Oooooh goodie, a wheelchair!"

"Seriously? You're not…mad? Embarrassed? Like any normal doctor?"

"No way! I broke my leg as a kid and had to stay in a wheelchair for weeks. I got so good at it I was faster than my brother on his skates at one point. I guess that's where my obsession with wheels comes from…"

Callie raised an eyebrow but decided not to go for the snarky remark but instead lean in for a kiss. "You're a dork. Now hop in and I'll rally you in the parking lot."

* * *

Callie was leaning against her car watching her girlfriend in amusement. Arizona was in the middle of practicing her sideways break and already managed to mount the wheelchair entrance backwards without any help. After witnessing Arizona reaching 35 mph, remaining on one wheel for 15 seconds and spinning on her tail for 30, Callie decided to take her girlfriend, who was starting to look slightly green by now, home.

Deciding that a wheelchair indoors would be a bit too much, Callie helped Arizona out of it in the hallway and guided her inside the apartment.

"Wow, it looks…so homey" Arizona said.

"I cleaned a bit and put some candles here and there. Oh, and the bouquet on the coffee table is for you" Callie blushed as she put down Arizona's luggage and took off both their jackets.

"Come sit with me" Arizona said as she took a comfy spot on the couch.

Callie gladly obeyed and sat next to her, pulling her legs onto her lap.

"Calliope" Arizona said softly, taking one of her girlfriend's hands in hers and kissing it. "I'm so in love with you" she said simply as her eyes twinkled. "Thank you."

"No need to thank m-"

"Yes, I do. And I want to ask you something but promise me you won't freak out on me."

Callie looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"

Arizona wiggled around on her spot until her body was facing Callie completely. "You've become such a natural, steady factor in Tom and Josh's lives. You've practically lived here for the last week and the twins adore you. I adore you. Would you consider-"

BEEP BEEP

"Of course!" Arizona exclaimed sarcastically. She ran her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner as she walked to her purse to retrieve her phone. She had practiced this whole morning and now this…

"Dr. Robbins. Daddy, hi! Yeah, no. I'm fine now, I just got home. Yes, she's here. Ok. Dad says hi Calliope!" Callie smiled and gestured her to return the favor. "She says hi back. Mmmm, right, ok. And? No I have time…you can tell me now. No. No d-…dad! You can't do that, tell me now! I'm sure mom won't mind, I'll call her tonight if you want me to. Ok. Right. Oh?"

Callie watched the blonde's playful banter turn into a serious conversation. Her face clouded over as she listened to her dad. Callie leaned forward not to miss anything of the mysterious conversation her girlfriend was having.

"Oh. I see. That's…that's great dad. Really. Yeah I understand. I'm okay. No or course not! I uhm…yeah I guess it's better this way. We'll call later to arrange things okay? I gotta go now, Calliope made me breakfast!" she said in a high pitched voice.

Callie tiled her head in confusion. What breakfast? It was obvious that she wanted to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"Sure, I will. Okay. Love you."

Arizona hung up her phone and fell back onto the couch, throwing her phone carelessly to the side.

"What was that all about?" Callie asked.

Arizona was rubbing her chin and stared at the ground, something she often did when thinking really, really hard.

"My parents…they've…they have arranged everything for the twins to move back to Missouri. Their lawyers sorted everything out so my parents are now the twins' legal guardians. So they're going…they're, uhm…going, back, soon I guess." Arizona spoke slowly.

"Oh" Callie said, for lack of a better response. She tried to figure out the blonde's thoughts but Arizona's expression was completely blank.

"Yeah…" Arizona said in a hoarse voice.

"Are we…happy, or…sad?" Callie tried, lowering her head in order to catch Arizona's gaze. She was trying her hardest to be the compassionate girlfriend but had no idea where she, or they, stood. Finally, Arizona looked up, her eyes wide but no tears.

"I…I don't know…"

* * *

**A/N: So? What'dya think? Happy? Sad?**


	25. Let loose the horses

**Chapter summary: C/A prepare for the departure of the kids and finally have a talk about where they stand.**

* * *

Arizona sat on the ground, taping closed the last box of the twins´ toys. Callie was in the kitchen, finishing the cupcakes that the boys would treat their class on their last day of school in Seattle tomorrow. It was already past midnight on a Thursday and the boys had long gone to bed. Exhausted, Arizona lifted herself off the ground and wiped the sweat of her forehead as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Summer in Seattle was kicking in and the temperature was rising. She made her way over to the kitchen to see what her girlfriend was up to.

She chuckled when she found a dark living room with only one tiny light on. Callie was sitting at the dinner table, bent forward so her nose was almost touching the cupcake she was currently decorating. She was wearing her dorky glasses and there was glazing, whipped cream and artificial coloring all over her face.

If only her colleagues could see her now…

Arizona´s mouth fell open when she saw the colorful cupcakes surrounding her girlfriend.

`Oh my god honey, you know this is not a baking contest right?" she joked when she saw the crafty shapes and figured that Callie had somehow sculpted onto the cakes. "Most of this will probably end up on their forehead anyway" she added, inspecting one particularly pretty cupcake with a little turtle on it.

"I know" Callie answered without looking up from her work. "But I like doing it. And besides, it's for the boys."

Arizona stood behind her and wrapped both arms tightly around her neck, nuzzling her nose into her neck. "They'll love it."

"I hope so. So done packing?"

"Yup. All we have to do is drop everything off around 11 and mom will take care of the rest.

Callie pushed her chair back and pulled Arizona in her lap.

It had been two weeks since Daniel Robbins had called with the big news. They agreed that Barbara would be picking up the twins since Arizona couldn't get time off. Their luggage would be flying in separately, hence the drop off. Barbara would be arriving tomorrow and she'd leave with the boys very early on Saturday morning. Tonight would be their last night at Arizona's, because they would leave from an airport hotel before dawn on Saturday.

They remained in comfortable silence, both deep in thought. Callie didn't want to vocalize her nerves, but she couldn't stop thinking about it nonetheless. Tomorrow she would be meeting Arizona's mother for the first time. Fortunately, due to the circumstances, it would probably only be a quick dinner and she was secretly grateful that Barbara's husband couldn't come with.

"I keep wondering if this is the right thing to do" Arizona broke the silence.

Callie kept still, thinking about Arizona's words. "It's hard to do the right thing when your conscience says one thing, but your heart says another" she reasoned.

Arizona looked her girlfriend in the eyes, her eyes finally watering. Finally, she let go. For days, she had been arranging, packing, fussing, and working on top of that. There was simply no time for breaking down of any sorts. And as the daughter of a marine, she was taught not to show weakness. Arizona hoped that, not thinking about the departure would make the pain go away. But now, in the confines of her dark living room and her girlfriend, she finally felt the impact that the departure would have.

"I am going to miss them. So. Much." She emphasized each word, her voice cracking.

Callie hugged her more tightly against her own body as she felt her both own pain and Arizona's in her chest.

"Me too, me too" she hushed, stroking the blonde's back and rocking her softly. "But we've discussed this and this is the right thing to do baby. They need stability in their lives. Your parents can give them that. They're definitely no old boring grandparents. You've seen how hard it is to combine being a surgeon with raising them right now. They've been spending most of their time in the hospital daycare. Not that they minded, but…it's not fair to either of you."

"I know. But it doesn't hurt any less" Arizona sobbed into her neck.

"It really doesn't" Callie sighed deeply, willing her own tears to stay away.

Arizona turned her head so it was resting on Callie's shoulder, her arms around her neck. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Cal?" Arizona spoke, not leaving her confortable spot behind Callie.

"Yeah?"

"Will you move in with me? Or…maybe, find something together? Or, kick Cristina out or something?"

"Uh…where is all this coming from?" Callie tried to turn around in Arizona's arms.

"I meant to ask you weeks ago when you took me home form the hospital, but dad interrupted me and I didn't have the courage to ask again. I know it's fast, but it feels right and with Tom and Josh gone, I'll die of loneliness and having you around has been amazing, so I thought why not? I'd usually start with a drawer, maybe a toothbrush, but…you know…it's you, so-"

"You talk too much, my turn."

"Before I answer you, I need to ask you something too."

"Can't that wait?" Arizona asked slightly baffled, wondering what the hell could be so important to postpone such an important answer.

"Well, my answer depends on your answer, so…no."

Arizona just stared at her. Taking that as a permission, Callie started "the other day, when you were in the hospital, you…you said some things."

Arizona leaned back, widening her eyes in shock. "Oh GOD, what did I do now?"

"It's not like that b-"

"Shit. I did my Enrique Iglesias didn't I? No more pain meds for you Arizona, no m-"

Callie shook her head. "What, no! You just- wait, what?"

Arizona suddenly stiffened, biting her lip. "Uh…nothing."

"Enrique Iglesias?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"You just did."

"Did not."

"Did t-oh COME ON!"

"We're not talking about this Calliope."

"Fine" Callie sighed. "As I was saying…you said some things." She half expected Arizona to interrupt her again, but was pleasantly surprised when Arizona was sucking her lips in, obviously struggling not to comment.

"The boys had just left and you were rambling about how cute they are. And then…you said you wanted us…you and me, to uh…to have babies together…" Callie looked away shyly.

Arizona just stared at her. "I did?"

"Yeah…and you wanted them to…to look like me. That's what you said."

"I did?"

"You did."

Silence.

"Okay…" Arizona nodded like she was slowly wrapping her HEAD around the idea.

"Okay?"

"That's all you have to say? Do you even remember any of this?" Callie pressed, hopeful and anxious.

Arizona shook her head slowly, still staring in the distance. "I don't. I can't believe I said it like that. Seriously, enough with the pain meds! I'm never taking that shit again!" She started sounding more and more aggressive every word.

Callie's heart sank. "So…you didn't mean it?"

Arizona was pulled out of her self chastising at Callie's vulnerable question and looked her straight in the eyes. She could lie. She could keep her thoughts to herself a little while longer. They would live in denial for another few months and everything would be fine, just the way it is. But one look in Callie's big brown orbs was enough to admit her feelings. To confide in this woman, who had grown to being the most important person in Arizona's life in a year's time. She knew of Callie's wish for a family of her own. She could only hope that family included her.

"No, I did. I was just hoping I'd stay sober long enough to tell you when the time is right. Not when I'm acting like a five year old and not remembering anything of it afterwards."

"You always act like a five year old but please, continue" Callie's smile was slowly finding its way back again.

Arizona decided to let it slide, just this one time. "Truth is, I have been picturing our imaginary kids from the moment I fell in love with you. But, there's a difference between fantasizing about it and actually vocalizing that want. And I didn't want you to think I was brooding because of Tom and Josh. I had this fantasy long before they came into our lives. And I must say, I was confused at first, never wanted kids you know. But since I met you…I do."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her smile was growing with every word the blonde was saying.

"Not that I want them right now. I mean, we've had our ups and downs and I finally feel complete, like nothing's standing in our way. We're stable, we're awesome, and hot, and we can have all kinds of hot sex, so I wouldn't mind waiting with the kids a while, but someday, I definitely, definitely want your babies Calliope." Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Callie looking in her eyes, the biggest toothy smile gracing her pretty features.

"I would love to have your babies Arizona Robbins" she said before leaning in for a kiss. "But I want at least one that looks like you" she said, pulling back.

"We're talking multiple already?" Arizona joked.

"Of course. And you also mentioned bunnies and chickens."

"Damn straight I did. No family is complete without those."

"Hmmm, let's leave this discussion for when the time comes alright?"

"Ok. So you'll move in with me?"

"Oh yeah, right. First things first shall we?"

"Definitely. I want to do this the right way. I can't wait to wake up to you every day…and maybe we can have a pet? You know, for practice…"

"Tssk, I don't need practice...I had a pet ferret for 9 years you know."

"A ferret? Seriously?"

"Hey, no badmouthing Mufasa! That ferret was awesome!"

"Mufasa is a big mighty lion Calliope. Your Mufasa was a tiny ferret."

"Not than tiny. At one, point, he was actually really fat."

"Did he also rule over all the rodents of the kingdom of Miami?"

"Babe, you're on thin ice, so better watch your words."

Arizona sighed. "Fine. But no ferrets."

"No ferrets, got it. On a side note, I would have to disagree with you on a few things. I don't think having babies will affect our hot sex. And I can assure you that we will not be any less hot, if not, hotter, when having babies. I have been thinking about our babies since you first kissed me Arizona. And I can not wait to kiss your baby belly and go all overprotective on you."

Arizona looked at her girlfriend lovingly. "This is so awesome. We'll be roomies!" she bobbed on Callie's lap excitedly, showering her face with kisses. "You taste like a human cupcake. I like it."

"Oh that, uugh. Let me wash it off." Callie motioned to stand up, but Arizona staid put.

"You could take a shower here. And I could…join you?" she batted her eyelashes bashfully.

Callie contemplated the offer for a moment. "Babe, as much as I would love to, this is your last night with them. And besides, it's getting pretty late."

Arizona took her face between her hands, making sure Callie heard her next words. "It's your last night with them too". Of course, Arizona was their aunt and their guardian. But in the twins' eyes, she knew Callie had played almost an equal part in their short time in Seattle. And even though Callie wouldn't admit it, Arizona knew Callie would miss the boys almost as much as she would.

Callie's eyes watered a bit as she understood the meaning behind the blonde's words. She captured the blonde in a searing kiss and motioned for her to straddle her. As Arizona complied, Callie tuned off the light, stood up without breaking the kiss and carried her lover in the direction of Arizona's bathroom through the dark.

Arizona wrapped her legs tightly around Callie's curves. She lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the couch. She tried going for Callie's shirt, but since Callie needed her arms to support Arizona's ass, she went for her own bra instead. Callie chuckled at the sight and took a side tour by pressing Arizona up against the nearest wall to envelope a nipple between her lips. Arizona moaned loudly, but Callie swallowed her moans with her mouth, realizing the twins were fast asleep only meters away. With the wall now supporting Arizona, Callie's hands were free to caress the blonde's breasts while their kisses grew more passionate.

Callie took the opportunity to free herself of her shirt and bra. Wasting no time, Arizona pulled her back in and both women moaned into each other's mouths at the feeling of their upper bodies melting together. Their chests slid across each other as Callie once again attacked Arizona's lips. As their difficult position made it difficult to do much more, Callie resumed their way to the bathroom, only stopping two times to slam Arizona into another wall. Arizona started rocking her hips forward, desperately seeking some kind of release for the throbbing between her legs. She gasped when Callie encouraged her, guiding her center down on her own with her hands firmly kneading her ass.

They giggled as Arizona tried to wiggle her socks off behind her back with her hands in a vain attempt to speeds up the process of getting naked. As a solution, Callie threw her girlfriend onto the bed and yanked off her pants, panties and socks in one go. Before Arizona could grasp what was happening, Callie was naked too and pulling her up on her waist again by the legs. She giggled at Callie's antics, but her giggles soon turned into moans when Callie attached herself onto her pulse point and pressed her center against her own. Rubbing together along their slits by guiding her body up and down. Arizona knew she could come from this alone, but she needed more. She needed her lovers hands on her, against her, in her.

Callie's strength drove her wild every time. Arizona never liked masculine, muscular women, most of her previous girlfriends were even on the skinny side, but Callie carries this sensual strength so gracefully, that it just screams confidence, authority, femininity, and anytime Callie showcased it, Arizona could do nothing but be putty in her hands.

So here she was, being putty in her lover's hands, pressed up against the shower wall as the hot water cascaded down their bodies.

"Let go" Callie husked, her hands no longer supporting the blonde but instead leaning them on the wall behind her. She continued peppering her lover's body with kisses along her jaw, neck and collarbone while Arizona's desperation for release reached unbearable heights.

"Touch me" she panted, her eyes closed.

"Let go first"

Arizona shook her head and let her center slide against a particularly sensitive spot, making Callie moan into her skin.

"Trust me, you'll want to let go" Callie husked again, flicking her earlobe this time.

With a frustrated groan, Arizona carefully unhooked one leg and then the other until she stood on her own legs, although rather wobbly.

"Now turn around" Callie ordered.

Keeping eye contact for as long as possible, Arizona complied, now facing the cold, tiled shower wall.

"Put your hands on the wall" came Callie's voice from her back, her girlfriend already descending her spine leaving love bites on her way down. She did as told and felt her legs be eased backwards and pulled award. She let out a little moan just at the thought of what Callie was about to do.

Callie was admiring every inch of her lover's body, kissing and tasting the skin as if it was the last time she'd ever taste it. She got down on her knees and threw her head back for a moment, reveling in the warm water splashing on her face and the sheer sensuality of the moment. Finally, she leaned forward and slowly pressed her tongue between Arizona's legs from behind, teasingly probing her wet entrance. At the first contact, Arizona let out a strangled cry and thrust her ass back, making Callie pull back too.

"Baby I want to taste you so bad, but you have to stay quiet okay?" Callie whispered, stroking her lover's back. She received a nod in return, smirking at the thought that she had left her lover speechless already.

Again, Arizona felt Callie's tongue slide inside of her but this time, she was prepared. She bit her lip as hard as possible, drawing blood but not noticing as all her focus was currently on her lover's tongue that was gently easing its tip in and out of her. She started rocking her hips back and forth very slowly but Callie stilled her with her hands on her hips and spread her cheeks, granting her more access. Without warning, she yanked the blonde's body down by the hips, pinning her onto her tongue and going as deep as she could reach, all the while sucking at her entrance.

Arizona's legs almost gave out. She was biting her arm to stop the screaming as her hands fumbled against the wall, wishing it was Callie's supple skin that she could sink her nails into. Instead, she was met with hard tiles. This torture was surprisingly delicious and Arizona groaned again when her body convulsed after Callie's tongue hit a very sensitive spot. Her back was arched, her ass propped up as Callie continued to pleasure her, her hands digging into her butt as her tongue slowly pulled out and circled it's way forward until it came to a halt at her throbbing clit. Callie teased the underside, flicking against it and sucking in the heated flesh around it.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered, still struggling to find some leverage and deliberating lowering her hand and finish the job herself. She was so fucking turned and her body felt like it was going to explode if things didn't progress soon. She was so damn close but Callie wouldn't give that last piece yet. The brunette was still avoiding her trembling clit but never left her ministrations on her folds. Arizona had the pleasure of Callie Torres making love to her enough to know that this torture was the best kind and she would be stupid to ruin it by throwing her own hands in the mix.

No, Callie Torres knew _exactly_ what she was doing and Arizona was happy to go along with it.

After a few minutes of teasing and Arizona starting to pass out from all the sensations, Callie pulled back and stood up to observe her panting girlfriend. Her fingers were digging in the edges between the wall tiles and her shoulder blades were moving fast, signaling her heavy breathing. All the while, water kept splashing on her neck and back, some drops disappearing between her legs, washing some of her arousal away. Callie marveled at the sight of the other woman a bit longer before stepping forward and enveloping the wet body in her arms. She caressed her breasts from behind each at a time, pinching her nipples and pressing her own erect nipples into her back. She enjoyed the little whimpers and sounds Arizona made.

"I love you" Callie whispered in her ear, her hands never stopping their task.

Arizona's sigh was halted by another moan bubbling from her throat. "I know I know Calliope, I love you too, but I really need…oh- yes right there…OH g-god…I'm so close baby, just-"

"Shhhh. I. Love. You" Callie whispered again punctuating each word, this time coaxing Arizona to face her by nudging her with her nose. "Hey" she whispered.

Arizona closed her eyes, trying to keep her lingering climax at bay and force her eyes open. When she felt Callie nuzzling her nose, whispering to her, she took a deep breath, a shiver shooting through her spine. Finally, she locked eyes with the Latina's brown eyes, which were near black by now.

"I. Love. You." Callie whispered again, looking the blonde straight in her darkened blue eyes.

It hit Arizona all at once.

They had just promised their future to each other. Sure, no vows were spoken, no papers were signed, but Arizona realized, right in this moment, that she was going to spend the rest of her live with the woman standing behind her, looking her deep in the eye and offering herself to her.

"I. Love. You." Callie whispered again as she slid a finger inside her lover from behind, her other arm still enveloping her in a loving embrace. She held her tighter when she felt Arizona shudder and tremble at the welcome intrusion. Slowly, she slid back out and all the way in, purposefully missing the spot that would have Arizona screaming in no time. She locked her lips with the blonde's, swallowing the little whimpers of pleasure that spilled off her lips. Too engulfed in pleasure, Arizona was unable to anything but kiss back sloppily, which Callie easily remedied by taking the lead, sliding her tongue across the other and sucking the bottom lip in.

They stayed like that for a while, until Callie lowered her free hand to slide a finger towards her erect clit, which, until now, had still not been touched even though Arizona was ready to come any second.

Callie made sure to touch the tiny nub each time her other finger was inside her lover the deepest, making sure the blonde felt every touch, every caress of her hands. If she didn't know any better she'd think her girlfriend was crying, but she knew the other woman was on fire, so ready to come, but Callie wouldn't let her.

Arizona was letting out sobs of pleasure as she laid her head back against Callie's shoulder, kissing a pulsating spot on her neck. "Make me come against you Calliope…" she gasped through moans.

Callie applied more pressure on the pulsating nub, prolonging her strokes and pressing inside of her deeper with each thrust, all the while alternating between whispering sweet nothing's into her lover's mouth and kissing her. Each time Arizona thought this was it, Callie'd withdraw, leaving her on the edge a little bit longer. Still, each thrust made her gasp into Callie's mouth, each stroke brought her closer to the most intense, most needed release in her life.

Arizona released one hand from the wall and threw her arm backwards, burying her fingers in Callie's soaked tresses as her orgasm slowly started taking over her body. She pulled her lover's head as close into her as possible as she rode out bolt after bolt of lightning shooting through her. Just when she thought it couldn't increase more, her body arched into Callie's and her walls sucked in the finger still buried deep inside. She continued to spill her moans into Callie's awaiting mouth while a finger was still stroking her trembling clit languidly, each stroke eliciting stronger and stronger waves of pure bliss until she couldn't hold back any longer and cried out into her lover's mouth.

Callie made sure to keep her lover in the throes of her orgasm for as long as possible. The beauty of her climaxing girlfriend still took her breath away each time and she reveled in the sensuality of Arizona's movements against her hands. When she felt the trembling of her body diminish, she slid her finger out from behind to bring it up and envelope her panting girlfriend in another embrace. Her other hand kept caressing; now alternating between sliding into her, but never losing contact with the swollen nub.

"I. Love. You." She started whispering again, hoping her words would even reach her girlfriend, who was still trying to cope with the aftershocks of her orgasmic bliss. Finally, the trembling subsided and Callie decreased her ministrations until she was just stroking the heated folds softly, slowly coaxing her lover back to the present.

"I love you too" Arizona moaned through the last aftershock, her mouth finding Callie's immediately. They kissing long, letting the water wash them clean from their activities.

Giggling, it was Arizona who pulled back first. "Holy shit, no amount of pain meds could get me as high as you do" she said.

Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and finally faced her properly. She turned off the water and pulled her out of the cubicle. "Now let's get you doped up on some hot 'n sweaty Robbins love…" she smirked as she threw a dripping wet, roaring Callie onto her bed.

They continued to make love deep into the night. Tomorrow was going to be difficult. But at least now they knew they had each other; for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Eeks, mad that they're errally leaving? I threw in some sexy times to help win you over... did it work :S?**


	26. Beautiful Goodbye

Title: It's about sex and saving lives (26/?)  
Author: emdha  
Rating: PG13  
Chapter summary: Callie meets Barbara Robbins for the first time when the whole family dines together before Barbara ships them off to Missouri.  
**  
In my authors note of chapter 12 or so, I wrote that I was hoping that season 7 would give more information on Arizona's background and meanwhile, I'd create my own during hiatus. Well, the season is over and all we've learned is that her brother's name was Timothy. Well hurray. So now, I'm gonna make up more history of Arizona, and if season 8 tells otherwise, I win cause I was first! I've tried to match her history with her recent personality and I hope it fits.**

* * *

Arizona was standing outside the restaurant with Tom and Josh while Callie was parking the car. Tom and Josh had treated their class on Callie's delicious cupcakes and their luggage was already on its way to Missouri. Everything was running smoothly. Now Callie only had to sit through dinner with her mom and they had to say goodbye to the twins.

Arizona had dreaded this moment since her dad's phone call. She had always been a sucker for goodbyes and that had never changed. Ever since she was a little kid, she screamed and wept with every goodbye. She was a cute little, chubby, cuddly kid that got attached to things or people easily.

It started in kindergarten, because she couldn't understand why her mother was leaving her with all those strange people. She was lucky to have Josh as her twin, but at the time he was more interesting in chewing on everything he laid his hands on than in his mother anyway. Arizona stayed plastered against the window through which she had seen her mother leave for hours, crying until there was no tears left. This continued for two weeks, until she finally accepted that mommy always returned a few hours later.

Her second big goodbye came when leaving kindergarten, and especially Lord Tubbington, the kindergarten's giant teddy koala, for primary school. She had attached herself to the furry creature and wouldn't let go until her parents had to physically remove her, with a little help from the teacher who had cut off the fur that Arizona was clutching as a souvenir.

Lord Tubbington's fur was still somewhere in a box up in the attic back in Missouri.

Countless goodbyes followed over the years that followed. As the daughter of a marine, Arizona never stayed in one place long. She got used to the goodbyes, or at least she got better and covering up her true feelings. She got used to them, but somehow, it never got any easier.

Her hardest goodbye was her to her brother's. Or better said, lack thereof. It still hurt. One day she was hugging him goodbye and telling him to be safe, the next day she was staring at his lifeless body in disbelief. She never got a chance to tell him how proud she was. She knew that Josh knew, but still. It hurt. It hurts.

And now, she had to say goodbye to her two little angels, who she had come to love even more after looking after them for a while. In a way, she had her brother back, and she didn't know if she was ready to let go yet. But she had to. It wasn't right for the twins to be pulled out of their familiar environment. It wasn't realistic for Arizona two raise these two boys all of the sudden, especially not with the successful career she was pursuing. It wasn't fair to Callie. It wasn't fair to anyone.

She knew the boys had to go back. But she was going to miss them so much that it hurt already.

She knew Callie would be her safety net, the one who would do anything in her power to make her happy, even though she knew Callie would miss the twins too.

"Mom!" she ran and hugged her mother who had just arrived, tightly. "I've missed you!"

"You look great honey. And it has been too long. Where are the boys? And Callie? You did ask her to come did you?"

"Of course I did mom, they're parking the car, they'll be right…oh there they are! CALLIE!" she waved them over.

Barbara followed Arizona's line of sight. "Oh my, she is a looker!" she exclaimed, jabbing Arizona in the arm. Arizona smirked and shot her a nonchalant 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Nana!" the twins let go of Callie's hands and jumped into their grandmother's awaiting arms.

"Oh my you boys have gotten so big!" Barbara exclaimed as she scooped up the boys in her arms one by one. "And you must be Callie. You certainly fit Arizona's description" she smiled as she eyed the nervous Latina up and down.

"Ms. Robbins" Callie extended her hand politely.

"Oh, no need for the formalities dear. Come give me a hug" Barbara put the boys down and pulled Callie in for a few long moments. "I'm so glad you could make it. Let's eat" she released a stunned Callie and squeezing her shoulders for good measure.

Barbara led the way with her grandchildren on her hands, Callie and Arizona following closely behind.

"She thinks you're a looker" Arizona whispered proudly.

Too nervous to come back with a witty comment, Callie settled for a small blush.

"Let's do this" she said, more to herself than to Arizona.

* * *

Barbara was leaning back in her chair, relaxing as she observed her daughter and hopefully, daughter-in-law interacting with her grandchildren. Her heart swelled with pride as she saw Arizona mothering the twins so naturally, as if she had done it all her life. Barbara had always known that her daughter would be a great mother. Ever since she came out to her, Barbara had this fear that Arizona would never be a mother. Of course, modern medicine and modern law made this possible, but Arizona had never been keen on the idea. She had always been a great aunt to the twins and Josh Sr. had often expressed his hopes to Barbara of becoming an uncle one day.

In reality, the change of legal guardian from Arizona to Barbara and Daniel had been possible months ago. But Barbara never told her daughter this. She enjoyed hearing her daughter talk about 'her boys' so animatedly during their weekly phone date and knew this would be the possibility to change Arizona's stance on kids forever.

Of course, all was in the twins' best interest. Their lawyer already advised them to let the twins at least finish their school year in Seattle instead of being thrown around all the time.

Looking at the foursome now, obviously, her little well meant scheme had worked. She was surprised at how well Callie got along with them. Barbara knew Callie had played a great factor in getting Arizona to where she was now and she felt the great urge to pull that gorgeous woman over the table and give her the biggest thank-you-hug she had ever given anybody. And she made an internal happy dance when realizing another grand child might not be impossible after all.

Dinner had gone by so fast, and Callie was completely at ease with Ms. Robbins. But still, goodbye was nearing, and she knew Arizona realized it too, because the blonde kept ordering more dessert and coffee in order to stall.

"Baby, they need to sleep" Callie whispered in her ear and stroked her back, motioning to the yawning boys next to them. Arizona simply nodded and waived the waiter over to pay.

Before her mother could argue, Arizona spoke up. "Let me take this mom. Please."

Reluctantly, Barbara put her wallet back in her purse and started dressing the boys.

The walk to the car was excruciatingly slow. Callie was carrying Tom on her back, and Barbara held a half sleeping Josh on her hip.

Arizona started transferring the luggage from Callie's car to her mother's rental one. When everything was packed and there was absolutely nothing left to postpone the goodbye's, Arizona knew it was time. She saw Callie on her knees, hugging Josh and Tom and whispering something in their ears. They all laughed at something.

Barbara was observing the whole thing. She grinned when she saw her daughter staring at the threesome with a loving, longing look in her eyes. No, more grandchildren were certainly on the way…

When Callie had said her goodbyes, she stood next to Barbara to give Arizona a moment with them. She already teared up at the idea of what Arizona must be feeling at that moment, but was comforted by a hand around her shoulders, tugging her close. She gave Ms. Robbins a grateful smile, no words needed.

"You be good for Nana okay angels?" Arizona said, not knowing how to start. The boys nodded.

"I will come and see you whenever I can."

"Will you bring Callie with you?"

Arizona chuckled and looked up at her girlfriend, who was crying silently next to her mother. "Of course".

Josh was the first to throw himself into her arms. "I'm gonna miss you auntie Zona!" he sobbed into her hair.

"Me too!" Tom followed, clutching her other side.

"Shhhh don't cry…you'll make me cry!" Arizona hugged them, stroking their hair. "Ugggh too late" she smiled through the tears that were now falling freely. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, let's not act as if we'll never see each other again. Before you know it, Callie and I will come play with you, and Toodles and Noodles, okay?"

She tried to pull the twins off her, but Josh wouldn't let go. "Josh, sweetie? Be a big boy for me and listen okay?"

Josh was sobbing wildly, trying to dry his wet cheeks on his sleeve.

"We will come to gramps and nana soon, okay?"

"Promise?" Tom hiccupped.

"I promise" Arizona smiled, holding up her pinky. The boys both wrapped their little pinkies around hers.

"Now go, little devils" Arizona said, standing up and patting their behinds towards her mother.

"Bye mom, I'm sorry we couldn't talk more" she hugged her mother.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. But you promise to come!"

"Of course I will come!"

"And take that woman of yours with you, they seem to really like her. So do I, by the way." She observed her sobbing daughter with empathy. "You knew this was only a part-time solution honey" she tried to reason.

"I know, I know" Arizona shook her head, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "But it was fun, you know?" she looked back up at her mother who was grinning at her. "I don't see anything funny in this situation, mother" she said, dabbing her eyes.

"One day, my dear, you'll be a great mother, and I can't wait until that day comes" her mother smiled as she stroked her daughters arm. Arizona looked at her mother in confusion, but when her mother's grin only got bigger and she nodded in Callie's direction (who only had eyes for the twins at that moment), Arizona took the hint and smiled through her sobs.

Barbara's face turned serious again. "Listen Zo', your father and I have been giving this a lot of thought. Josh and Sarah appointed you their legal guardian for a reason. But then again, at the time that the will was concluded, you weren't as high up the surgeon ladder as you are now so we need to adjust some things. But I want you to be as a big a part of their lives as possible and we are going to make that happen okay? We just got to work on the details."

"I'd really like that mom" Arizona sobbed.

"We could start with all their school holidays at your place?"

Arizona chuckled. "God, it's like were settling for custody after divorce! Do I get alimony too?"

"Don't push it young lady" Barbara joked. "You are _always_ welcome in our home, you know that."

"And so are you and the boys. I will leave their room the way it is so they can always stay over."

"It's a good start. And you can expect many phone calls from me and your dad asking for advice over the next few months. It's been a while since we raised two little rascals" Barbara winked.

"Oh phullease, we were angels!" Arizona dismissed her mom's knowing look.

"Yeah, tell that to the mailman. He still throws the newspaper from a 30 feet distance ever since you pulled that stunt on him."

"Okay, you should go" she giggled, ushering her mom to the car. "Love you mom. Call me when you get home."

"I will dear. I love you too."

After hugging Callie goodbye, Barbara Robbins drove off to the airport hotel about an hour away with the twins safely settled in the backseat.

Arizona kept waving long after the car had passed the horizon, until her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let's go home baby" Callie said softly as she kissed her temple and led her to her car.

"I miss them already" Arizona said as she looked at her feet under the dashboard.

"I know, me too" Callie responded as she drove up the street, her hand wrapped tightly around Arizona's.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is a shorter than usual, but if felt right to end it here. For me, it was such a sad but important moment to write so I wanted it to have a chapter of its own.**

**Please don't kill me! I was gonna send them off for good, but now I'm compromising here kay? I promise you have not seen the end of little Tom and Josh Jr.!**


	27. Movin' in

**A/N: Hi honeys, so it's been a while. The next few chapters will focus on C/A their professional skills. Shona announced that she's gonna explore that side of them and I'm thrilled! So I decided to do some exploring of my own.**

**For those of you who don't remember the previous storyline (I don't blame you) here's another recap:**  
_**C/A meet, they fall head over heels in love, Erica arrives to fix Daddy T's heart and to win C back, C/A have a brief scare but C realizes A is the only one she wants and A sends E hiking in a land far far away from Seattle. Everything seems rainbows and butterflies, until Sarah, wife of A's dead brother, dies in a skiing accident and A gains custody of their 7 year old twin boys, Josh and Tom. C seems to be all in, but feels A slipping away under the pressure of balancing gf, job and kids. They break up, feel miserable, cry into their cereal for 3 months until the sneaky blondettes frame their aunt into spending a day in the zoo with none other than C. Awkwardness guaranteed, but after a day of staring at baby seals and monkeys, C and A realize their true love for each other and jump each others bones against the door, the bed, and many other locations I have yet to write about. Meanwhile, mama and papa Robbins have arranged for the twins to move back to Missouri, leaving C/A with mixed feelings. AZ asked C to move in and that's where we left of...**_

Callie wiped the sweat off her forehead as the last box of her crap joined the others in the corner of Arizona's living room. They had settled for Arizona's place to live together as a start. Callie could hardly order Cristina to move out of their apartment and living together with Cristina simply wasn't an option, especially not since Cristina kept quoting Arizona's naughty text messages at the most inappropriate times. They agreed to move back to Callie's apartment once Cristina and Owen found a place of their own, simply because it was bigger and closer to the hospital than Arizona's.

Since the twins had gone, things had been weird. Not necessarily bad weird, but weird nonetheless. Things between them were going great, but they both felt the void that the twins had left behind. This resulted in Arizona not knowing what to do outside the hospital and Callie trying to keep her girlfriend happy while trying to figure out how to make the apartment less perky without Arizona noticing. So nowadays, Arizona was working non-stop, giving Callie the space to move in her stuff in and make little adjustments here and there, like buy kitchen utensils, since Arizona hardly owned any. She wondered if Arizona had stirred soup with her bare hands all her life, judging by the Spartan amount of utensils she owned. If Callie was going to live here, the kitchen would be her sanctuary. She figured Arizona wouldn't fight her on it too much; not even the homeless would eat her girlfriends' meals if she were handing it out on the street with a ribbon around it.

Callie took particular pleasure in adding some of her pictures or of them together around the apartment. Arizona had insisted that Callie treat this apartment as her own and so she did.

She smiled at a series of three photos of family portraits that appeared to be taken by a professional in what Callie guessed, was Mr. and Ms. Robbins' backyard in Missouri. On the pictures were Daniel and Barbara Robbins, Josh Sr. and Sarah, Josh Jr. and Tom and Arizona. The first photo was rather formal, all of them smiling into the camera politely. Pa and Ma Robbins were seated in the middle, the boys on their lap and Josh Sr., Sarah and Arizona standing behind them. Tom and Josh barely toddlers, dressed in cute matching blue/white striped outfits. The second one showed Josh Sr. and Sarah holding their kids with Tom stretched out in his mom's arms to reach for the blonde locks of an unsuspecting Arizona, who was still sweetly smiling into the camera. In the third picture, Josh Jr. had managed to crawl halfway out of his daddy's arms and had his little hands around his grandfathers head, who was smiling wholeheartedly, while Barbara was ducking for cover and Josh Sr. and Sarah were trying to grab a hold of their son. But what caught Callie's eye was Arizona who was holding Tom above her head, blowing a raspberry on his belly and Tom seemingly crying out with laughter at his aunt's antics.

The pictures made Callie chuckle. She moved the frame aside to make space for a picture of her graduation, her parents and her sister Aria standing beside her proudly. She swiped some dust from in between the frames from the table with her finger.

She couldn't wait to someday fill that space with pictures of the family that she was going to build with Arizona.

* * *

Arizona was covering the ER today. With Callie being busy in her apartment she thought it was best to stay out of the way. In any case, some extra work would keep the twins off of her mind.

But her heart broke all over again when Ru-Shan, a little Taiwanese boy of three years old came into the ER on a gurney, surrounded by paramedics and a crying mother.

"Mother found him in bed covered in his own vomit, unconscious" one of the paramedics recited.

"Is he on any medicine?" Arizona inquired while ushering Ru-Shan into an empty curtain space, Alex hot on her heels.

"Bactrim, Phentytoin…"

"AIDS?" Karev asked.

"Yes. And AZT" the mother answered. "And Dilantin". "Please tell me what's wrong doctor!" she sobbed.

Arizona froze. "Wait, Phentytoin AND Dilantin at the same time?"

"Yes…"

"They're the same thing! Damnit, he's OD'd on Dilantin. We need to empty his stomach right away. Give me an intubation tray, NOW! Karev, set up a gastric lavage to pump his stomach."

"Intubating" Karev was already busy gathering supplies to intubate.

"Nu-uh, hand them over" Arizona ordered, yanking the tube from his hands.

"Come on, I've done a million of these!"

"Not on tiny children you haven't" she snapped and expertly inserted the tube.

"Dude that was faster than I could blink!" Karev exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Gastric lavage Karev" Arizona simply ordered while bagging him until she got good breaths sounds.

"Eli, please take over from me. I'm going to talk to the mother." Carefully, she handed the bag over to the nurse and guided the crying mother outside.

"How is it possible that you gave your son Phentytoin and Dilantin together?" an angry Arizona tried to sound calm.

"I did exactly what it said on the prescription!" the mother sobbed in broken English, furiously pointing at the pieces of paper in her hand. Arizona checked the papers. Her expression visibly softened upon realizing that the mother was right.

"Where do you usually go to with Ru-Shan, Ms. Ung?" she asked much more gently.

"To the pediatric clinic, but always a different doctor. We wait hours until is our turn."

Arizona's blood was boiling. She knew screw ups occurred in hospitals, but not in her hospital. Her blood was boiling and she took a mental note to reprimand the clinic downstairs for their reckless methods. Arizona weighed her options for a while before continuing.

"Alright, from now on, you come to me, okay? No more waiting." She quickly scribbled a consent note on a piece of paper and handed it to the woman. "Show this at the desk and you can come straight to me. No more double medicine."

She laid a hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezed it empathetically. "You did nothing wrong Ms Ung. There's nothing you could have done" she said softly, guiding the woman back inside when she found that Karev was finishing up and the boy was stable.

"Hi sweetie. Does it hurt anywhere?" Arizona was bending over the bed with her hands on the railings on either side and smiled down upon the ridiculously cute boy beneath her.

"He doesn't talk" the mother whispered sadly while stroking his hand. Ru-Shan just stared up at Arizona with big brown but tired eyes.

"That's okay. You gave us quite a scare kiddo. But you're okay now" Arizona said softly. "Karev, check his vitals." She motioned to step back, but Ru-Shan grabbed the stethoscope that was hanging around her neck, effectively forcing her back to him. Ru-Shan giggled and fumbled with the stethoscope.

"Ru-Shan!" his mother reprimanded him.

"It's okay, it's okay. You can keep that" Arizona winked at him and released l stethoscope. She nodded for Karev to start his check up and silently backed out of the room.

* * *

Arizona walked towards the exit in her comfy jeans, ready to see if Callie had managed to settle in. She strolled past a few darkened rooms when suddenly she heard a quiet sobbing. She walked in a room and found someone curled up in a ball on the floor, against the wall.

"Ms. Ung?"

"I gave it to him…" Arizona heard her mumbling to herself, softly rocking back and forth.

"Hey…" Arizona whispered, sitting beside the woman and putting a comforting hand on her back. Ms. Ung lifted her head from her arms and let out a sob.

"The AIDS…I gave it to him…" she cried.

Instinctively, Arizona pulled the poor woman in and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh…no, no…" she whispered, at loss for words.

"I gave it to him…"

"Shhh…" Arizona repeated as she sank back against the wall completely.

* * *

Callie was almost finished putting away her stuff when Arizona entered the apartment. Much to the blonde's surprise, not much had visibly changed.

"Wow, you settled in smoothly" she said, leaning in for kiss as Callie was adding her medicine books to the top book shelf in the study/Tom and Josh' room.

"Yeah, I actually kind of liked it the way it was and I don't have too much stuff anyway. I am going shopping for kitchen supplies tomorrow though."

"Want some tea?" Arizona asked while filling up the water boiler.

"Please" Callie sighed, lying on the couch.

When the tea was finished Arizona joined her girlfriend on the couch, taking her legs on her lap.

"Do you have any hereditary diseases in your family?" Arizona asked.

"My great-great grandfather and my great-uncle both had a clubfoot. And I believe some great-great-great-grandfather on my mother's side died of hemophilia. Why?"

"The Torres males carry all the diseases huh?"

"What can I say? Us Torres women have strong genes" Callie winked.

"Can't argue with that" Arizona smiled.

"But why?"

"Today, the cutest four year old came in with AIDS. His mom gave it to him; she didn't know she was seropositive when she had him. She's feeling so guilty and that disease is eating him alive. It's too sad. There's no father in the picture I believe. I keep thinking, what if we have a sick kid. I don't know how I would cope. Just the idea of Tom and Josh being ill, it…" Arizona didn't even finish the sentence but simply shook her head in disbelief and defeat.

Callie took Arizona's mug from her hands to put it on the table and pulled her down on top of her. "Once day, we will have a perfectly healthy baby. And if it's sick, we'll love him or her just as much and we'll deal with it the best way we can. In any case, it will be the happiest sick baby ever because it has two of the country's best doctors as parents."

"You always know what to say. Why is that?" Arizona whispered, her head resting comfortably on Callie's chest.

"Torres genes" Callie replied simply. They both giggled.

"I never wanted kids before I met you. The idea of loving a tiny human so much, only for it to possibly get sick and die on me before its tenth birthday, makes me sick to my stomach."

"We can't control that, Ari. No one can."

"I know. But that's not all. When I first got Tom and Josh, I felt like I was drowning. I loved being by myself, making my own schedule, not having to take into account anyone else's needs. It was terrifying, having someone depending on you. But after a while they settled in and everything was just so…perfect. Now, when I look at you, it's all I can think about. I know it'll be a while, but the thought alone gets me so excited. I can't wait to spend forever with you Calliope." Arizona looked up to find Callie grinning at her.

"Well Miss Robbins, I think forever has officially started today. Should we celebrate?"

"Why Miss Torres, what did you have in mind?" Arizona teased back.

"I'm trying to think of a place where we haven't done it in order to christen it properly" Callie pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmmmm, we've done kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, door, hallway" Arizona ticked them off on her fingers, smirking at the though of the last location.

"Oh yeah, the hallway" Callie smiled to herself as she stared at the ceiling from her comfy spot on the couch. "Toilet?"

"Ew, never."

They looked at each other, both thinking of the twins room. "No way, that's just nasty! "Ew, that's not right!"

"Do you have a balcony that I don't know of? A roof terrace maybe?"

"It's like 50F outside Calliope."

"Technically, it is a new apartment now because it is "our" apartment and it wasn't before. That means we can have sex wherever we want" Callie reasoned.

"I'm usually not an advocate of bending rules, but this one I can live with" Arizona smiled before crawling up and capturing Callie's lips in a searing kiss.

"Shall I make dinner first? I'm starving and I need my energy to christen every single spot in our apartment tonight."

"Good thinking" Arizona rolled off her lover.

They moved to the kitchen, where Callie managed to compose a very creative dinner only using the minimum amount of ingredients in the fridge. They were three bites into their meal when Arizona's cell phone rang. Reluctantly, Arizona took the call.

"Damnit, Ru-Shan is on his way in. They barely made it home before he started vomiting again. I need to go."

"But it's not a surgical case and you're not on call. Why do you have to go?"

"I want to see this one through, I admitted him and the mother trusts me."

"Ok go. I'll pack dinner and come to the hospital with you."

"That's alright, you finish up here and I'll back before you know it."

"Maybe. But maybe I'll come anyway. Just go, save lives!" Callie ushered her out the door, stealing a kiss as she did.

"I love you!" she heard Arizona yell from the staircase she was already descending.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Callie screamed back, earning strange looks from her new neighbors who just rounded the corner of their floor.

"Nice to meet you, Callie Torres, I'm new" Callie introduced herself embarrassedly, subtly backing back in to her apartment with an awkward wave of her hand.


	28. The times they are achangin'

**Chapter summary: Arizona continues to treat a sick boy with AIDS. As usual, sick kids get to her but Callie helps her through it.**

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Also: the ER storyline belongs to whoever wrote ER, but I'm borrowing it!**

_**Yes, some recognized the storyline! The thing is, I've started watching ER from season 1 and there are sooo many great storylines I want to use! This is one of them. You'll recognize some more in the future ;)**_

* * *

"Dr. Robbins, good! You're here. Ru-Shan has a fever, he's been vomiting again" Alex Karev filled Arizona in, her thoughts already back home where Callie would be waiting for her, probably naked.

"Karev, what are you still doing here?" Arizona asked a little confused. Karev wasn't on call and he was no longer a rookie. No one asked him to stay. Arizona never demanded of him to do her scut work and have him stay late. That just wasn't her style. But, when her residents were working, she did always expected them to be on top of their game. She always pushed her pupils to try harder, to be more innovative; to go beyond what they thought was possible. She appreciated Karev showing a side of himself that not a lot of people got to see.

"I was studying in the lab and fell asleep. Didn't see the point in leaving when I woke up" Alex coughed. Arizona smirked but decided to take pity on him and focused on Ru-Shan's mother instead.

"Miss Ung, in order to know what kind of medicine to use on Ru-Shan, I need to do a lumbar puncture."

"A what?" Miss Ung asked with scared, teary eyes.

Arizona changed her stance and put her hands through her hair, trying to come up with an explanation that did not sound as horrible as the procedure actually was. She hated performing lumbar punctures.

"I collect some spinal fluid from his lower back so we can test it. The results will show what kind of treatment Ru-Shan needs."

"But how you remove it?"

"I uhm…I will collect it with a needle." Boy did she hate this part of the job.

"And is the only way?"

"Yes. Yes, it is the only way to treat your son" Arizona sighed, looking at Karev who was successfully stabilizing the little boy.

"You do it?"

Technically, it wasn't her case anymore, she simply treated him during her ER shift. But she had grown attached to this case, and so had Karev. Besides, she already had Miss Ung's trust. If it were her son, she wouldn't let any strange doctor put a huge needle in his back.

"Of course I will do it Miss Ung" she forced a smile.

"Lillian. Call me Lillian."

"OK Lillian. I will make sure your boy is in good hands" Arizona squeezed her arm for good measure and turned to join Alex.

* * *

Arizona was sitting in the corner of Ru-Shan's room, sipping on a cup of coffee while watching over Ru-Shan so his mother could get something to eat. She was waiting for Karev and Lillian to return so they could get started. The sooner they got started, the better.

She had done numerous lumbar punctures throughout her career. Didn't mean she had to like it though. She didn't know if Alex had ever seen one done one or if he was even up for it. She was brought out of her reverie by a knock on the window right beside her head. She looked sideways to see Callie smiling at her through the half opened blinds.

Arizona let out a giggle and shook her head before getting up and meeting her girlfriend outside.

"You came!" she smiled.

"With food" Callie swayed a filled Tupperware box in front of her nose.

"You are amazing" Arizona said with her eyes closed, sniffing the delicious smell of dinner.

"But it's not a good time is it? Karev told me."

"No it's not. I hate doing lumbar punctures" Arizona dropped her head in defeat. She didn't have time to whine much, as Lillian approached her, followed by Karev who was carrying the supplies.

"I'll wait for you" Callie said understandingly, stroking her arm lovingly.

"Thank you" Arizona mouthed before switching into doctor mode and walking into the room, her head held high.

Once everything was set up, Arizona gave Lillian and Ru-Shan some time together and took the opportunity to take Alex to the side.

"Have you seen one or done of these before?"

"I've seen two, but it was on adults, not on a kid. I'd love to do one though."

Arizona smiled. "Usually, I appreciate you're keenness, but I hope you understand that you'll have to sit this one out. I think you'll know why when we do it. What I want is for you to hold Ru-Shan tight, so he can't move. If he tries to wiggle free, you pine him to the bed. He probably won't, but stay focused in case he does. Understood?"

Karev nodded.

"And no matter what, do not let him go. Once that needle is in, he needs to be still."

Karev nodded again.

Arizona gave him one more affirmative nod before turning back to the patient.

" Okay, let's get started." Together, they rolled him on his side and into a fetal position, while Lillian held his hands.

"Ru-Shan, I am going to use a small needle now. It won't hurt and it will make sure it won't hurt too much when I do this, okay?" Arizona talked him through it in a soft voice.

Expertly, she inserted the very tip of the needle with the anesthetic. Ru-Shan didn't move a muscle.

"That's all sweetie. Now we wait a few second for it to work." She bent over his back and caught his eye.

"No need to be afraid little one. I'm a superdoctor and I will take very good care of you, okay?" she smiled, her brilliant blue eyes betraying the sincerity behind her words. Ru-Shan just looked up at her with big, brown eyes.

"Do you feel this Ru-Shan?" Arizona asked, her fingers probing his lower back. Receiving no response, she took it as a no.

"Alex, hold the back of his thighs and back of his head." Alex followed his mentor's instructions carefully. Arizona sat back on her chair, stretched her arms and neck and took the very large needle in her hands, making sure that it was out of Ru-Shan's view. She gave Lillian a look of empathy when she noticed the scared look in her eyes upon seeing the needle.

She prodded the fingers of her left hand around the area, getting ready. Ru-Shan started to fidget and cry a little.

"Karev, tighten your grip" she ordered without looking up. She knew she had to keep focusing on the task at hand, in order not to get caught by emotions.

Karev changed his stance, opting for pressing most of his weight down on the little boy. When Arizona was sure that Alex had a good grip on him, she slowly inserted the needle.

"Owwaaahh!" Ru-Shan whined.

"Shhhhh little one, you're doing great" Arizona comforted him, her eyes still not leaving his exposed back. She tried to tune out the sound of a crying child, a child that was in agonizing pain. Alex looked away, fixing his stare on a spot on the wall. He was having obvious difficulty with this.

"Karev" she ordered again sternly, knowing that the hardest part was coming. Alex instantly tightened his grip again. Without warning, Arizona slightly lifted from her chair and pushed all her weight into the needle, in order to get it through the last piece of skin and into the spine. Ru-Shan let out another wail of pain before going limp.

"You're doing great buddy, we're almost there" she kept repeating as the spinal fluid started coming out. "Okay, there we go".

"He stopped moving" Karev said in surprise. It was completely quiet while the spinal fluid came dripping out.

"He surrendered" came Arizona's sad reply as she started pulling out slowly. "It's their natural reaction to this intense kind of pain that you…can. do. nothing about." She spoke the last words through gritted teeth as she had to use some force to get the needle all the way out.

"There we go honey, we're all done" she said, taking off her gloves and walking around to look Ru-Shan in the eye. "You're a trooper" she winked at him and stroked his tear stained cheek once. "And now, doctor Alex and I are going to our secret lab, where we are going to look at your cells. All you need to do now is lie back with your mommy and have a good sleep, okay?"

"Can I?" Lillian asked.

"Of course" Arizona answered, helping her on the bed with Ru-Shan while Alex took care of all the medical supplies.

Arizona took her lab coat from the chair and put it on while stepping outside.

Callie had been standing outside all the time, watching her girlfriend interact with the little kid, while performing such a gruesome procedure. She knew how much Arizona hated doing it and praised her for being so professional while performing it. She also knew that it was all a façade. It was her way of coping and she knew Arizona would be a wreck coming out of that room afterwards.

She immediately noticed the devastated look on her girlfriends face when the door opened.

"Take me somewhere else" was all Arizona said, the emotion evident in her voice and clearly on the verge of crying.

Without saying a word, Callie took her by the hand and quickly pulled her into an empty exam room 20 feet away. As soon as she closed the door, Arizona leaned her arms heavily on the exam table.

"I hate this, I HATE this!" she cursed. Callie just stood by the door, watching the blonde break down. She knew from experience that nothing that she'd say or do would help at this point. Arizona needed to vent and Callie helped her do it. It was as simple as that.

When she sensed that the worst part was over, Callie slowly approached the slumped figure spread across the exam table. Arizona rose to her feet and gratefully accepted the tissue that Callie was holding out for her. She blew hew nose loudly and wiped the excaped tear of frustration, making sure her make up wasn't all over the place.

"How do I look?" Arizona asked in a frail voice.

"Like you need food" Callie answered, opening the Tupperware and holding up a spoon full of the dinner left overs.

Arizona giggled despite the situation. That woman could always make her laugh, no matter what. She leaned in and took the spoon in her mouth.

"Good girl. Here comes the zeppelin!" Callie joked as she offered another spoonful to the blonde.

Arizona rolled her eyes but continued eating the spoonful's that Callie fed her. Finally, Callie closed the box with a sigh and looked at her sad girlfriend.

"You are gonna stay here and do the tests yourself huh?" she stated more than asked. Arizona nodded. Waiting for the labs to show up was gonna take too much time. Ru-Shan didn't have that much time.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first night in our home" Arizona said softly.

"Hey hey, no need for tears. You kicked ass and that kid adores you. Run those labs, bring him the good news and if you're lucky, I'll be waiting for you in our house, in our bedroom, in our bed, in my new lingerie" Callie said seductively.

Arizona managed a small smile at the thought of her thoughtful girlfriend.

"I love you more than you will ever know" she said, leaning in for a deep kiss and breathing in to savor every moment of it.

"You'll be okay babe. You are amazing with him. And if things get tough, go to this room and think about me to collect yourself. Or call me. Whatever. Promise?"

Arizona nodded and stole one more kiss before walking out the room, holding the Latina's hand for as long as possible.

She walked to the lab where Alex was surely waiting for he, all set up. But when she opened the door, she was surprised when she found Alex sitting on the table, quickly wiping his eyes.

"Alex?" Arizona tried to make out his contours in the dark while she approached him.

She heard some coughing coming from his direction. "I uh…that was hard. Like really hard. I didn't think Peds would be like this."

Arizona visibly softened at the vulnerable Alex Karev in front of her. She remained silent for a while and hopped onto the table next to him.

"I know I talk about rainbows and crap. But now you know why. It's what helps me through times like these. Sometimes you have to appear professional, don't let it get to you but simply do your job. You can break down later."

"But it usually doesn't get to me, that's the problem" Alex interrupted, hiccupping slightly. He seemed very uncomfortable talking about it.

Arizona sighed and shook her head. "It's okay to let your guard down Alex. This tells me that you'll be great in Peds. Frankly, I would be worried if you didn't feel anything after tonight."

Alex blushed a little, not used to getting compliments. "Just don't tell anyone okay."

Arizona smiled and patted his back. "Tell them what? Let's run these tests Karev, I don't want to be stuck here all night" she hopped off the table and changed the atmosphere to professional again.


	29. Another Day

**Overall N-17. This chapter: PG-13**

**Chapter summary: Arizona teaches Alex a valuable lesson while looking after Ru-Shan, and she still struggles to find some alone time with Callie in their new home.**

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Also: the ER storyline is not mine!**

_**Hello hello! Back with another installment that I was supposed to post on sunday already but I haven't been home much so sorry about that. I see one of the lovely ff haters has found his or her way to my fic as well, what took you so long?**_

* * *

Arizona Robbins was snoring deeply in the attending's lounge, an opened bag of Skittles and the contents sprawled on her lap. Her head was tilted backwards, causing her mouth to hang open. A large gargling sound came from her mouth when Alex came bursting in, making her jolt upright and sending the skittles all over the floor.

"Whoops, sorry about that" Alex apologized as he gathered the Skittles in a pile with his foot. "I just came to tell you that I can most of the labs. I did cell count, differential, protein, glucose" he ticked off on his fingers "Gram's stain and culture, but they ran out of fluid for the India ink stain."

Arizona fell back into the cushions of the couch with a frustrated sigh. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish. Looks like we need to do another lumbar puncture." Alex remained silent while his mentor was vigorously running her hands through her messy hair.

"We could, but s_hould_ we?" Sigh. "Let's go" Arizona pulled her pupil with her to torture little Ru-Shan some more.

Great.

* * *

"This is gonna be quicker than last time Ru-Shan, it will only take a few minutes" Arizona spoke to the little boy who was once again being held in a vice like grip by Alex.

Pushing her emotions aside, she performed the procedure again, Ru-Shan -as expected- crying and wailing while she rammed the needle in his lower back. This time, the boy went silent faster, giving in to the pain that Arizona was unwillingly causing him. Only a few whimpers were audible when she pulled out with force.

"That's it honey, all done. Mommy can hold you now" she stroked his sweaty forehead. When mother and child were comfortable, she left for the lab, Alex in tow.

As they settled in the lab, Alex took a seat opposite his mentor, who was adjusting the microscope to examine the spinal fluid.

"What is it Karev" she asked without looking up when she felt his eyes on her.

"Does it get any easier?"

Arizona let out a deep sigh before answering, her eyes momentarily leaving the microscope. "No, it doesn't."

"I thought Peds was the happy specialty."

"It is. Most of the time. For every kid that dies, you save 10. Cases like Ru-Shans are the hardest" she explained, still staring into the microscope.

"Shit, its cryptococcal meningitis."

"Advanced?"

"Yes. He's getting near the end" She leaned her forehead in her hand in frustration, shaking her head.

"Shit. So all we can do is give him pain meds and wait for him to die?"

"Not even, there is not a high enough dose to numb all the pain and stop the fever, unless we give it to him intrathecally."

"Let's do that then!" Alex stood from his chair.

"He didn't respond to the Amphotericin B last time. It might be too invasive for his body."

"And constant vomiting isn't?"

Arizona tapped her fingers on the table, weighing the possibilities. "The fact that the medicine failed before indicated that there is a strong possibility that it will fail again. The side effects are almost worse than the symptoms of meningitis."

"But it might work!"

"And it probably won't! The boy has advanced AIDS. He hasn't got much time left. We are not doing this.

"But-"

"I said NO Karev! Drop it. I am not going to ram another needle in that poor boys back so he can suffer some more during the last days of his short life. We are sending them home first thing in the morning. End of story. Now get some sleep, you look like you need it."

At that, she left the lab to get some sleep of her own since her regular shift would be starting in four hours anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex entered Ru-Shans room and motioned for Lillian to step outside.

"Miss Ung, your son had a relapse and he is very sick. The best way to treat him now is to give him a very high concentration of medication intrathecally. It's the same procedure as the spinal tab but in reverse."

"Again?" Lillian gasped.

"It's the only way to get a high enough dose of medication."

"One more time?"

Alex sighed. "No, it has to be a full course. That means 2 times a day for 10 days. We will admit him and put a catheter in his back so we won't have to puncture him each time."

"Where is Dr. Robbins?"

"She is sleeping, so I'm explaining the options to you."

"Will it stop the vomiting and the fever?"

"If he responds to the medication, yes."

"Is it the best thing to do now?"

"I believe so, yes" Alex answered truthfully.

Lillian looked at her sleeping boy, pondering her options.

* * *

Some hours of quality sleep later, Arizona decided to check on Ru-Shan and discharge him, only to find Alex preparing a catheter while Kepner was holding Ru-Shan still.

"Dr. Karev, Dr. Kepner, please step outside" she ordered, the young doctors noticing from the tone of her voice that they were in trouble.

"What the HELL do you think you two are doing?" Arizona yelled the moment they were out of earshot.

"I talked to her, she wants the procedure!" Alex retorted.

"Oh really. Have you told her about the side effects, about the fact that it will probably not work?"

"…tot in those words exactly, but yet, I did. She wants the procedure and I can do it! Look, she just wants her son to be ok. We can help him. Please. I understand everything that is involved."

"You are making a mistake Karev. Consent or not, you know this is wrong." They stood still, facing each other.

"Kepner, you're dismissed. The sky resident scurried off while Alex and Arizona re-entered Ru-Shan's room.

"Good morning Lillian, I came to assist Dr. Karev here. Hey Ru-Shan!" She walked over to the little boy and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Hi sweetie. You have to be strong a little while longer okay?"

Ru-Shan didn't respond but simply stared up to her, the fear clearly visible in his eyes.

"It's okay to be scared but I'll be there every step of the way" Arizona comforted him while taking a seat next to him and Lillian. "Dr. Karev will make sure nothing happens to you."

She looked at Alex when nothing happened. She caught him hesitating, the needle almost touching the skin, trembling in his hands.

"Dr. Karev?"

"Give me a minute" he snapped, stretching his neck from shoulder again for preparation. Arizona knew exactly what was going on in the stubborn resident's head but she knew to stay quiet and let things play out.

After several moments of silence, Alex lowered his hands. "I ehrr...I...I don't think I can do this."

"What you mean you can't do it?" Lillian asked in confusion.

"I mean…I can't...

"But Ru-Shan-"

Arizona took this moment to step in. "Miss Ung, look at me. Ru-Shan has advanced AIDS. The chance of success is very little and the side effect will be extensive." Arizona swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw the last piece of hope literally drain out of the defeated woman in front of her. "Even with the treatment, it's a matter of days. You should decide how you and your son should spend those days."

Lillian looked between her son and the doctors. "He just wants to go home."

Arizona lowered her shoulders, the tension, unaware of that she had built up the last minutes, leaving her body as she spoke in a resigned yet calm way "then you can take him home Lillian."

Lillian looked at Alex. "Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?"

"No, I think you're making the right decision" Alex responded, his eyes averting his mentor's gaze.

"I will sign the discharge papers and give you some pain killers and a light antibiotics and you are free to leave. And Lillian, please feel free to contact me at any time. I will be back to see you off."

Arizona stood up and left the room, hoping some kid that could be saved would come into her care today.

* * *

Hours later, she put on her tray with lunch down and took a seat opposite Alex in the far corner of the cafeteria.

A few bites into her salad, the young doctor had still to acknowledge her so she decided to break the ice. "I am mad that you undermined my authority. I am mad that you went against my orders and I am furious that you decided that you were ready to perform that procedure."

"But I understand why you did what you did and I can't be mad about that. I know you just wanted to help a little boy. But we can't fix them all Karev. Sometimes, you have to step back and admit that there is nothing you can do."

"I honestly thought it would help him."

"I know you do."

"How do you know all those things?"

"What things?"

"Sometimes I think you're a coldhearted bitch who doesn't give a damn but every time it turns out you were right all along. Why is that?"

Arizona smiled affectionately. "It's just experience Karev."

Alex just grunted and continued jamming his lunch in his mouth.

"Learn from this Alex. Next time you'll get it right. I know you will."

They continued discussing other cases over lunch, the tension between them cleared.

* * *

"Baby?" Arizona dropped her bag on the couch and threw her jacket over it, removing scrubs as she made her way to the bedroom.

"What time is it?" she asked in confusion when she saw Callie emerging from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"It's almost 8, I need to get to the hospital."

"No, no, no, no this isn't happening!" Arizona whined as she undressed herself.

"What about the boy with AIDS?"

"Nothing I can do. Sent him home" Arizona replied sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry" Callie crawled behind Arizona on the bed, massaging the tense muscles and resting her chin on top of her girlfriends head.

"I can't believe we've been living together for more than 2 days and still haven't celebrated properly" Arizona grunted.

"I'll be on until 4 tonight, and then we have the whole day off tomorrow. I'm sure you can handle the next 8 hours without me" Callie said as she placed soft kisses on the back of the blonde's neck, strong bone breaking hands still kneading her shoulders.

Arizona sighed and tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed. "But what should I do until then?"

Callie smiled against the exposed neck as she heard the innuendo in her girlfriend's voice. "Oh, I don't know…you could eat the dinner I made you, drink some wine, take a long, hot, hot bath" she articulated the last words with warm puffs of breath, her lips ghosting the little hairs in her neck "and imagine me there with you."

Arizona felt her nipples become erect under the tank top she had changed into minutes go. "Why imagine if I can have you all to myself right here, right now" she said as she let herself fall back on the mattress, pulling the brunette on top of her. Callie immediately pressed her body fully into the one underneath her, strong but soft legs wrapping themselves around her waist to draw her in. Their mouths met in a sensual, slow kiss as their bodies began rocking together equally slow. A ragged moan erupted from Arizona when Callie's tight jeans slid against her thin shorts repeatedly, indirectly rubbing her heating core. It took all her effort to keep the hot kiss going.

"I need to go" Callie said into her mouth, not once halting the movement of her body.

"Just a little more baby" Arizona panted "I promise this won't take long." Her body had gone from 0 to 60 in less than 3 minutes and was screaming for release.

"Mmmm…baby…I'd love to continue this, but I'm not gonna have a quickie with you to start our forever. We deserve more than that" Callie objected, though her body was saying differently, still rocking her hips forward.

"Uggh, celebrating is overrated" Arizona complained, tightening her legs hold on her lover's waist.

"I'm gonna go now" Callie eased herself out of the blonde's legs and sat back, not trusting herself within such a short distance of her.

"You suck. Wake me up when you get home" Arizona panted, lying back against the pillows with her hands on her stomach, forcing herself not to let them travel lower and finish the job herself.

God, she was incredibly turned on. And the fact that Callie was staring at her with regret, lust and passion storming through her expressive eyes, didn't help matters much.

"Yeah…gonna go, er…now."

"Calliope?"

"Yes?" Callie turned in the doorway.

"Do you mind if I have a little pre-party later? I don't think my body wants to wait that long…" Arizona husked as she arched her back and pressed her thighs together to stop the incessant shocks of arousal from coursing through her lower body.

"As long as you leave some for me" she winked and left for the hospital.

This shift couldn't end soon enough.


	30. Sueño

Chapter rating/b: N-17  
Chapter summary: Callie and Arizona manage to keep each other entertained even when they're apart.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 30, YAY! lots of texting in this chapter. _Callie is bold italics_**,_ Arizona is just italics_.

* * *

10 PM and Callie was fighting to keep her eyes open. The hospital was completely deserted. Apart from some random sutures and bugging Bailey about her sex life and the shape of her goodies, things were dull. She considered doing some research work but her brain was too slow to function which would only screw up her stats. Instead, she propped her feet up on the table and sat back to whatsApp her probably very frustrated girlfriend.

_**Whatcha doin'?**_

_Eating cookies, you?_

_**Metaphor?**_

_Perv. How could I be eating my own cookie._

_**True story. You're not THAT bendy ;)**_

_Tsss…bendy enough._

_**Mmmm…indeed you are…**_

_What are you thinking about?_

_**Good times. Bendy times ;)**_

_I like :D what are you wearing?_

…_**scrubs?**_

_Oh. Right. Not sexy._

_**Nice try though.**_

_Thanks._

Receiving no further response, Callie checked her mail and browsed the latest news on her phone until she got bored again.

_**You're not gonna try again?**_

_Are you suggesting sexting Calliope?_

_**Only u would call it that.**_

_It's in the dictionary…_

_**Whatever. To answer your question: yes I am.**_

_What question?_

_**If I'm suggesting sexting!**_

_Ooh that! Awesome!_

_**Wow, we're really bad at this.**_

_But we're so good at the real thing!_

_Hello?_

_**Sorry, I was just thinking about the real thing.**_

_Smooth Calliope…_

_**Did you start the pre-party yet?**_

"Torres! Put those smelly feet down and come help me clean my mice cages!" Callie jumped at the sight of Bailey impatiently tapping on the desk. "What's that on your phone?" she more ordered than asked. Callie looked at the screen to find a picture sent by Arizona of a half eaten chocolate chip cookie floating in a steaming mug of tea.

"Uh…a cookie. What did you need me for?"

"Mice. Diabetes. Cleaning. Now" the short woman ordered again, leaving Callie no choice but to fall in step behind her. Seriously, what was it about this woman that brought up authority issues Callie never knew she had?

_Hellooooooo? Are you drooling over my soaked cookie yet?_

_**I wish. No wait eww. Brb, Bailey needs something.**_

"Tell Dr. Robbins to mind her own cookie business because you, no WE have work to do"

"Miranda, I will assist you, but I'm not going anywhere near mice poo."

"Just follow me Torres" Bailey barked without looking back.

_**Bailey wants me to touch her skanky mice. Help me!**_

_I sure do hope that's not a metaphor._

_**That would be the most confusing metaphor of all time.**_

_**Btw, was that cookie your pre-party?**_

_Ooooh no, my pre-parties involve less cookies and more nakedness :)_

"I'm really, really allergic to mice" Callie tried, anxious to find out about the details of Arizona's pre-party.

"You had a pet ferret for nine years. Stop whining and put all the mice in the empty cages next to them. That way we can't mix them up."

Grumbling to herself, Callie got to work, but not before she put on two sets of gloves on each hand. She had a nice set of surgeon hands and wasn't gonna let some rodent ruin them.

"Hey watch it! Mr. Freckles has a fragile tail!" Bailey exclaimed when Callie swung a mouse towards a cage by its tail.

"Mr. Freckles?"

"Are you done?"

Shutting up, Callie resumed her work of emptying all the cages of their inhabitants.

"There you go Lady Antebellum" Bailey mumbled, putting the last mouse in the cage. "What, I have great music taste" she shrugged at Callie's amused expression.

* * *

Half an hour later…

_**I am covered in mouse shit.**_

_That is so not sexy._

_**Can u drop the sexy? I am covered in mouse crap!**_

_I'm sorry I find u sexy baby. Even covered in mouse shit._

_**You're hopeless.**_

_Says the one covered in mouse poo._

_**!**_

* * *

"And now we put them back in their cages, starting with Anakin and Princess Leia over here. Yes, I like Star Wars" Bailey added before Callie could even open her mouth.

It had taken them half an hour to steam-clean all the cages and refresh the sawdust, food and water.

"You know some people have lives to save Miranda. I'm not a vet. Or a farmer for that matter."

"And some people play God and cure diabetes. I am God. Do you wanna mess with God? Do you?"

Callie rolled her eyes. Even though nothing that came out of the short woman's mouth made sense, she sure knew how to bring it. "No…" she mumbled like a reprimanded child. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may leave. Thank you for your help."

"Whatever" Callie scoffed as she left for the locker room to change. She took out her phone and noticed the flickering on the screen, signaling a message.

_How's the Bailster doing?_

_**The Bailster, really? Shouldn't you be sleeping?**_

_I sent that msg like half an hour ago. Now I'm sleeping._

_**Sorry. Did you finish the cookies?**_

_No, I hid them so I won't eat them all._

_**That's impossible.**_

_You're impossible._

_**You can text while sleeping and reset your memory. Superpowers!**_

_You're a superpower._

_**Stop that.**_

Callie could practically see Arizona giggling from their couch through the conversation.

_I'm not doing anything. Just waiting for you. Want to know about the pre-party I just had?_

_**Ugh, don't tease me…4 more hours and I'm all yours. Get some sleep.**_

_I would but now CSI is on so I can't._

**…**

_I wish I was with you to scrub the mice poo off._

_**I find that strangely arousing.**_

_I know, I'm very arousing._

_**Word. And aroused?**_

_Maybe._

_**I'll have to warn you that I'm naked now.**_

_Definitely aroused. Picture?_

_**Nuh uh. I'm sure you can picture something yourself.**_

_Pfft. You're a picture._

_**Stop that!**_

_I love you :s?_

_**:)**_

_Do you love me?_

…_**now that you can dance.**_

_Like a mashed potato._

_**I definitely loved you even more when I found out you could dance :D**_

_I don't dance like a potato._

_**How does a potato dance?**_

_Do potatoes even dance?_

_**The twist. I gotta get back to work babe. You sleep.**_

_Ok. Love you._

_**Love you too.**_

_Like a mashed potato?_

_**Yes, a very pretty potato.**_

* * *

Callie tiptoed into the bedroom and shed her clothes as quietly as possible. Her blonde was spread eagle, on her stomach, naked from at least the waist up as her lower half was covered by blankets, a half eaten chocolate chip cookie on the pillow and her hand clutching her phone. Occasionally, she let out a snort or a mumbled. Callie had tried many times to comprehend whatever she was saying in the past, but was never able the catch more than a few words and small sentences that didn't make any sense whatsoever. Arizona always denied this, as well as the fact that she snored and slapped around. Callie's argument that Arizona can't know how she sleeps was simply tackled by stating that no one ever said that to her before. Callie understood why: there was no reasoning with the blonde on this point.

She lifted the sheets to uncover a bare bottom. '_Nice, some pre-party_' she thought to herself before covering the sleeping form of her girlfriend back up. Somehow, Callie was going to have to create some space for herself, without waking Arizona. That should be easy, -considering Arizona wouldn't wake up for a circus held in their bedroom-, if it wasn't for the fact that Callie had been slapped in the process many times before and didn't exactly feel like a repeat performance tonight. She started by picking up the cookie from the pillow and placed it on the night shelf. Next, the phone. Finger by finger, she pried the item from her grip, but just as she reached the last one, Arizona clutched the phone tightly, mumbling something that sounded like "my potato". Callie tried again, but Arizona simply squeezed harder, grunting something along the lines of "it's mashed!"

Recognizing a lost battle, Callie started pushing the blonde to the side, but each time her sleep heavy body simply rolled back into its original position. When she almost had the blonde over her tipping point after several failed attempts, Callie was barely able to dodge an arm flying towards her head when her girlfriend unconsciously threw herself back in the middle with an irritated groan, somehow taking up even more space than before.

"Screw this" Callie sighed. She was too tired to fight this anymore. She threw herself on top of the blonde, arms equally spread, one leg resting between the two beneath her and the other draped over her hip, across the bed. It took some wiggling to find a soft spot between two sharp shoulder blades to function as a pillow, but once the Latina was settled, sleep quickly claimed her. Within minutes, the two women were peacefully asleep on top of each other, starfish-style.

* * *

Arizona blinked once. Twice. Was she paralyzed? Why wasn't her body moving? Was she half-blind? Why were there black spots in her vision? She tried lifting her shoulder again, but nothing budged. Strange, she could still move her arms. Hmmm…_sleep_.

* * *

'_So it wasn't a dream. I'm still paralyzed_' was Arizona's first thought when she woke up the next morning. Or was, until her back snored loudly. '_Why is my back snoring?_'

Seconds later, a weight was lifted from her body, only to land back down a fraction of a second later, pushing the air from her lungs.

"C-Callie?" Arizona whispered in a sleep-drenched voice.

"Hmmmm…" Callie mumbled, audibly smacking her lips and curling her legs and arms around the trapped body below her like a baby koala around its mother.

Arizona had to stifle a giggle when her girlfriend's hands tickled the sensitive skin under her arms before wrapping around her chest, trapping themselves between her bare breasts and the bed. Callie's warm feet were equally trapped between her thighs and the bed, the comfortable temperature warming Arizona up rapidly.

She hadn't bothered to put on any clothes last night, too tired after her pre-party that she planned to tell Callie about later. So here she was, lying stark naked on her stomach with the dead weight of her sleeping girlfriend attached to her back like a lifeline. She had no idea how they ended up in this comical position. She remembered texting Callie, watching a boring episode of CSI while devouring her secret stash of cookies. She didn't recall hearing Callie come home, let alone climb on top of her like this.

Each time she attempted to move, Callie tightened her hold on the blonde, who found herself in the strangely sexy position of two hands on her breasts and Callie's feet dangerously close to her core. When Callie let out a long sigh of contentment and snuggled her face even deeper in between the blondes shoulder blades, Arizona laughed softly at the absurdity of it all.

So much for the ortho surgeon's bad ass reputation. If only she could reach her phone to capture this on camera…

"Calliope" she cooed, nudging her shoulder a bit. All she got out of the Latina was a grunt. "Calliope, wake up".

"Leave me alone" Callie grumbled, slowly waking up but refusing too.

"I would, if you weren't clutching me like a sloth".

"Hmmmpf" Callie blinked, taking in her surroundings and noticing the odd shape of their mattress on her stomach. "But I like it here" she groused and started placing kisses on the exposed back beneath her. "Did we sleep like this all night?"

"I guess we did" Arizona sighed, enjoying the sweet morning kisses that Callie was placing on her back as she took her feet from under Arizona and stretched her legs.

"You're a nice mattress" Callie said between kisses, realizing the position of her hands and the possibilities.

"Did you get all the mice poo out?"

"Can we not talk about the mice poo now?"

"Mm mmm" Arizona mumbled.

"I'd much rather talk about the pre-party you had yesterday. Care to share?"

"Mm mmm".

"You're nekkid" Callie said, her hands starting to massage the flesh.

"Mmmm, I am aware of that fact, thank you".

"I like it."

"I figured you would" Arizona sighed, shivering slightly from the cold air on the wet kisses that Callie kept scattering across her upper back while kneading her breasts.

"So tell me…what did you do after I left?" Callie whispered. She had placed one leg between Arizona's to gain some leverage as she kept caressing the warm body underneath her.

"I ate the lasagna you made me. Oh it was so good" she felt Callie's lips curl into a smile against her back.

"And…?"

"And I took the red wine bottle you opened. And then I took it to the bathroom." Momentarily distracted by a particular well placed caress, she continued. "I took a hot, hot bath just you said. And I drank the wine in bath. Oh, you should have been there it was sooo good."

"Did you imagine me there with you?"

"Of course I did. I can't not think about you when I'm in there, I always think of what we do when we're in that bath together."

"That makes two of us" Callie whispered, really getting into what appeared to be a very good morning and sliding her body a bit into the one beneath her subconsciously.

"And…"

"And then I dried myself…"

"Arizona!"

"Yes?" the innocent response came.

Callie took her panties and top of with the speed of light and laid back down, crawled up a bit, until her mouth could reach her ear. "I am really, really turned on and I really, really want you to tell me how you touched yourself after I left you like that." She emphasized her point with a roll of her hips against her ass and a squeeze in her breast.

"Mmmmm who said I touched myself?"

"Don't tease me…" Callie grunted, one hand wandering down towards the luscious ass beneath her and kneading it sensually. She could feel the heat from between the blonde's legs graze her fingertips.

"Don't I get a morning kiss first?"

The brunette slid up and captured the blonde in a lazy, full of tongue, slow morning kiss.

"Better?" she asked, her lashes touching the blonde's due to their closeness.

"Much. So I went to bed, naked, and I –_oh_-thought about you. Your lips, your breasts…and it got me wet."

"Really?"

Arizona lay her head back down and they resumed their previous position. "Dripping" she panted. Her body was slowly pressing back into Callie's front, feeling hard nipples rub against her back. "So then I touched myself."

"Finally" Callie gasped, the very tip of her middle finger covered in wetness when she slid another centimeter lower. "Like this?" she asked, her middle finger barely penetrating her wet labia.

"No" she rolled her ass to urge the finger to go deeper "I-…I rubbed my clit." She gasped when she felt Callie grind her center into her ass, a little moan of pleasure reaching her ears.

"_Oh_. Like this?" Callie slid her hand lower, her finger now rubbing the underside of Arizona's hooded nub.

"_Oh_ yes like that. _Just_ like that" Arizona whimpered, rolling her hips against Callie's clit, eliciting moans from both women.

They continued their game for a few more minutes, they bodies fitting perfectly. Callie's moans in Arizona's ear increased with each roll of her hips.

"But-I…I didn't come" Arizona managed to pant out, halting her movements slightly.

"…you-you didn't?" Callie bit her lip to fight off her approaching orgasm.

"N-no, because…we hadn't celebrated our. New. Home. Pro-Properly yet" she groaned between thrusts of Callie's hips against her bare ass. She bent her arm backwards and patted Callie's thigh to halt her movements for a second to concentrate.

"…and I wanted you to be the first to make me come in our new home."

Her whispers turned into moans when Callie resumed her thrusting and drove two fingers deep inside her dripping pussy, the sheets proving enough friction on her clit.

"Thank you for that p-pleasure" Callie sighed, feeling her body prepare itself for a strong release.

"Trust me, the pleasure is…_oh_…is all. Mine" Arizona hissed as she thrust herself onto Callie's fingers, her ass rubbing deliciously against Callie's straining clit and aching nipples scraping her sweaty back.

"Welcome home baby" Arizona whispered into her lover's mouth over her shoulder, their hot breaths ghosting each others lips as they reached their peaks simultaneously.

Their bodies undulated from the aftershocks their coursed through their bodies, sweat mingling, Callie's fingers buried deep inside of her. Arizona felt the brunette collapse on her back, her chest heaving from their feisty morning activities.

"Welcome home" Callie whispered, before they drifted off again, on top of each other, starfish-style.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the sucky smut, I seem to be out of it a little. Oh well, it'll come back in time so I'll just have to practice a lot on it in the coming chapters, something I don't think most of you will mind ;)**


	31. Real good hands

Rating: Overall N-17. This chapter: R

Chapter summary: the rest of their day off. Not much storyline, just fluffy goodness that comes with the excitement of living together.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

It was now 1 PM and they still hadn't had breakfast. Instead, they spent the entire morning snoozing, having sex, snoozing some more, watching Tel Sell commercials and Dr. Phil reruns from their bed, more sex, bathroom break, snoozing, and now, they finished another round of lovemaking.

"Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…time out, time OUT!" Callie puffed as she rolled herself off of Arizona's face.

"Uh…excuse me, but I think I did all the work just there?" Arizona mocked.

"How is sticking your tongue out while I ride your face an accomplishment?"

Arizona shot up and stared at Callie open mouthed. "Say that again?"

"You heard me" Callie challenged her, lying on her back while her breathing gradually slowed down after the earth shattering pleasure her woman just gave her. She felt evil enjoying the stunned expression her girlfriend was currently sporting, but it was just too much fun.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Arizona was still staring at her, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. Callie just shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

A few moments passed where Callie could feel blue eyes staring at her. She couldn't suppress the evil smile that appeared when she heard a gasp of realization leaving her girlfriend's mouth. She peeked through one eye to see a fuming Arizona reaching for a pillow to kill her with.

"You are mean! Meany! MEANY!" Arizona yelled half laughing, half genuine anger while the pillow came crashing down.

Callie shielded her arms in front of her just in time to fight it off. "Sorry I was kidd-AAAH!" she screamed when Arizona didn't stop her attack but started punching her everywhere, and not in a ticklish sweet kind of way.

Not long after, Arizona had worked her to the side of the bed, her upper body dangling over the edge. "MERCY! I WAS KIDDING!" Callie screamed, but her pleas were useless. A millisecond later, she felt her head connect with the floor, her body soon following with a loud thump.

"Hmmmpf, serves you right" Arizona hissed, crawling back under the covers facing the other way. She felt the mattress dip, signaling her girlfriend crawling back in cautiously and lifting the covers.

"Baby, I was kidding" Callie said, nudging her shoulder but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"Arizona?"

Callie scooted closer and forced the blonde on her back to look her in the eye. "You're not mad are you?" she whispered, a hint of concern lacing her voice, even though she couldn't keep the grin from her face.

Arizona didn't speak, but simply stared back.

"You evil woman!" Callie smirked when she found blue eyes full of mischief shining back at her. She considered throwing the blonde off the other side of the bed in revenge but decided that she was so utterly and completely in love with the woman beneath her at that moment that she chose to kiss her instead.

"You are amazing" Callie mumbled between kisses "and I loved everything of you just did to me." Arizona eagerly opened her mouth to accept the tongue that was tracing her lips sensually. "The things you do to me…" Callie moaned before invading her mouth to taste her fully. She felt the blonde's nails scraping her back towards her ass to pull her in more fully, the heat between them rising like it had all morning.

"But I meant what I said earlier" Callie started, causing Arizona to pull back immediately.

"…I really need a time out. I think you broke me" Callie smiled.

"Oh" realization hit Arizona before another naughty smile appeared. "Did I do that?"

"You're impossible. Yes Arizona, your tongue broke my vagina. Happy?" Callie laughed as she climbed off her lover.

"Yes, very" Arizona followed her out of the bed.

"Type A much?"

"Sing it!"

* * *

"What the hell does this do?"

"It's a corn kernel cutter." The brunette quickly tore the utensil from her girlfriend, who was already sticking her finger through the hole.

"I always eat it from the cob!"

"Now you won't have to anymore."

"Oh my god what is THIS? A torture device?" Arizona held up a spikey thing that indeed looked an awful lot like a medieval tool.

"A pin dough docker!" Callie shrugged as if it was the most commonly used utensil on earth.

"A what?" the blonde rolled the harmless plastic pins in the palm of her hand.

"To pierce the dough when I bake. You know, bread and stuff. So it doesn't get bubbles in it."

"You can just use a toothpick or a pencil for that."

"But this is more badass."

Well, there was no arguing with that.

Arizona continued rummaging through the drawers and cabinets, ooh-ing and aah-ing each time she found something new.

"I was thinking…when you go to DC for the conference, we could go to visit my parents afterwards, what do you think?" Callie suggested as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. "You'll be close anyway and I've been thinking of going for a while."

"The conference is only two days so I can fly to Miami that Friday instead of staying another night. I'm sure Derek won't mind, he's attending the conference as well. How long do you want to stay?"

"I was thinking 5 days or a week. I could come a few days early so you won't have to deal with the wrath of the Torres clan for a whole week."

"You read my mind. Not that I wouldn't like to but…a week is a long time for a first visit. Let's start out slow."

"Got it. So if you come the Friday, we can spend the weekend there and be back by Sunday evening."

"Wanna chat with Tom and Josh?"

Callie's eyes lit up at the mentioning of her favorite twins.

"Let's do it now, because I think they just came back from school over there."

"I'm gonna put on something decent, wouldn't want them to see any more than they already have" Callie disappeared into the bedroom.

When she came back, Arizona was talking to them animatedly already. "Look who's here!" she said when she noticed Callie grabbing a stool and pulling up beside her, her legs on either side of Arizona's waist in order to squish them both into the tiny webcam.

"CALLIE!" the twins yelled and giggled, their faces completely taking up the camera.

"My little heart breakers! What have you been up to?" Callie asked, immediately receiving a chaotic response of which she only caught a few words.

"In the camera Cal" Arizona directed the brunette who was staring at herself on the screen.

"Oh right" Callie mumbled, scooting closer until her nose was the only thing visible to the boys. "Better?"

The boys roared with laughter at Callie making faces in the camera.

"When are you coming?" Tom asked.

"When school is over in the summer, we're coming to you okay little man?" Arizona cut in.

"Uh, Arizona…boob" Callie whispered. Arizona looked into the small frame where she could see their own reflection, her tank top indeed hanging dangerously low. Tom and Josh giggled as Arizona awkwardly tried to adjust her top.

"Sooooo how are your girlfriends doing? Been braking some hearts lately?" Callie diverted their attention by taking up the whole screen.

"Nooooo! Girls are stupid" the boys agreed.

"Hey, we're girls!" Callie mocked.

"Yeah but you are Zona and Callie, not girls!"

"Makes sense. I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too! You HAVE to come Callie!"

"Can I come too?" Arizona joked.

"Only if you bring Callie!"

Arizona beamed with pride at the girl next to her, who was grinning like an idiot. "You're so full of yourself" she nudged her.

"They like me better!"

"Did I tell you Callie moved in with me last week?"

"Why?"

"Because things were so quiet around here when you guys left so I really needed a roommate!"

"You can borrow Toodles next time!" Josh offered.

"That's very sweet honey, but I don't think Noodles will like it if Toodles goes away. They belong together."

"Just like you and aunt Callie!"

Both women smiled at the simple statement. "Yes, just like us" Arizona repeated, feeling Callie lay her head on her shoulder affectionately, the arms around her waist tightening.

"Any more news kiddo's?"

They shook their heads no, getting distracted by something Arizona and Callie couldn't see.

"We're gonna go now."

"Promise to call soon?"

"Pinky promise. Can you put grandma back on?"

The kids were replaced by Barbara Robbins bending over to come into view.

"Mom, m-MOM! Your shirt!" Arizona averted her eyes as her mother's shirt fell open because of her position, giving the girls a widespread vision of something they'd rather not see.

"Sorry honey. So I heard you are coming this summer? Oh hi Callie dear!" Barbara waved to her daughter in law who was still laughing unashamedly.

"How are they behaving? Is Tom causing any trouble at school?" Arizona switched to mother-mode.

"Everything is great honey. They miss you, it's all auntie Zona this, Callie that…but they're doing great. We miss you though. Both of you."

"We miss you too mom. We'll be there in the summer, maybe earlier if we can get some time off. We're going to Miami first, I still gotta meet all the inlaws!"

"Oh my, are you sure? You said they-"

"Mother! It will be great" Arizona cut her mom off, raising suspicions from her girlfriend.

"Am I missing something here?" Callie asked.

"Nothing dear, but Arizona here told me about how your parents were…less than accepting when you came out to them."

"True. But they've come a long way since then and I really think the time is right. They'll love her" Callie hugged her wife some more from the side. Barbara observed them happily, delighted to see her daughter in love like never before.

"You kids go on with your day, I'm gonna make some tea for the boys."

They said their goodbyes and shut the laptop off.

"What now?"

"More sex?"

"Ok"

* * *

"What does it take to break you?" Callie exclaimed when Arizona climbed on top of her on the kitchen table where Arizona had just gotten her world rocked.

"I'm insatiable when it comes to you Calliope. Deal with it" she growled as she pounced on the sore brunette spread out on the wooden surface.

Just when the first moans escaped Callie, she saw something moving from the corner of her eye.

"What's that?"

"Mmmmm less talking more sex" Arizona demanded, forcing her girlfriend's attention back to the task at hand. Callie's distraction was long forgotten when she felt the blonde's teeth sink into her shoulder as hands wandered lower. Callie was just about to give in to the sensations her body was experiencing when she saw the movement again, this time definitely followed by a tail.

"Ari-is that-"

"Baby I'm showing my best work here, what are you looking at?" Suddenly, she was pushed backwards when Callie started screaming.

"A MOUSE! A MOUSE! AARGHGH!"

"Cal-calm down, it's just Marlon-"

"YOU NAMED HIM? YOU TOO? YOU FREAKS!" Callie was kicking her feet in the air now for no reason. Arizona was sitting on her knees, confused, the straps from her top hanging from her shoulders, her hair a mess and her panties soaked from their previous activities. She was still trying to comprehend the drastic change of mood.

"Marlon comes here a few times a week to get some snacks for his family. He's harmless!"

"You're feeding him? And there are more?" Callie had stopped flailing her limbs but was now hugging her knees like a scared little girl.

"Tom and Josh loved him so they left some cheese under the cupboard next to the door."

Callie folded her arms in front of her chest. "The mouse has to go."

Arizona copied her stance. "His name is Marlon and he's staying."

"Did Bailey put you up to this?"

"Marlon has been living here longer than I have, I can't just kick him out!" Arizona started yelling back.

"MARLON GOES OR I GO!"

"FINE! YOU GO!"

"FINE!"

Arizona hopped of the table and stormed to the bedroom while Callie remained curled up on the table. She heard the sound of the TV and saw the flickering of the lights reflecting on the opened door. Marlon was still casually walking up and down with chunks of cheese in his little snout. After a few minutes, she mustered up the courage to break the silence.

"Arizona?" Some shuffling from the bedroom and the angry blonde appeared in the doorway.

"What? Still here?" came the annoyed response.

Callie sighed. "I uhm…I can't get off the table."

"Sure you can."

"No, I physically. Can't. Get. Off. This Table" she hissed embarrassedly. "Not with Marlon wandering around." Arizona had to suppress a smile. "This isn't funny Arizona. Help me."

"Help you how? Carry you around on my back?"

"That would be a start, yes."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?"

"Does it –look- like I'm kidding?"

"Didn't you have a ferret for nine years?"

"Mufasa was no skanky mouse stealing my food."

"Didn't you just clean 30 mice yesterday?"

"Again, not the same. And those mice serve the greater good."

"Have fun on that table tonight Calliope!" Arizona chirped before disappearing in the bedroom again.

"Don't walk aw-NO! Arizona! Get BACK here!"

Her pleas had the desired effect, blonde hair poking around the corner again.

"Please? Get me off of here?" Callie asked in a small voice.

Arizona considered it for a moment. "Fine. But Marlon stays and you have to meet him so you'll know he's harmless."

"Fine. But he's not coming into the master bedroom."

"Deal."

"Deal. Now give me your back."

"This is the second time today that you are clinging to my back. I see a pattern here."

"Shut up and carry me woman."

"Ooomph!" Arizona exhaled dramatically when Callie hopped onto her. She couldn't help but tease her scared girlfriend, changing direction to walk in the direction Marlon was coming from.

"NOOOO! ARI-NOOOOO THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Callie started kicking again, her arms holding a death grip on the blonde's throat.

"Alright alright ALRIGHT CALM DOWN!" Arizona screamed through her girlfriend's cries and took off for the bedroom. She kicked the door shut behind her and threw her girlfriend on the bed.

"You big baby" Arizona left her girlfriend lying on the bed and left for the bathroom.

Callie bit her lip. In a way, she was trapped in the bed. Who knew when Marlon would make a surprise visit?

When she wasn't followed by the brunette like usual, Arizona walked back to find Callie peering over the edge of the bed, probably checking for Marlon.

"He won't come in here you know. You can stop crying now and join me in the hot bath I just drew."

"How do you know he won't come here?"

"Cause I told him not to."

"You're crazy."

"You're 32 and just had a piggyback ride."

"You win." Callie hopped off the bed and on her toes, tippled past her girlfriend, a loud smash signaling her arrival in the safety zone of their bath.

Arizona shook her head and followed suit, realizing she traded two kids for one big baby and secretly loving every minute of it.


	32. Absolutely Fabulous

**Chapter 32**  
**Rating this chapter: PG-13**  
**Chapter summary: Callie plays superdoc in the ER while Arizona and Derek get cozy. Whaaaat? Yup, you read right and it will be all kinds of awkward :).**  
**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Hi folks, back with another chap. Another delay, due to holiday and then a final exam. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Another crash victim coming in five!" someone yelled. The ER was flooded with victims from a bus crash, at least 25 hurt or trauma being brought in one after another. It was all hands on deck, residents and attendings flying everywhere while interns tried to keep up.

Callie was seeing 15 patients at a time, stabilizing them, setting a bone if it was an easy fix, intubating, placing a central line, she loved doing these on-the-spot things and was incredibly agile in performing them. She barked around orders to anyone who would listen, sometimes caught a glimpse of her girlfriend who was running around equally frantic and let her trained intuition guide her through the bloody mess that was the ER.

"Curtain three!" she yelled when another victim came rolling in on a gurney.

"Tachycardia, you need to shock him NOW!" the ambulance brother said as he took off.

"Get a crash kit stat" Callie ordered as she climbed on top of the patient who was being rolled into place.

"NOW!" she repeated when no kit came.

"We don't have any left. The power broke down this morning so the portable ones aren't recharged."

"Grey, go see if there's one available in the other curtains. You, take over heart massage" an intern quickly took her place. She climbed off and took place on the other side of the unconscious man.

"CLEAR!" she punched her fist as hard as she could onto the man's chest.

Silence. Nothing.

"Again, CLEAR!" this time, she put her whole weight in it and let her fist come down in full force, feeling a rib surely crack under it.

Beep-beep-beep

"Alright people, this will hold him over for a few minutes. WILL SOMEBODY GET ME A DAMN CRASH KIT?" she screamed in desperation. The interns started scavenging for crash kits, leaving Callie helpless with only her fist to keep the poor man's heart going in necessary. She looked around her. There was screaming, blood, panicked relatives, vomiting interns and what not.

Think Callie. Think.

She closed her eyes for a second to block the sounds and just focus.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

She dashed back to the man who had entered tachycardia again.

"No crash kit?"

The shaky intern shook her head.

Callie made up her mind in a second. "Let's get him in to Trendelenberg." The gurney was being pushed down, the feet elevated and the head lowered.

"I'll do carotid sinus massage" Cristina, who came dashing into the curtain, yelled. Callie was grateful for the help of her former roommate slash cardio god in the making. After 30 seconds there was still no rhythm.

"Come on Yang" Callie pressed, still looking out for a crash kit as this method was not working yet.

Then she saw it, on top of the desk in the far corner. A bucket of ice water. _That's it_. That's it!

"Get him back up in a sitting position!" Callie yelled as she dashed for the big bowl of water across the room.

"I'm not done yet. What are y-"

"JUST DO IT YANG!"

She ran back with the bowl and placed in in the man's lap. Without hesitation, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face forcefully into the water, keeping him under.

"What the hell?" she heard Yang mumble while the interns were gasping in shock.

Suddenly, Callie felt resistance against her hand and pulled him back up by his hair. The man was gasping for air, water shooting in every direction because of his wild disoriented movement.

"Normal sinus rhythm" Yang read from the monitor in amazement.

"What the hell are you people doing to me?" the man yelled.

"Diving reflex" Yang grinned as realization dawned on her.

"You had an abnormal heart rhythm sir. We had to treat you right away" Callie tried to calm him down.

"Slows the heart down. Breaks the tachycardia" Yang recited to herself. "Torres, I knew I liked you for a reason and it's not your sappy DVD collection!" she complimented the attending in her own special way.

"Really, and here I thought it was for my dazzling smile" Callie replied cockily as she snapped her gloves off noisily in search of another trauma. "Okay people, nothing to see here, get back to work! You, clean up this mess" she round off when she realized she had attracted quite an audience.

She passed her girlfriend after a few strides.

"Show off" Arizona winked at her at passing. "Totally hot by the way." She pinched the brunette's butt quickly for good measure to emphasize her point and returned to curtain two.

"You know it" Callie grinned and with renewed confidence, continued to showcase her brilliance in the battlefield.

* * *

Two more hours, just two more, Callie thought after her fifth successful surgery of the day. Sure, she loved kicking ass but she was beyond tired. And really needed some time off.

Luckily, that time would start tomorrow. Unfortunately, Arizona wouldn't be joining her for another 4 days, but she was genuinely looking forward to seeing her family, especially her father. He hadn't been in the greatest of conditions the last time she saw him and in all, everyone was just very distracted back then.

This time, it was time to show off her girlfriend to her whole family. Her father had updated the whole family about her 'situation' as he still awkwardly but endearingly called it, and she hadn't received any hatemail so far so she figured her family was more okay with it than she originally thought. It would also be the first time Arizona got to meet her mother properly. Last time, they were all supposed to go out for dinner but Arizona got called into the hospital at the last moment.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be too put off by their brief holiday: her father had planned a big family fiesta on Saturday and when a Torres throws a party, the whole town knows. It's big. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Arizona hid behind a bush the entire weekend to escape her nosy, overly-involved cousins and aunts. Let alone hands-y Tío Pepe, who sure loved his beautiful women.

One thing was for certain: if they could survive the weekend, they could survive anything.

* * *

The next day, Callie had left after Arizona got to work, which forced them into saying their goodbyes early morning at home. Finding comfort in the fact that Arizona would be joining her in four days time, and Arizona in the fact that she would be leaving herself in two days, made it a lot easier.

After a long flight Callie was glad to stretch her muscles as she waited for her luggage. She was trying to ignore her mother who was imitating a skippyball behind the glass to catch her attention. Quite successfully, until the balding man next to her made that impossible.

"Excuse ma'am, I think that woman is waiving at you?" he nudged her.

Callie thanked the lords that the conveyor belt chose that moment to throw her suitcase on.

"MIJA!" Her mother hopped towards her and threw herself around her daughter's neck as soon as Callie had passed the security, her usual way of greeting her loved ones. This time however, Callie let herself be choked.

It just felt too good to be in her mother's arms again.

So she hugged her back affectionately and enjoyed the home-y scent. "Daddy not here?" she asked as they headed towards the exit.

"He wanted to but I told him not to. He's gotten his strength back but I don't want him to stress too much. Plus, he has his hands full with the party this weekend."

"Nothing too big mama, you promised."

"I know dear but you know your father. I hope you prepared that girl of yours."

"Don't get me started; she's even been ironing her socks for this trip she's so nervous."

"She irons?"

"It's more like burning her socks but she uses a flat-iron to do it."

Callie hesitated. "Can you promise me one thing mom?"

"Anything mija"

"Don't give her the Torres glare"

"The what?"

"The Torres glare. THE glare. That look that makes people wish they were clipping abuela Conchita's toenails instead? Okay technically, it's the Jiminez-glare cause it's yours but still."

"Oooh you mean the one that turns your papa in a puppy and makes Tío Pepe cry? I'll try."

"Gracias mami. So you're really okay with this?" Callie slung her arm over her shorter mother's shoulder.

"I'm always okay with my daughter being happy, no matter who is the cause of that. I have to say, it took a while to get used to but I can't wait to meet her properly."

"And daddy?"

"He's so excited he's been ironing his socks too"

"Or because he's bored cause you keep him locked in the house 24/7."

"Maybe. But if that woman breaks your heart, I'm not afraid to use the glare."

They continued their bantering all the way to the car like only mother and daughter could.

* * *

Arriving at the luxury hotel, Arizona and Derek were met with a huge crown of people taking up most of the lobby. They fought themselves to the desk to find an extremely stressed out staff running around.

"Excuse me? We'd like to check in, two rooms on the name of Shepherd and Robbins."

The clerk typed something in the system. "Yes, found it. Sir, may I ask you if it is possible for you both to share a room? The thing is", he pointed to all busy lobby, "all these people are stranded because of the airports closing in their destinations. They've divided them under all the hotels in the neighborhood and I'm trying to give them all a place." The man clearly assumed that the good looking doctors in front of him were a couple.

Derek looked at Arizona, who shrugged. She didn't care much, it was only for one night and the rooms in this joint were big enough, she assumed.

"Fine, no problem. You'll book the payment back then?"

"Of course sir. Thank you so much for your cooperation. Breakfast is on us and if you don't mind waiting a few more minutes, Peter here will bring our luggage to your room and prepare a little surprise for you to express our gratitude."

"Again, thank you" the boy named Peter apologized when their suitcases were brought in the room after an extremely uncomfortable elevator ride.

"Glad we could-" bot Arizona and Derek's jaws dropped open when they took in their accommodation for the night "-help".

Peter was already leaving when a surprisingly strong hand from the blonde gripped his upper arm tightly. "What's this" Arizona hissed and pointed at the single big bed with red satin sheets situated against a cushioned wall.

"It's the bridal suite Miss. We have also selected the finest bottle of Champaign and a selection of Swiss chocolate for you to enjoy tonight, with compliments of the manager of course." He pried himself out of the considerably fainter grip from Arizona's fingers and left the couple to it.

A few more silent moments passed while the surgeons were busy taking in the beauty of the room and the insanity of the situation, their forced sleeping arrangements never far from their minds.

At last, Derek's open mouth closed and even turned into a grin.

"So Robbins, you snore?"

Derek tried to fix his bowtie in front of the mirror while Arizona was thoroughly testing the huge comfy bed, balancing a nearly empty glass of expensive Champaign in one hand.

"Do you always do that?" Derek watched Arizona press her body into the mattress and bouncing back, switching sides occasionally.

"I tend to move around a lot when I sleep. Trust me, it's for your own good that I pick the right side."

"That is quite disturbing."

"You'll thank me later. I guess I should put on my fancy pants then" she hopped of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, which was more like a 5 star spa. They were attending the social event preceding the conference which would be starting the next morning.

Ten minutes later, she re-appeared in a gorgeous deep green dress which had Derek nodding approvingly.

"You look lovely Robbins."

"Not too shabby yourself Shephard" Arizona smiled and linked her arm through the one Derek offered.

"We make quite a handsome couple, if I may say so" Derek said as they walked the corridors of the hotel.

"Smart too" Arizona added. They both felt the buzz of the exclusive Champaign they had been swilling like a trashy long drink.

"Frankly, we're unstoppable. Everyone will be jealous because we are so handsome and smart" Derek reasoned in his tipsy state while the elevator rode them down.

"But if you tell anyone we're together, I will crop your shiny hair in your sleep tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it Robbins."

"Awesome."

* * *

It was only 1 AM when Arizona and Derek came stumbling into their luxury suite. They had enjoyed themselves and drinks had flown freely, keeping they Champaign induced buzz going.

Arizona was sitting on the toilet while checking her phone which she had left in the room.

_**Hola Guapa, did you arrive in DC safely? Miami is great! I can't wait to see you again in two days! Mom and dad are psyched to see you! This msg is way too perky, I'll stop. Call me when you have time, love you XX**_

_Hi gorgeous, wish it was Friday! Derek and I having blast! Best room ever! I gonna sleep with Derek now, see you love you tomorrow call XXX_

Satisfied with her relatively coherent typing, she flushed and finished getting ready for bed. Completely oblivious to the tipsy text a certain Latina would be waking up to the next morning.

"Derek, move over that's my side!" she whispered when she found Derek sleeping on the wrong end. "Seriously, move it!" she pushed his heavy form but he was already out like a light.

"Fine, have it your way but I can't vouch for my actions when I sleep on the wrong side" she huffed as she took residence on the other side, sleep claiming her almost immediately.

**A/N: So, did someone spot the ER moment? And before you go crazy, no I won't have Derek and Arizona get it on in the bridal suite...come on people!**


	33. Teenage Dream

Chapter summary: Arizona still in DC, Callie in Miami. Arizona gets a hairy wake up call and needs a phone call from Callie to get a terrible morning out of her mind.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

7 AM. Arizona snuggled into the warm body next to her a bit further. Sunlight was trying to pry her eyelids open but they were too heavy. The arms around her drew her in closer and together, they drifted off again.

'_Wow, she should really shave her armpits_' was Arizona's last thought before she fell into a slumber again.

* * *

She was startled from her sleep once more when a warm but hairy arm functioning as her pillow began to move.

"hmmmmpfh" she grumbled and pulled the body closer to her again.

"Robbins" Callie whispered in a low voice.

"hmmpppf."

"Robbins!"

"HMMPPPFF!" Arizona resisted as she readjusted her position into snuggling mode some more.

_Woah….that was one hairy chest._

_Hold on…_

_Callie in Miami._

_Conference in DC with Derek._

_Hairy chest._

_Hairy armpits._

_Derek._

_Hairy chest._

_Derek._

_DERE-_

"GOLLY MOSES!" Arizona threw her body in the opposite direction of her hairy bed partner and fell off the edge of the huge bed, butting her head on the night shelf in the process. "OUCH! BUGGERY BLOODY UNIC-"

"Robbins! You okay?" Derek wrapped the satiny sheets around him and peeked over the edge where his colleague lay rubbing her head.

"Derek why the HELL are you…_nekkid_? She spoke the last word in a whisper as if afraid that someone might hear her.

"Not naked! Look, I got boxers!" he lifted the sheets up to prove his point.

"DON'T flash your private parts at me Derek Shepherd!"

"I didn't-"

"NO!" Arizona scrambled to her feet and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Rob-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh don't even….yuck, brrrrrrrrrrr!" Arizona shivered dramatically at the memory of those hairy arms around her, as if to shake the boy cooties off of her before slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

Two seconds later, she stormed back out. Without exchanging a word, she snatched her phone that Derek held out for her and tottered back to the bathroom.

Eight missed calls from Callie and a text message.

_**Not freaking out at all…but that msg is just all kinds of wrong. RooM? As in, singular? Sleeping with Derek? I love you babe, but if he touches you imma f*ck up his hair! Nope, not jealous, no siree!**_

Text message? What message? Arizona quickly scrolled through her sent items and shrieked when she found it. She dialed Callie's number but was put straight to voicemail. Strange.

Too embarrassed to go back out, she hopped into the shower to try and wash Derek Shepherd off.

* * *

"I do NOT snore!"

"Robbins, you snore, you talked and rambled, you tossed and turned, you sleepwalked, I don't think you farted but Mer-"

"Aaaaaaaahh lalalallala" Arizona put two fingers in her ears to ring out the inappropriate details about the Shepherd-Grey household.

Realizing the neurosurgeon had stopped talking, she took them out again. "Fine. But you strip in your sleep."

"But it was sweltering in that room!"

"Fine. You didn't strip, I didn't snore."

"You have no idea what I endured last night."

_Flashback to last night_

_Derek lay still on his back and counted the electric candles in the chandelier above the bed for the third time. He lost count ever so often, the animalistic sounds next from the blonde next to him causing him to lose focus. The bottles of champaign and prosecco he consumed that evening didn't help either. Sighing, he rolled over and pinched the perky surgeon's nose again. That would shut her up for a minute or so, which would give him one minute to fall asleep and block out the noise that would return soon._

_17 candles, 18 candles, 19 candles…his eyes were starting to close. 20 candl-_

_GGGGGHHHRHHRHRRGGGGGG_

"_For god sakes Robbins, close your mouth!" he yelled in frustration and sat up, ruffling his hair in desperation. How the hell did Torres sleep through all this on a daily, or nightly, basis? Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, she rolled over to his pillow and now covered both pillows and the entire head of the bed diagonally._

"_Atolyouhewoudtlas" she mumbled._

"_What?" Derek asked as he looked at her over his shoulder._

"_I. Told. You." Arizona responded with a faint poke in the general direction of his lower back after each word, eyes still closed._

"_Told me what?"_

_Arizona sighed heavily, as if she was annoyed with him. "The asparagus wouldn't win. He didn't sharpen his scalpel before the game."_

_Great. Now she was dreaming her weird vegetable dreams out loud._

_She turned her head away with a huff. "Always bet on the penguin, everyone knows that."_

"That didn't happen."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"HA!"

"Derek Shepherd you SUCK!"

_Flashback to last night_

_Derek awoke when he felt someone shuffling though the room. Instinctively, he grabbed for the hotel's copy of the Bible on the night shelf as a weapon and adjusted his eyes to the darkness._

"_Robbins"_

_Arizona was rummaging through their suitcases, evidently not the first place she turned upside down judging by the mess on the floor._

"_Do you see him?" She asked._

"_See who?"_

"_The cat. The cat that was staring at us from there" she waved somewhere to the corner of the room._

"_Pleeeaaaaaaaaaasssssse go back to sleep Robbins, there is no cat."_

"_There was a cat sitting right. There!"_

"_Whatever" Derek turned on his stomach and covered his head with a pillow._

"_He was sitting in front of the baby panda" was the last thing he heard before falling back to sleep._

"My seminar is in the other room. I'll see you at lunch and we will never speak of this to a living soul, you here me? Last night never happened."

"Last night never happened. Got it."

"Awesome."

* * *

_I can't seem to reach you. I need to talk to you! Call me tonight if you have time. Love you_

Realizing this text wouldn't do anything to quell Callie's worries, she sent another one.

_PS: I did not sleep with Derek. I mean, I did, but I didn't. Argh call me._

She gave up her half assed attempt at calming her girlfriend's nerves and focused on the lecturer.

After the lectures, Arizona was waiting for Derek in lobby to make dinner plans. Callie still didn't pick up the phone or responded to her texts which had her worried. Callie wouldn't be mad at her, would she? To distract her herself from her worries, she decided a nice dinner with some alcohol would be a good idea. Arizona's motto since her college years was to drink away the hangover with more alcohol. She was wondering if that motto was still as effective nowadays as it had been in her twenties. Probably not. Oh well.

Derek came walking towards her with an appearance as if though he had just fought off five bears, his eyes drooping.

"I know what you need! Let's get you tidied up and ready for another night of drinks."

Derek groaned. "Meredith hates me."

"You promised you wouldn't tell a living soul!"

"You didn't tell Torres?"

Arizona turned bright red. "I uh…I sent her a drunken text which might've given her the wrong idea. I meant to clear that up tonight."

Derek's eyes widened. "She thinks we slept together? TORRES thinks that? Are you trying to get me killed? That woman slays interns for fun!"

"I know, I dig it" Arizona grinned smugly, but that changed when she saw Derek's angry expression.

"Alright, alright, I'll make sure she knows, don't worry. Lighten up chief!" she patted his shoulder. "So, where should we eat?"

"I heard some people are going for tapas at the casino restaurant, shall we join them?"

"Awesome. Let's go to the hotel first, you look like crap. Oh, and you're getting your own room tonight so we have to walk by the reception desk."

"Wait, why am I the one being kicked out of the bridal suite?"

"Because I have a girlfriend who makes chiefs cry for fun."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Arizona was anxiously chewing the inside of her lips while waiting for Callie to pick up the phone. After another night of way too many drinks, she had finally gained the courage to try and get in touch with her girlfriend. She wasn't drunk, but tipsy enough to get over her fear of Callie's ranting. With the prospect of a weekend full of 40 Callie clones never far from her mind, she knew how important it was to have at least one of them on her good side.

"Arizona what the hell?" came Callie's voice booming through her phone, which she literally had to turn away from her ear to prevent permanent damage to her already alcohol consumed brain. She winced before carefully holding the phone back to her ear.

"Err…I've missed you too?"

"Nonononono none of that! What the hell have you been up to for the last 36 hours?

"Hey, it was YOU who was unreachable this morning!"

"I was on a yacht on sea without any reception. What's YOUR excuse?"

"I uh…we…funny story actually, Derek and I got appointed the bridal suite."

"How is that funny" Callie deadpanned immediately.

Arizona sighed. "Callie, don't be like this and let me finish. I'm tired enough as it is."

"Are you drunk? Because it helps if you don't drink like a frat boy when you're supposed to be at an adult medical conference and contact your girlfriend every once in a while. With normal, sane text messages."

"NOTHING happened alright? We got the bridal suite with free champaign so we decided to take advantage of it." She slapped herself on the forehead when she realized how that must've sounded. Damned alcohol brain. "Wait, that's not what I meant. We drank it and we went to the welcome reception which was unbelievably boring so Derek and I decided to drink some more. You should've seen the people Calliope, they're more boring than that soap about meerkats that you watch on Discovery Channel."

Silence.

"We passed out on the bed, this morning I freaked out, bumped my head and had to endure the most boring lectures ever with a hangover. Meredith hates Derek, Derek hates me because he claims he couldn't sleep because of me-" another slap on her forehead. _Stop talking!_

"-and now you probably hate me too."

After another moment of silence, Callie finally spoke up. "What time does your plane arrive again, tomorrow?"

"Seven."

"I'll send someone to pick you up. Goodnight Arizona" Callie snapped in a disappointed voice and hung up before Arizona could answer.

Arizona stared at her phone in disbelief, but decided against calling Callie again. So she fell back onto the bed and tried to sleep.

But that didn't work either.

So she ordered an egg from room service. Fried eggs always made her feel better when she drank. Milk too. She didn't care that it was almost midnight. Afterwards, she showered and brushed her teeth.

All clean and almost sobered up, she took a seat on the edge of the bed again. She tossed the phone in her hand, deliberating whether or not to call again. Callie was the one who should be apologizing. Right? She didn't even know who was at fault anymore, a clear sign that this fight, or whatever it was, was not worth it. She pressed the call button a few times, but hung up before it could ring each time. Just as she was going to try for the fifth time, her phone buzzed which made her drop it in shock.

"Hello? Arizona?" she heard Callie's voice from under the bed.

"Calliope? Callie? You there?" Arizona yelled back, the little bit of alcohol in her body making her believe for a second that Callie was actually under her bed.

She snatched her phone and climbed back on the huge bed. "Calliope?"

"I'm here. I'm so sorry about the way I reacted I should've let you explain and-"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been acting like a college kid and give you all these wrong impressions."

"Well, can't argue with that."

"I'm sorry. Although you did overreact a little."

"Yeah, last day of my period."

It clicked. "Of course, makes sense."

"Hey, are you suggesting I'm a total bitch every month?"

"I would just really stick to that excuse if I were you right now."

"Right, got it. Can we start over?"

Glad that the hard part was over, Arizona snuggled back into the pillows again to make herself comfortable. "I miss you so much. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"I miss you too baby. I can't wait to show you off to my family, to take you on the yacht, stare at you in a bikini all day…you did bring your bikini did you?"

"Crap, I forgot!"

"Oh well, you don't have to wear one anyway."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"That you should never wear clothes?"

"I'm not wearing much right now."

Callie chuckled. "Hmmm is that so? Tell me."

"Just a fluffy robe really. It says "just married" on the back."

"Hmmpf, what kind of corny bridal suite is that?"

"It's a bit much yeah, but the bed Calliope, is amaaaazing. We have to get ourselves one of those."

"Why, did you test out the box spring with Derek?"

If Arizona didn't know any better it would've sounded jealous, but the blonde heard the hint of teasing in Callie's voice. "Nah, I did, he just laughed at me. He's no fun. Did you know he's really afraid of you? Like, really?"

Callie let out her belly laugh, the laugh that Arizona loved so much. "I figured. He asked me out a few times before I met George, when he and Grey were on a break and he was still married to Addison. He thought I didn't know, didn't recognize me as a doctor at his hospital."

"How could he NOT have noticed you in the hallways?"

"I eh…let's just say I tried my best not to get noticed before I met George."

"Wow, Derek Shepherd had a crush on you. I'm gonna slap him upside down when I see him tomorrow."

"You do that honey. Make sure you mess up his hair too. It's the first threat I ever made to him after I blew him of for the third time. And he knows he still owes me for that time I saved him and Grey from public humiliation by snagging her panties of the announcement board after they'd done the McNasty somewhere nasty."

"Wow."

"I know. But you know, I'm just pretty intimidating and bad-ass overall."

"Sure you are. Hey, do I snore?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. And you slap around as well. And you talk. And walk around."

"Really? How come no one ever bothered to tell me before? You know, besides Josh, but I though he was just being an ass."

"Because no one ever loved you as much as I do. I love you enough to tell you that you have the weirdest sleep habits I've ever seen."

"It's interesting how you turn a negative thing into something so sweet."

"One of my many talents."

Arizona could practically see the seductive eyebrows of het girlfriend wiggling at her. "And you're not bothered by that?"

"It's only when you've been drinking really. The rest of the time, they're just cute little snores and whimpers. It took some adjusting at the beginning, but now it's become like my sleep lullaby. Seriously, my mom snores like a herd of lions, but over the years my dad has grown so accustomed to it that he can't sleep without it. That's kind of how I've been feeling for the last 4 days."

"Have I ever said anything embarrassing in my sleep?"

"Nah." Callie stood up and locked the door of her bedroom. She lowered her voice a little, just to make sure. "Although, you know how I sometimes wake you up in the middle of the night for…you know…a little sumthin'sumthin'?"

"Ahem, y-yes" Arizona responded in kind, not knowing why she was almost whispering all of the sudden.

"Well, mostly it's because you're having some kind of…sex dream, about me, and you always start squirming a little and then I just need to wake you up."

Despite her growing arousal, a horrific thought suddenly came to the surface. "Oh crap, I hope I didn't have a sex dream when I was in bed with Derek last night!" Arizona gasped.

Callie clenched her teeth. "You better not have…"

"I don't think so. He said something about a baby panda and an asparagus."

Callie smiled. "Oh yeah, those are funny."

"Oh my god, you actually recognize my dreams?"

"Babe, we've been sleeping in the same bed for over a year now."

"I really don't want to spend another night without you in this huge comfy bed."

"You can always call Derek to keep you company…"

"Calliope! Not funny. The guy was hairy, and all over the place, when I woke up this morning I thought it had been a while since you went to Eugenia but then I couldn't find your boobs and then I kind of launched myself off the bed!"

Callie had long started laughing as Arizona rambled on. Something about her sweet, very gay Arizona waking up in the arms of Derek and completely freaking out over it was hilarious.

"Calliope!" Arizona yelled, but she was delighted that Callie had passed the jealousy stage and now thought the whole situation was incredibly funny.

"The last time I was in bed with a half naked man was at 17 and I really wanted that to be the first and last time!" she yelled at deaf ears.

Callie fell into another fit of laughter. She knew all about Arizona's attempt at testing her gayness by sleeping with one of her male friends, who later turned out to be very gay as well. They'd tried to get it in for like half an hour, until they decided it was never gonna fit (in more ways than one) and called it a night. Actually, Arizona kicked him out of her tent because she was so revolted. Poor guy had to lie under a tree for the rest of senior survival camp.

"Just to let you know, I can assure you I have paid Eugenia a visit recently and that I am very smooth…"

How did she do it? One little sentence and Arizona turned to mush in an instant. "Did you get my favorite?"

"Of course. I swear, that woman knows more about our sex life than she should. I feel bad for her."

"I can't wait to see it tomorrow."

"I would really like to get back to the fat that you're close to naked. You know, I can help you get all those nasty boy cooties from your mind."

"Oh yeah. How?" Arizona grinned. She knew exactly what her girlfriend was getting at.

"Derek's not with you right?"

"Of course not, I kicked him out the moment the rooms became available."

"What rooms? I never heard what happened."

"Now now. You have to help me forget about it. Are you alone?"

"Yes, lying on my bed. Everyone's sleeping here."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Neither knew how to begin. Their sexting sucked before and somehow, they were a little nervous. Arizona, being the still slightly tipsy one, ended the awkwardness.

"I need to know what you're wearing so I can picture you" she said as she lay back in the cushions and sheets to play with the sole knot that tied her only piece of clothes together.

"Panties and a tanktop."

"Which panties?"

"The green low ones."

Callie practically heard Arizona grin. "The see through ones?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm very visually oriented Calliope, you should know that."

Callie just moaned contently at the sound of her lover's lust-filled voice.

"You know what I'm picturing Calliope? Your wet panties, it always shows through those green ones. Are you wet for me yet?"

Callie slid her hand down between her legs and bit her lip when she felt a slight wetness already coating her fingers through her panties. "Yes."

Arizona moaned a little.

"And yours?"

"I'm not wearing any panties."

"Oh, that's so hot baby. Touch yourself a little, I want to know how wet you are."

Arizona untied the knot of her robe with one hand and let the robe fall open before sliding her hand across her stomach to her pussy. "Oh yeah, I'm so wet for you" she gasped at the copious amount of liquid already covering her lips.

"Fuck I want to be there" Callie panted, unable to resist the urge to stroke herself some more through her panties.

"Soon. Baby, when you fuck me tomorrow night-" Arizona's breath hitched as her middle finger slid across her clit in a particularly pleasurable way.

"Yeah?" Callie whispered back, her eyes closed, anxious to hear the rest of that sentence.

"…I want you to make me come three times."

"Fuck Ari…" Callie's hand moved to slide into her panties.

"One time with your fingers…one -_oh_- one time with your mouth…and one time with your pussy" she whimpered while her own fingers continued to bring her pleasure.

"Jesus Arizona" Callie moaned "you're gonna make me come."

"Where's your hand?"

"Almost inside my panties. Baby I'm soaked…"

"Put it inside and fuck yourself" Arizona demanded.

Callie groaned. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes. I'm picturing your pussy around my fingers instead of mine. You feel so good Calliope."

Callie whimpered and swiftly entered herself, a long, deep moan escaping her lips. "Oh god yes…I feel you. God I can almost taste you" she bit her lip to prevent any more loud moans filling the otherwise quiet mansion she was currently staying in.

"Uggh…I want your tongue on me baby" Arizona panted. Her fingers were moving in slow, deliberate circles around her tight clit. "Take your fingers out and suck them."

Callie did as she was told and swirled her tongue around her sticky fingers. Arizona moaned at the sound of her girlfriend's sensual suckling through the phone.

"Baby I'm imagining your taste on my lips, my mouth sucking on your pussy."

"FUCK Calliope, I'm-Oh I'm almost…"

"Talk to me baby" Callie whimpered with her phone clutched between her ear and her shoulder, not quite there yet but desperately wanting to finish together.

"I love the way you fuck me with your tongue Calliope. Each time…God I can just feel your lips around my clit-oh" Arizona's hips were moving wildly as her fingers worked furiously on her swollen nub.

The sound of Arizona's heavy panting and her hand pumping herself deeply made Callie's whole body shiver. "Oh God, fuck, Ari…I feel your fingers fucking me, your tongue on my clit…" her other hand moved from her aching nipples to her pussy, rubbing the wet bundle of nerves while her other hand still worked deep inside of her.

"Shit…mmmm…I need to come baby, your mouth is sucking me so deep" Arizona moaned, knowing there was no way back now.

"I love-the way-you taste" Callie squeezed out as her orgasm was approaching.

"FUCK!" Arizona screamed as she felt her orgasm coat her fingers. Her eyes shot open and her body formed a perfect arc as her orgasm took over her whole body. She moaned and cried as her fingers slid across the smooth expanse of her labia until she became too sensitive.

"Yes…" Callie moaned as her body responded to the erotic sounds from her girlfriend. "Yes…yes…yes…OH!" Callie fell head first into her peak, her fingers pushing as deep as they would go while her fingers stroked her swollen nub.

Arizona was breathing heavily as she heard Callie ride out her orgasm. Her hand found its way back to her still trembling pussy.

"That's it baby, feel my fingers inside of you. I'm gonna fuck myself again thinking about it" Arizona husked. The moment two fingers slid into her wet opening, her legs went stiff and she immediately convulsed around her hand again. "Oooooooh" she let out a trembling moan when another climax made her body surrender to the ultimate pleasure.

"I love you inside of me" Callie moaned as aftershocks claimed her body. She reveled in the sounds of Arizona's passion.

They both lay on there own beds, trying to regain control of their breathing and some feeling in their numb legs.

"Baby the moment you get here tomorrow…I'm gonna reenact every hot little thing you just told me."

Arizona giggled and closed her robe a little. "You better."

"Look who's all shy now. Baby the things you say…you make me so hot, every time."

"Only with you Calliope. This weekend is gonna be a weekend you'll never forget…"

Callie closed her eyes, completely sated. "You need to sleep honey. Early day tomorrow and I need you full of energy for the weekend."

"I bet you do."

"I'll see you at the airport."

"Weren't you gonna send the driver?"

"That was when I thought you were sleeping with Derek. Now I'm gonna pick you up myself."

"Awesome" Arizona yawned.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Gunnight" Arizona mumbled. The moment they hung up, another snoring concert took over.


	34. Running on sunshine

Rating: Overall N-17. This chapter: PG-13

Chapter summary: After the conference is over, our girls are reunited in Miami for some Torres family fun!  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**A/N: The reason for not updating was moving to the US! Took a while to get used to and this story kind of got pushed back, once again. But now that I can watch Grey's live and I'm still receiving great, sweet and encouraging reviews even after this story's been going for 3 years and I am the worst updater ever, I felt like I could not deprive you of some new chapters any longer. No matter how long it takes, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! New year's resolution #1! You guys are the best!**

I posted a recap at chapter 27 and I will repost it again for those of you who don't remember what the hell this story is about and don't want to read the previous 33 chapters again but are still interested…phew!

_C/A meet, they fall head over heels in love, Erica arrives to fix Daddy T's heart and to win C back, C/A have a brief scare but C realizes A is the only one she wants and A sends E hiking in a land far far away from Seattle, everything seems rainbows and butterflies, until Sarah, wife of A's dead brother, dies in a skiing accident and A gains custody of their 7 year old twin boys, Josh and Tom, C seems to be all in, but feels A slipping away under the pressure of balancing gf, job and kids, they break up, feel miserable, cry into their cereal for 3 months until the sneaky blondettes frame their aunt into spending a day in the zoo with none other than C, awkwardness guaranteed, but after a day of staring at baby seals and monkeys, C and A realize their true love for each other and jump each others bones against the door, the bed, and many other locations I have yet to write about, meanwhile, mama and papa Robbins have arranged for the twins to move back to Missouri, leaving C/A with mixed feelings, AZ asked C to move in and she did, A has to take care of a sick little boy with aids and teaches Alex a lesson, we learn that clubfeet run in C's family, C and A make a lousy attempt at sexting while C is cleaning mice cages with Bailey but make it up for this later in their newly shared home, we learn that A houses pet wild mice, if that is a thing, and she and McDreamy accidentally get it on at a conference in DC (say whaaaaaat) which scars A for life, but only really until she and C share a hot phone convo to erase all boy cooties from her mind, C is in Miami preparing for the big feast and spending her days on a yacht while waiting for A to join her…and that's what you missed on Gl- It's about sex and saving lives!_

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up completely sated and relaxed. In the process of getting up, she felt her phone against her leg and picked it up. She smiled when another message from Callie flickered in the screen, sent right after their phone call last night.

_**Hi sexy, you're probably sleeping already. Just wanted to let you know I just made myself come two more times…I couldn't stop thinking about all the things your body does to mine. Now I REALLY can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you.**_

Arizona sighed and held the phone to her chest. It was really pathetic how addicted she was to this woman. Like, really addicted. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

Only two more morning lectures and she would be on her way to Miami to ogle her girlfriend. And she would have to battle her way through about forty of Callie's nosy relatives, but she decided not to think about that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Callie had spent four days with her parents. She managed to get even more tanned out on the yacht today and was now eagerly awaiting her girlfriend at the airport. She smiled when she saw her favorite blonde worming her way through the crowd to get to Callie faster. Arizona immediately dropped her bags and threw herself in her girlfriend's arms.

"Four days is way too long. We are NEVER doing this again" she murmured in the Latina's neck while trying to inhale as much of the intoxicating scent as possible.

"I am so glad you are here baby" Callie murmured back in blonde hair. After sharing a quick kiss they quickly made their way over to a fancy black car with blinded windows waiting for them outside the arrivals hall.

"Ooooh I like it here already" Arizona mused while gliding her fingers over the top of the car and enjoying the warm Miami sun on her skin. "Just when I thought you couldn't get more beautiful you go and look like that, all tan and gorgeous" she said flirtatiously.

"Wait till you see my boobs, I tanned topless."

"That is so hot, can you do that again?"

"Only if you go topless too. I'll just have to rub them with lotion really thorough..."

"OK I'm in!"

They stepped inside the backseat of the car which immediately set out for the Torres' estate.

"So...when I said that there are forty of us at the party tomorrow?" Callie said while texting.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Yeah ehm...make that like a hundred" Callie said quickly without taking her eyes of her phone.

"Oh, ok...uhm...no problem" Arizona nonchalantly managed to answer while admiring the view outside.

"So you're completely okay with it?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous. But forty or hundred, I would have been scared anyway. But knowing that I have your parents' blessing helps a lot."

"Who says they gave you their blessing?"

Arizona scoffed. "Oh puh-lease, they love me. I'm awesome."

"That you are" Callie said affectionately and reached for Arizona's hand, while the other kept busy with her phone.

"Who are you texting all the time?" Arizona asked.

"My cousin Adri. He wants to know if you play an instrument."

"That's random."

"He and his friends and my other cousins always instruments and stuff, and we escape the "adult party" - Callie air quoted - to make a bonfire on the beach and jam a bit. My cousins have some sort of band too, they're pretty good."

"Okay, I used to play the tuba?"

"You're kidding. You're too small to carry that thing! You could probably fit IN a tuba."

"Ha...ha. I will have you know, I used to be the second tuba in the marching band."

"Yay you..."

"Don't tell me you were one of those girls who laughed at the band geeks?"

"No, actually I was one. I was a drummer, first row" Callie said proudly but slumping immediately. "Wow, I never thought I would be proud sharing this information with someone."

"It's okay honey, now we can be band geeks together!" Arizona giggled.

"I don't think Adri will bring a spare tuba with him though. Anything else?"

"Cello?"

"You play the cello? Oh my god, that is so hot! I LOVE women who play the cello. You have to play sometime for me."

"Maybe I will"

"Preferably naked" Callie added eagerly.

"You've really put some thought in this haven't you?" Arizona smirked.

Callie turned bright red. "Let's just call it a fantasy of mine...oooh look at that, we're here!"

"GOLLY MOSES UNICORN! Ahem...I mean cool crib" Arizona exclaimed when she got out of the car. Callie laughed at Arizona's awkward reaction and terrible cover up.

"Is it too late to tell you that I'm really not a golddigger? Because I'm starting to feel like one. I like all this fancy stuff way more than I expected" Arizona said while spinning around to take in all that was the Torres house exterior, complete with water fountains, perfectly shaped garden figures and a jeux de boules lane.

"It's okay if you're just with me for my money. I'm only with you for your body anyway" Callie joked as she pulled her girlfriend in and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"That's perfectly fine with me. We can both be shallow band geeks" Arizona said playfully and leaned in to capture Callie's lips in a hot kiss. They pulled apart when a cough revealed the presence of another person.

A handsome young man who looked like Callie's long lost twin stood on the gravel path leading to the entrance of the house with an amused smirk on his face. "Please, ladies, don't stop on my account."

"Ah gross Julio!" Callie yelled at him.

He just laughed and offered his hand to Arizona. "I'm sorry Cal. But your lady is even more beautiful than you described her" he charmed and kissed Arizona's hand. "I'm Julio Torres, Callie's cousin from her father's side."

"Pleasure to meet you Julio" Arizona said while a blush crept up her neck.

"Oh believe me...the pleasure is all mine" Julio winked as he planted one more kiss on her hand before letting go.

Callie was making gagging sounds next to them. "Okay okay you two that's enough. Julio is like the brother I never had. We hate each other, I always dated his friends just to bug him and he always ratted me out to my parents if I secretly went out instead of having a sleep over. And he hits on anything with a heartbeat."

"Sounds like me and Josh."

"Except Josh never hit on your girlfriends."

"Ha, you have no idea...you wanna show me the house?" Arizona tried to avoid having to talk to Julio a minute longer, as he still hadn't stopped staring at her since they were rudely interrupted by him.

Callie gratefully took the opportunity to drag Arizona inside by the hand, leaving a staring Julio behind.

They crossed the impressive main entrance hall and took the stairs straight to the second floor, until they came to a halt in front of Callie's room. "This is where we will be sleeping. I just want to warn you, Tio Pepe will be staying in the room right next to us."

"The handsy uncle?"

"Exactly. So no kinky loud business because I will never hear the end of it."

"We'll see about that" Arizona smirked and led herself into Callie's spacious bedroom. Luckily Callie had had time to strip the walls of her 3T posters and other embarrassing reminders of her childhood.

"Oh and tomorrow, there's a little lunch concert in the music room which basically means that everyone who has little kids gets a chance to show them off in front of the whole family. My cousins and I usually get through it by being drunk before it starts. Prepare to hear a lot of cringe worthy Mozart attempts."

"Sometimes I wonder how you are part of this world, but I'm glad you're sharing this with me."

Callie shrugged. "I try not to get too wrapped up in all of it and so far I think I've done a pretty good job. So do you want to unpack a little, get settled?"

"I would love a shower if that's ok."

"Sure, you can use my bathroom through that door. I'm gonna see how far dinner is and I'll check up on you later. That should give you enough time to snoop through my room like you've been dying to the moment we got home" Callie said knowingly and shut the door behind her to leave Arizona and her nosy hands explore.

* * *

Arizona and Callie were having dinner amidst a very busy kitchen occupied by chefs, maids and relatives at least twice removed. Her parents weren't home yet and the staff was busy preparing for the feast the next day.

"Do you want to go out tonight? I understand if you're tired, but if you're up for it we could go clubbing with some of my cousins who are already in town?"

"I would love that. I can't remember the last time I've been to a decent club" Arizona responded excitedly.

"I hope you bought your dancing shoes!"

"I'm gonna be dancing circles around you Calliope"

"Baby, this is Miami. Miami is gonna be dancing circles around YOU" Callie winked at her girlfriend.

* * *

Two hours later Arizona, Callie and her cousins Julio, Miguel, Javi and Consuela skipped the line at one of Miami's hottest night clubs.

"You really don't have to wait anywhere in this city do you?"

"Julio owns half of the nightclubs in Miami, that's why."

Callie let Arizona go in first, if any to enjoy the view of those shapely legs under a bright red and shiny tight dress that stopped right under her ass. Little did she realize her cousins were enjoying the view just as much as she was. Arizona went straight for the bar, feeling like she needed some liquid courage to let lose in such a fancy place. Hanging with one arm on the bar, she turned to her girlfriend. "Seriously, is it a requirement to be pretty to get in here? Everyone here is ridiculously pretty! Come to think of it, I haven't met a single ugly person since I got off the plane...except for the taxi driver, but he wasn't born here he told me."

"Don't be nervous okay? Besides, not every single person here is pretty. Although...it's a good looking crown tonight, I have to admit" Callie scanned the crown appreciatively, earning her a slap from her girlfriend. "But you are by far the prettiest girl in the building so you'll fit right in."

"Callie Torres!" both heads snapped up to see a tall handsome bartender smiling at them. "Callie Callie Callie, mmm, mmm, mmm let me tell you the past ten years have been very...VERY good on you" the man almost growled as he took all of the beautiful Latina in, much to the dismay of a certain blonde.

"Felipe!" Callie rose on her tiptoes and reach over the bar to accept Felipe's outstretched arms. "So good to see you. You look great too. Still in Miami huh?"

"I work with Julio now. I'm the manager here but I step in on busy nights."

Arizona watched the two catch up for a while until her need for a strong drink tripled. "Excuse me, could you take our order please?" she rather rudely interrupted, but didn't feel guilty in any way. When the Felipe guy finally tore his eyes away from Callie she added "Two rum cokes please. And a tequila."

"Make that two" Callie added and pulled Arizona closer.

"This is Arizona, Arizona, Felipe. We know each other from high school."

Arizona reluctantly took the hand Felipe offered. ''Nice to meet you. Tequila? Now Please?"

"Yes Ma'am" Felipe scooted away to fulfill their order.

"I can't believe he still lives here! I though he would be coaching some high profile football team...did you know we used to date?" Callie rambled giddily.

'HELL no I did NOT know that?!"

"Yeah we dated for a while, but then I fell for his older brother, who was not at all in to me and he was like 6 years older than me, which is a lot as a teenager, so it didn't last long. I hooked up with him two years later though..."

"Honey?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm not the overly jealous type and I know we all have a history, but filter it a little will you? I'm only human."

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh right, I'm sorry. But you do know that I am hopelessly in love with you and want to spend forever with you and will never look at anyone else for the rest of my life right? And every one else in this club is ugly. Super ugly, yuughh..."

"Don't overdo it" Arizona deadpanned.

"Sorry. Shots?" Callie nervously offered her the tequila that Felipe had just put on the bar and threw hers back quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short one to get back into the groove. Hope you are all still with me!**


	35. Blame it on the boogie

**Rating**: Overall N-17. This chapter: R for language  
**Story summary**: Calzone from the early stages on. Follows the downs but mostly ups of their relationship. Slightly AU but somewhat in accordance with the GA episodes timeline, some episode events included. Lots of fluff and lots and lots of smut, be warned!  
**Chapter summary**: Let the festivities begin! And daddy Torres welcomes Arizona into the family in his own special way.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: First of all, I am so so so so incredibly happy that people are still reading my story. Seriously, THANK YOU! This story will not be long anymore. I realize time to write will be even scarcer in the future and I feel incredibly guilty for all these hiatuses. So I'm gonna give this story a nice, proper ending soon and I hope to write one-shots or short fics in the future that don't require the commitment of a multi-chaptered story. Now, some of you wanted some of the bar scene and who am I to refuse?**

* * *

Arizona had to pull Callie by her arm to prevent her from falling from the cab straight onto her own driveway. They pushed and pulled against each other to keep upright on their way to the door.

"Gunnight ladies, I will see you tomorrow!" Julio waved out of the window of the front passenger seat.

"Bye Julius…"-"Fuck off Julio…" they mumbled incoherently.

_Flashback, 2 hours after arriving in the club_

"_Is this all they play here?!" Arizona screamed in Callie's ear over the loud reggaeton music that came booming out of the speakers. She had been trying to get into the beat for a while now but still felt awfully out of place. "I don't know how to move on this! Are we supposed to spank each other the whole time?!" she looked at her surroundings which consisted of men and women intimately grinding against each other._

"_MIAMI BABY!" Callie yelled back and claimed her spot in a dancing crowd on one of the dancing stages. She made a come hither motion with her finger towards Arizona, but the blonde was tapped on the shoulder from behind. A man offered his hand for her to take and join him on the stage opposite Callie's._

_At first, the stranger kept his distance, but when he noticed that Arizona was standing still, he placed his hands on her waist and moved closer. Arizona, although not a stranger to dancing with men, jumped a little at the contact and lost track of Callie for a second. But when her eyes landed on her girlfriend again, she found her dancing in the same spot, except this time she was joined by a man, no less ridiculously handsome as any other man in the place. They were dancing against each other intimately and it made Arizona's blood boil just a little. Okay, a little a lot but she knew she wasn't one to talk, especially not after the little stunt she pulled a while ago by seducing one man after another with her mad salsa skills._

_Meanwhile, her own body had started responding to the subtle directions that the hands on her hips were giving her. "So you've been eyeing that woman over there?" he asked close to her ear in order not to have to scream over the loud music. _

"_It's like her ass is a separated from her body when she moves! I mean, look at that!" She regretted the words the moment she said them; no one was allowed to look at Callie's great ass except for herself. On a rational level she knew basically the whole club was looking at Callie's ass, but whatever. She was well on her way to seeing two Callie's already thanks to the shots they took earlier anyway._

"_I see what you mean" the man behind her practically growled in her ear and picked up the speed of their dancing. _

_When Arizona finally found some spare time to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend's luscious ass, she found sparkling brown eyes look at her with a smile in them. Callie knew full well the effect she was having on the blonde. 'Pay-back' she mouthed to Arizona on the other stage before reaching her arm behind her head to caress her dancing partner's cheek while leaning into him and closing her eyes. _

_She was the picture of pure sex and she knew it. And Arizona knew it. And that damn man behind her who couldn't keep his hands and eyes to himself knew it and damnit, the whole club knew it!_

_A few moments later Callie opened her eyes, only to find the blonde and the guy gone. She finished the song and accepted the hand that her dancing partner (and ex lover, but Arizona didn't need to know that) offered to graciously dismount the stage in search of her girlfriend._

_She found Arizona and the mystery guy at the bar, working their way through a line of shots, some of them on fire._

"_Callie! This is Alonso-"_

"_Alfonso" he corrected her._

"_-Yes Rodolfo from-from Mexico!"_

"_Colombia"_

"_From Cordoba yes. We are drinking shots. Oh hello, who are you?" Arizona directed her question to the man standing next to Callie._

"_Santiago, pleasure to meet you" he extended his hand but only got a sort of slap slash fist bump in return._

"_Yeah yeah, sure it is. Shots everyone?" Arizona more announced than asked and not a minute later, another line of shots was placed on the bar._

"_Are you okay honey?" Callie asked as she placed a hand on her girlfriends arm. "You're a little rude to these guys."_

"_Yes I'm great! I'm trying to cover up my green monster which isn't going very well huh?" Callie nodded in agreement. "So when did you sleep with Santos over there?" Arizona asked while pointing at the man still standing in their little group._

"_How did you know?!" Callie exclaimed._

"_It's Santiago!" the man shouted offended._

"_Whatever Pepe. Wait-What Calliope?! I was just being rude! You actually slept with him too?!"_

_Callie could only offer a sheepish grin as she pushed Santiago out of harms way. Luckily, Alfonso had gotten the hint himself and quickly made his way back to the dance floor._

"_I'm not mad" Arizona mumbled into her into shot glass which she was trying to lick clean with her tongue. Callie quickly tore it from her hands before she would get inappropriate visuals of that tongue being elsewhere. "But you're very sexy, did you know that Calliope? So sexy that everyone sees it. And I don't like that at all. But you have a past and I accept that."_

"_Thank you. And for the record, I think you are very sexy too. And my 19 year old cousin Javi hasn't been able to take his eyes of of you the whole night which makes me strangely jealous as well. Now give me a shot" Callie took a seat next to her as they finished another line of shots together._

_End of flashback_

Needless to say, they ended up piss drunk in the back of the cab. They didn't even get to say goodbye to the rest of the group as Julio practically carried them into the cab and home.

They stumbled their way upstairs and into Callie's bedroom where Arizona fell on the bed face first.

"You know I was gonna do all sorts of sexy things to you tonight…but now I see two you's and it's just too hard! Callie whined while tearing off her clothes.

"I cannot have sex right now" Arizona moaned from the bed as she tried to get up. "Undress me."

The fact that she didn't even notice Callie undressing her while Callie was butt naked herself confirmed that she was definitely not capable of any sexual activities.

When Callie was satisfied with her work, she pushed Arizona aside and crawled under the covers, pulling Arizona with her. Without another word, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, a freshly showered Callie quietly opened the door to her bedroom only to find Arizona in the process of waking up in the cutest of ways.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked groggily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with balled fists, much like a little baby. The action made Callie lie back on the bed and take her girlfriend in her arms.

"Almost noon. Guess we needed the sleep."

Just then did Arizona recognize the weird shaped pillow under her head. "An orthopedic memory foam pillow? Really?"

"What can I say, I knew my calling at a young age" Callie shrugged.

"Well my neck hurts like a bitch."

"Aren't you a sunshine this morning? Maybe a hot shower will help. And after that, you can come down to meet my parents."

"Best morning ever" Arizona replied sarcastically before disappearing into the bedroom. Callie grinned. Her girlfriend was so not a morning person.

* * *

Arizona was doing one last twirl in front of the mirror before leaving the safe confines of Callie's bedroom. Casual chic, not too hot but no jeans either. A flowery dress and cute wedges with ribbon ties.

With one last sigh, she opened the door into the hallway where relatives were already moving in and out of the guest rooms, not acknowledging her presence. She made her way downstairs where she found Callie and her parents at the kitchen table.

"Arizona, how lovely to see you again! Oh you look absolutely lovely" Callie's mom pulled Arizona into a hug and held her by the shoulders to take a good look like only mothers do. She was practically torn from Lucia's arms by Carlos.

After some small talk, Lucia stood up. "I hope you have made yourself at home. I won't have much time to catch up right now but I'm expecting margarita's with you tonight!" She eagerly clapped her hands together and left the kitchen with her husband in tow.

Callie waited for everyone to leave the kitchen to pull Arizona in and settle her comfortably between her legs where she sat on the high kitchen stool. "You look beautiful".

Arizona giggled a little at the tickling sensation Callie's breath caused in her neck. "I wanted to look nice for your family."

"Just for my family?"

Arizona was distracted by a nose nuzzling in her neck while sweet kisses were being placed behind and under her ear. "…and for you in particular."

"That's what I thought" Callie nipped at the blonde's earlobe. "I can't believe we fell asleep last night. And we didn't even keep our promise."

"What promise?"

"You know…what you made me promise on the phone" a pink blush rapidly made its way up from the brunette's neck to her tanned cheeks. Arizona thought it was endearing how blunt the strong surgeon could get in the throes of passion, but so shy about her actions in daily life. She decided to put her out of her misery turned around in her lover's arms.

"I remember exactly how I asked you to make me come three times Calliope. But we have plenty of time to make that happen" Arizona husked. "And when we do, I really hope you don't stop at three."

She felt the fingers resting on her hip tighten their grip as she kissed the brunette on the corner of her mouth and stepped out of her embrace to start mingling with the rapidly growing crowd. "Let's get this party started, you coming?"

* * *

Callie, Arizona and the gang they had partied with last night were slumped in their chairs in the back row of the music room, where numerous little boys and girls were showing off their piano and cello skills.

"I think one of my eardrums just popped" Arizona moaned silently and making the rest of the row snicker.

They were halfway through a violin performance of a boy playing Haydn. "Are you sure he's not still tuning his violin?" Callie mocked, earning another round of giggles and a stern look from her mother. She quickly buried her nose in the cup of vodka cranberry dressed up as lemonade. Little did her parents know she, Arizona and her cousins had been boozing all the way through the musical afternoon.

Arizona was on the verge of falling asleep, which was, as usual, accompanied by light piggy-like snores, the tipping of her cup of vodka and the lolling of her head. She let out a particularly loud snort when Callie nudged her awake with her elbow.

"Just eight more songs…" Callie whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Arizona groaned into her cup and made herself comfortable in her seat again.

* * *

Callie and Arizona spent the whole evening making rounds amongst the large family, Callie proudly introducing Arizona as her girlfriend. The responses they got varied from accepting and enthusiastic to curious or confused, but never negative. Arizona was currently in an animated conversation with Julio while Callie was trying out the punch with one of her cousins. The party was great, as usual, the drinks were flowing freely and everybody seemed to be having a great time. The air was warm and humid as usual, which gave the evening a romantic touch. Callie couldn't help but sneak a peek over her cousin's shoulder towards Arizona and Julio, while said cousin was bringing her up to date about the latest Torres gossip. Her thoughts were interrupted when her father joined them.

"Are you having fun?" he asked as he placed an arm on his daughter's waist. "Arizona looks absolutely stunning tonight Callie, I'm almost jealous".

"A bit disturbing, but thank you?" Callie didn't really know what to do with that information.

"Can I steal you for a second mija?" Callie knew his question was in fact an order and she followed him towards his study.

"Please, sit down." He walked to a dresser and poured to glasses of thick dark fluid. He handed one to Callie and took a seat on the leather couch. Callie curiously looked into the glass, swirling the liquid around. A smell of strong alcohol hit her and not in a good, tequila-kind of way.

"So how are things between you and Arizona? And her nephews?"

He posed the question just as Callie took a sip of her glass, only to choke from the force of the liquid and spitting half of it out again. "Geez dad, warn me next time you're trying to poison me alright?" she coughed through tears. "What is this?!"

"It's a rare Russian whiskey that one of my friends took back with him from a Europe trip. Strong stuff huh?"

"I'd say…"

"Do you prefer bourbon?"

"No no, I'll drink it, just…give me an hour. Or two."

"So you and Arizona…?"

"It's great dad. So great. Ever since we live together, things are just perfect."

"That is great. Your mom and I really like her."

"Thanks for being so cool about this daddy. And I see you've prepared the family well, not even aunt Concha dared to say a thing."

"Anyone who makes my girl this happy is special."

"And I'm glad to see you doing so well. I can hardly believe you were in a hospital just months ago."

"Your mother takes good care of me."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, Callie struggling to keep the whiskey inside her stomach. "Are you sure this stuff isn't gonna kill you with your weak heart?"

"On the contrary, the doctor advised me to drink one strong drink a day for my heart." He sank back into his couch, his hand finding a way into the waistband of his tuxedo pants, which reminded Callie an awful lot of Mark watching a football game. "I just wish your mother hadn't planned this party tonight, you know with the Marlins playing the Mets and all."

"Uh…yeah, shame." Callie didn't really watch baseball, and she was sure her dad never watched it before either.

"Good thing she invited some tail so this night wouldn't be all boring you know?"

Callie's eyes widened at her fathers words. Tail?! Really?! "Yeah…" she responded weakly, not knowing how else to react.

"I mean Javier's wife is just…mmm mmm mmm!…and such a shapely behind too, don't you agree?"

"Dad…"

"If I wasn't married to your mother I would-"

"DAD!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

Callie took a split second to make up an excuse and downed the remainder of the Russian poison in one tug. "Hnnnnng! HOLY MOTHER OF…hnnnggg GOD THAT'S STRONG!" she squeaked. Carlos jumped up to pat her on the back.

"I'm okay, I'm…okay! Gotta go, people to entertain. This was fun" came out in a strange high voice. "Bye now" she dashed out of the study.

Making a bee line for the kitchen to drown herself in water, she didn't see Carlos making his way towards Arizona, who was standing against a pillar in the ball room with Julio leaning his arm against it beside her head.

"I'm sorry Julio, but I would like to talk to Ms. Robbins for a minute. Please excuse us" he peeled Julio away from the blonde and led her to the same direction he and Callie just came from. Arizona had no idea where she was going and could just catch a glimpse of Callie downing an entire jerrycan of water in the kitchen. When Callie spotted her father and her girlfriend, she followed them but was stopped by her mother.

"Let your father speak with Arizona, Callie. It is his right as your father."

"I know that mom, I just want to warn her for the deadly whiskey that he is going to feed her!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about sweetheart. Why is your voice so hoarse? Now let's have a cocktail together shall we? I haven't had one of those in ages!"

The knowledge that Arizona drank bourbon every once in a while comforted Callie slightly. She might be able to hold it in better than Callie had. Reluctantly, she let herself be led towards the bar.

Back in the study, Carlos and Arizona were making small talk. Arizona felt surprisingly at ease in the presence of this powerful man. She saw so much of Callie reflected in him which made him much less intimidating. Without thinking, she took a sip of her drink mid-conversation and froze when she felt what tasted like pure alcohol hit her taste buds. Her eyes squeezed closed automatically and her body gave an involuntary shudder.

"You okay there Ms. Robbins."

It took Arizona a few seconds to compose herself and swallow the liquid all the way. "It's A-A-Arizona, Mr. Torres!" she squeaked in equal fashion as Callie had before her.

"Okay, then it's Carlos to you."

"Thank you…sir" Arizona panted. She was raised to finish her plate when she was a guest and always accept the things you are offered. With that in mind, she took a deep breath, closed off her palate to her nose and took another large swig. Ripping off the band aid is something she strongly believed in.

Except this felt more like ripping off her skin.

She just managed to swallow the whole thing before a violent cough attack surged through her body and out her throat.

"You ladies really need to learn how to drink a good whiskey" Carlos said as he patted her back, too.

Arizona tried to come back with a witty comment but she was sure her vocal chords had just evaporated. She started to understand what Callie had been recovering from in the kitchen.

It took a few minutes for her to settle back down and catch her breath. Meanwhile, Carlos had taken something out of an expensive-looking wooden case on the liquor dresser.

"Here, this will help" he thrust a big, fat cigar in Arizona's mouth.

"Hmmpf!" she mumbled, only just recovered from what Carlos believed was whiskey and now her mouth full with Cuban (no pun intended).

"That's right, good deep draws" Carlos encouraged her as he nibbled on his own cigar.

As an occasional smoker, Arizona knew how to enjoy a cigarette. Her Russian whiskey-brain however did not catch up with this being a cigar and she took a deep draw, inhaling the smoke deeply. Not a millisecond later, she regretted her actions as another heave bubbled up in her throat. A series of violent coughs and little smoke clouds came out of her mouth as she felt like her lungs were shrinking to the size of baby raisins bathing in an ashtray.

"Water…" she whispered. Carlos looked around in panic but realized the closest tap would be in the kitchen. They left the study, Carlos guiltily trying to shield Arizona from the crowd with his body as they made their way to the kitchen. He handed her a glass of water, but Arizona responded by shoving her whole head in the sink and turning the tap wide open. Kind of reminded her of college, only it wasn't water coming out of the tap back then.

After she had calmed down a bit, she went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She gasped when she saw in the mirror, her make up all over the place and bloodshot eyes. She tidied up the best she could and made her way back to the party, hoping not to attract any attention.

A band had started playing and the ballroom was getting more crowded. She ignored Julio who tried to pull her on the dance floor and found Callie outside, enjoying a piece of chocolate cake and talking to what Arizona presumed to be another uncle.

"Oh my god there you are! What did daddy do to you?! What happened to you?! Did you decide to take a swim in the fountain?!" Callie asked her in a hoarse voice.

"He got to you too?" Arizona replied in an equally raspy tone.

"Oh no, you too! You stink!"

"He made me smoke a cigar Calliope. A cigar! Like I'm part of a gentlemen's club!"

"And he thinks I'm a dude! He's treating me like the son he's never had, making all these inappropriate comments about women and about you and…" realization dawned on her "he is treating you like the son-in-law. Oh my god I am SO sorry Arizona."

"It's alright. Nothing I wouldn't do for my lady" Arizona coughed, almost sure that there were still grey clouds coming out of her mouth and nose.

"You sound like Whoopi Goldberg."

"You sound like Lindsay Lohan."

"You smell like a tobacco factory. Oh wow he thinks I'm his son! I really have to teach him about lesbians."

"It's kind of funny when you think of it. He's just trying to adapt."

"Yeah but it's so inappropriate."

"I know. Wanna do some inappropriate dancing inside?"

They linked their hands as they walked back inside.

"You sound kinda sexy. In a Clint Eastwood kind of way."

"Shut up Calliope!"


	36. Volare

**Title**: It's about sex and saving lives (36/?)  
**Author**: emdha  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: Overall N-17. This chapter: N-17 for dirty words  
**Story summary**: Calzone from the early stages on. Follows the downs but mostly ups of their relationship. Slightly AU but somewhat in accordance with the GA episodes timeline, some episode events included. Lots of fluff and lots and lots of smut, be warned!  
**Chapter summary**: The party continues on the beach…  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: I'm not sure if the Gipsy Kings are famous in the USA. I'm from Europe where their music is known so let's just pretend everyone around the world knows them…you might wanna put the song on to get in the mood of the chapter ****!**

* * *

Arizona and Callie were having a good time on the dance floor. The occasional laugh at each other's hoarse voices and their slightly tipsy state along with the rest of the guest got rid of the rigid and formal setting the party had started of on. The bar was crowded, the gypsy band blasted loudly through the ballroom and the sensual humid Miami weather was the cherry on the cake.

Julio and Javi had been not so subtly fighting for Arizona's attention. Arizona had danced a few songs with them under close scrutiny of a suspicious Callie. She trusted Arizona with all her heart, but Julio was another story. Even a blind person could see cousin Javi's infatuation with the older blonde, but Julio was another story. That guy was just…wrong. Not wanting to look like the overprotective jealous girlfriend she let it go and found a cousin to dance with while Arizona was being spun around in the arms of Julio. She let go when Javi tapped her on the back to offer her another Margarita as he had been doing all night. Arizona kind of liked the constant supply of liquor and felt a nice buzz all evening. This must have been one of the most fun nights she had had in years and it was all because of her beautiful girlfriend laughing and dancing just a few feet away from her.

"Having fun with my cousins?" Callie couldn't help but ask in a snippy tone that Arizona didn't seem to catch.

"Don't be jealous Calliope, I'm having fun!" the blonde couldn't hide the blush gracing her cheeks at Callie's observation.

Before Arizona could defend herself, she was roughly pulled in by the waist by a chubby arm. Before she knew it, she was pressed up against Callie's front as a jovial man with a bright red nose hugged them firmly to his sides in each arm.

"Aren't you a delllllicious pair. My beautiful Call-llip-iope and this gorgeous piece of candy" Arizona felt the arm around her waist slide lower and pinched her buttcheek sharply, making her squeak and her eyes widen. The combination of strong alcohol breath emanating from the man and his hand on her butt was almost enough to make her search for the nearest bucket.

"Tio Pepe?" she mouthed to Callie, who nodded and gave her an apologetic look.

"I hear we share a wall tonight ladies? I ssssertainly look forward to that!" he pinched them both in the butt again and started swaying them to the music roughly. Callie chuckled when she saw Arizona trying to wiggle out of Tio Pepe's arms. Every time she almost made it out, she got pulled back in and huffed when her body collided with the gigantic one between them again.

She was saved by Julio who swiftly pulled her out of Tio Pepe's embrace and into his own. Callie was not so lucky as she remained attached to her handsy uncle.

"I'm going to the bar, can I get you a new one?" Arizona gestured to the Mojito in Callie's hand spilling everywhere due to Tio Pepe's wild movements.

"Don't you leave me here! ARIZONA!"

But the blonde was already gone, Julio leading her through the crowd with a hand intimately resting on the small of her back. They made some small talk at the bar, Arizona completely forgetting to bring Callie her Mojito or save her from Tio Pepe's arms.

Time flew by and the alcohol made the guests more handsy, loud and sweaty. A good kind of sweaty. Arizona was laughing with her hand thrown back at something Julio said as she teasingly slapped him and her hand remained on his arm.

"Where's my drink?" Callie drunkenly shoved herself in between the couple rudely.

"Calliope!"

"Tio Pepe just felt me up. My time to be rude. Now, where's my drink?"

"I will be right back ladies" Julio quickly made his way over to a tall blonde woman that he had not introduced himself to yet.

"Having fun with that ball of slime?"

"Oh come on Callie, he was just being nice."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Arizona opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. "I'm…it's hot in here okay!"

"Baby, I know the kind of blush you got when you're hot, trust me. This is a different kind of blush. Are you…oh my god, do you LIKE him?!"

Arizona's eyes widened. "I do NOT!"

Callie grinned. "Yes you do! Look at that, you're getting even more red!"

"Stop looking at me like that. It's warm!" Callie stared her down until she got an answer.

"It's just…he's…and you're…"

Callie was nodding her head up and down to coax a normal sentence out of the stuttering blonde.

"He's like a male you okay!" Arizona conceded.

"He is WHAT?!"

"He is you but more hairy and with boy parts!"

"No he's not! He's a cocky slimy womanizer wearing too much cologne!"

"Calliope, admit it. He is crazy good looking, tall, dark and handsome, charming…I'm telling you he is you! …oh god and now I have a crush on him! In a superficial kind of way of course."

"You cannot be serious"

"No no no not a crush crush!" Arizona grabbed Callie's arm for emphasis "…but talking to him is like talking to you when we just started dating. I don't know what's happening but I get all giggly and flirty because I keep seeing you in him" Arizona ranted before downing her Martini in one go. "These Torres genes are dangerous."

Callie narrowed her eyes as she took in the flustered state of her girlfriend. "Thank God it's not Javi. You'd be straight AND a pedophile."

"It's nothing Callie. You should take it as a compliment!"

"I cannot and will not and shall not EVER take a comparison with that moron as a compliment" Callie grumbled.

"I have to admit, he is not the brightest cookie in the jar. But you know, I'm all about the looks and the money so any Torres is good in my books" Arizona pulled her girlfriend closer and swayed them to the music slowly. "I'm kidding Calliope. You are the most beautiful person in my life, ever, and inside, you are NOTHING like him. And I am drunk and horny and so much in love with you and you're boobs are really really important to me and I am deadly afraid of penisses."

Callie cut her off with a kiss as they continued to sway on the dance floor. They didn't notice the music change to a more upbeat rhythm until Arizona felt herself being pulled out of Callie's arms.

"Oh no not again!" she sighed out loud, but smiled when she saw that it was Carlos who had taken her from her girlfriend.

"Calliope told me you are an excellent dancer" he said as he rolled her in with one arm with a practiced movement.

Arizona just smiled and gratefully took the opportunity to get into her family-in-law their good graces. She enjoyed dancing with Carlos, who was a graceful dancing partner. Fortunately, he was not as fast-paced as her usual dance partners were because she was not sure her body was up to some heavy twirling after all the drinks she had, the Russian vodka burning her vocal chords and the cigar that was still seemed to be simmering in her lungs.

"That woman can dance, mmmm que guapa…" Julio came up next to Callie as they observed the dancing couple.

"Would you just _fuck off_ already?!" Callie exclaimed to which Julio immediately bowed his head and left again. "Moron" Callie whispered. She grinned when she saw Javi with two drinks in his hand, waiting for a moment to steal Arizona and offer her one of his love potions again.

After a few songs, the young people started to leave in the direction of the beach, which was Callie's cue to take Arizona back from her father and show her the second, the GOOD, part of the party. They both took off their shoes as they walked in the sand. A cozy campfire had already been started and Callie's cousins were tuning their instruments. Callie sat down in the sand, indicating for Arizona to take a seat between her legs. She leaned back into Callie's body which was snuggly wrapped around her as they both stared into the fire, enjoying the music. They filled their red plastic cups up with unidentifiable mixed drinks from a cooler and engaged in conversation with the younger part of the family until Callie heard her name.

"Cal, you wanna tttake the rhythm? We should get this party started!" a cousin slurred.

Arizona groaned in displeasure when the warm cocoon she had enveloped herself in disappeared. Callie stood up and took a box-like thing from her cousin. She placed it on the ground and took a seat on it, her legs spread and the bottom part of her dress graciously tucked in between them. Arizona had no idea what was going on, but the wink that Callie sent her way told her that she would enjoy this.

Everyone fell silent as Miguel started singing in a raw voice, his singing accompanied only by the occasional picking of his strings. It was a sharp contrast to the mellow background music they had been providing until now.

_Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas _

_Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul_

_Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo _

_Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito…_

Miguel signed to the other players to join in as he kept the last note on with a rasgueo (*a Spanish way of strumming).

Within moments, the warm air was carrying the rhythmic sounds of three guitar players and the percussion as they all kick started together in an upbeat chorus.

_Volare, oh oh _

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh_

_Nel blu dipinto di blu _

_Felice di stare lassu_

Arizona watched in awe as Callie played the cajón between her legs. She was glowing as she set the tempo for the song and improvised whenever a gap allowed it. The interaction between the four players was flawless, as if they had been playing together for years.

_Y volando, volando feliz _

_Yo me encuentro mas alto _

_Mas alto que el sol _

_Y mientras que el mundo _

_Se aleja despacio de mi _

_Una musica dulce _

_Se ha tocada solo para mi_

"Todos!" Miguel yelled.

_Volare, oh oh _

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh_

_Nel blu dipinto di blu _

_Felice di stare lassu_

People had gotten up to dance and Arizona was no exception. It was simply impossible to sit still with this music and soon, she found herself dancing around the bonfire, clapping allow to the catchy rhythm Callie was providing. Her drunken state caused the fire to appear slowly before her eyes, the movements from the people around her going in slow motion leading her to feel like she was in a beautiful trance.

And when Callie started singing along in harmony, Arizona was a goner for sure. She was the epitome of sexy sitting right there. She could certainly understand where Callie's fascination with instruments between legs was coming from. And the fact that Callie's breasts were swaying deliciously with each drum was definitely helping.

The inebriated crowd cheered loudly when the song came to a climatic end. Not a second passed before Callie started tapping a new rhythm. Miguel smiled when he recognized the song she was about to play. All players immediately joined in and soon, the crowd was dancing around the fire again.

_Este amor llega asi esta manera _

_No tiene la culpa _

_Caballo le ven sabana _

_Porque muy depreciado, _

_Por eso no te perdon de llorar _

_Este amor llega asi esta manera _

_No tiene la culpa, _

_Amor de comprementa _

_Amor del mes pasado _

_Bebele, bembele, bembele _

_Bebele, belbelebe…._

_Bamboleo, bambolea _

_Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi _

_Bamboleo, bambolea _

_Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi _

_No tiene pardon de dios _

_Tu eres mi vida, la fortuna del destino _

_Pero el destino tendressa para dos _

_Lo mismo yo que ayer _

_Lo mismo soy yo _

_No te encuentro a l'abandon _

_Es imposible no te encuentro de verdad _

_Por eso un dia no cuentro si de nada _

_Lo mismo you que ayer _

_Yo pienso en ti_

After another few solo's from the different guitar players as well as Callie, they brought the second song to an end.

"I need a break guys, I can feel the blisters already!" Callie announced as she tried to rub her burning hands together uncoordinatedly. She felt Arizona wrap her arms around her neck.

"I didn't know you could do that"

"We used to play all the time in high school. I never got to play the drums ssso I sang. But Jaime isn't here t'night so I guess I got to step in" Callie took a big gulp from the bottle of tequila that was being passed around and shakily offered it to Arizona who took a gulp of her own.

The party went on for another hour, until they were almost out of drinks.

"Lesswim!" Miguel yelled, and soon everyone except for Callie and Arizona was pulling of their clothes and running towards the water. The couple laughed when the first ones hit the cold water and started screaming.

"Hmmmm too comfy to get nekkid" Callie mused as she leaned back against the stomach of her girlfriend who still stood behind her. Arizona began running her hands through her hair reverently. The moment she closed her eyes she knew it was a bad idea as her head started spinning and up became down for no reason. Suddenly, Callie felt her stomach clench violently which caused her to pale up and lurch forward. "Oh god…" she groaned and stood up which caused Arizona to jump back. Not two seconds later, Callie was emptying her stomach, which consisted mostly of tequila and cocktails, in the sand not too far away.

Arizona made her way towards the vomiting but was ordered to stay back, so that was what she did. Plus, it was superhard to walk in the sand when drunk. So instead, she swayed on the spot and waited for the brunette to recover.

Callie was just in time to stumble back to the fire as if nothing happened, before the swimmers came back.

"You wanna go?" Arizona asked, not really wanting to but not really remembering the last time she threw up from alcohol. Leaving would be the responsible thing to do.

"Gimme minute" a pale Callie whispered as she sat on the cajón again. She was thankful her family wasn't paying attention to her, as they were to busy getting their clothes back on while their motoric functions were shut off.

"Are you s-" Arizona began asking but soon turned around and took a few steps before emptying her stomach herself. She stood there for a few seconds longer, bent over with her hands on her thighs until she felt Callie's hand on her back.

"We should gggo" she whispered. They covered the wet spot with sand before holding onto each other for dear life as they made their way back to the house. The ballroom was already dark, indicating that the "adult" party was over.

"Was it shots?"

"We didn't exactly drink in the proper or- burp- order" Callie reasoned weakly.

"I need to lie down" Arizona moaned and sank through her knees instantly.

"Arrisssona NO gettup we're almost there" Callie was pulling the blondes arm but it was all dead weight.

"I can't…nooooooooo!" Arizona whined as Callie kept pulling her arm. "You'll break it"

"Pleaaasse work wimme. It is liretelally…litelarry…literarily…pfff 50 feet from my room. I'll race you."

"Winner get's a unicorn?"

"Yes. Gettup now."

Arizona used Callie as leverage and the moment she got up, she stumbled into the dark ballroom and up the stairs to Callie's room with Callie behind her.

They fought with their clothes and stumbled through the room in order to get to bed as soon as possible. Arizona got stuck with her dress over her upper body and her arms in the air. Callie pulled it off with a little too much force, causing Arizona to stumble backwards in just her panties, landing on the bed. "Gnight" she mumbled and was out like a light.

However, the bliss lasted only five seconds, when she jumped up at the sound of Tio Pepe pounding on the wall from the other side. "I heeeaaarrr you ladies! Goodnight!" he yelled through the walls.

"Have mercy…" Callie groaned and pushed Arizona aside to claim her spot in the bed.

"I feellike I'm in college again. Except then I could still perform idde sack when I was drunk."

When she received no response, she managed to lift her head up with great effort.

"Arsssona?"

"Ggggggnnnhhhhhhhh"

Callie pulled a pillow over her head and buried herself in the sheets. "Great"

* * *

**A/N: crazy foreplay, then two nights partying but no sex? Don't worry, this was all a build up for the next chapter…**

**PS: The songs are Volare and Bamboleo from the Gipsy Kings**


	37. Sexual healing

**Title**: It's about sex and saving lives (37/?)  
**Author**: emdha  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: Overall N-17. This chapter: N-17. Very N-17.  
**Story summary**: Calzone from the early stages on. Follows the downs but mostly ups of their relationship. Slightly AU but somewhat in accordance with the GA episodes timeline, some episode events included. Lots of fluff and lots and lots of smut, be warned!  
**Chapter summary**: Sexy times, people! Nothing but sexy times! I am in denial.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**[-SPOILER RANT-: Aaaarghh! It's been ages since I updated, but apparently drama and bad times ahead on the show get my juices flowing. Graduation is nearing which is great, but doesn't leave much time for fanfiction. But seriously, I needed to write happy times to shake off Shonda's scary comments. All these rumors are distracting me from studying for finals.]  
**

**What have we learned from this, girls and girls (and maybe a lost boy)? REMAIN SPOILER FREE. It is better for your heart, your concentration, your temper, overall stress management and I bet you get better skin and shiny hair too. Ok, now that I've got that out of my system: I hope you enjoy this piece of sexiness! It continues right where we left off. Please leave a positive note when finished reading, I could use it :s.**

* * *

When Callie woke up at 6AM it wasn't because of a nightmare. Or because she threw herself off the bed again. Or because her girlfriend was snoring. In fact, her girlfriend was surprisingly absent considering the hour. No, she woke up because clearly, there was still some substance left in her stomach that didn't agree with the rest of her body.

That's how Callie launched herself into the bathroom at 6 in the morning, only to find said girlfriend curled up in the corner of the large glass shower, eyes closed while the showerhead shot water on her boneless body. Apparently, Callie was not the only one dealing with the aftermath of a Torres party. Without saying a word, Arizona pointed in the direction of the toilet, making it clear that the shower was occupied.

Callie was just in time to stick her head in the toilet bowl and get rid of tonight's copious amounts of alcohol for once and for all. When she was sure that there was not a drip of fluid left in her body, she stood back up and stuck her head under the tap of the sink to hydrate. She only emerged to grab a few aspirins from the cabinet and swallowed two. After sticking a toothbrush in her mouth she walked into the shower to offer Arizona a glass of water, aspirins, some mouthwash and another toothbrush. Arizona stood up on wobbly legs and gratefully accepted.

Arizona had woken up about ten minutes earlier. She hadn't made it to the toilet bowl, instead opting for the shower immediately. She had enjoyed herself thoroughly last night, but it just sucked that she had to pay a price nowadays for drinking like a frat kid. It was all worth it though. Nothing that a few strong pills couldn't take away. She just cursed herself for not being able to appreciate all the naked glory of her girlfriend who was standing right next to her, under a stream of hot water no less.

But Arizona Robbins knew better than to start something she could not possibly finish. In fact, she was quite sure she wasn't even capable of starting or she'd probably fall asleep ón her girlfriend right there if she didn't go back to bed soon. Now that would be super unsexy. Like puking in front of your girlfriend isn't.

Both women stayed in the shower in silence, taking turns cleaning themselves without really acknowledging each other's nakedness. All they wanted was for the aspirin to kick in and sleep, knowing how much better they would feel when they would wake up. Callie being the first one to finish quickly dried her hair off and fell back into bed face first, vaguely remembering the mattress beside her dipping and a smell of vanilla and flowers surround her.

Yep, they had definitely seen each other at their lowest, ugliest point. At least it couldn't get worse from here.

The next morning, Arizona woke up to the pleasant sensation of Callie's full breast against her cheek. As always, they had found their way to each other again in their sleep and now lay fully entangled under the comfy sheets which covered them from the waist down. Callie's body was radiating warmth and her chest moved slowly in time with the barely there breeze coming from her nose when she exhaled. This was SO much better than waking up in the hairy arms of Derek Shepherd. Yuck. She shuddered just thinking about it. Arizona placed a tender kiss against the warm flesh that was currently functioning as her pillow on her left and realized her headache had disappeared completely. She hugged the body beside/underneath tight as her leg locked with a tan one, her naked mound suddenly pressing against a thigh.

God how she loved it when they woke up naked and warm and all pressed up against each other. To Arizona, there was no better feeling in the whole world than Callie's naked, supple body against hers. She couldn't believe that she hadn't worshipped this body in over a week. And that she let two nights go to waste because they were too busy getting hammered.

See, when Callie Torres is your girlfriend, you don't let any minute go to waste. No, when Callie Torres is your girlfriend, you worship her every second of the day, period. You try to get your hands on her every chance you get, even when it's really inappropriate like during a family dinner. You bridge any distance between you by having hot, dirty phone sex. And then when that distance is gone, you reenact every little thing that's been said during said hot, dirty phone sex.

So that was exactly what Arizona was going to do.

She was going to fuck her girlfriend senseless and then, again. And again.

She pressed her hips into the leg between hers again and muffled the small whimper that escaped against Callie's chest. She inhaled deeply, the intoxicating body wash she used invading her senses. Carefully, she brought her hand to one of the supple breasts and let the pad of one finger caress the impossibly soft skin of the dark pink nipple in slow circles. She let her cheek rest on the other, watching the effect her simple touch was having on the other woman's body. Slowly, the bud began to tighten under her finger. Switching to a little more aggressive approach, she brought her thumb in the mix and started flicking the bud as she lifted her still heavy head to kiss the other nipple lightly. The kisses became open-mouthed as she felt her own body respond to the situation and before she knew it, her lips had encased the nipple, sucking it in her mouth lightly while her tongue lapped at the bud repeatedly.

Callie started to stir and her leg that felt trapped under something came in contact with something wet and warm, making Arizona groan against her breast. Callie slid her right arm up from where it was resting on Arizona's bare back to unruly blond hair that was still damp from their nightly shower. Her left hand came up to cover Arizona's hand which was deliciously massaging her left breast. She moaned softly and bit her lower lip, giving in to the pleasure she was currently receiving. She didn't need to open her eyes to know what was happening. The touch said it all. She could visualize Arizona devouring her chest, eyes closed as she always did, almost like she was getting as much pleasure from touching Callie as receiving it. Which was, of course, true.

Arizona was so completely engrossed in those magnificent breasts before her that she didn't notice the hand covering hers travelling south. It wasn't until she heard Callie let out a particularly strangled moan that her head shot up, surprised that they had reached that point already. She knew she was good, but not that good. Blue eyes travelling south, she noticed the source of pleasure. Callie's hand had unconsciously drifted lower, pushing the sheets down a little and resting over her own mound, squeezing gently.

"None of that" Arizona teased and brought her own hand down to cover Callie's. "There will be plenty of that later" she whispered as she dragged both their hands up, but not before dipping the tip of her own middle finger between a wet slit along the way, eliciting another whimper from Callie. She slid their joined hands all the way up until they rested on the pillow next to the brunette's head, bringing their faces level. She buried her other hand in dark, damp hair as she felt her head being pulled down to meet plump lips.

She sighed into the kiss when she felt her lips being taken by the delicious ones of her girlfriend. She closed her eyes and whimpered when a warm tongue slid across her lips, igniting all the nerve endings there. Arizona thought she would pass out from the sheer intensity with which Callie kissed her, begging her to part her lips so she could claim her mouth with hers.

Within moments their kiss was all tongue, sliding against each other, sucking each other in, only parting fractions of seconds to get air but never losing touch. Arizona felt the hand in her hair sliding south again to cup her bare ass. She groaned into Callie's mouth when she felt manicured nails dig into her buttcheek in pleasure, simultaneously pressing down onto her thigh.

Callie pressed Arizona onto her thigh slowly and deliberately as their kisses kept growing more intense. It was a perfect Sunday morning and they had all the time in the world. Tío Pepe and the family breakfast be damned. Their bodies undulated against each other as they grew hotter, feeding on each others warmth.

Arizona sighed deeply into the kiss after her core slid across Callie's leg again. She really, really loved Callie's lazy morning kisses. They were the best. So were her frantic kisses, her rushed quickie-kisses, her goodnight kisses and her good luck kisses. But lazy morning kisses, they didn't get a lot of opportunity for those. Arizona was definitely taking advantage of this one.

"Oh god you're so soft" Callie reveled as all parts of her body tried to touch as much of Arizona Robbins as possible. "You're like that Cottonelle puppy".

"Please don't compare me to a yellow lab puppy" Arizona mumbled into her neck as her tongue was tickling one of Callie's secret spots. "I'm not nearly as hairy."

Callie slid the hand resting on Arizona's butt to the front briefly to check that statement. "You're right, you're not" she chuckled when Arizona groaned into her ear at the contact.

"Jesus how are you real" Arizona whimpered when Callie pulled her completely on top, her aroused nipples resting against Callie's and her wet mound resting over Callie's. "You are delicious" she whispered before lowering her mouth onto Callie's again for some more lazy morning kisses.

Neither woman was in a hurry to get down to business. Although the midnight shower and the aspirin had definitely helped, their bodies were still a bit tired. They continued their languid kisses as minutes passed, neither ever getting enough. It was like they were recharging on each other, their bodies gaining energy the more they were connected. There was no struggle over who would be on top. Both women were content to be connected in any way they could.

It was Callie who spread her legs first after dozens of minutes of languid kisses, making Arizona's hips fall in between. "Remember our conversation over the phone Thursday?" she whispered against the blonde's lips.

Arizona chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what you made me promise?" The twinkle in the deep blue eyes did not go unnoticed. The blonde nodded as she tried not to lower herself onto Callie completely or everything would be over soon. "Good." The brunette reclaimed pink lips and let her hands slide to the blonde's ass again. "Do you want my pussy to make you come?" she whispered against the lips that were on hers moments ago.

"Y-yes" Arizona's soft voice trembled against her lips as she tried not to hump the Latina's leg on the spot. She felt the hands on her butt slide sideways to her hips.

"Spread your legs a little" Callie ordered. When she got her in the right angle, Callie slowly guided the blonde's hips down as she thrust her own up.

"Oh! Shit!" Arizona exclaimed when she felt a throbbing clit press against her own, rubbing once, twice, before disappearing. She shuddered from the sensation. "FUCK Cal-" she cried again when a wet pussy slid against her own again.

"Tío Pepe is still in his room baby, keep it down" Callie warned her. She didn't ever want to stop, but she didn't want Tío Pepe getting a free audio show either.

Arizona pushed her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth again, making her swallow the moans of pleasure that she elicited. It was unbelievable how Callie was in total command while being topped. That woman could truly work her magic from every angle. Usually, Arizona would be the aggressor, especially in this position. She was the one who taught Callie. But Callie was an excellent student, and before she knew it, the student was teaching Arizona some tricks of her own. She soon learned that although Callie liked some acrobatics in the bedroom every once in a while, she preferred being connected as much as possible. Keeping their eyes connected as they brought each other pleasure. Arizona loved seeing the sheer ecstasy of a climax in those deep brown eyes.

This time was no different. While fucking her from underneath, Callie made sure to press their upped bodies together as she forced Arizona to face her. Their noses touching, the brunette could feel every shiver that shot through the blonde's body after every thrust, every grind. She could see the blonde's eyelids flutter whenever their clits came in contact. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open herself when she felt the strong pulsing of Arizona's pussy against her own as they locked.

"After this, I am going to tie you up and eat you out. Is that okay?" Callie whispered against her lips.

Did she really need to ask?! If someone asked her to cut off her hand with a cleaver she'd say yes right now. Arizona nodded and pushed her hips down, only to be stopped by strong hands holding her steady. "I'm making _you_ come, remember?"

"You are making me come dammit, but I need it faster" Arizona groaned in frustrating. She could feel wetness seeping out of her but every time she felt a tingling in her stomach, Callie would release her. This pace was driving her crazy.

"No. Slow is good. Feel me" Callie pushed their cores together again, this time making deliberate circles as they connected. "Feel that?" she asked while looking straight into the lust-filled eyes above her.

"Yes" Arizona panted.

"I'm gonna come too baby. Can I come with you?" Callie panted back. It was more of an announcement than a question, really. A herd of angry rhino's couldn't hold her orgasm back anymore.

"Please. Please please please" Arizona chanted. She was so close she could taste it. If only Callie would-

"YES!" she almost screamed but Callie managed to press their mouths together as she brought their centers together one final time. They ground together in firm circles, never increasing the pace but simply stroking each other to a release. "Feel-that?" Finally, she felt Arizona explode on top of her and against her, their arousal mixing as Callie toppled over the edge in response. Somehow, she kept control of Arizona's hips as they came. It was a long drawn-out release that spread even more warmth through their already heated bodies as their open mouths lay helplessly against each other, breathing each others air. They laid like that for a few more minutes, catching their breath and basking in the morning sun that was shining through the curtains.

"You look like a treasure" Arizona said once she found the energy to lift her head. It was true: the sunlight made Callie's extra tan skin look like pure gold. Like a long-lost goddess waiting to be discovered. How this woman could be real was still a mystery to her.

They were brought out of their reverie when they heard many footsteps on the hallway. "Callie, Arizona, breakfast!" they heard Tío Pepe announce in a very happy way that made them believe he had a very good morning already. Which made Callie's stomach turn a little.

But just a little, because the simple fact was that she still had a smoking hot and naked and blonde resting on top of her.

"Hold on" Callie rolled sideways with Arizona still clinging to her front to reach for something in the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out two silk scarf restraints and moved to bring Arizona's hands to the headboard.

"Have you always had these in your nightstand during your teenage years?!" Arizona asked a little worried, despite letting herself be tied up to the headboard willingly.

"Of course not. I bought them here last week."

"Thank god."

"Not too tight?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Good." Callie sat up a little to kiss her girlfriend properly while she sat in her lap, a wet core resting on her stomach. This new predicament Arizona found herself in turned out to be quite the turn on. She felt herself dripping onto her girlfriend already, knowing this second round wouldn't take much.

"Please" she whimpered when her arousal became almost painful. "Touch me".

When she was sure that everyone had gone down to breakfast, Callie slid down underneath her girlfriend until a glorious pink pussy was hovering right above her.

"Fuck yourself on me"

Jesus. Those words. Those lips. Those eyes. Before she could help herself, Arizona lowered herself onto Callie's chin, rubbing her wet clit against it but not letting the brunette get a taste just yet. What a sight. Her lips spread out over the brunette's chin, slowly grinding as those brown orbs turned a whole new shade of dark.

Finally, she let herself slide forward, until she reached Callie's lips. Callie wasted no time sticking her tongue out and eagerly lapping up the juices that were flowing freely onto her chin and neck.

"Suck me" Arizona commanded as she offered herself to her girlfriend. Immediately Callie closed her lips around as much of the pink pussy as possible and began sucking her in and out. Lacking an arm to mute herself against, Arizona bit her lip when she realized a second release was not far away.

Callie released her lips to come up for air. "No need to be quiet baby, there is no one around" she said with a wink and dove back in. "Mmm, I can taste myself on you" she groaned. "So good." The vibrations against her clit made Arizona cry out in pleasure again.

Callie was thoroughly enjoying the view. But while she had a hard time holding back when grinding herself against Arizona, this was a whole different ballgame. Her core was throbbing to the point where it became unbearable. "Inside" Arizona moaned and Callie quickly complied by stiffening her tongue for Arizona to lower herself on. "YES!"

Callie moaned again her as on of her own hands slid south and between her lips, finally able to relief some of the tension that had built up between her legs. Arizona noticed the pleasure filled face of the woman beneath her and turned around the best she could in her predicament.

"Fuck" she muttered when she saw her girlfriend's fingers disappearing inside herself. A jolt of pleasure shot through her at the mere sight of her girlfriend pleasuring herself. She tried to pull her hands loose. Oh god, she wanted so desperately to bend backwards, ride herself on her girlfriend's mouth while simultaneously burying her fingers deep inside her girlfriend like they had done so many times.

But the restraints were really tight and all Arizona could do was fuck herself on Callie's face. She might be on top, but they both knew who was calling the shots here. So hot.

"So-hot" Arizona panted. "Make me come baby."

"You sure you can handle that?" Callie teased in a sultry voice as she took one of the blonde's pussylips between her teeth and tugged on it gently. Arizona could only moan at the sight. She just hoped she wasn't drowning Callie considering how wet she was.

Showing no mercy, Callie thrust her tongue in deep and closed her lips around Arizona's length, sucking as much as she could, before bringing her tongue up to her clit to flick it and repeat the motion again. Within seconds, Arizona was screaming her name and pulling at the restraints frantically. Callie had to abandon her earlier ministrations on herself to keep Arizona steady, whose whole body had gone stiff and then shaking as millions of aftershocks trashed her body.

"Fuck, you're good at that" Arizona gasped as she looked down lovingly. She pulled back slightly and let her wet heat slide over Callie's mouth and chin again, Callie's tongue eagerly lapping up every drop she had to offer.

Callie, now in desperate need to get some relief, slid from under her and came up behind Arizona. Guests would be coming back from breakfast soon and she still needed to make Arizona come with her fingers. And herself, obviously.

"Turn around" she ordered.

"Uh…" it took a while to figure out but soon enough, Arizona had managed to flop onto her back, her arms now crossed as she was still tied to the headboard.

Callie crawled up her girlfriend's body and plunged her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth. Arizona took her eagerly and moaned at the taste of their mixed arousal. All too soon Callie pulled away. Arizona's eyes widened when she realized what Callie was about to do. Or rather, what she _thought_ Callie was about to do. Planting one last kiss on swollen lips, Callie turned around and planted her legs on either side of Arizona's body, the blonde now having a full view of swollen folds mere inches from her face. She could smell Callie's arousal and marveled at the juices threatening to spill over. She tried to lift her head, but the restraints were holding her back. All was forgotten as she screamed out when a finger slid over her swollen nub right inside of her. "Yes…" she whispered, knowing her breath on Callie's core would drive her wild.

Callie was mesmerized by the sight before her, her finger disappearing inside glorious wet heat time after time.

"More" she heard from between her legs. She added another finger and pulled back the blonde's mound with her other hand, a hooded clit begging to be touched. She lowered her mouth, her tongue circling the sensitive pearl which received another loud moan from behind her.

Not able to resist the temptation any longer, Callie slid her free hand between their bodies and started rubbing herself. Nope, this would definitely not take long.

Arizona was in heaven. Her panting became uncontrollable as deft fingers kept moving inside of her, fingers scissoring and rubbing all her secret spots. All the while, Callie's scent was taking over her every sense. It was torture. She was so close but she couldn't touch, and it was driving her absolutely crazy. She wanted nothing more than rip those restraints apart, pull that gorgeous ass towards her face and eat her out like there was no tomorrow. Her pussy was begging for it. Arizona's eyes turned dark with lust when long fingers disappeared into tight heat right in front of her.

Oh how she wanted to be that hand right now.

She was pulling her neck up with all her might, but knowing it would only result in cramps, she caved. Another moan rolled off her tongue as she felt full lips suck her clit in while massaging deep inside of her.

And just when she though the torture couldn't get any better, a droplet of thick arousal spilled from Callie's opening onto the corner of the blonde's mouth. Her tongue eagerly licked up the excess fluid like a drop of water in the desert.

Oh god, her taste.

Bolts of pleasure set her body on fire and when she heard and felt Callie's moans of pleasure into her core, she was a goner.

"Cal-Yes, shit! YES! Oh Go-" she choked as a sharp and fast orgasm took over her body, Callie's lips and fingers securely fastened on her contracting center. Her peak wouldn't let up as Callie began to moan in earnest as she began rubbing her slippery clit furiously with two fingers. The arousal dripped past her fingers, onto Arizona who could only taste the brunette's orgasm, aftershocks still wrecking her limp body. She would give both her legs right now just to be able to put her mouth on that beautiful, quivering pussy hovering above her.

"Arizona!" Callie screamed when the orgasm hit full force, making her collapse onto Arizona's hips. So good. With one last long moan, her body came down from its high.

Arizona's head immediately shot upward, welcoming the dripping folds with her eager mouth. Callie moaned at the sudden but very welcome intrusion, giving Arizona a minute to clean her up as she did the same. When her body couldn't support itself any longer, she climbed off her lover and turned around, untying her in the process. After she massaged the blonde's wrist she took her spot snuggling into her side and pulling the sheets back over them.

"So much better than phone sex."

Arizona giggled. "I think you fucked the boy cooties right out of me."

"Ew."

"Sorry. Filter ON."


End file.
